


Toutes les Mémoires Inaccomplies·残忆

by amazing6769



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2018-12-14 21:16:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 16,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11791644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amazing6769/pseuds/amazing6769





	1. Acte Ⅰ

“嘘，别出声。”  
他咝咝地说。

他的音频传感器间歇性地出现静电干扰的噪声，仿佛潜伏在言词下的另一种隐匿的低语，悄然呢喃着某种神秘的字符。之后，他似乎又说了些什么，音节层层重叠，在尖锐嘶哑的音频中忽隐忽现，尾音因为静电干扰而略显颤抖，乃至变得虚渺。  
我曾不止一次试图回想，那时他究竟说了些什么，他的面部装甲上，究竟出现了什么样的表情。然而记忆芯片在那刻似乎产生了数据缺失，只有一桢桢模糊失真的影像，在系统内不断播放，周而复始，周而复始。  
落满尘埃的仓库，散乱的训练器械，狭长的天窗，漏进了地平线上悬垂着的恒星微弱的红光。我们头顶上横亘着一根巨大的机械投掷手臂，外壳斑驳，有几处剥落，暴露出裹着有机塑料的管线，已经开始腐烂——天晓得它当初用来作什么样的训练。他将我推进仓库的储物钢架之间，几瓶打翻的过期的机油滚倒在我的脚边，浅紫色液体早已凝固成团，散发出刺鼻的气味，腥，辣，而且冷涩。  
然后他转过身，背对着我坐下。他头颅低垂，后颈间隙的暗红色管线若隐若现。  
我有些茫然，也就像他那样，席地而坐。  
储物架间的空隙过于狭小，我不得不半侧着上身，避免机翼刮蹭到钢架，同时尽量向前移动，不让背部的喷气装置碰到墙壁。这样，我的双膝就不自主地抵上了他的腰际。他似乎对此浑然不觉，只是低着头，自顾着摆弄手中的控制线板。  
我从这个角度望着他。背部的红白两色机翼在暗红的余晖下，泛着奇异的光泽，机翼末端延伸出一个锐利的弧度，骤然向上翘起，仿佛一抹讥诮的恶毒笑意。我知道，我与他是同一机型，相同的母模浇铸出来的军品，敏捷、骄傲、却又廉价的seeker。然而我很清楚，我的机翼永远张扬不出那种恣意的弧线。答案很简单。他是Starscream，我是Thundercracker。我永远都不能成为他。我只能从这个角度，安静地注视，并且，绝望地企羡。

 

他的机翼末梢忽然抖了一下。  
我可以用军校一周的能量配给打赌，那是兴奋，或是愤怒的表示。然而我无法确定是哪个。——这家伙是如此随心所欲，喜怒无常，甚至他在今天课程结束之后突然把我拖到无人的学校仓库，把我推进狭窄的储物架间，从货架后掏出一堆不知从哪里弄来的控制线路板和接头，自顾自地坐下整理了半天之后，我仍然不明白他到底想要做什么。  
“好，”他仍然咝咝地说，音频处理器因为兴奋而出现了更多的静电干扰，“解码程序编写完毕。现在，TC，把我后颈偏右侧的珞黄色管线扯出来。”  
什、什么？我一时觉得CPU进入了系统高速缓存不足状态。  
他看不到我的表情，继续命令道：“慢慢地，扯出半截。不许扯断，更不要碰到暗红色的主线，不然下一秒断掉的就是你的胳膊。”  
胁迫，逼威，恶意。很好。这就是我所熟悉的Starscream。  
于是我顺从地抬起手，视频系统扫描，定位——珞黄色管线，编号E077，深藏在另外两根连接神经中枢的管线之后，要将其取出有一定难度。我试图移动光学镜头的焦距，放大，寻找一个适合的切入点。他听到了镜头切换的喀喀声，略带讽刺地讥诮道：“怎么了？在远程精确打击的课上拿到最高分的你，居然会对一根小小的管线束手无策？”  
哦，原来他还在对我唯一超过他的那次考试耿耿于怀。我不出声地笑。嘿，孩子，如果你让我把你那根小小的管线击得粉碎的话，我倒是可以马上圆满完成。可惜你不会希望出现那种状况。  
我继续切换焦距，最终选择了一个勉强可以入手的角度，然后，缓缓地，将指尖伸入他后颈的缝隙。  
他明显地战栗了一下，我低声呢喃道：“别动，会碰到主线。”他的背部变得僵直，但脖颈垂得更低了，暗红色的主线明晰地暴露在我的眼前。  
“很好，就快好了……”我用指尖小心翼翼地勾起那条珞黄色管线，开始将它向外扯。在拉力的作用下，它开始缓慢地延展，伸长，逐渐偏移原有的线路位置。他默不作声，静静地低垂着颈脖。但是我的膝盖仍然抵在他的腰间，能够感觉到他在微微地颤抖。忽地，他发出了一声抑制不住的喘息，我立刻停止了手指的移动：“到此为止吧，除非你希望身上掉那么几个部件。”  
“渣的，痛死我了。”他低低地骂了声娘，然后从他手中那堆繁复的接头中抽出一个来，递给我，继续命令道，“把那管线的涂层刮掉一部分，然后把这个接上。”  
我有些震惊：“伙计，别告诉我你要违法操作——进行神经中枢的维修？”  
这听起来可真够疯狂的，没有专业的维修机师，没有专门的操作工具，有的只是一堆奇怪的控制线板和接头，以及两个还没有过磨合期的seeker。最重要的是……那会很痛。  
他完全无视我的质疑，只是低低地喝道：“闭嘴，照我说的去做。快。”  
我无奈地摇了摇头，然后开启指尖的微型激光切割器，根据切割对象的厚度和材质，调整激光的强度。“这涂层太薄了，我不确定会不会伤到里芯。”我的声音听起来相当没底气。  
“割到里芯的话，这学期空间物理学的作业就全部都由你包了。反正我的神经系统是被你弄坏的。”他倒是挺干脆。  
——喂，喂，到底是谁拖谁下水的？  
我赶紧偷偷地把切割强度降低，免得一失手成千古恨。一线红光过后，珞黄色管线绽裂开来，露出半透明的里芯。他又咝咝了两声，骂道：“好痛。”  
自找的。我嘀咕。  
“你说什么？”他幽幽地问。  
“这真是富有冒险精神的一次大胆尝试。”我当机立断。  
他侧过头，瞪了我两眼，鲜红色的光学镜头诡异地闪烁。“给、我、继续。”他说。  
我赶紧听话地拿起接头，把它夹在管线的里芯上。他低下头，注视着手中的控制线板，双手在操作板上快速地移动——“输入解码程序……解除密码锁一号，解除二号……渣的设计这些玩意的家伙都给我回炉重造去……”  
忽然他的头部装甲发出清脆的两声“咔嗒”，我吓了一跳——好吧，听见别人的脑袋咔嗒作响可不是什么愉快的体验。接下来他所说的话，再次让我的CPU过度惊悚以至于进入高速缓存不足状态。  
“现在，把我的头部装甲拆开。”  
嘿，这游戏可实在，不怎么有趣。  
“太危险了，” 七秒钟后，我厉声反对道，“头部拆卸是专业机师才能做的事，而且在清醒状态下进行操作，万一引发中枢系统突然瘫痪怎么办？你有没有考虑过这样做的后果？”  
“你絮絮叨叨起来活像一台活了五百万个主恒星循环周期的民品，”他不耐烦地命令道，“给我拆就是了，少废话。”  
哦，真是太完美了，被莫名其妙地拖进这个破仓库，进行这种高难度的毫无情趣可言的拆卸，然后还得拖着一个当机的seeker回去？我忿忿地用两膝顶着他的腰，凑上去，在他的颊边低声说：“Starescream，这个游戏已经玩过火了，现在就停下，要不然……”  
他竟然就这么，笑了出来。有什么在他尖锐嘶哑的声音中苏醒了，仿佛濡湿了鲜紫色能量液的砂塑材质的假花，层层叠叠地剥离，绽开，怒放。  
“我说，这该不会是你的……第一次吧？”  
那声音充溢着恶毒的甜美，尾音还特地略略向上扬起——“嗯？”  
真想给这家伙来两轮激光排射。  
“请等一等，让我想想：如果磨合期之后有人问我，小子，你的第一次拆卸怎么样，我该怎么回答？——棒极了，我拆了我室友的头部！够了！饶了我吧！”我打算站起来，不料翼尖猛地撞到了旁边的钢架，我痛得又跌坐了下来。然后，很不幸地，我发现我的双膝被他摁住了。  
他的指尖异常冰冷，嵌进了我的膝部装甲的缝隙，像无声游走的蛇。  
“留下，TC。”那些恶毒的甜美不可思议地都消散了，他的语气几乎是很诚恳的了，“我向你保证，这只是一块普通的‘拆卸’，什么也不会发生。”他歪了歪脑袋，又像想起了什么似的，很纯良无害地加上了一句：“当然，如果之后你想要发生点什么，我也可以……”  
“拜托，Starrrrr……”我摁着前额，全身脱力。  
这台红色seeker的内部构造到底是什么啊？虽然我很快就会知道了……可是也仅限于神经中枢系统……当然我并不那么想知道……哦，也许也不是完全没有期待……可是，等等，这样的话岂不是……普神在上，我的逻辑线路已经完全混乱了。  
“TC，”他愈发温良诚恳，“除了你，我还能求助于谁呢？Skywarp吗？”  
我承认，这的确相当骇人听闻。与其让Warp帮忙维修，不如自己直接跳进熔炉再造比较爽快。于是我一面为自己的首次拆卸而暗暗垂泪，一面抬起手，试图卸去他的头部背面的那块黑色装甲。  
头部装甲比我想象中的要坚牢得多，即使已经通过解码程序打开了内部的暗锁，它仍然严丝密合地与其它装甲片镶嵌在一起。我不得不用一只胳膊卡住他的颈脖，用另一只手撬开它。我能感觉到他的下颌紧紧抵着我的手臂，他的十指有意无意地摁在我的胳膊上，指尖冰冷而滑腻。  
别走神。我狠狠地诅咒自己。  
啪地一声，装甲终于松动了，我放开他的脖子，如释重负地把那块东西卸了下来。出现在眼前的是盘根错节的密密麻麻的管线，用不同的颜色加以标记，以及联结各色管线的层层芯板。他吁了一口气，自嘲道：“呼，感觉真怪，明明还醒着，脑袋却被拆开了。”  
我竭力将注意力集中到枯燥单调的操作中，而不去回想他刚才说的“如果你想要发生点什么……”之类的话。不，那根本就不是什么话语，那是普神祭上吟唱的咒文，混合着焦油、迷香和高纯度能量液的气息。顶住，Thundercracker，给我顶住。  
“编号B472。”  
“定位，标记，已切割。”  
“编号V055。”  
“定位，标记，已切割。”  
“编号Q291。”  
“定位，标记，已切割……”  
就这样，我大概在他的中枢神经系统制造了七十多个微小的切口。随着不断亮起的红色激光束，那些管线纷纷绽裂，半透明的内芯像支离破碎的残骸，接二连三地暴露在眼前。他起先只是微微的颤抖，当全部切割完成之后，他已经遏制不住全身的颤栗，手中的控制线板喀喀地震动着。他艰难地命令道：“现在，把这些……微型接头，一个个地装上……”  
“我说，伙计，缓缓吧，”我尽力遏制声音中的担忧和焦虑，让自己听起来更漫不经心，“要是你就这么就当机了，那可就太没劲了。”  
“闭嘴。”他将一堆小零件哗啦啦砸到我身上，“这点不算什么。”  
老样子。激将法永远都比轻言细语的安慰要管用。  
我耸耸肩，继续按照他的指令，将那些零件按部就班地接上管线的切口。这甚至比切割还要复杂。Starscream那家伙不知道从哪里弄来的零件，型号不统一，新旧程度也不一样，将它们拼装起来的时候，我产生了自己在烹饪一盘乱炖杂烩的错觉。  
杂烩之后，终于轮到主菜上桌了。他有点不太利索地摸出了一个破旧的铁盒，拉开盒盖的扣环，侧过身，将那东西递给我，仿佛已经忘记了刚才切割的痛楚，咝咝地笑得危险而又甜美：“来，TC……见见我的小宝贝。”  
一枚黑色的芯片。镶嵌在暗蓝色绒布中。  
我的光学镜头捕捉到了芯片上的编号。  
“民用品记忆芯片，”我自认为已经足够平静，声音却异常干涩，“储存量相当惊人。数据处理的功能大概也不弱吧？”  
“是普通seeker的两倍。”他笑着。那笑容就像商店满橱窗的包着锡箔纸的能量糖果，廉价，神秘，而甜蜜。  
“噢。”我闷闷应了一声，认命般地从他手中接过铁盒，“那么，你希望我接下来做什么？”  
他侧了侧头，廉价的笑容慢慢消退，取而代之的是一种略带试探的神情：“嗯？你就一点也不想知道么？这小东西的来历。”  
系统处理器在那刻忽然开始旋转轰鸣，一帧帧影像飞速掠过，斗兽场上被撕裂的肢体，街头横陈的残骸，狂欢节的迷醉中，有什么在遽然炸裂——不，我并不想知道。这个时代已经足够疯狂，拜托，Starscream，在我见证更多污秽和龌龊之前，让我清静一会。  
“不，我其实……”  
“这芯片曾经属于一架民用的星际侦测机。”他盯着我，不怀好意地勾起嘴角，“据说是个银灰色涂装的美人，他死之前还被……”  
“够了，”我低低地喝斥，音频走调，沙沙作响，“够了……”  
在这种时候，他却变得不屈不挠了，继续兴致勃勃地叙述着，“听说过卡隆的军品暴动事件么？那个地区的所有民品在那段时期都吃尽了苦头，当然，也包括那架银灰色的侦测机……”  
我猛地前倾，用力捏住了他的下巴，咬着牙一字一顿地说：“立、刻、住、嘴，Starscream。”  
他的下颌被顶起，鲜红色的光学镜头变得狭长，斜睨着我。  
“哦，TC，我就是喜欢你的这种道德洁癖。”他的唇边悄悄地漏出一丝狡黠，如同毒蛇的信子。  
我愣了愣，松开了手指，但指尖仍然停留在他的颊边，缓缓游移。“我敢打赌，你没花一个赛币就把这芯片弄到手了，对不对？”  
“真聪明。”他赞许地笑道，仿佛听到幼生体说出了数学题的正确答案的监护人，“有一两个好的sponsor 是很重要的，是吧？”  
Sponsor，我早就该想到了。那些对还没过磨合期的幼生体有着特殊癖好的品味糜烂的上层贵族，热衷于在seeker军校里面挑选中意的学生，美其名曰要进行特殊培养，然后与那些学生建立所谓的“资助关系”。  
“TC，”他开始上下打量我，“其实你大可以找到一个很不错的sponsor，据说有个议员对天蓝色涂装的机体有着狂热爱好……”  
——“我们能够回到芯片的话题上来吗？”我绝望地问。  
从此，我确认了一点：以后充电的时候必须加倍小心。说不定什么时候，我和Skywarp就会被Starscream打包拐走，然后卖给某个留着冷凝液的涎水的贵族。  
他却仿佛很乐意看到我出现那种表情似的，鲜红色的光学镜头诡谲地闪烁不定，凝视着我。片刻后，他转过身，声调明快说：“开始吧。”

 

——“开始吧。”  
奇怪的是，数百万个恒星循环之后，这个句子的音色、强度与频度，仍然能够被我完整地模拟和重现。  
记忆系统竟是如此古怪而又捉摸不定的东西。我可以忘记背叛、别离、战乱、屠戮、那些逐渐黯淡下去并最终碎裂开来的面孔，却始终记得一句琐碎的低语，在日暮时分的破旧仓库里，在狭窄的储物架间。  
那时，我们都还太年轻，年轻得不知道快慢。有什么规则，就打碎它们；有什么禁忌，就破除它们；有什么界限，就逾越它们。尽管有时候这种努力，就像一台过热的涡轮机，轰鸣着旋转不休，徒劳无功。比如故意在门禁时间到了之后才回校，在公共航路上玩俯冲、旋转、挑翼的飞行特技，沉浸于高纯度的能量萃取液，用鲜艳油彩在机身上涂抹“Till all for one ！”标语，又比如……  
偷偷地试图抹消军品与民品的界限。  
Starscream的回答是：要抹除这条该死的界限，只需要一个赛时。  
他精心地实施着这个他自以为完美无缺的计划。事实上，他的确几乎就要成功了。  
Seeker的神经系统并不具备升级的功能。我们被这个等级森严的社会设定为一群迅捷、敏感却缺乏头脑的小飞机，需要指挥和引导。然而，Starscream生生地在自己的神经中枢造出了七十多个切口，以供连接新的芯片。同时通过体外操作，给自己的处理系统输入程序，强制其接受新的硬件。为了防止意外情况出现，他事先已在系统内模拟了数万种硬件接入时可能出现的状况，每一种状况都对应五种以上解决方案，确保万无一失。

 

——“伙计，你还真用功，”我用镊子小心地挑起一个微型接口，将它安到黑色芯片上，忍不住讥嘲道，“想必整整一年的干劲都已经被你用光了吧？”  
他竟然又开始笑得纯良无害：“所以这学期的空间物理学的作业就都拜托你了。”  
我清咳了两声，镊起另一个接口，手刻意地轻微抖了一抖。  
他马上乖乖坐定。  
还剩下七、八个接口的时候，他的背部开始变得僵硬，搁在我膝上的手指渐渐加大了力度，更深地嵌进了装甲的缝隙。  
“TC，快弄完了吧。”  
“嗯。”  
“接下来可能会出现很多状况。你得稳住。”  
“嗯。”  
“TC……”  
“嗯？”  
“我在想，万一等会我的系统出了什么问题，有句话还是现在说出来的好。”  
“嗯？”  
“我爱你。”  
“咳咳……咳咳咳……”  
“开玩笑的。一点小奖励而已。你今天干得很不错。”  
“咳咳，咳咳……”  
喂！刚才是谁既威胁又恐吓，甚至想把我卖给某个“对天蓝色涂装机体有狂热爱好”的sponsor的？我彻底绝望地盯着他的后脑勺，即使把这台seeker的神经中枢看了个里里外外，我仍然不知道他在想什么。  
只是，那个谎言居然会如此……美妙。  
普神啊，请拯救这台seeker的灵魂吧。  
——哦，不，不是红色的那台，是蓝色的那台。红色的那台已经没救了。谢谢。

 

最后一个接口。  
他紧紧地捏着控制线板，指尖攥着控制器，一副剑拔弩张、蓄势待发的模样。  
“记住，TC，如果在最坏的情况下，系统停转了，就输入这个强制重起的命令。我已经将它储存在控制板内，只要摁下这个按钮……”他的音频系统又出现了静电干扰的噪音，却不再像先前那般沙哑而甜美，却更像是空洞的回声，嗡嗡作响。  
我无声地点头，夹起编号X466的管线上的接口，缓缓地，将它接上了芯片。  
轻微的“啪”一声。我紧张地观察他的反应。  
一切都很平静。他低下头，进行操作。“系统开始检测硬件……首轮扫描开始……”  
我忽然意识到，仓库里安静得可怕，静得甚至能够听见自己的散热器在呼呼作响。主恒星已经沉到了地平线以下，次恒星的光芒还在微弱地闪烁，我们蜷缩在储物架间，一点一点地，共同沉入黑暗之中。  
我耐心地等待着。他的手指在操作线路板上快速地移动，咔嚓咔嚓的敲击声在仓库内漾起细微的回声，如同某种奇怪的韵律，一下，又一下。“第二轮扫描开始……”  
我无意识地用两膝夹着他的腰，却忽然发现，他的腰际有几道划痕，很浅，斜斜地从背部中央延伸而下，一直延伸到那个隐秘的部位。这些划痕在白天并不容易被发现，但是只要使用光学镜头的夜视功能，就能轻易地看出来。  
我赶紧移开视线。  
我一点也不想知道那些划痕的成因。真的，普神在上，我发誓。  
（所有的，sponsor，都必须，下地狱。）  
“好，比预计的要顺利得多，”他兴奋地宣称，“第二轮扫描也通过了，只要下一步也……”  
他的声音嘎然而止。然后，他的机翼剧烈地震了一下。  
我紧张地坐直身子，盯着他。他稳了稳，又低下头，双手在控制线板上移动，只是这次移动的速度慢了许多。忽地，他的机翼又震了一下，连同着他的手一起震动了起来，控制板在他的膝上摇摇欲坠。  
我赶紧伸出手，替他扶住控制线板。他忽然抓住了我的手，咬着牙，艰难地说：“出现……数据脉冲倒流……运动控制失常……替我，输入指令……”  
我愣了愣，他又抓过了我的另一只手，将它也搁到控制线板上。这样，我就将他整个揽进了怀里，他靠着我，断断续续地念出需要输入的程序。我笨拙且慌乱地按着他的指令进行操作，胳膊贴着他的胳膊，面颊贴着他的面颊。  
——这种感觉真的很古怪。  
忽然，他又抖动了一下。震动是如此剧烈，我甚至怀疑他会散成好几块。“继续……别停！”他大叫道，紧紧地抓着我的膝部装甲，几乎要把它们给抠下来。  
我赶紧重复他刚才发出的指令，输入，确认，再输入，再确认。可是仍然没有遏制住那种古怪的间歇性震动，他已经发不出任何声音了。  
忽然他啪地打开我的手，用拳头砸下那个强制重起的按钮。  
瞬间，他的机体整个松弛了下来，手从控制线板上无声地垂落，头部向后仰去，斜斜地靠在我的肩上。  
不是系统停转的时候才需要强制重起么？现在算什么状况？  
我茫然地搂着他，像搂着seeker机体的模型，一个残破、鲜艳却栩栩如生的躯壳。他从未如此安静和温顺，甚至散热器的声音也变得轻柔起来，有如夏夜微风的低语。  
次恒星的最后一点光芒也褪去了，仓库里的温度急遽地降低。我下意识地搂紧了他，却不无恐慌地发现，自己的腹部装甲以下的管线开始不正常地升温。我开始恐慌。渣的，我试图最恶毒的字眼诅咒自己，却不无绝望地发现，管线的温度上升得更快了。不行，必须想点什么办法……  
——“如果你想发生点什么的话，我也可以……”  
天，居然在这种时候想起他的那些咒语！给我顶住！顶住！Thundercraker！  
——“我爱你。”  
普神啊……你明明知道那是谎言——  
廉价、虚伪、甜腻、甚至抵不上铁堡黑市出售的一幅拆卸线路图的谎言！  
黑暗中，我愈发紧地搂着他。仿佛搂得越紧，就能越深地沉进黑暗，然后一起消融，散开，直至化为虚无。  
13.67秒，长得像十三个主恒星循环。我决定不能再这样等待下去。他看起来没有任何好转的迹象。于是我拿起控制线路板，试图再次输入强制重起的命令。但我很快发现，他原先设置的重起程序过于简单，简单得近乎粗暴。  
我竭力忽略腹部装甲以下的非正常升温，试图将他编写的程序进行简单的修改，加入一个清除冗余数据的指令，以减少刚才数据脉冲逆流造成的不良影响。指尖在操作线板上迅速地游移。忽然，我感觉到自己的肩头出现了某种异样的感觉。  
我偏过头。他的面容就近在眼前。在开启夜视功能的状态下，他的脸部轮廓微微泛出橙红色的光芒，在视线中显得模糊且飘忽，更像一个梦魇。  
然而，梦魇还远未结束。  
从他闭合的光学镜头中，竟缓缓地涌出某种半透明的银色液体。  
那液体顺着精致的颧部和颊部淌下，在他的面部装甲上延伸出两条银亮的长线，仿佛两道明亮的切口，又如同某种价格高昂的油彩在脸上画出的神秘图腾，再从下颌滴落，悄然溅到了我的胸甲上。冰凉，滑腻。  
不知名的恐惧攫住了我——有一些不对劲的地方，非常不对劲。我慌忙低下头，将那个清除冗余数据的指令完成，然后，摁下强制重起的按钮。  
他的中央处理系统啪地一声响，开始转动。但他仍然靠在我的怀里，纹丝不动。我搂紧了他。  
那个指令似乎奏效了。大约二十秒后，他的光学镜头咔嚓开启，鲜红色的光线重新亮了起来。他坐起来，一言不发地推开我，拿过操作线路板，再次开始低头操作。刚才的一切似乎都从未发生过。他的手指仍然在线路板上不停敲击，像某种从未中止的韵律，喀嗒，喀嗒。  
我仍然耐心地等待。  
忽地，他重重地拍了一下线路板。我一惊，以为他的运动系统再次失控了，正打算将他揽进怀里，却听到他骂了声娘，声音中不知道是欣喜还是忿怒：“炉渣的……终于解决了！”  
我不确定地盯着他，唤道——“嗯？Starscream？  
他猛地转过头，光学镜头灼灼地明亮：“TC！我把这小东西驯服了！”  
我似信非信地看着他。这场景真的十分诡异，他的双颊上仍残留着那两道长长的银线，却满溢着甜美的笑容。他似乎注意到了我怪异的目光，伸手往自己脸上抹了一把，然后叫道：“嘿，这什么玩意儿？恶作剧吗？TC你的品味也太差了！”  
我又开始觉得头疼了。  
“如果我没记错，”我慢吞吞地说，“这是特定的民品才具有的功能。分泌一种特殊的液体，用来清洗光学镜头。大概你的系统在接受那枚记忆芯片的同时，也复制了民品的功能吧。”  
（是他。那架银灰色的星际侦测机。）  
（那是他的“眼泪”。）  
“这项功能真是垃圾，”他此时心情显然大好，就连讥讽中也饱含笑意，“光学镜头只要定期取下清理就可以了，何必自身分泌这种恶心的液体。哦，TC，为了检测我的小宝贝是否运作正常，来，对我说一句话吧，我要把它储存进我的新芯片里去。”  
“嗯？”我愣了愣。  
他伸出手，用指腹轻拍我的脸颊——那是他表达亲昵的方式，刻意压低了声音，近乎于呢喃：“来，说一些特别的，足以铭记一辈子的，比如……”  
“比如？”我觉得自己再次听到了普神祭的咒文，嗅到了焦油、迷香和高纯度能量液的气息。  
“比如，”他侧过头，笑得几乎可以称得上是纯真无邪——“‘Skywarp是赛星头号笨蛋！’这样我回去以后就可以反复播放给那家伙听，噢，对了，还要加上各种音效，哈哈，他肯定会抓狂的……”  
我摇头。深深地摇头。  
然后，捏起他的下巴，猛地抬高他的脸，笨拙地，吻下去。  
我听到面部装甲发出清脆的撞击声，“哐”地一声，然后，万籁俱寂。  
这个吻生涩、僵硬，却无比绵长。唇对唇，齿对齿。

 

大概过了一整个赛博坦纪元。  
他的唇仍然贴着我的唇，却忽然上扬，展开一个弧度。  
“天啊，TC……你的吻技糟透了……”他含糊不清地说着，吻着我，抓着我的肩。  
“记住我。”我不屈不挠地吻他，同样的口齿不清，“即使有一天，你会遗忘一切……记住我，记住我……”  
他的手滑到了我的腰间。我向他倾斜。于是我们斜斜地顺着储物架倒了下去，撞到了地上破旧的铁罐，它们哐啷啷地四散着滚开。凝固的浅紫色机油弄污了我们的机翼，犹如某种意味不明的符号，书写着我们，也被我们所书写。

 

——记住我。  
有些语言有成为魔咒的能力，比如，Starscream说的每一个词语。而有的语言不能。它们更像一种绝望的祈求，一种重复的呼唤，镶嵌在记忆的某一点坐标中，等待着被凭吊。  
我并不清楚，这个句子究竟属于哪一种。  
即使数百万个恒星循环无声逝去，即使斗转星移，物是人非。


	2. Epilogue

**年轻男孩们喝着黑麦威士忌**  
**他们唱着：**  
**就是在今天**  
**在今天我将死去**

 

下一秒钟音乐嗞啦啦地切换，重金属摇滚歇斯底里的嘶吼忽然被某个低哑迷离的声线所取代。灯光遽然变暗，旋转出烟一般的灰蓝。Seeker们潮水般从舞池中散开，三三两两回到座位，Skywarp跳得气喘吁吁，正准备离开的时候，被他的舞伴拽住了。  
“留下，跳完这一支舞。”  
Thundercracker清秀的脸庞上显出几分疲惫，Skywarp犹疑着，牵起了他的手。  
“很快就要结束了。”  
“嗯，”Skywarp不明就里地点头，兴奋地说，“毕业舞会可真短啊。要不，结束后我们再找一家更有趣的？我最近听说了一个很不错的pub……叫，叫什么来着？”  
“我不是这个意思。安静一点。”  
“哦。”Skywarp乖乖地蔫了下去。他永远也搞不清楚TC在想什么。他只能小心地牵着那台天蓝色seeker的手，用心地握好。至少，这样他就不会飞走了。  
歌声仿佛行将凝固的金属离子溶液，慵懒地漾动。黯淡的光斑在他们的机身上摇晃，变幻，消褪。寥寥几对seeker缓缓地在舞池中旋转，有一个seeker将头倚在另一个的肩上。Skywarp开始想象，如果TC也这样的话，那会是怎样的情形。  
他偷偷地瞟自己的舞伴。  
天蓝色的seeker漫不经心地踩着节拍。光学镜头在灰蓝色光线下，染上了一层淡淡的紫，仿佛散失了焦距。  
数百万个恒星循环后，Skywarp的梦中曾经出现过这一幕——如果seeker也会做梦的话。他伸出手，试图抚摸TC的脸庞。然后，TC化作了一缕灰蓝色的烟。  
（就像这一切从未发生。就像我们从未年轻过。）

 

肯定是因为这该死的音乐。Skywarp甩了甩头，暗暗诅咒。  
嘿，伙计！今夜可是狂欢之夜！离开这炉渣学校，彻底解放之日！  
TC忽然低低呻吟了一声。Skywarp吓了一跳，连连向后蹭。  
“你踩到我了。”  
“噢，渣的，慢摇真不是我的这块饼……”  
TC低笑着。“Warp。”他唤道。  
“嗯哪？”  
“我真希望能够变成你。”  
“变成我可不好。”Skywarp朝自己前胸机舱上撞裂的痕迹努了努嘴，“抗重力加速的最终考试，我差点挂了。现在还痛得要命。你肯定不想尝一尝。”  
下一秒他就怔住了。TC抬起手，缓缓地，抚摸他胸前的那块裂痕。  
“是啊，是啊，你一直就是个笨蛋……”天蓝色的seeker低语道。  
他气鼓鼓地抓住了TC的那只手。“嘿，没错，我是个笨蛋，不像你和Starscream——”  
他猛然停住。该死的，他早就该知道他们之间发生了什么。Starscream开始变本加厉地缺席，TC开始莫名其妙地发呆。他开始故作天真地笑，故作无知地闹，然后一个人窝在某个偏僻的pub，把自己灌得系统失调。  
那天以后，他们开始慢慢地苍老。  
Starscream最嚣张的一次缺席，是在毕业前两周。他失踪了将近五天。  
Skywarp在通往校外的秘密入口捡到了他。他的系统因为负荷过重而停止运转，唇角却挂着一丝诡异的笑容。  
黑色seeker嘿咻嘿咻地扛着红色seeker回去，用乖孩子的语调向TC报告他捡到了个好东西，TC低头看着数据板叹着气说好孩子不该随便乱捡东西，然后他抬起头，看到了红色seeker，表情无比精彩。  
精彩得让Skywarp开始深刻反省，自己应该做个好孩子。  
他们折腾了大半夜，才让那台红色的seeker系统重新运转。Starscream缓缓苏醒过来的时候，TC俯下身，紧紧攥着他的手。  
喂，喂，谁能帮个忙，替我删了这个画面的视频数据？Skywarp不出声地嘀咕。实际上，他已经嘀咕出来了。  
Starscream迷茫地瞪着他们。嘴唇微微翕动。然后，他说——  
“他流水线的，谁改了我的关机音乐？”  
于是Skywarp很没形象地笑滚成一团，TC的嘴角抽搐了一下。  
“你的关机音乐被改成了什么？”  
“普莱姆斯万福，啊，万福。”  
Skywarp再次笑滚。TC的整张脸在抽搐。  
“那个美人的品味可真不怎么样。”许久后，他说。  
“同感。”Starscream疲惫地用手遮住了光学镜头。  
然后，他们都不再言语。没有人问Starscream究竟做了什么，为什么缺席，为什么系统过荷，为什么，为什么，为什么。他似乎是去了趟铁堡，干了件很重要的事。这就足够了。  
Skywarp隐隐地感觉到，他正在离他们越来越远。终有一天，他的背影会消失在他们的视野。而Skywarp只想抓住当下的一切，牢牢地，抓住。  
比如，眼前的这个，几乎要像蓝烟一样散开的seeker。

 

音乐忽然被切断。灯光大亮。某个涂装鲜艳的seeker跳上了主控台，一把夺过扩音器，沙哑却又甜美的声音在烟雾腾腾的舞场回响——  
“伙计们！这是我们的最后一夜！去他流水线的伤感的毕业情结！在你们生锈之前，在你们变成炮灰之前，在你们被碾成渣之前……”  
Seeker们吹着口哨，跺脚，尖叫，有人在喊“该被碾成渣的是你！”  
他无视台下的鼓噪，吼道：“砸烂、毁掉这一切！Till all for one！”  
瞬间，乐声大噪，锐利的金属刮擦声、猛烈的鼓点、骤然拔高的旋律，所有seeker洪流般涌入舞场，疯狂地踩踏，跃动，推挤。  
他们两个被洪流挤散。  
“Till all for one！”  
“Till all for one！”  
鲜艳的红色seeker在台上吼着。人群在底下咆哮。  
Skywarp艰难地分开洪流，一把揪住TC的胳膊。天蓝色的seeker似乎仍在发呆，任自己被左右推搡，摇摇欲坠。  
然后Skywarp猛地将他拉进怀里，用手掌覆过了他的光学镜头。拇指轻轻地摁在他的前额。  
“别看。”Skywarp在他耳畔低声说。

——“别看。”


	3. Acte Ⅱ

TF的一生，当为三大目标而奋斗：  
一、 做个好TF；  
二、 找个好的bondmate；  
三、 找个好的研究导师。  
当你的导师是赛博坦中央科学院地质研究所副所长Galacrown的时候，你和第三个目标有着粗略估算为2的78次方的光年的距离。当你自暴自弃，CPU判定应当弃置第三个目标并转而修身养性追求前两个目标的时候，那么，你会发现宇宙空间是对称折叠的，TF的人生准则在如此伟大的法则面前也不能幸免，所以你与前两个目标的距离与2的78次方的光年正好等长。  
以上，为此定理的科学表述。  
经证明，该定理在任何下条件均成立。  
任何条件。

 

在Galacrown死后的第六百三十二个次恒星循环，我打着呵欠走进了科学院T-067号监控室，忘记了适时地弓下腰，于是我的脸无可幸免地再次撞到天花板的视频投射装置，“铛”地一声脆响，火星四溅。  
房间里的四个操作员从监控面板上抬起头，瞅了我一眼，然后极有默契地一致低头，重新开始工作。  
“第三次了……”  
“那装置估计修不好了吧，啧，上面又不拨款，看把我们穷的。”  
“嘿，你输了。Skyfire这次又撞上了。”  
“切，输就输了，午餐请你喝高格亚涅能量饮料。”  
“要两杯。”  
“……算你狠。”  
——就没有人关心一下我的面部装甲吗？喂？  
我捂着鼻子蹭到一号监控台前，瓮声瓮气地问：“那些孩子都到了么？”  
水陆两用挖掘机懒洋洋地晃了晃他的背钩，指向大屏幕：“喏，第九监控区，二号模拟考场，自己看吧。”  
屏幕上显示出十几个小房间内的场景，每个房间都坐着一个年轻的民品，有的在喃喃自语，有的在不断重复站起，坐下，站起，坐下的动作，有的十指交叉，仿佛在暗暗祈祷。每一个都动作僵硬，神情紧张。  
“唉，年轻真好。”我捂着鼻子作老头子唏嘘感动状。  
“你当年也好不到哪去。”挖掘机瞟了我一眼，“在房间里转来转去，转来转去，撞到六次天花板后，最终决定坐下，然后一屁股压塌了椅子。”  
我立刻目光深邃地望向大屏幕。忽然，发现了蹊跷之处：“等等……还有一个房间是空的，帮我查一查，是哪个考生还没到？”  
话音刚落，身后的监控台忽然传出奇怪的嘈杂声——  
“报告！报告！第七监控区出现异常！”  
“入侵者！是非法入侵！”  
“速度过快，无法确认入侵者身份！”  
“啊啊啊我的数据板！我写了三天三夜的论文啊！”  
“普神啊！把我的午饭还来！”  
操作员忙不迭地接收第七监控区发来的各种信息，紧张地向处理中心报告情况：“第七区请求进入二级警备状态，目前已被入侵区域，T3、T7、C9……”  
我转而蹭到二号监控台前，感叹大屏幕上一片鬼哭机嚎哀鸿遍野的景致。  
五秒钟后，我脸上的笑容渐渐消失。那个，该不会是……  
“开一下播音装置。”我一把抄起麦克风，“第七区的事由我搞定。”  
操作员瞪着我，一副“你少多管闲事”的表情。我对他回以温和的微笑，麦克风在手里优美地折成45度角。  
然后播音装置就打开了。  
“咳咳，第七区的入侵者请注意，请注意，”我拿着被折成45度角的麦克风，尽量使自己听起来波澜不惊和蔼可亲，“地质研究所的选拔考试在第九区的二号模拟考场，现在离考试开始还有十二分钟，请速前往第九区。完毕。”  
大屏幕上，那个速度惊人横冲直撞的入侵者嗖地变形，一台涂装鲜艳的红色seeker轻盈地落地。走廊上，几个生物所的研究员正惊恐万分地瞪着他。他左看，右看，然后揪过一个无辜的研究员吼道：“炉渣的！第九区在哪里？”  
手里的麦克风折成60度——孩子，你真的是seeker吗？  
“那个，我想，你应该先往左拐……”话没说完，红色seeker就把生物所那家伙吧唧丢到墙上，急速地变形，嗖地冲得没影了。  
监控屏上再次一片鬼哭机嚎哀鸿遍野。  
哎，我是不是该告诉他，其实他应该先看看墙上的路标？

 

开考前五分钟，红色seeker砰地冲进模拟考场最后一个空着的房间，变形，稳稳端端地落到椅子上，神色自若无比安详。  
我决定无视背后的三个操作员能够把我的白色装甲灼出个洞的热烈目光，慢吞吞挪回一号监控台，打开播音系统，朝所有考生说道：  
“欢迎来到赛博坦中央科学院地质研究所，我是副所长Skyfire，也是你们的监考官。首先恭喜你们击败了其他一千六百一十四位竞争者，从三次选拔考试中脱颖而出。而今天的考试，将决定谁能够最终成为我们中的一员。”  
有的考生开始欢呼，有的在漫不经心地鼓掌。那个迟到的seeker响亮地哼了一声。  
“你们应该已经注意到，今天的考试与前三次有所不同。没错，这次考试目的不在于考察你们的理论知识，而在于考察你们的实验操作能力。接下来，你们将通过一套全息的模拟系统，进行一次虚拟的实验。之所以采用模拟系统，是因为实验所需的矿石价格高昂，而我们所穷得掉渣……（“咳咳，咳！”监控室里的操作员们大声地咳嗽）总之，希望你们能够发挥出自己的最佳水平。祝好运。”  
一阵短促的蜂鸣之后，考场的画面被频繁跳动的数字所取代。每个数字代表着一项指标，筛选的精确度，鉴别的正确率，煅烧的稳定程度等等。  
我俯下身，盯着屏幕：“这次的年轻人很有干劲嘛，一上来就开足马力。”  
“这考试是不是太夸张了点？”挖掘机指了指屏幕上飞速跳动的密密麻麻的数字，“居然要同时处理这么多数据，这样不到一小时，那些孩子的CPU就会当掉。”  
“所以速度很重要。要是一个小时还没做完，那也就玩完了。”我满意地哼哼着，搬过一张椅子，小心翼翼地坐下，免得重蹈当年的覆辙，“你们监控室的椅子怎么这么沉，搬起来真费劲。”  
一片死寂。  
我茫然地环顾四周，发现四个操作员正在直直地瞪着我。表情几乎可以用悲痛来形容。  
“Skyfire……”其中一个开口道。  
“唔？”我满脸虔诚。  
“监控室所有的椅子，都是和地面焊在一起的。”  
“噢。”我继续满脸虔诚，慢慢地起身，把椅子放回原处，然后猛地一摁，它又深深地插进了地面。  
“这样就可以了吧。”我微微地笑。  
四个操作员的表情不仅悲痛，而且有点欲绝。  
“Skyfire……”另外一个开口道。  
“唔？”我满脸无辜。  
“监控室所有椅子的底下，都是视频和音频线路。”  
“噢。”我转过身，望着大屏幕，突然真诚地感慨道——“啊，今年考生的素质真不错。”  
“Skyfire，那是三号监控台，不是一号。”

 

半个赛时后。  
“有意思，”我望着监控屏，摸着下巴，“令人印象深刻。”  
我指的是15号房间的考生。在运动性的操作程序上，如筛选、分类、研磨，他的速度与精确率要比第二名高出了11.53%。相当可观的一个数字。在控制性的程序上，如煅烧，由于缺乏对温度的稳定掌控，他的完成质量大概排在第三位，但是完成的数量惊人。在综合性的程序上，如熔解和分离，他展现出了良好的无机化学的功底，同时处理不同类型的数据游刃有余。不过最引人注目的，恐怕还是他的速度。  
那种疯狂的、不顾一切的速度。  
“我打赌那孩子撑不过四十五分钟。”挖掘机也注意到了那个考生，“简直是在烧自己的CPU。”  
我用食指关节抵着下颌装甲，饶有兴致地观察着。  
四十五分钟到了。他还差两三步程序没有完成。关键的两三步。  
屏幕上数字的跳动频率明显地变慢，控制力在急剧下降。  
很遗憾，这样会严重影响到最终成品的质量。我叹了口气。  
三分钟过后。那些数字的跳动频率忽然不正常地上升。各项指标重新开始不断地向上蹿。那情形简直就像在拿酒精灯烤温度计。  
“天哪，”其他操作员已经丢下了手头的工作，跑过来凑热闹，蹲在一旁唏嘘，“现在的孩子啊，真不怕短路……”  
“啪”地一声，数字切换成了15号房间的画面。那个红色的seeker正疲惫地摘下头上的模拟装置。  
“15号考生实验完毕。”挖掘机报告道，“时间共计51分49秒。”  
我拍了拍他的肩膀——他差点被拍到监控面板上，轻快地说：“帮我盯着其他考生，我出去一会。”  
金属滑动门哗地打开。红色seeker慢慢地走了出来，动作局促且僵硬。  
不，与其说是动作僵硬，倒不如说他像是被无形的丝线牵引着一样，先抬右腿，再抬左腿，然后甩手，喀嚓嚓，喀嚓嚓，一二一，一二一。  
“恭喜，你是第一个完成实验的。”我背靠墙壁，低着脑袋，带着有趣的神情望着他。  
他目不斜视，径直喀嚓嚓地往前走，一板一眼，姿势古怪。如果我没看错，他在——踢正步？  
呃，难道所有的军品走路都得踢正步吗？  
“喂，孩子，你确定不需要休息一下？这次考试可是相当耗费CPU的，我们已经为考生准备了休息室和能量补充液……嘿！你在听我说话吗？”  
他仍然一二一地朝前走，朝前走。于是我叹了口气，伸出手，轻轻地捏住他的推进器，从背后把他举了起来。  
——普神啊，他居然还在踢正步。  
两条细细的小腿在空中喀嚓嚓、喀嚓嚓地摆动。  
“孩子，”我小心翼翼地举着他，拼命掩饰声音中的笑意，“你是不是CPU缓存不足了？所以只能执行简单程序？”  
“放我，下来。炉渣。”他的音频处理器断断续续迸出几个单音节的词，同时双脚又在空中踢了几下标准的正步。  
“如你所愿。”我把他放了下来，但是故意把他的方向稍微偏移了一点。他喀嚓喀嚓地走了几步后，咚地撞到了墙上。我憋着笑，把他举起来，重新放好，他又喀嚓喀嚓地走，不出二十米，再次咣地撞墙。  
简直就像孩童时代的那种小机器人模型，只会嘀嘀地朝前走，碰到障碍物就停下来。如果不把它们调个头，它们就会像这样，一直顶着障碍物，徒劳无用地走着，无法前进半分半毫。  
“根据我的CPU的初步估算，在你以最短路径走出科学院之前，你大概还会撞24，175次墙。”我扶着自己的手肘，歪着头看他。  
“渣，明年，的，今天，就是，你的，忌日。”他的脑袋顶着墙，咬牙切齿道。  
“哦，那明年的今天，你大概就得哀悼你的导师了。请在我的墓前祭上‘帕兰斯’能量块。我喜欢那个牌子的口味。”  
“那就，明年，的，后天。”他居然面不改色，“等你，录取，我，以后，我再，干掉，你。”  
“好好，欢迎干掉我，在那之前，先去休息室吧。”我无奈地走过去，把他拎了起来。  
他喀嚓喀嚓地挣扎，忽地变成了一架鲜艳夺目的战斗机，呼啸着冲到走廊的尽头，壮烈地“嘭”一声撞到墙上后，再歪歪扭扭地向右拐了个弯，不见了。  
古怪的小东西。  
却如此美丽。

 

“古怪，却又美丽的小东西。”  
我喃喃道。  
怀里的红色seeker抬起头，唇角露出一丝狡黠的笑意，然后支起纤细的腰，抬高下颌，在我的左颊上啄了一下。  
“想不想知道，那个时候，我眼中的你是什么样的？”  
他重新蜷进我的怀里，蠕动了两下，试图寻找一个舒服的支点。最终他选择了我的肘关节，毫不客气地把脑袋深深埋进那些接线之间——说句实话，很痒，甚至刺痛。  
“嗯，我猜猜……”我尽量忽略胳膊上的刺痛，努力地思考着，“身材高大、风度翩翩、儒雅有礼的航天飞机？”  
“渣。”他简练地吐出一个词，又蹭了几下，好让自己靠得更舒服——这更痒了。  
“噢。”我继续努力地思考。在他进入我的实验室这漫长却又短暂的两个主恒星循环间，我已经大概摸清了他的脾气。有时候，“渣”和“不”是同义词，而有的时候，“渣”却等同于“好”。“渣”的语义主要取决于语境。当然，语气也是一项很重要的指标。如果根据这两项指标进行猜测，猜对“渣”的正确含义的概率为84.26%.  
“那么，是一个好心、唠叨、笨拙的民品？”我琢磨了半天，挑了几个我认为最有可能出现在他的CPU的词语。然后，满脸充满闪闪发光的期待，望着他。  
“渣。”他侧过头，望着我。鲜红色的光学镜头闪烁不定。  
“好吧。”我已然自暴自弃了，“是个炉渣、废柴、机品低下、应当回炉重造的混帐？”  
他居然有一点惊讶：“Skyfire，我不知道你还这么擅长粗口……”  
托您的福。我在芯里嘀咕。  
“算了。”他放肆地伸了个懒腰，后脑勺在我的肘关节管线上蹭来蹭去——普神啊，真痒——“谅你也猜不出来。”  
“公布答案吧，”我不得不小心翼翼地拎起他，把他放到我的前臂上，“你忍心折磨一个科学家求知的灵魂吗？”  
他气鼓鼓地瞪了我一眼：“除了把我拎来拎去，就没有更有新意一点的吗？”  
“让我想想。”我故作沉吟状，忽地用两只手环起他的腰，翻了个身，这样他就躺在了我的胸前。  
同时，我的身下发出了“喀喀”两声脆响。  
“又压碎了两块。”他趴在我的胸前，懒洋洋地拖长了腔调，“是‘层序地层地层基准面的识别与对比技术’和‘矿石铅同位素示踪成矿物质来源综述’。”  
“唉，可惜。”我无奈地躺在满地散乱的数据板中间，双脚抵着书柜。刚才我们撞落了书柜上的大部分数据板，残留在架上的看起来也摇摇欲坠。这种办公室的隐秘偷情，正在变得越来越不隐秘。  
要越过道德的边界，有的时候只需要一个吻，以及充满暗示性的抚摸。  
他蔑视导师与学生的身份，以及这身份带来的道德约束，一如他蔑视科学院的规则。他的世界里充斥着如此多的理所当然，初次从背后吻上我的机翼之时，面对我的惊异，他也只是露出一副理所当然的模样，以至于我那点仅存的道德感，也早就被他冲刷得尸骨无存。  
他用左手支着脸颊，歪过头，恶毒地微笑。“干吗要在乎这些烂论文？每年科学院要吐出上万篇这种学术垃圾。而且……”他撑起上身，向前移，然后低下头，一口咬住我的脖颈间的管线，“你随时可以写出一篇更好的。”  
我忍不住发出一声呻吟，伸出手，揽住他的脖子。  
五分钟后，他松开口，舔着嘴唇。“回到正题。”他露出恶作剧般的神情，“你大概永远也猜不到，那个时候，我眼中的你究竟是什么模样吧。”  
我摇头。大概是咬到音频线路了。火辣辣地疼。  
——“在我眼中，你其实并不存在。”  
我愣住了。  
他似乎很享受我的这种茫然的表情，刻意顿了顿，才重新叙述道——“由于那时我的CPU内存严重不足，已经无法整合外界传来的数据信息。因此，你只是一堆视频和音频数据，凌乱、无序、缺乏意义。”  
“那你当时的反应是……”我的声音异常嘶哑。看来音频线路真的出了点小问题。  
“只是备用系统的自动反应。”他简略地答道，再次低下头，吻住了我。  
我贴着他的唇，无声地叹了口气，然后翻过身来，深深地回吻他。  
办公桌在又一次激烈的交合中被轰然撞倒。

 

从Starscream作为一个军校的毕业生被中央科学院地质研究所录取至今，已经过了两个主恒星循环。尽管他认路的本领并没有任何长进，但在学术方面，他确实令人侧目。  
初次成为导师的我，惊异地看着自己的学生用短短时间就登上了地质学界的权威期刊，继而是科学院年度学术大会的演讲台——当然，如此高的知名度究竟是来自于他对煅烧T-33型软性矿石的新技术的研究，还是来自于他在学术报告会上刻意而为的撩人姿态，则不得而知。  
我常常坐在会场最后一排，注视着他在演讲台上的精彩表演，同时也见证着那些学者们早已神魂颠倒却要刻意伪装道貌岸然的模样。  
很有趣，不是么？  
有时他的目光会和我的交汇，然后他就会微微一笑，仿佛在说：看啊，这就是你所在的学界。  
我无声地，一个词一个词地对他说：也是你所在的学界。  
被一个鲜红色的入侵者搅得意乱情迷的学术界。  
——“简直就像一场革命。”  
某次学术酒会上，普莱姆斯纪念大学地质学系的一位老教授对我说。  
“是指煅烧T-33软性矿石的新技术吗？”我笑了笑。  
那个与其说是学术革命，毋宁说是美容革命。Starscream已经在积极地联系面部装甲的生产厂家，信誓旦旦地保证，这项技术能够让他们生产出更柔软、更具流线感、更富有光泽的面部装甲。当然，前提是他要分摊1.2%的利润。  
“不，”教授摇头，“我是指你的学生本身。”  
“哦？”我不解地侧过头。  
“真是难以想象，一台seeker能够应付这么多数据，并对其加以处理和整合，乃至创造新的理论。”他不断地摇着头，“我去年面试过一个seeker，想要进入学术机构的军品远不止Starscream一个。但是他的处理系统甚至无法应付基本的鉴别实验所需的数据量。”  
“也许现在的军品已经升级了吧。”我耸耸肩。  
“Skyfire，那个面试者几乎还没有过他的磨合期，想必你也清楚，seeker一直是量产型的。”那个教授观察着我的反应。  
我不知道该给出什么样的表情，于是转身从自助餐席拿了一大堆能量块糕点，递给他，尽量人畜无害地微笑：“要来点么？”  
他叹了口气，接过那盘蔚为壮观的沉甸甸的糕点。“现在铁堡外的各个行省都很乱，军品对民品的敌意越来越重。你知道Starscream对那些躁动不安的军品来说意味着什么吗？”  
“一个总是翘课，并且时常迷路的好榜样？”  
“拜托，副所长先生，你给我认真点。”教授看起来一副要神经系统衰弱的模样。  
“他意味着可能性。”消灭掉几个能量蛋糕以后，教授咕囔道——“夺取民品所占用的知识资源，抹除军品与民品在智力上的差别的可能性，而这种可能性本身就是一场革命。”  
他放下餐盘，抬起头，严肃地盯着我。  
“不要让你的学生走得太远，否则他很有可能成为导火索。”  
我只是沉默不语。  
他的目光缓和了下来。  
“Skyfire，你还很年轻，别让一时的头脑发热毁了你的前程。Galacrown还在世的时候，也曾这样教导过你吧？”  
Galacrown，那些音节从他的音频系统中发出，像是某种陌生的音律。  
“说起来，真是太可惜了。”他叹气，像普通的老年民品那样，抓着一个话题就开始念叨了起来，“多优秀的一个地质学家啊，我还指望着这颗不中用的火种熄灭之前，能看到他在本土深层勘探领域做出比星际远程勘探更好的研究来呢，那些残暴的军品啊，真是……”  
“军品？”我莫名其妙。  
“是啊，那些暴徒居然就这么把Galacrown给……”  
“等等，等等，”我觉得自己的CPU在处理相关信息的时候出现了数据混乱，“在科学院的哀悼仪式上，院方告诉我的是，我的导师死于地质侦察的意外事故。”  
“是很意外，谁能想到正好就在他侦察的地区出现了军品暴动呢。他们没跟你说这事，是担心你没法完成当时手头的实验，地质所能独当一面的实验人员本来就不多，Galacrown走后就只剩下你了。唉，说到这几年的军品暴动，真是骇人听闻，啧啧啧……”老教授继续絮絮叨叨。  
我漫不经心地吃着糕点，听他不厌其烦地细数Galacrown的种种种种。  
我忽然意识到，已经过了一千四百七十八个次恒星循环了，从那个无声的急遽死亡开始。  
“呃，Skyfire……”老教授忽然叫道。  
“嗯？什么？”我习惯性地作满脸虔诚状。  
——“你把勺子吃下去了。”

 

我应该问他么？  
当他哗地扫开办公桌上堆积成山的数据板，轻盈地跳上桌面，一把揪过我的胸甲，开始吻我的时候，我的内处理系统闪过了这样的念头。但很快系统就运转过荷，散热器似乎失去了功效，我们急不可耐地开始卸除对方的装甲——他比我要更迅速一些——天哪，设计出seeker装甲里的那些精巧暗锁的家伙都应该被扔进熔炉。  
他咯咯地笑着，任那些鲜红的装甲松松垮垮地半拖曳在他的身上，踮起脚，伸手揽过我的脖子。  
下一刻，桌上残余的数据板哗啦啦地坠落了下去。  
“渣的，以后等我当了议员，上任当天我就要提出一个议案。”  
他用那种惯常的姿势，蜷在我怀里，半呢喃似地说道。  
我用胳膊撑着脑袋，微微颔首，安静地望着他。  
“要求国会修改生产标准法第一百四十三条第七款，”他喃喃着仿佛是在诅咒，“民用飞行器的尺寸大小，一律不得超过三十个赛星基本单位。”  
“那就意味着……”我的唇边泛起一丝笑意。  
“只要踮起脚，我就可以吻到你。”他仰起头看着我。  
我抚着他的脸颊，指尖在他的面部装甲接缝处摩挲着。“为什么不修改第二十二条呢？只要改变军用飞行器的型号……”  
“不要。”他任性地说，别过脸去，“seeker要是变得像运输机一样大，就一点美感也没有了。”  
我笑着。然后笑容慢慢地散去。  
“很久以前，我也听过类似的话。”  
“嗯？”他转过脸来，直直地注视着我。  
“真的，已经很久了。”我轻叹了一口气，低下头，试图吻他。他抬起一只手，摁住了我的双唇。  
“是谁说的？”他的声音忽然变得尖锐而沙哑。  
我哑然失笑，抓过他的手，吻了一下。  
“是我已故的导师。他之所以想要修改生产标准法，是因为他想用数据板敲我的脑袋。”  
他的光学镜头闪烁了几下。  
“嗯？”他声音里透着某种有趣的意味，“他是怎样的一个家伙？”  
“亲切、勤勉、优秀的地质学家。”  
——“说谎。”  
“好吧。”我无奈地摇了摇头，“是个成天绷着脸、神经质、尖酸、刻薄、性格恶劣得让人忍不住想要从背后轰他两炮、却又优秀得出奇的家伙。”  
——“有一半是说谎。”  
“Starscream，你想听到什么？一部情节曲折的浪漫冒险传奇吗？”  
他长久地注视着我，然后轻声说：“你真他流水线的不会说谎。”

（六个主恒星循环前，他在烟雾缭绕的办公室里这样说道。  
背景音乐是放得震天响的“普莱姆斯万福，啊，万福。”  
他说，听着糟糕的音乐审核论文，那些论文就会显得不那么糟糕，尤其是你的论文。  
他还说，你就不能稍微撒一下谎，来掩饰你的无知吗？  
我在芯里说，听普莱姆斯万福啊万福的老头子都应该去死。  
结果他居然真的就死了。）

他翻身坐起，跳下办公桌，捡拾掉落在地面的装甲，有点疲惫地说：“明晚，9点，Omphalos酒吧。”  
“呃？”我还没反应过来。  
“我有几个朋友从卡隆过来。他们要见你。”他仔细地将自己的装甲间的暗锁一一扣上。  
砰。我直接从饱受摧残的办公桌上掉了下去。数据板粉碎无数。  
当我爬起来，从桌后探出半个脑袋的时候，他的手已经握在了门把上。他侧过脸来，嘴角边隐隐藏匿着笑意。  
“打扮一下，别总是那副穷酸样。”扔下这句话后，他扬长而去。

 

——打扮一下。  
嗯，打扮一下。  
打扮……一下……  
我在房间里转来转去，第十七次停在光学反射镜前。映在镜中的是一架白色的航天飞机。机翼和胸甲处点缀着简洁的红线。好吧，打从流水线下来后我就从没觉得自己的装甲有什么不对头，可是现在为什么我觉得身上的每一颗螺丝都安得不是地方？可恶，为什么脚部的推进器那么臃肿，而背部的喷气装置又那么累赘？  
最终，我自暴自弃地坐回自己的充电床上。好吧，让我构思构思，一个书呆子航天飞机，走进一家充满了seeker的酒吧，那是怎样一个场景？  
你完蛋了。CPU系统自动组合数据，进行分析，然后得出结论。  
（CPU，你怎么不去死一死。）  
于是乎我一脸悲壮地奔赴Omphalos酒吧。尾翼在夜空掠过，拖曳出一道歪歪扭扭的喷气轨迹。  
Omphalos，铁堡城中声名鼎盛的酒吧，或者应该说，臭名昭著。虽然它有着一个古意幽深的名字——“世界中心之石”，不过在一个研究矿石的地质学家的眼中，这更像是个巨大的冷笑话。据说每日在这里进行的非法交易的金额数，可以与铁堡的证券市场日交易额媲美。  
我弓着腰，做贼般钻进酒吧，一股刺鼻的高纯度提取液的气味迎面扑来，狂躁的重金属摇滚像锋利的刀刃，切割着我的音频接收器。光怪陆离的舞池中，不知道是什么型号的各种TF在疯狂地扭动，旋转。我瞪着舞池看了半天，才认出了两三种军品——显然，他们或多或少也都把自己给改装过了。  
我慌慌张张地在酒吧的角落里捡了个位子坐下——渣的，这椅子也太小太矮了，歧视航天飞机么？我们也是有机权的……大概吧。  
我伸长脖子环顾整个酒吧，并没有发现那鲜艳的红色seeker的影子。视线无意地扫过另一个坐在角落里的深蓝色家伙。他阴沉地抬起头，罩着半张脸的红色光学镜头在变幻不定的光线下诡谲地闪烁。  
那一瞬间，我有种自己的CPU内全部数据都被读取的感觉。糟透了。  
一只冰冷的手无声地环过我的脖子。  
我吓了一跳。很不幸地，椅子的底座就在此时啪嚓断裂。我轰地摔倒，顺带着压到了身后的家伙。  
“Skyfire，”是Starscream的声音，慵懒，无奈，却又带着几分笑意，“可以从我身上起来吗？”  
我狼狈地爬起。他仍然躺在地上，笑着，望向我。  
普神啊，我从未见过他像今晚这样光彩夺目。他更换了装甲，深红和白色的色调，棕褐色和深金色相间的推进装置在他的两颊边闪耀。我就这么低头望着他，甚至忘了伸出手把他拉起来。  
他的笑容却迅速地消散了。  
“你那是什么装扮？”他皱着眉头，“要去参加葬礼吗？”  
“啊？”我窘迫地打量着自己。尽管已经抱定了必死的决心，出门前，我还是翻箱倒柜地找出一瓶最贵的润滑油，把自己上上下下胡抹了一遍。我最后一次用到它，还是在参加科学院的年终舞会的时候。  
于是他忽地跳起，把我拽到了酒吧后间，用几种不知道是什么的气味呛人的液体在我的装甲和脸上抹了一通，然后后退两三步，打量着我，用一种满意的声调说：“这还差不多。”  
我打了两个喷嚏，然后挪到房间里的光学反射镜前。  
天哪，我看起来像是刚从颜料池里钻出来。光学镜头下那两道鲜红而狰狞的油彩尤为醒目。  
“Starscream，原来你喜欢一个街头说唱歌手。”我沮丧地说。  
“这不是说唱歌手，”他又在我的胸甲前抹上一大片骇人的鲜紫色——活像被溅上了机油，“是勇士。”  
然后他砰地把手中的油彩罐扔开，拉过我的手，语调轻快地说：“来吧。我的勇士。”

 

第一眼见到他们两个的时候，我不得不感叹，seeker这种生物实在美得不像话。  
“Thundercracker，我军校时的室友。”  
天蓝色的seeker漫不经心地抬头，瞟了我一眼，然后几乎察觉不到地朝我点了点头。  
“Skywarp，我军校时的宠物。”  
“喂，喂，Screamer，凭什么TC是你的室友而我就降格成宠物啦？”黑色seeker不满地叫了起来，摇晃着手里的高能饮料，摇得冰块喀啦啦作响。  
“就凭你每个星期都要吃掉我的三分之一的能量配给。”红色seeker理直气壮地伸出魔爪去刮他的鼻子，“所以我是你的饲主。来，汪一个。”  
“汪。”黑色seeker居然真的小小地叫了一声。满脸气鼓鼓。  
我觉得自己的光学镜头开始缭乱，面部装甲不自主地呈现抽筋傻笑状。  
Starscream在桌子底下狠狠地踩我的脚。  
“这是Skyfire，科学院地质所的矿石呆子，如果硬要加上什么头衔的话，他应该算是我的导师——当然，没有比他更烂的导师了。”Starscream懒洋洋地说。  
黑色seeker响亮地吹了声口哨。“真是个大家伙，不是么？”他带点恶质的笑容凑近Starscream，神神秘秘地说，“看来你对大型机体情有独钟啊，这家伙也是，老大也是……不过这家伙好像比老大还要大上那么两号……”  
红色seeker啪地抽他的脑袋：“闭嘴。少跟我提到老大。”  
老大？谁？我仍然在傻笑。  
“Starscream，”天蓝色的seeker终于开口了，声音不大，声线却很清澈，“你忘了，Soundwave和我们一块来的。”  
红色seeker哼了一声，然后随便往酒吧的角落一指：“就是那个深蓝色的怪家伙。”  
我转过头去，看到了刚才和我目光相接的那个TF。他深红色的光学镜头又闪了一下。我再次觉得自己的数据库被读取了，像是正午时分暴露在主恒星灼烈光照之下。  
“咳，你好。”我赶紧给几个涉及学术机密的数据库再加上两道密码，谨慎地远远隔着人群对他打招呼道。  
他似乎在向我微微地颔首，然后打开了胸甲，从里面跳出两个小东西，一路朝这边飞奔过来。下一秒钟，他们就蹿到了我们桌上，蹦蹦跳跳地要抢Skywarp手里的高能饮料。黑色seeker大叫着，慌忙护住自己的阵地，然后他们三个就缠成了一团。  
“Rumble，还有Frenzy，”红色seeker懒洋洋地指着那两个小家伙，“Soundwave的宠物。”  
“胡说！”一个小家伙忙着揪住Skywarp的头部装甲，尖叫道，“我们是Soundwave忠诚的部下！”  
“好好，忠诚的小宠物们，”Starscream用手托着下颌看他们三个混战得不亦乐乎，忽地坐起身来，大声宣布道——“所有人！都给我去跳舞！今晚不跳个通宵谁也别想走！”  
“呃……跳舞，那个，我有点……”我挠着脑袋。  
“我也不去。”天蓝色的seeker干脆地说。  
Starscream斜瞟了我们一眼，一把拎起混战的三个小家伙，跳进了舞池。他即刻成为了全场的焦点，操纵台上的灯光师把几束钛白色的灯光投到他的身上，那鲜红色的装甲简直足以灼伤光学镜头。  
鼓点如骤雨般落下，他抬起手，清脆地敲击着手部装甲，笑着。舞池里的嗥叫声此起彼伏地响起，有他在的地方都如同一场狂欢。应该说，他本身就是一场狂欢。  
“我知道你在想什么。”天蓝色的seeker突然开口道，声音像我在实验室切割过的一种冻土带的矿石，有泠泠的脆响。  
我转过头，望着他。他的面部装甲其实和Starscream的非常相似，精细且敏感的线条。然后他的嘴角向上勾起，露出一个淡淡的笑容。  
——“吻我。”他说。  
吓？我的CPU突然间高速缓存不足。  
他不耐烦地切了一声，蹭地站起来，走到我面前，揪着我的胸甲，猛地把我扯下来，然后恶狠狠地吻上了我的唇。  
鼓点声和嗥叫声遽然散去。只有一声尖锐的嘶鸣，在寂静中炸裂。  
我的内置计时器告诉我只过了一百二十七个赛秒，我的火种却在惊骇于这个吻的漫长。他松开手，懒洋洋地重新坐了回去，靠在桌面上，用手撑着前额，清秀的脸庞上慢慢漾开某种古怪却又悲伤的表情：“你的吻技也够糟糕的……”  
“也许我该说声抱歉？”我自上而下地盯着他，不知道该用什么表情，“Thunder……cracker?”  
他不作声，只是开始一杯又一杯地灌高纯度能量饮料。  
言词梗塞在了我的音频处理器里。于是我也斟满一大杯，一起灌得天昏地黑。  
角落里的Soundwave安静地注视着我们。我打赌他什么都知道。

 

Starscream气喘吁吁地跳回座位的时候，我们正好灌完第三瓶高纯饮料。  
“嘿！你们这两个家伙！想用能量液淹死自己吗？”他叫道，抢过天蓝色seeker手里的杯子。Thundercracker歪歪斜斜地倒在他身上，含混不清地说道：“呃，Screamer，你是怎么……教他的……呃，吻技差劲，呃，透了……”  
“得了，TC，你不也是我教出来的吗？”Starscream用手指揽过他的脖颈，低头往他苍白的右颊上轻啄了一下。  
哐啷。我捏碎了手里的杯子。  
不一会，黑色seeker乐呵呵地从舞池跑了回来，头顶上还趴着那两个兴奋得乱晃的小东西，然后哗地扑到天蓝色seeker身上：“TC！去跳舞吧！”  
天蓝色seeker转而又歪歪斜斜倒进他怀里，打着酒嗝说：“呃，Warp，抱我，呃……”  
于是Skywarp很认真地把他拦腰抱了起来，走进了舞池。  
黎明时分，所有人都已经精疲力竭。  
Starscream的光学镜头因为充电不足而变成暗红色，他拉着我在空荡荡的舞池中旋转，旋转出一连串低低的笑声。世界如同上下颠倒，仅剩一抹绚烂的红色，燃烧跳跃不息。  
分别的时候，天蓝色的seeker把头倚在黑色seeker的肩上，望着Starscream，咯咯地笑。  
“别了，别了，Screamer！祝你和你的银灰色美人好运！”  
然后他的光学镜头咔嚓闭合，整个身子向后坠了下去。黑色seeker无奈地搂住了他，朝我们咧着嘴笑：“惨了，我得抱着他回去了。”  
Starscream朝他诡异地眨了眨眼。“拆了以后记得装回去，你这炉渣。”  
而我仍然愣在原地。  
显然，我并不是银灰色。  
更要命的是，我知道的银灰色涂装的TF，只有一个。

 

“你知道吗？我常常为一件事而感到不可思议。”  
他从操作台上的密密麻麻的矿石标本上抬起头，望着我，光学镜头还停留在精确扫描的状态，明亮得惊人。  
我随手拾起一块标本，把玩着。“如此多的矿石，数据，资料，竟然都被我们保存在记忆系统里。有时候，记忆真是奇怪的东西，不是么？我们会记得某一型号的矿石的密度、耐热度或是储存量，却不记得某个重要的人，不记得他们的存在，或是死亡。”  
他平静地看着我。  
“你的台词写得真烂。”  
我窘迫地放下了矿石。  
好吧，我承认我在大学时文学选修课只拿到了B-。  
“说真的，Starscream，”我掰过他的肩膀，“你究竟是怎样记住这么多的地质学数据的？”  
他斜瞟了我一眼，面无表情地说：“和你一样。”  
“看着我。”我说，暗暗加重了捏着他的肩膀的力道，“你明明知道，航天飞机和seeker并不一样。”  
“那么，请问，到底有什么不一样？”他尖锐地说，音频处理器开始出现静电干扰的噪声——那是他情绪激动的表现。  
“民品和军品……”我局促地回答道，但马上就意识到了这两个被社会赋予的定义背后潜藏着的不公正。  
“渣。”他简洁地吐出一个词。我曾无数次听他说过这个词，但从未像这次这般决绝，而且恶毒。  
“噢，”我感到冷凝液开始从指关节悄然渗出，“我并不是指社会地位方面……只是，你知道的，毕竟这两者的性能和功用不一样。”  
“所以你们就命中注定要在充电床上寿终正寝，而我们就只能成为前线的炮灰？”他转过脸来，直视着我，鲜红色的目光仿佛酷刑拷问的烙铁，灼烧着我的视频接收系统。  
我突然后悔让他看着我。  
“不，”我喃喃道，“当然不是……为什么你会这么想？我们都是平等的……”  
“连刚走下流水线的幼生体都不会相信首席执政官的那套炉渣说辞。”他轻蔑地扬起嘴角，“没想到您居然还在相信，副所长先生。”  
然后他猛地打掉我的手，转身就要离开实验室。  
我从背后攥住了他的手。“告诉我，你之所以会在这里是因为你本身就出类拔萃。拜托，请说‘是’。”  
他沉默着。时间像凝固的软性矿石分离溶解液。  
“可以放开我么？”他的声音异常干涩。

 

我决定暂时离开科学院。虽然只有十四个次恒星循环的时间。  
走下科学院正门的大理石阶梯的时候，主恒星的光芒一时眩晕了我的光学镜头。我用手遮住镜头，想起我第一次登上这个阶梯时的情形。那时候的生涩、忐忑、局促，几乎都已经成为了数据库深处的冗余数据，处在被遗忘的边缘。  
我试图从我那有限的语料库里调出关于感慨岁月流逝的词语，却只能找到寥寥几个句子，干瘪得就像我在Starscream面前哑口无言的模样。  
我真不该在大学的文学选修课上只拿了B-。  
飞到卡隆的时候仍是正午，整座城市在灼灼的日光下蒸腾。我直接降落到了民政部前的广场上。  
“编号C87的军品暴动事件？”接待处的家伙响亮地打着呵欠，“先打个报告，等上面审批下来后，你才能查阅有关资料。”  
“谢谢你。”我俯下身，朝他温和地笑，用手摁着接待处的长桌。  
下一秒钟，那张钛合金长桌轰然下陷半米。  
我朝周围惊骇万分的行政官们礼貌地点了点头，泰然自若地走了出去。  
卡隆这座城市繁华得出乎我的想象。蛛网般纵横交错的街道，在我的机翼下延展出一张硕大无朋的网。仿佛一座巨大的墓场。  
（吞噬了Galacrown的坟墓。）  
军品暴动事件的受害者的墓地在卡隆郊区，环轨行省的最边缘。我花了将近一个小时才在密如丛林的墓碑间找到他的墓地。他没有bondmate，科学院公布他的死讯时也是遮遮掩掩，用“地质侦察事故”为借口掩盖，以致于大多数同事不知道他死于暴动，更不知道他的墓地在哪里。要是我没有专门追问地质所的所长，我也会是他们中的一员。  
所以出现在我眼前的是一方荒凉的墓碑。没有任何祭品，空荡荡的就像死亡本身。  
碑上歪歪扭扭地刻着他的名字，活像横着爬的电子蜘蛛。  
（喂，卡隆的字写得好一点的家伙都死到哪里去了？）  
我背靠着墓碑坐下，抬起头，望着高远而稀薄的紫灰色天空。  
十分钟后，我意识到自己的音频处理系统在断断续续地重复着同一段旋律。  
——“普莱姆斯万福，啊，万福”。  
仍然还是那么糟糕的旋律，一如他的糟糕品味。

 

大概是托了那张钛合金长桌的福，我在两个次恒星循环后拿到了查阅暴动事件的资料的许可。对于卡隆的行政官来说，这样的效率简直就是一个奇迹。  
档案室管理员搬出了相关的数据存储板扔给我，气势如虹，那架势仿佛是要用这薄薄一片金属砸死我。我耸了耸肩，在档案室里席地而坐——我可不想再压塌一张无辜的椅子了，开始埋头读取数据。文字、音频、视频，大多是暴动期间的官方文件。  
一份标号为35-67003的文件引起了我的注意。这是一份来自卡隆边境的戍守所的报告，报告中提到，暴动发生次日，有十二个民品TF向该戍守所请求庇护，包括七名在边境游览的游客，三名野外作业的电缆维修工，一名正在进行侦测的地质学家以及他的向导。暴动期间成立的卡隆非常时期委员会在当天深夜批准了这份报告。这就意味着，戍守所最终接收了那十二个民品。  
我的内处理系统开始高速运转。我匆忙地搜索和这个戍守所有关的任何资料——位于环轨行省西南方向，坐标79.44度，配备有全套边境武装设施，暴动结束的时候，该戍守所仍处在卡隆官方的控制下。  
仍处在官方控制下？  
——“我希望知道那十二个请求庇护的民品的名字。”  
戍守所的尉官用怀疑的眼神上下打量着我。  
“咳，三个主恒星循环前的事了，守边的人全都换了，谁还记得那么多。”  
“哦，是么？”我满脸微笑着捏碎手中的一整叠数据板。  
我拿到了关于那次暴动事件的资料。  
果然，Galacrown在他们中间。  
我迅速地核对从民政部那里得到的死难者名单。只有Galacrown在那份长长的名单上。也就是说，其他十一个民品幸存了下来。为什么？  
我的视线停留在一个名字上。Hookstone。  
与Galacrown一同请求庇护的向导。

 

——有困难，就找Hound。  
那台绿色的越野吉普从一张硕大的数据板后探出脑袋来，瞪着我。  
我瞪着他。  
两人互瞪。  
“这桩案子太麻烦了，我不接。”他缩了回去。  
我开始后悔没有随身带上一叠可以徒手捏碎的数据板。在戍守所时就用光了。  
“不过是帮忙找一个民品而已，”我双手撑着他的桌子，俯下身，尽量语调诚恳地说，同时在芯里把这个卡隆私家侦探诅咒上一百遍，“你的广告语上不是写着……”  
“有困难，就找Hound，没错。”他啪地放下数据板，“但我可没说，有政治问题，就找Hound——莫谈国事！你听说过么？傻大个？”  
“我想我们对这件事的定义有一些分歧，”我不屈不挠，“你将它定义为政治问题，而我将它定义为寻求真相之旅。而我认为我有必要修正你的定义。”  
“我们的定义没有任何矛盾之处，”他用指关节敲着桌面，深绿色的背翼微微抖动，“难道你就不会动用一下你的CPU吗？十二个得到官方庇护的民品，只有一个死了，而且在官方报告里，他是死于军品之手？谁会相信这种鬼话？”  
“所以我需要知道这究竟是怎么回事……”  
“是官方干的。”他干脆地吐出这几个词，猛地向后一靠，把双脚搁到了办公桌上，“毫无疑问。”  
“这没有道理……”我缓缓地摇头，喃喃道，“他们为什么要加害一个普通的地质学家，还要费这么大功夫来掩盖事实？”  
“这就要去问死者了。”他懒洋洋地捡起数据板，准备再次把自己的脑袋埋在后面。  
我伸出手，把他的数据板摁了下来。  
“不，至少我们还可以问那些活着的见证者。”  
于是，从我蹲在他的办公室里反复播放普莱姆斯万福啊万福对着所有上门的顾客人畜无害地微笑直到他们通通退散算起六个赛时后，他缴械投降了。  
“这！案子！我接了！”他朝我大吼，“所以！你！能不能！关了那个音乐！”  
次日，他给我传来了私人通讯：“找到Hookstone了。不过，你大概不会想见他的。”

 

卡隆城中央，大竞技场。  
这座恢弘的黑色金属建筑背后，是一个规模庞然的处理池。科学院的地质所也有处理池，用于弃置实验用过的矿石和化学溶液。而这里的处理池，用于弃置尸体。  
不，那大概已经称不上是尸体了，只能说是零零碎碎的残骸。几个身形矮小、装甲残破的TF在这些残骸中挑拣着什么。一个TF挖出了一条墨绿色的手臂，费劲地掰开上面的装甲，哗啦啦扯出五颜六色的管线，然后仔细地挑出一条，啪地拧下，放到嘴里咬了咬，然后小心地收进了自己的胸甲里。  
我下意识地捂住了嘴。  
——“Hookstone！Hookstone！”我打开了音频系统的扬声器。  
一台采割机从残骸堆中探出头来，拖长了腔调，怪声怪气地答道：“干——嘛？”  
“有一些事要问你！关于Galacrown的！”  
他沉默了半天。然后叫道：“过来吧！”  
嗯？过去？在这个处理池里？  
我狠狠心，哗啦啦地踩着那些零件和残骸走了过去，不止一次被断手断脚或是头颅给绊到。那台棕红色的采割机叉着腰，恶作剧般地看着我在处理池里举步维艰，啧啧道：“哟，哟，这可是稀客！一架航天飞机！好个大家伙！我打赌你从流水线下来后就没尝过这滋味吧！”  
“托你的福。”我磕磕绊绊地挪到他的面前，狼狈不堪。  
他上上下下地打量我，冷不防首先发问道：“你和Galacrown是什么关系？Bondmate吗？”  
我差点再次被绊倒：“不不，那怎么可能？他是我的导师，在赛博坦中央科学院的地质研究所……”  
他似乎根本就没听我说了什么，继续不怀好意地笑：“假惺惺的炉渣！我打赌你肯定有过想拆了他的念头！那么一个，一个……”  
他顿了顿，舔了舔嘴唇，好像是在寻找合适的词语，最后大声地说——“大美人！”  
这回我是真的被绊倒了。  
“多谢提醒。我真没想过，不敢。”我从残骸堆里爬起来，有点苦涩地说。  
“我一直在想，到底什么时候才会有人来问到那天发生的事情，”他捡起半个看起来像是被锋刃齐齐削掉的头颅，从上面抠下一片光学镜片，擦了擦，往上面吹了口气，“结果，等了三个主恒星循环，才有一个傻乎乎的大家伙过来。看来美人的命运也真够惨的啊。”  
我忽然很想把这台采割机扔出去。

 

“那时候我还在郊区的采石场干活，咳，那活儿不好干啊，干得多，赚得少，还不如在这里捡捡尸体，偶尔能发现点好东西……”  
“咳咳，请讲重点。”  
“好好，总之就是，那天，一架民用的星际侦测机降落到采石场上，要找一个熟悉周围地况的向导，于是我就自告奋勇去了。有这种好事，不去白不去，报酬不错，更何况还能顺便揩揩美人的油……”  
“咳，咳咳！”我不得不再次咳嗽。  
“得啦，得啦！你这小子！那美人冷得跟什么似的，我连根手指头都碰不到！我带着他在荒山野岭转了两天后，暴动就开始了！啧啧，那些军品哟，疯了似的！在天上到处乱飞！看见民品就开枪！”  
我沉默着。民品。军品。疯狂。仇恨。还有，Starscream的鲜红色目光。  
——“我们都是平等的……”  
——“连刚走下流水线的幼生体都不会相信首席执政官的那套炉渣说辞。”  
我想要相信。  
（可我并不相信。）  
Hookstone仍自顾自地说下去：“我们总不能就这样蹲在荒山里等死吧？所以Galacrown趁军品比较少的时候，冲出去找庇护所了。”  
“他找到了？”  
“没错，他找到了。不过他回来找我的时候，已经中了两枪。”Hookstone停了停，声音压低了一些，“他本可以把我扔在那里，自己先躲起来——傻大个，你该庆幸你有个好导师。”  
好导师。普神在上，我保证这是和他最不沾边的词，那么一个冷漠、尖酸、刻薄、从精神上和物理上虐待学生、出的课题刁钻得让人想撞墙的导师……那么一个……  
“喂，你怎么了？”采割机奇怪地问。  
“没事。”我匆匆抹去从光学镜头流出的清洗液。“接下来怎么样了？”  
“还能怎样？”他耸了耸肩，“我们跑到了戍守所，路上差点没被军品轰死。那里有地对空迫击炮，军品还不敢太嚣张。”  
“你们请求庇护了，是吗？”  
“没错。不过戍守所的那些家伙渣透了，把我们和其他十个民品扔到一个又小又暗的地下室，叫我们在里面呆着，没能量补充，也没什么修理工具。我中了三枪，Galacrown更惨，那些军品似乎特别喜欢追着他打……”  
“你们就一直在那里待到暴乱结束？”我攥紧了拳头。我有预感，已经快要接近事实真相了。  
“当然不是。”他抬起头盯着我，突然咧开嘴，露出一个不怀好意的笑容，“如果我告诉你接下来发生了什么，你是不是应该给我这个？”  
他伸出了手。  
我局促地调出了支付系统的全息页面，寻思着他会开价多高。  
“不，不是钱。”他摇头，表情诡异，“是竞技场的入场券。”

 

——角斗。  
重金属摇滚震耳欲聋的乐声中，那些重装甲的TF在竞技台上腾移、旋转、突刺，不时飞溅出鲜红的火花，他们的嚎叫与咆哮，却更像是金属乐声的背景音。  
那一瞬间，我产生了他们其实是在舞蹈的错觉。踩着生死边缘上的鼓点的舞蹈。  
“拆了他！拆了他！炉渣！”Hookstone挥舞着拳头，在我旁边上蹿下跳，声嘶力竭地吼着。然后他转过头来，忿忿地朝我大喊：“你！买的位子太靠后了！”  
“抱歉啊！”我也朝他大喊，“科学家就是这么穷！”  
突然整片观众席爆发出一阵疯狂的尖叫——“Megatron！Megatron！！”  
Hookstone也像脚底安了弹簧似的蹦了起来，他的音频处理器发出的声波简直能让我的装甲喀啦啦产生共振——“Megatron！干掉他们！干掉！他们！”  
“谁是！Megatron？！”我把他揪下来，在他的音频接收器旁吼道。  
“就是！最强的那个！”他回吼，又一下子蹦得老高。  
是他。那个抹着鲜红油彩的银白色角斗士。  
此刻，他正干脆利落地卸下一个角斗士的前臂，然后飞起一脚，将他踢下台，所有动作一气呵成，流畅优雅得不可思议。  
然后，他举起那只被卸下的前臂，极其缓慢地，舔舐着。深紫色机油从他的唇边淌下。鲜红色的光学镜头的焦距一点点地变得狭长。他仰起头，斜睨着其他三个还留在台上的对手，高傲，而又轻蔑。  
（暴欲，而又色情。）  
全场鸦雀无声。  
他侧过头，慵懒地扔开那只手臂。那神态，仿佛丢弃价值百万珠宝的贵妇。  
忽地，他抽出光子剑，飓风般冲向剩下的三个对手。  
观众再次疯狂地嘶吼起来。

 

再也没有谁比他更懂得如何艺术地肢解一具活生生躯体的了。  
就连对角斗这种东西极度反感的我，都不得不承认，在将最后那个红黄相间的TF生生掰断成两截，扯出无数管线，缠绕在身上的那刻，他的确美得惊心动魄。  
他带着某种暧昧不明的诡谲笑容，将手缓缓伸向那个奄奄一息的角斗士的胸前，温柔得简直像在爱抚情人。然后猛地击碎火种舱，挖出火种。  
他站起来，高高地举起火种，环视着整座竞技场。  
“干掉他！干掉他！”Hookstone完全疯了，嘶哑地叫着，伸出手，握拳，大拇指向下。  
周围的观众也在咆哮，几乎所有人都伸出了手，握拳，大拇指向下。  
我犹豫着，也伸出了手。  
却始终做不出那个手势。  
他的嘴角上扬起一个讽刺的弧度。  
“嚓”一声，火种在他的手里遽然熄灭。  
观众瞬间全部疯狂。漫天的“Till all for one!”“All hail Megatron！”的狂喊。  
他却捧着那个已经熄灭的火种，走下竞技台，走向最近的一个豪华包间。  
他停在包间下面，抬起手，递上那个火种。  
一只浅蓝色的纤细手臂缓缓伸出。他小心翼翼地攥住那只手，仰起头，在手背上轻轻地印下一吻。  
包间的阴影中，隐隐闪耀着两道鲜红色的光芒。

 

水银灯嚓地全部熄灭。  
人潮尽数散去，竞技场前的广场重新变得安静而空旷。那些战败的角斗士们被扔进了处理池，鲜艳的残肢在夜色下一点点地凝固，干涸。  
明天，这里又会出现那些拾荒者们，翻捡尸体，掰开装甲，抠出零件。然后，那些零件可能会出现在另一个生命体身上。  
如此往复，日复一日，月复一月，年复一年。  
（仿佛一个被反复实现的预言。他们。我们。承继。交错。重叠。真相。谎言。死亡。重生。Galacrown。Starscream。）  
我忽然觉得有些头晕。踉踉跄跄地坐到了广场边缘的台阶上。  
Hookstone仍亢奋得蹦蹦跳跳，东倒西歪，仿佛一口气灌了几大瓶高纯度能量饮料。“嘿！Megatron的那招实在是太棒了！”他对着空气胡乱地挥着拳头，连打带踢，让我不禁担心下一秒他就会从台阶上骨碌骨碌滚下去。  
“咳！真过瘾！”总算闹腾完了，他狠狠地擦着鼻子，坐下，还在不住地拍打着膝盖，铛铛铛，铛铛铛。  
“告诉我，你们在那个边境戍守所里的时候，究竟发生了什么事？”  
“喂，我先警告你，你就算知道了也不会有什么好结果。反正死的都死了。”他的眼神有点游移飘忽，仿佛是在芯虚。  
“这是我自己的事。更何况，”我冷冷地压低了声音，望着他，“如果我的导师的死你也有责任，那么今晚就是你偿还的时候。”  
他下意识地往我的反方向挪了几米远。  
“胡、胡说……才不关我的事！”他壮胆似地大声说，声音在空旷的广场层层漾开。“是他们，是他们干的！”  
“他们是谁？”  
——“他们。所有人。”他说。

 

那一晚，十二个民品挤在卡隆西南边境坐标79.44度的戍守所昏暗的地下室里。  
七个游客，三名电缆维修工，一名地质学家，以及一个向导。  
有五个民品受了伤。其中包括Galacrown和Hookstone。  
银灰色星际侦测机的喷气推进装置受损，左机翼遭到严重刮擦。神志仍然清醒。  
整个地下室不时地在震动。碎屑簌簌地从天花板抖落。那是戍守所在发射地对空迫击炮。  
他们在沉默中等待了将近十四个赛时。  
次日，下午一时左右。戍守所的一个尉官进来宣布，由于战况危急，上头有命令，他们这些民品不能继续呆在这里，必须转移到别处。  
两个赛时后，另外两个军官进来，宣称目前戍守所的陆上装甲车只能装载十一个民品，必须有一个被留下。  
他们让那群民品自己决定，谁应该被留下。  
有的民品开始苦苦哀求。军官不为所动，转身离去。  
七个游客自动地凑成了一群。三个维修工站到了一起。只剩下地质学家，还有他的向导。  
——必须有一个被留下。  
多数人的暴政。少数人的牺牲。  
千百万年上演的不变的戏码。  
地质学家成为了那个牺牲者。  
两个军官进来了。  
果然，你被留下了。他们对Galacrown说。  
你们一开始就知道会是这种结果。地质学家笑了笑，卑劣的炉渣。  
多谢夸奖。他们说。  
然后就是转移。那些民品被塞进装甲车，颠簸了一整日，到达了离卡隆城更远的临时避难所。  
那以后，他们再也没见到地质学家。  
数个月后，民政部公布的死难者名单上，出现了Galacrown的名字。

 

我环抱着头颅，坐在广场的台阶上。夜风灌进我的装甲，发出某种空洞的类似呜咽的声音。  
“留下的为什么不是你？”我咬牙切齿。  
Hookstone下意识地又挪远了两三米。“我本来是想说，让我留下，反正我对那一带比较熟，总能找到活下去的办法。本来是这样……”他喃喃道，“可是……”  
“可是什么？”我质问。一种我自己都觉得陌生的语气。胁迫，粗暴，狂躁。  
“普神在上，我保证我说的都是实话，就算你不信……”他抬起头来，似乎是想要直视着我，声音却一点点地低了下去，“就在我要站出来的时候，他摁住了我的肩膀。然后，低下头，悄悄说，孩子，别去。”  
哈哈，我怎么可能会相信？那个性格恶劣、音乐品味差到极点的老头子会说这种话？你以为我是CPU内存先天不足的幼生体吗？  
（渣的。可是我相信。我相信。我相信。）

 

第二天，我顶着两爿充电不足的暗蓝色光学镜头从床上爬了起来。Hound在我的私人通讯频道里反复呼叫道：“Skyfire，出状况了。过来一下。”  
Hound的侦探所的门扉倏然打开，我警觉地后退了一步。两个治安官正站在他的办公桌前。其中一个手中还握着副手铐。  
“放心，他们不是来逮捕你的——暂时不是。”Hound懒洋洋地指着他们两个，“这是Jazz，这是Prowl。他们都是我的朋友。”  
叫Jazz 的家伙热情地和我握手：“嗨！我从Hound那里听说了你的事！很酷！”  
酷？我觉得我的脸在抽筋。  
Prowl将手铐在指间晃动着，然后啪地把它攥在了掌心。“我们钦佩你探寻真相的勇气，Skyfire先生。”他平静地说，“不过你需要更小心一点。”  
我疲惫地坐下，声音沙哑地说：“我已经被官方盯上了么？”  
“确切地说，你早就被官方盯上了。”Hound还是那副事不关己的腔调，“从你的导师去世开始。我也刚刚才知道，你这家伙居然一直都在安全局的监控名单上，上头还真是关心你啊。”  
“只不过最近上头还想要多关照你一点。”Jazz咧开嘴笑着，添了这么一句，然后被他的搭档瞪了一眼。  
“知道我们今天为什么会来这里么？”Prowl问道。  
“显然不是来喝一杯聊家常的，手铐先生。”我语气带着讽刺地说。  
“虽然我们很希望是那样。”Prowl面不改色，“有人给我们下了命令，要我们送给你一个小小的‘纪念品’。”  
纪念品？我愣了愣。  
“就像这样。”Jazz伸出食指，摆出一个放枪的姿势，嘴里噗了一声。  
我的内处理系统开始发热。只是请求查询卡隆军品暴动资料和寻找见证者，就要用这种方式来处理？他们想要掩盖的，究竟是什么？  
“而我们之所以会在这里，是来提醒你，你已经走得足够远了。”Prowl刻意调低了音频处理器的外放音量，他的视线停留在我的机翼上，“飞得太高，总会跌下来。”  
“谢谢。”我谨慎地说，“那么，你们的‘纪念品’……”  
Jazz哈哈放声大笑起来：“你就真的那么想要吗？”  
他蹭蹭地走过来，没等我反应过来，就咚地猛敲了一下我的脑袋。  
“啊。”我本能地捂住脑袋。  
他满意地又轻轻拍了拍我的脑袋，那表情仿佛是在说，乖啊，乖。  
然后他跑到Prowl面前，一本正经地敬礼：“报告长官，任务完成，Skyfire已经受伤，现正要返回铁堡！”  
Prowl居然也一脸正经：“收到。下一步行动，即刻撤退。”  
我捂着被敲的脑袋，看着他们。  
Jazz的手，是热的。

 

疑点还有很多。  
比如，卡隆的非常时期委员会关于那个戍守所接收民品发出的文件只有一份，也就是说，第二天下午要求所有民品转移的命令，并不是由委员会下达的。  
又比如，根据Hookstone的描述，那两个宣称必须得有一个民品留下的军官，似乎并不是戍守所的军官，而是从别处赶来的。他们的军阶不明，但是架子很大，也许来头不小。  
还有，最蹊跷的是，那两个军官似乎认识Galacrown。他们第二次进入地下室的时候，对Galacrown说：“果然，你被留下了。”仿佛他们早已预料到他会成为那个牺牲者。  
最关键的一点是，那个戍守所在暴乱结束的时候仍是完好的，Galacrown却死了。  
他到底被带到什么地方去了？在他的火种熄灭之前，究竟发生了什么事情？  
各种线索缠绕在了一起。我需要一把钥匙，解谜的钥匙。  
——“我猜这是军方高层下的命令。”Hound习惯性地用指关节敲打着桌面，“虽然并不排除是非常时期委员会的密令的可能性，但是专门派遣两个军阶可能相当高的军官去接收民品，这显然不是委员会职权所及的范围。”  
“如果我能够查阅到军方那时候下达的指令就好了……”我仍然捂着被Jazz敲到的那块脑袋，仿佛这样，我就能留住那仅有的一点热度。  
“这几乎是不可能的……”他沉吟道。  
忽然，他站了起来，摁着前额：“等等，也许有一个办法！”

 

铁堡。中央档案馆。  
我在前台扫描了查阅资料的申请系统，慢腾腾地挪到大厅的等候处，然后在线上填写起了表格，不时抬头，瞟一眼办公区的出口处。  
午休时间到了。管理员们陆陆续续从办公区走出。我收起表格，朝着最后出来的那个管理员走去。  
“Orion？”我试探着叫道。  
红蓝白三色的TF抬起头。明亮的蓝色光学镜头，注视着我。  
——“这简直，难以置信。”  
在档案馆的后庭，僻静的转角处，他沉默许久，最终深吸了一口气，说道。  
“所以我需要你的帮助。”我低下头，声音有些嘶哑。重新回想起那个夜晚简直就是场灾难。  
“我又能帮你什么呢？我只是个普通的资料管理员而已。”他带着一丝悲悯望向我，蓝色的光学镜头透出温润而又无奈的神色。那模样，仿佛是在注视着一个满地打滚撒娇的幼生体的好脾气的监护者。  
“不，你可以。”我急切地抬起头，“所有正式的军事命令，都必须通过中央档案馆的处理系统下达。这样档案馆就会留存一份相同的拷贝。只要查阅那些拷贝，说不定就能找到军品暴动第二天下达的那个转移民品的命令，以及如何处理那些民品的指示。”  
“百分之八十的军令拷贝是加密的。”他安静地说。  
“那就解开它们，Hound说你是这方面的行家，甚至可以说是铁堡最好的……”  
“如果那个命令不是正式的呢？”他说。语气温和得接近于残酷。  
我愣住了。“如果他们真的，无耻到这个地步……”  
“这是完全有可能的。”他叹气,“副所长先生，你还很年轻，不应该被这样的事情牵绊太多。逝者已逝，死者有享受安宁的权利。当然，我也有。”  
他站起来，客气地和我握手：“午休时间结束了。再会。”

 

铃声响起。档案馆闭馆的时间到了。  
管理员们再次从办公区鱼贯而出。那个红白蓝相间的管理员慢吞吞地走了出来。然后，他抬起头，看到了坐在大厅里的我。  
“你还在这里吗？”他的蓝色光镜闪了两下，远远地望着我，声音里有一丝哭笑不得的意味。  
我不作声，只是满脸无辜地望着他。  
“那么，再见了。”他不怎么自然地朝我点了点头，加快了脚步。  
“我说，你要在这里呆到什么时候？”  
第二天，他站在我面前，摁着前额，一副神经系统衰弱的模样。  
“我只是一个在等待审批结果的可怜平民而已。管理员先生。”我抬起头，仍然满脸无辜。  
他捂着自己的光学镜头，逃窜般回到了办公区。  
“拜托，别这样瞪着我……”  
两天后。他的声音已经几乎是可怜兮兮的了。  
我虔诚地看着他。  
他可怜巴巴地看着我。  
啊，这样不行，我得比他更无辜。  
而他看起来简直快要哭了。  
“Skyfire先生，你真的，就没有其他事情可做了吗？”  
三天后，他拍着我的肩膀，试图表现得循循善诱语重心长。  
“啊，多谢关心。我还可以再请两个星期的假。”  
“天哪，两个星期……”  
他的面部装甲在抽搐。  
铃声再次响起。又到了闭馆时间。  
他逃也似地从办公区冲出来，匆匆忙忙地变形，冲到街道上。我尾随其后，不紧不慢地在他上空飘悠悠地飞，一边飞一边放“普莱姆斯万福，啊，万福”。  
他一头撞到了电线杆上。

 

——“不得不说，你很幸运。”  
他低声对我说，周围是震天响的嘈杂乐声，一把苍凉的嗓音在嘶吼着爱人的离去。我不得不努力地弓下腰，凑近他。  
渣的，这酒馆地方小得要命——尤其是椅子，噪声却不小。  
他却不再言语，只是紧紧地攥住了我的手。他的手指温热，就像Jazz的一样。  
当他松开手的时候，我的掌心里多了一枚小小的芯片。  
他对我点了点头。  
我偷偷地将那枚芯片放进了读取槽。  
噪音突然全部消失了，光学镜片前展开一片令人舒适的蔚蓝。我听到管理员温润的声音在音频处理系统内部作响：“整整三天的拉锯战。了不起。是你赢了，Skyfire。”  
我嘿嘿傻笑。  
“但是，你知道么？这三天来，我并不是拒绝帮你查找资料。而是，拒绝告诉你结果。”  
我愣住了。  
“在和你首次见面后的那个晚上，我就偷偷侵入了档案馆的系统，读取了三个主恒星循环前卡隆军品暴动期间下达的所有军令。这确实不是我第一次入侵系统了，当然，我希望这是最后一次。在那些拷贝中，我发现了这条命令——”  
传来一阵嘈杂的静电干扰声。  
然后，音频处理系统传来一个平板、生硬的电子合成音：  
“兹令，Kalis防卫总部二等校官Stormbringer，Crawlink，前往卡隆西南坐标79.44度边戍所，接收目标一名。  
“目标特征：74-A型星际侦测机，涂装银灰色。  
“目标处理：军部非常时期六号令，一级处理方案。其余事项一律按十九级处理方案处理。  
“特殊指令：执行一级方案后，保留目标主记忆芯片，呈交Kalis防务总控室。  
“完毕。”  
静电干扰的噪音忽然消失，管理员的声音重新响起。  
“Skyfire，告诉你这个可能过于残酷……”他顿了顿，然后语气轻缓地念出一份条款——“非常时期六号令，军部内部秘密颁布的法令，内设三十种处理方案，授予军人在动乱时期绕过政府部门行事的权力。根据授权程度，划分为一级到三十级。其中，一级处理方案是：就地处决。熄灭火种。肢解。毁尸。”  
我的系统开始高速运转。  
CPU重复读取芯片内容，冗余数据瞬间大量产生——  
目标处理：军部非常时期六号令，一级处理方案。  
目标处理：军部非常时期六号令，一级处理方案。  
目标处理：军部非常时期六号令，一级处理方案。  
目标，处理……

 

Starscream拉着我在空荡荡的舞池里旋转。旋转出一串低哑而甜美的笑声。  
我低下头，想要吻他。他咯咯地笑着，仍然在旋转。  
然后我们就一起倒了下去。  
坠到地面的那一刻，我的肩膀碰到了某种柔软的东西。  
是管线。从被肢解的尸体中流出来的，鲜艳而残破的管线。  
我惊恐地发现我们躺在卡隆大竞技场后的那座处理池中央，断肢，残臂，被刀锋削掉了一半的头颅，簇拥着我们。  
我抱紧了怀中的Starscream。  
“我爱你……”我喃喃道，“我爱你……”  
他的躯体忽然碎裂开来。深紫色的机油溅了我全身。  
我拼命想要抓住他的最后的碎片，他却从我的怀里慢慢地滑下去。很快，我发现自己也在一点点地碎开，熔化。我挣扎着试图站起来，却碎裂得更加厉害。手，脚，机翼，仿佛破破烂烂地悬垂在身上的腐烂的布条，一碰就哗啦啦地掉落下来。  
我重新坠了下去。  
Galacrown站在我身边，低头望着我。  
我忽然意识到我从未看清楚过他的眼睛。像高远而稀薄的紫灰色天空。  
他俯下身，轻轻地阖上我的光学镜头。嶙峋的指尖轻缓，而温热。  
——“孩子，别去。”  
他说。

 

有人在用手轻抚我的额头。  
我慢慢地调试系统。删除残存的大量冗余数据。检查基本功能。恢复缓存。重起。  
嘀的一声。我开启了光学镜头。  
出现在视线中的是管理员温和而略带忧伤的笑容。  
“你在酒吧里晕过去了。”他的语气中带着几分责备，“在严重充电不足的状态下插入外部芯片，是很容易导致系统过载的。你为什么不告诉我？”  
我摇摇头，坐起来，又被他摁了下去。“给我乖乖呆着。不充够八个赛时的电别想走。”  
“这是哪里？”我瓮声瓮气地问。  
“我家。”他淡淡地说。“我从酒吧把你运回来的。说句实话，你可真沉。”  
我吓得又坐了起来。  
又被他摁了下去。  
我咕哝着想要抗议，他却捂着我的光学镜片不松手，怎么扒也扒不开。  
指尖的温热却奇怪地叫人安心。  
渐渐地，我的意识松弛了下来。我陷在柔软的金属床中，昏昏沉沉地再次进入了充电状态。  
这一次，没有任何梦境。

 

我不记得自己睡了多久。  
系统始终在低耗电状态下迷迷糊糊地运转，偶尔出现几次数据缓冲，但很快又重新进入休眠。数据缓冲期间，光学镜头会自动打开。  
床头不知道什么时候多出了一杯能量补充液。  
表情呆滞。坐起身。拿起杯子。喝光。倒下去。继续睡。  
直至昏天地黑。  
一切都不过是一场梦魇。只要不再做梦，我们就会醒来。我们，所有人。  
最终，在某个微妙的时刻，系统嘟地一声响，强制重新启动。CPU判定必须即刻结束充电状态，否则外部装甲会锈成一堆废铁。  
（CPU，你果然还是应该去死一死。  
哦，对了，你已经死过了。）  
镜头再次打开的时候，出现在眼前的是管理员气鼓鼓的脸。  
等等，那个万年好人脸会露出这种幼生体专属表情？我一脸呆滞地擦了擦光学镜片。然后脑袋就被咣地敲了一下——  
“居然敢在我哥的床上赖这么久！你这家伙！”  
“喂！”我无辜地捂住脑袋，叫道，“难道不是你让我呆在这里充电的吗……等等，你说，你的哥哥？”  
红白蓝三色的TF站在床边，低着头，用浅蓝色的光学镜头狠狠地瞪我。那表情再次让我想起被抢走了心爱玩具的幼生体。  
“谁能料到你会充这么久的电，傻大个？”他仍是忿忿然状，“整整二十三个赛时！二十三个！你的CPU锈掉了吗？害得老哥没地方充电，只好去我家跟我挤一张床……”  
“虽然我是很高兴……”他小声地加上了一句。  
我坐起身来，侧过头，好奇地望着他。  
他们的外形和涂装的确很相似，年龄大概也差不多。也就是说，眼前这个间歇性露出幼生体专属表情的民品理论上来说应当比我年长，而且社会地位可能相当高。可是为什么我总是遏制不住要摸摸他的脑袋，再戳戳他的脸的念头？  
——不幸的是，我将其付诸实践了。  
他怔住了。  
我朝他人畜无害地微笑。  
他朝我人畜有害地暴打。  
骚乱声引来了管理员。“Magnus！”他一脸哭笑不得的表情，冲进房间，手上还残留着制作能量块时沾上的碎屑。然后把那台卡车拎起来，放到椅子上。卡车作宁死不屈状，于是管理员先生当机立断实施家庭暴力，“咣”地一声，Magnus捂着脑袋乖乖地蔫了下去。  
呃，这兄弟俩都有敲别人脑袋的癖好么？  
“很高兴你终于结束了对这张充电床的占领期，Skyfire。”管理员转过身，朝我无比温和地微笑——吓得我往后蹭了两蹭——“那么，接下来，你应该可以安心返回中央科学院，继续和矿石打交道了吧？”  
我有点茫然。“可是，事情并没有结束，我还不知道那道该死的命令是哪个炉渣下的……”  
“结束了。”他的语气不容置疑，“能够查到那条命令本身就是个奇迹。再往高层追查，就不再是我力所能及的范围了。你也一样。”  
“不，一定还有什么办法……”我喃喃道。  
他叹了口气，走到床边，微微低下头，直视着我。  
“生活不是科学研究，Skyfire。不是抓住一丝线索，然后推理，进行实验，加以证明，最后得出结论那么简单。你已经走得很远，这就足够了。”他用力地摁着我的肩膀，“回去吧。回到Starscream那里。”  
“嗯？我诧异地抬起头。“为什么你会知道……”  
“你叫过他的名字。”他淡淡地笑，“在昏迷的时候。”  
我默然，然后慢吞吞地蹭下了床。运动中枢控制系统仍然不太稳定，我摇晃了两下。管理员搀住了我的胳膊。坐在椅子上的Mgnus故作威严地清咳了几声。  
“谢谢。”我低声说，“但我大概已经回不去了。”  
他望着我。蓝色的光学镜头微妙地闪烁了一下。  
“好吧。”他松开了我的胳膊，“那么，离开这儿之前，至少尝一尝我做的糕点吧。”  
我欣然应允，却忘了应该先看一眼Magnus露出的惊悚表情。  
数百万个主恒星循环后，我还记得那些糕点的味道。  
深刻，呃，而且绵长。  
（幸好Autobot的伙食不是由我们伟大的Prime负责的。感谢普神！）

 

所有线索就此中断。  
夜色下的圣德广场空无一人。大理石地面四处散落着节日的彩色金属箔片。我坐在广场角落的长椅上，忽然意识到，今天是祝圣节。这一天，虔诚的信徒们聚集到先贤殿堂前，为那些死去的圣者们祝祷，愿亡者永享天福，愿他们的灵魂与普神同在。  
可是有谁会为他祈祷。  
沉默的无名受难者。  
我生硬地合拢双手，关闭光学镜头，试图祷告，却发现我记不起任何一句祷文，涌进记忆系统的只有排山倒海般的地质学数据，地层分割、矿石储量、热量调节比率、切割模式。  
我拼命想要回想起关于他的一切，却无论如何也回忆不起他的面容。记忆像被暴雨冲洗的玻璃窗，层层叠叠地漾开水晕，晦暗不明。

（居然连这些数据都记不住，你的CPU生铁蛆了吗？他说。  
那是因为我那点可怜的记忆芯片都用来储存您的谆谆教诲了。我嘀咕。  
我相当期待它的存储过载的那一天。他说。  
快了。我说。只要您老还健在。  
然后他就不在了。  
普神万福。）

我松开手，把脸埋在胳膊里。抬起头的时候，夜色已渐渐淡去，曙色微熹。  
只剩下最后一个办法。  
我打开了远程通讯装置。  
——“我已经知道了你和Starscream之间的秘密。我们需要谈一谈。”  
长久的沉默。坚硬。冷涩。  
——“什么时候？”  
最终，Thundercracker说。

 

我们在Kalis城见的面。  
他比我印象中的要憔悴得多，天蓝色的装甲黯淡无光，机翼上还残留着几道骇人的裂痕。他注意到了我的目光，牵动嘴角，勉强地笑了笑：“抗重力训练的成果。在军队里混就是这样。”  
我默不作声，冷冷地盯着他。他们是军品。全部都是。  
就连刚走下流水线的幼生体也不会相信首席执政官的那套关于平等的炉渣说辞。  
他垂下光学镜头，不自然地轻咳了一声。  
一丝合成的低哑迷离的歌声，低悠悠地在这个狭小的包间飘荡。他的声音在若有若无的电流滋滋声中，更像某种琐碎的絮语。言语缓缓泛起，仿佛能量液表层的泡沫，旋转出丝丝缕缕的乳白色。  
“既然你都已经知道了，”他原本清澈的声音却沙哑异常，甚至接近于Starscream的声线，“为什么还要找我出来？”  
我盯着他鲜红色的光学镜头。  
“那架银灰色的星际侦测机叫Galacrown，是我的导师。”我说，观察着他的反应。  
他的光学镜头不稳定地闪烁了几下，嘴唇微微翕动，似乎是想说一些出于礼貌的表示遗憾的话，但是没有说出来。  
最后，他疲惫地说：“我……真的不知道那就是你的导师，非常抱歉。”  
我的心猛地往下一沉。  
——果然。  
“他不是在卡隆的军品暴动中遇难的。实际上，他死于Kalis的防务部的两个二等校官之手。那两个校官按照中央军部下达的指令，实施了非常时期六号令的一级处理方案，”我语气生硬地顿了顿，“至于那个方案的具体内容，我想，你应该比我更清楚。”  
有那么一瞬间，他似乎颤抖了一下，但是很快又坐定，脊背挺得僵直。  
“我知道的并没有你想象的那么多，Skyfire。”他尽力让自己的声音听起来波澜不惊，不过很显然，他失败了，“我只知道那枚记忆芯片而已。至于它从何而来，又是怎样到了Starscream手里，我一无所知。”  
我暗暗攥紧了拳。指尖深深地嵌进掌心。  
“谎言。”我尖刻地说。

（请告诉我，那只不过是一个谎言。  
请告诉我，Starscream和这件事没有任何关联。  
我恳求你，我恳求你。Thundercracker。）

他摇了摇头，望着我，精致的面部装甲上又露出了那种古怪而又忧伤的表情。“我只知道，那枚芯片装在一个破旧的铁盒里，衬垫却是昂贵的暗蓝色丝绒。很奇怪，不是么？”  
“Starscream给你看了那枚芯片？”  
“当然，是我替他安装的……就像你已经知道的那样。”他的光学镜头一点点地黯淡下去，仿佛散失了焦距。  
我紧紧地攥着拳。我拼命遏制声音中的颤栗，使自己听起来更加冷淡，而且漠然。  
“你们，就这样，使用一个死者的芯片来进行系统升级？”  
“我们还有其他选择吗？根本就没有seeker专用的记忆芯片……”他用手撑着前额，闭上了光学镜头，“这么说也许有些冒犯，可是死者的价值，至少还能在死后得到延续。从某种程度上来说，这是一件好事。”  
“如果说，他就是因为那枚记忆芯片而死的呢？”我冷冷地问。  
他低低地笑。“这太荒谬了，军部不可能无聊到这个程度……”  
我越过桌子，猛地扯开他的手，然后捏住他的下颌，前身向下压，吻他。狠狠地吻。  
他挣扎了几下，手就坠了下来。  
迷离的金属音在低低地吟唱。

 

许久之后，我放开他，把他粗暴地推回了座位。  
他艰难地喘息着，倒在扶手椅里，唇角边还残留着一丝银白色的冷凝液。  
“但愿没让你再次失望。”  
我由上至下看着他，说。  
他侧过脸，拒绝直视我的眼睛。  
“把你所隐瞒的都说出来。你一定还知道些什么。”我俯下身，伸出手，强行扳过他的脸，“说，究竟是谁把那枚记忆芯片给Starscream的？是谁？”  
他抓住我，想要扯开我的手，但他黑色的十指徒劳地摁在我的白色装甲上——它们甚至不能环扣住我的手腕。  
“我不知道……”他咬着牙吐出这几个词。  
我的手向下移，摁住了他的脖子。他被顶到了椅背上，下颌被强迫着高高地扬起。  
“只要再用点力，我就可以拧断这些管线。你这该死的共犯。”  
我说。却更像是在诅咒。  
他挤出一个几乎觉察不到的笑容，嘴唇缓缓地翕动，音频系统却没有拼装起完整的句子，只有嘶嘶的杂音。  
那就，动手吧。他在说。  
我忽然变得无比沮丧。我掐着他的脖子，把他狠狠地往墙壁扔过去。他和椅子一起轰然倒下，然后就不动了。  
我颓然跌落回自己的位子，手肘抵着桌面，紧紧地捂着自己的额头。  
——天哪。天哪。  
那么，他是谁？那个跳上办公桌热烈地吻我，那个拉着我在舞池里旋转，那个在实验室里安静地注视着我的，究竟是谁？是Starscream，还是Galacrown？  
我的中央处理系统一片空白。  
嘟的一声。是系统重起的声音。Thundercracker蜷缩在地上，开始剧烈地咳嗽。  
我深深地叹了口气，拿起桌上还没动过的能量饮料，站起来，走到他旁边。然后蹲下，把他扶起来，让他的头靠在我的臂弯里。  
“喝下去。慢慢地。”我把杯子递给他。  
他剧烈地咳着，试图抓住杯子，但因为手抖得太厉害而失败了。我无奈地摇了摇头，把杯沿凑到他的唇边，一手微微托起他的下巴，缓缓将能量液倒入他的嘴里。  
他努力地吞咽，这引发了一阵更为剧烈的咳嗽。我轻轻拍打着他的后背。大约三个赛分后，他终于缓和了下来。  
“那时候，Starscream有两个sponsor。”  
他忽然说。声音已经完全嘶哑，简直与Starscream如出一辙。  
“Sponsor？”我皱起眉头。  
“Sponsor就是……在军校里，挑选中意的学生，建立起某种，呃，资助关系的，上层贵族。”他断断续续地说，鲜红色的光学镜头时明时暗。  
我的指关节开始变得僵直。  
他没注意到我的表情，径自说了下去：“一个是……军部总参联席的一等上将，Constank。另一个是，元老院的常任议员，Foggae Swinger……他并没有告诉我究竟是谁，Constank，也许吧……”  
他仰起脸，注视着我。  
“这就是我知道的全部。”  
他低声说。  
——“愿死者安息。”  
（哈，“安息”这个词，是我听过的最大的谎言。）

 

我本以为，那个漫长的假期不会结束。  
他流水线的，它明明长得像十四个赛星纪元，居然也会结束？这种蔑视时间法则的东西怎么能够存在？  
我暗暗诅咒着时间法则，走进了实验室。  
Starscream正在操作台边切割T-33型软性金属。他戴着暗橙色的护目镜，左手拿着精确定位仪的标定装置，缓缓地在那块硕大的金属上方游移，寻找最佳切割点。右手则拿着激光切割器，顺着标定器投下的镭射光点，耐心地一点点地割除、切削、修整。鲜红的火花在他的手中四散飞溅，映亮了他的脸庞，精致，安谧，而肃穆。  
我隔着长长的矿石标本陈列桌，从实验室的另一头，静静地凝视着。  
直至火光刺疼了我的光学镜头。  
停滞的时间突然咔嚓转动，他让时间法则再次变成了炉渣——十个主恒星循环骤然变成了十个赛时，十个赛秒，一切都从未发生过，他其实始终站在那里，安静地在操作台前进行实验，而我始终站在这里，默默地凝望。  
言词开始松弛，失去张力，愤怒却逐渐变得浮肿，虚渺。事实丧失了所有的沉重，真相看起来倒更像是一个笑话。  
天哪。我还未开口，他就已经掠去了我所有的话语。  
我该跟他说什么？

(嗨，是你杀了Galacrown么？  
哈哈，我只是问问而已。）

他轻轻地叹了一口气，放下了切割器，然后抬起头，看到了我。  
原本静谧而肃穆的脸庞，骤然被点亮了。他轻盈地跳下操作台，朝我冲过来，熟稔地一跃而起，揽住了我的脖子。正要吻我的时候，护目镜砰地撞上了我的鼻梁。他咯咯地笑着，一把摘下那副厚重的护目镜，套到了我的光学镜头上，然后隔着那层暗橙色的光学玻璃，热烈地吻我的眼睛，仿佛要生生灼伤我的视频接收系统。  
我像往常那般，搂起了他的腰。他就势坐到了我的臂弯上，摁着我的肩膀，低下头，顺着我的脸颊一路舔舐下去，当他的唇探到我的唇边的时候，我说，你不想知道，这段时间我究竟去了哪里么？  
他却只是笑，沙哑而甜美。悄然地，用他的唇堵上了我的。

 

——“好消息。有一个星际远航的侦测任务。”  
实验室的偷情结束之后，他趴在我的音频接收器旁，嘶嘶地低语道。  
我侧过头，沉默地望着他。  
他用鼻尖蹭了蹭我的颈窝，笑得像是得到了花花绿绿的能量糖果的幼生体，肆无忌惮地灿烂——“我向科学院的中央委员会递交了申请，昨天刚刚得到了批准。所以……”  
他坐起来，用双手啪地拍了一下我的脸颊：“副所长先生！赶快准备行李！这是只有我们两个人的旅行！”  
“什么时候？”我躺在实验室的地面上，声音里全是掩饰不住的疲惫。  
“五个次恒星循环后。”他的手指还停留在我的脸颊上，顺着我的面部装甲的轮廓，一点点地抚摸下来。指尖冰冷而滑腻。  
“这么仓促？”我皱了皱眉头。  
“生命易逝，要抓住那些美好的瞬间。”他的语调抑扬顿挫，仿佛是在念戏剧的对白。手指停留在了我的下颌，仔细地，轻柔地抚摸着，顺着金属的线条缓缓移动。  
“我想记下你的样子，Skyfire,”他忽然压低了声音，喃喃道，“然后，用T-33型矿石，照着你的面部装甲做一个模具……”  
我哑然失笑。“那种东西有什么用？”  
他却异乎寻常地认真：“这样，当我变得很老，老到存储系统什么也装不下的时候，至少还能看着那个模子，说，这是我曾经认识的一个人。”  
——沉默。  
“这种怀念方式还真是独特。”我的音频处理器在沙沙作响。变调的老唱片一般。

 

Constank，Foggae Swinger。  
我盯着这两人在全息影像中的模样。一个是威风凛然的上将，阴鹜的深蓝色光学镜头，紧紧抿成一线的嘴唇。另一个是道貌岸然的元老院议员，狭长的暗黄色镜头令人不安地闪烁，高耸的颧部，深陷的脸颊。  
房间里没有开灯。全息影像微弱的蓝光是唯一的光源。  
没有谁是清白无辜的。军部，民政部，治安管理委员会，甚至是科学院。  
——没有谁。

 

星际侦测的任务无论如何也推不掉。那个老得连面部装甲的螺丝钉都开始生锈的地质所所长坐在办公桌后面，脑袋不住地一晃一晃打瞌睡，然后突然惊醒，擦擦嘴边流出的冷凝液，说，这任务不挺好的嘛，正好增加你和学生之间的感情。  
多谢啊，我们就只差火种融合了。  
中央委员会的院士则拍着我的肩膀作循循善诱状，说孩子，上头这是在给你一次难得的机会，会不会把握就看你自己了。于是我笑得像是在抽筋。  
是呵，好机会。我有足足九十个次恒星循环的时间，来面对Starscream。  
（又或者是，死去的Galacrown。）  
启程之日，Starscream雀跃不已，活像头一回跟着监护人去郊外远足的幼生体。主恒星的光芒灿烂得简直像某种无机质的金属体，硬，亮，而且脆。那些亮银色的光芒洒在他红白两色的机翼上，勾勒出翼尖鲜明而锐利的弧度，忽然间就灼伤了我的光学镜头。  
我记得我曾经这样注视着他，在Omphalos酒吧。  
急促的鼓点如骤雨降临，他在钛白色的聚光灯中，敲击着手部的装甲。如同一场永远不会结束的狂欢。  
如果这一切都不曾发生。如果。  
第一次瓦普跳跃后，我们到达了三个星系外的空间侦测站。Starscream的状况不太好。Seeker的运动系统并不适于远距离穿梭，时空的折叠有可能引发系统的数据紊乱。我建议先在侦测站停留一日，他却赌气般地硬把我拉上了传送台。第二次跳跃更为剧烈，我们接连穿越了已知的两个最辽阔的星系，抵达赛博坦目前所建造的最遥远的空间站。  
当扭曲的时空重新恢复正常，我们的脚最终踏上传送台的时候，Starscream只摇晃了几下，就倒了下去。  
系统强制关闭，传来了一阵古怪的旋律。  
——是“普莱姆斯万福，啊，万福”。  
我冷冷地凝视着倒在传送台上的他。

 

接下来的旅行，都是由我来搭载他在密密麻麻的小行星带穿梭。从某种程度上来说，这倒不失为一件好事。我只需一言不发地飞行，到达驻营地点后，把他放下来，然后迅速地进入充电状态。醒来的时候，就会发现自己已经躺在临时帐篷里，身上覆盖着保温的隔绝膜。然后我翻身起来收拾行李，准备下一次的长途飞行。  
如此日复一日。沉默在我们之间无声地滋生蔓延。  
为了脱离编号为0751X的星系，我不得不采用空间飞行的最高速度。印象中，我的推进装置还从未如此剧烈地运转过，更何况，我还装载着相当重量的装备和一台seeker。  
有那么一瞬间，我以为自己会被星系的引力和自己的推动力撕裂成两爿。身上每一处装甲都在咔咔作响，听起来竟然像是某种尖锐而又古怪的乐音。  
Starscream在震耳欲聋的发动机声中叫我的名字。叫得声嘶力竭。  
我关闭了所有的导航定位系统。加速。  
加到极限速度以上。  
周围的一切突然变黑，所有的恒星与行星开始下沉，身体却开始变轻，不断上浮。  
巨大的轰鸣洪水般涌上来，又遽然退去。  
醒来的时候，我正飘浮在0751X星系外的空间中。周围是四散零落的侦测装备。  
他靠在我身上，望着我，用一种全然陌生的表情。他的指尖长久地停留在我的脸颊上，细细地，顺着面部装甲的纹路抚摸下来。  
“我以为你永远都不会醒了。”他说。  
“其实我的观点和你的一致。”我嘶哑地说，“真难得。”  
我知道那种陌生的表情是什么了。  
是悲伤。  
大量银亮色的液体从他的光学镜头缓缓溢出，蔓延过他的颧部，脸颊，嘴唇，下巴，蔓延了全部的空间。它们悬浮着，相互碰撞，融合，或者碎裂。有几滴漂到我的眼前，无声地撞碎在我的光学镜片上，模糊了我的视线。  
于是我艰难地仰起头，去吻他，一点点地吻掉那些液体。  
苦。而且冷涩。  
“我都知道了，你所做的一切……”我喃喃道。  
他只是摇头，极其缓慢地摇头。更多的银色液体从他的镜头中涌了出来，它们在失重状态下形成圆球状，看起来更像是某种被精心雕琢的昂贵金属。  
“你指使你的sponsor……也许是其中的一个，也许两个都有份，让他们替你搞到一个民品的记忆芯片……不得不说，他们很懂得该如何利用卡隆军品暴动的机会……暴动中的受害者那么多，谁会在乎一个地质学家呢，真聪明，真聪明……”  
我用力地吻他，吻去他脸上所有的泪痕，口齿不清地说着。  
他紧紧地揽着我的后颈，指尖依然冰冷。  
“所以你得到了那枚芯片，也得到了Galacrown的记忆……相当方便的东西，不是么？你甚至不需要花什么功夫，就能把那些地质学的东西弄得一清二楚……考试什么的，简直就像游戏吧？那么高的分数，那么超乎常理的CPU处理功能，那么惊人的实验能力……天哪，我居然被蒙在鼓里那么长时间……我为什么不怀疑，为什么？”  
他试图回吻我，就像先前所做的那样，堵住我的唇，掠去我所有的语言。但是我紧紧地箍着他的腰，用手摁着他的下颌，让他动弹不得。  
“看着我，看着我……在你眼中，我究竟是什么？一堆零乱的音频和视频数据？嗯？你曾说过，初次见面的时候，我根本就不存在于你的眼中，你那时的言行，只是备用系统的自动反应……那时候的你，那个古怪而又美丽的seeker，究竟是谁？是谁？”  
他望着我，仍然是那种陌生的表情。  
“是我啊。”他说。  
——“可是，你又是谁？”我绝望地问。  
——“你希望我是谁？”他反问。  
我不再言语，只是紧紧地抱住了他，抱得那么紧，仿佛是要把他一点点地挤裂，碾碎，然后摁进我自己的身体。他颤抖着，却没有发出任何呻吟。

 

“我觉得我很久以前就已经认识你了。”  
穿越一团璀璨的红色星云之时，他对我说。表情飘忽游移，唇角边依稀一缕模糊的微笑。那是远离了这个世界，远离了时间的孩子才有的笑容。  
“你知道吗？每一个词语都是有重量的，就像矿石一样。随着词语不断淌出，身体就会不断变轻，直至消失。”  
他说，然后开始断断续续地呢喃一些残破的断句。  
我从只言片语中辨认出了地质百科全书的某些章节，以及几首老得掉牙的古怪童谣。  
“我爱你。”  
离开赛博坦后的第二十个次恒星循环，他简短地说。然后我们开始激烈地做爱，激烈得就像是死亡本身。  
我已经疲惫得不再去想那与我纠缠在一起的肢体究竟属于谁，我们从未如此急切地索求对方，呻吟交错成隐秘的乐曲，高潮衍生为甜美的梦魇，最终我们相拥着沉沉睡去，在某个行星荒凉的赤红色旷野。

 

我们抵达了这次侦测任务的重点考察对象——编号为0572X的星系下属的一个小型星系的第三行星。据中央科学院天文所的观测，该行星可能埋藏有重要能源。我们所要做的就是，标定能源的确切位置，并寻找可以建造传送基地的合适地点。天文所为我们描绘了一张粗略的导航图，图中显示，行星的地轴两端有强烈的能源反应。我们绕着这个被浅蓝色液体覆盖的星球飞行了一周，决定从气体较为稀薄的地方突入。  
在此之前，我们的驻营地都是表面气体极其稀薄的星体，不会对飞行构成太大的威胁。然而这一次，我们必须穿越长达两千个赛星单位的浓稠的大气层，才能抵达第三行星的表面。  
我让他跟在我的后面。高速飞行时，气体会与机身产生剧烈的摩擦。我担心seeker轻薄的装甲会承受不住这样的高热。这样的话，至少我还能替他减轻一点阻力。  
他沉默着接受了我的建议。  
刚开始几分钟的飞行，并没有出现异常状况。我能感到他紧紧地跟在后面。然而气体的阻力忽然增大，我不得不将推动力的级别接连提高了三档。周围的一切骤然变得异常嘈杂，发动机的声音在厚重的气体中轰隆隆地震荡，扩散，摇撼着音频接收系统。  
“跟紧了！”我喊道，把推动力再提升了一级。  
情况比预计的还要复杂。这个行星的气体层中富含一种能够助燃的气体。很快，我的翼尖就擦出了鲜红的火花，并迅速地变成灼目的火焰，拖曳出长长的数道轨迹。我无法得知他的状况，火焰和浓烟已经完全遮蔽了我后方的视频探测仪。我只能向前猛冲，火焰在我机体上猛烈地灼烧着，绽放出艳丽的橙红与鲜红，犹如普神祭的焰火。  
真是一次观赏角度绝佳的烟火表演。我自嘲。

 

眼前骤然展开一片白茫茫的原野。  
我降低了速度。火焰缓缓熄灭，冰冷的气流擦过机身，发出尖锐而空洞的嘶鸣。系统自检结果表明，除了表面涂层受到20%左右的损伤，并无大碍。  
我松了口气。然后发现，他不见了。  
我试图和他联络，但是通讯频道里传来的只有咝咝的杂音，空洞得就像风声。  
我在空中徘徊了几圈，想要大声地喊他的名字。然后我不无惊恐地发现，我竟然不知道应该呼喊哪一个名字。  
于是我沉默地在这个陌生的星球独自飞行，尾翼掠过冰封的大地，机身的影子投射在广袤的连绵不绝的白色结晶体上，仿佛在书写某种神秘的符号。  
很快，那影子就变得极淡。这个小型星系的主恒星低低地悬垂在苍白的大地边缘，若隐若现。我的运动装置开始出现异常。系统报告道，外部装甲的表面和缝隙生出了一种氢氧化合物的结晶体，并且还在不断增生中。若不采取措施，再过半个赛时，运动装置就会强制停止。我试图启动中枢系统的温度调节程序，通过加大能源消耗量来提升机体温度，熔化结晶，然而接连输入了两遍指令，都不见系统响应。  
这很蹊跷。我转换了命令的格式，再次输入，系统仍然没有任何反应。  
结晶仍在不断增生。运动系统负荷加重。  
我试图提升飞行高度，进入氢氧化物含量较低的气层中，但是失败了。飞行功能已经开始紊乱，而且，高层的气流的温度甚至更低，对熔化机体表面的结晶无所助益。  
我只能徒劳地不断输入提高温度的指令。一遍，两遍，三遍。像某种绝望的恳求。  
系统沉默着。  
就像他的沉默。

 

一切似乎都已经冻结。  
——除了时间。  
半个赛时的期限到了。我坠了下去。那些半透明的结晶体在我身下轰然碎裂，绽开无数细小的尖棱。很快它们就在我的身上蔓延开来，与周围白茫茫的大地连成一体。我产生了某种奇妙的错觉，仿佛我从来就是这片土地的一部分，同样的白色，同样的冰冷，只不过我在外面流落了几百万个赛星纪元，现在又回来了。  
意识开始模糊。  
他在哪里。我迷迷糊糊地想。  
通讯系统在此时此刻，竟然开始运作了。一阵嗞嗞的杂音后，他的声音清晰地传了进来。  
“Skyfire。”熟悉的嘶哑的声线。  
“嗨，真高兴你还活着。”我仰着头，凝望这个星球的天空——它是极浅的蓝，近似于透明——“而我就快要死了。”  
“真遗憾。”他说。  
我笑了，从未如此温和而宽容，就像一个真正的导师。  
“是你吧。修改了我的程序。就在那天我昏过去的时候。”我说。第三行星的天空纯净明澈得让人想要流泪。  
他沉默了许久。就在我几乎要失去意识的时候，他说：“我只不过是向他索要一个礼物。”  
“唔？”我含糊地说。表情几乎是虔诚的。  
“一个足够好的，能够让我脱离该死的军校生活，抛弃卑贱的军品身份的礼物。然后他就为我带来了那枚芯片。用银盘盛着，覆盖着蓝色丝绒。  
“我就这么得到了Galacrown的记忆。是的，是的，不仅包括庞大的地质学数据，也包括了他对你的记忆。在他眼中，你是个笨拙得掉渣的学生，应当用数据板狠狠敲上一顿。可是，你知道吗？  
“——他爱你。”  
“唔？”我忽然清醒了一些，系统挣扎着拼命运转，要对这句话作出反应，可是处理器里只有那几个词语的同义反复——他，爱我。他，Galacrown。我，Skyfire。  
“不用怀疑。那个比你年长许多的‘老头子’，爱你。”他说，语气中充满着惯有的恶毒，却又掩藏不住一丝落寞，“甚至连他自己也为此感到羞耻。于是他变得尖酸、刻薄、刁钻，想方设法地在学术上为难你。幸运的是，他成功了；或者说，不幸的是，他成功了。你大概已经对自己的导师深恶痛绝了吧。傻孩子。”  
CPU在空洞地运转。我望着天空。甚至光学镜头上也开始结晶了，视线逐渐变得模糊。  
通讯系统里传来一声极轻的叹息。  
“不，Skyfire，这个事实对我来说其实更加糟糕。我从来都没有弄清楚过，我爱上你，究竟是因为我自己，还是因为Galacrown的记忆。越接近你，我就越缺乏自我的存在感。火种舱里跳动着的是Starscream的火种，CPU里处理的却是Galacrown留下的讯息，我的生命叠加上他的记忆，哼，多么可笑。  
“所以我问你，你究竟希望我是谁。如果你的答案是Starscream的话，我就可以得到拯救。我就能够确认我的存在，并且，一直这样存在下去。可是你从不回答。从不。”  
他讽刺地说。声音中参杂着静电干扰的噪音，咝咝作响。  
我闭合上了光学镜头。周围的一切都如此安静。  
“为什么你不回答？”他疲惫地问，却又像是厌倦了这个问题似的，轻蔑地嗤了一声。  
——“那么，晚安了。孩子。”  
他说，沙哑的声音几乎是很甜美的了。然后，关闭了通讯。  
一片茫茫的杂音。

（可是，如果你首先告诉你其实是Starscream，你一直都是那个骄傲、任性、恶毒、肆无忌惮的红色seeker，一直都是，我就会得救。  
我就会宽恕你所做的一切，然后不顾一切地吻你。  
去他流水线的真相与谎言。去他流水线的决不宽恕。  
我所有的恐惧，都是因为害怕你不是那个Starsceam。  
我爱你。我爱你。我爱你。Starscream。）

隐隐约约有人在用指尖轻抚我的光学镜头。  
我艰难地打开光学镜头。透过镜头表面覆盖着的一层白雾，我看到了他。  
“老师，对不起……对不起……”我喃喃道。  
他却只是淡淡地微笑，缓缓地摇头。  
然后我就阖上了眼睛。  
我知道，很快，我就可以扑进他的怀里，哭得像一个孩子。


	4. Epilogue

**等一切都结束了。我站在你的面前。**  
**你会看到我的伤痕，知道所有的创伤，**  
**都痊愈了**

 

Bluestreak在那之后很少做梦。  
偶尔，系统内部会闪现一些零散的图像，重复着同样的场景：一个晶莹剔透的球体遽然碎裂，然后被拼合，然后再次碎裂。每一次碎裂，都会迸出尖唳而微妙的脆响，像一声失真的呻吟。  
他拒绝去思考这些图像的隐喻。隐喻是危险的。每一个语词下面都隐藏着深渊。  
只是他莫名奇妙地就对历史失去了概念。  
赛博坦的纪元，始于内战爆发初年。

 

——直到那架白色航天飞机加入他们的行列。  
Bluestreak感到迷惑。他已经无法想象任何发生在内战前的历史。不幸的是，这架飞机似乎更为迷惑，因为他不知道任何关于内战的历史。  
他活在纪元后。  
他死在纪元前。  
Bluestreak用观察史前古生物的目光，小心翼翼地观察着他。  
他性格温和，行动略显迟缓。  
（他的身上已经叠加了太多的岁月。而时间是有重量的。）  
他上战场的时候总是一副恍恍惚惚的表情。  
（他并不属于这个战火喧嚣的时代。并不。）  
他不时发呆，音频系统偶尔会咝咝作响，听起来像某种古怪的旋律。  
（从几百万个主恒星循环的沉睡中醒来后，中央处理系统有点异常是可以理解的。）  
他经常一脸纯良无辜地弄坏基地的重要设施，比如，那根可怜的被扳断无数次的主控台操作杆。  
（……）  
他说，在内战前，扳断操作杆，压塌椅子，弄断电路什么的其实都是小事一桩。那时候跟现在可不一样，啧啧，时代变啦，人心不古啊。  
（滚。）

 

那天是难得的休假日。Bluestreak打算找个无人的旷野去兜兜风。准备出发的时候，他看到那架大白飞机正偷偷摸摸地对Bumblebee说着什么。  
Bumblebee挠着脑袋，稚气的脸上显露出某种为难的神色。而航天飞机则人畜无害地微笑，轻轻捏碎了手里的一叠数据板。  
于是小TF立刻作满脸虔诚状连连点头。  
航天飞机仍然笑得无比温和。  
（只是怎么看怎么阴险。）  
Bluestreak装作漫不经心地走过去：“嘿，休假日你们有什么打算？”  
“去扫墓……”Bumblebee有点沮丧地说，然后小心翼翼地瞅了航天飞机一眼，立刻又作虔诚状。  
航天飞机微笑着望向Bluestreak：“你也要一起来么？”  
“谁的墓？”Bluestreak觉得有些好笑。扫墓？  
内战中，他见过各式各样的葬礼，庄重的，奢华的，草率的。他们死去，被埋葬，然后被遗忘。他们的墓碑树立在战场边缘，像荒莽的丛林，无人问津。活着的人忙于活着，死者兀自沉默。  
“一个老朋友的。他卒于内战之前。”Skyfire安静地说。  
亡者亡于纪元之前。  
这在Bluestreak看来简直不可思议。

 

铁堡。中央科学院。  
当年艰苦卓绝的铁堡守卫战役中，这座建筑并没有遭到敌军的空中力量的打击。从某种程度上来说，这简直可以称作一个奇迹——尤其是科学院周围已经被炸成骇人焦土的时候。  
他们降落在了焦土上。Bumblebee跳出机舱，抬头望着眼前宏伟的白色建筑。  
“所有科学家都像你一样高吗，Skyfire ？”鲜黄色的小TF问，“不然科学院为什么要建得这么大？”  
“当然不是，”航天飞机宽和地笑了笑，“也有的机型很娇小，就像……”  
他忽然沉默了下来。Bluestreak默默地站在他旁边，听风声呼啸着掠过残破而空旷的建筑。  
他们走上大理石台阶，顺次穿过那些纯白色的走廊。经过第七区的时候Skyfire略略踟蹰了一下，他望向墙上的路标。原本是亮黄色的荧光标记已经剥蚀殆尽，留下一片模糊的暗黄。  
“怎么？忘记该怎么走了吗？”Bumblebee问。  
Skyfire有点疲惫地摇了摇头。  
“不，我只是在想，如果某个家伙看到这种模糊的路标，大概又会迷路了。”他的脸上缓缓漾起一种古怪而又温暖的微笑，仿佛发黄的、失真的全息影像。  
Bluestreak厌恶于见到这样的景象。  
那些温暖的微笑，那些恍惚的神情，于他而言都过于古老。  
纪元之前不存在任何历史。

 

最终他们到达了科学院的后庭。本来是废料处理池的地方，现在是一大片密密麻麻的墓地。墓碑新旧不一，形状各异。陈旧的碑石更讲究一些，有精心雕琢的花纹和工整的墓志铭，越新的墓碑则越简略，离他们最近的那几方新的白色石碑，几乎就只剩下一个尖峭的形状，上面潦潦草草地刻着死者的名字。  
Skyfire带着他们在墓碑间穿梭，每一步都踏得格外小心翼翼，仿佛生怕惊扰了长眠的逝者。  
“这是Reddishrewd，化学研究所的实验员，但愿我能数清他究竟制造了多少次意外爆炸……”  
“Slidistance，宇宙空间所的，他一直幻想能够在瓦普跳跃中咽下最后一口气，看来他未能如愿……”  
“Wingiggle，好奇的孩子，却有点浮躁，总是在更换课题……”  
“Crisomint，也不知道他一直在弄的那个项目最后做完了没有……”  
Bluestreak和Bumblebee默默地跟在他的身后，步履也不由自主地放轻了，即使他们心中明白，这些墓碑的下面，未必会有尸骨。  
忽然，航天飞机停了下来。  
“欢迎来到我的老朋友的墓前。”他转过身，淡淡地笑。  
他从容地侧身，让那方墓碑展现在同伴面前。  
孩子略略惊叫了一声。  
那是一方业已泛黄的白色大理石墓碑。看得出年代久远。碑顶镶嵌着精致的浮雕，碑面上是几行流畅端丽的手刻体——

“他不曾坠落。就像有的人不曾飞翔。  
“他不在此处。就像他从未离去。  
“——给我们所挚爱的Skyfire”

“这是你的墓碑。”Bluestreak深吸了一口气，说。  
“是的。”航天飞机平静地说，“正如你所见，我死于内战之前。”  
“我不明白……”Bumblebee迷惑地摇着头。  
然后Skyfire微笑着摸了摸他的脑袋。“这就是为什么我要带你来这里。”  
孩子抬起头，在宽大的手掌下偷偷地张望他。  
Bluestreak无声地叹气，朝那方墓碑走去。他伸出手，碰触墓碑上那些精细的花纹，指尖传来的冰凉光滑的触感让他忍不住颤栗了一下。  
然后他感到有什么东西开始转动。冥冥中，微妙的咔嗒一声。  
是时间。  
赛博坦纪年开始向前回溯，裹挟着所有记忆山呼海啸而来。  
那个在梦境中不断碎裂的球体重新被拼合了起来，它光华灿烂，眩目得令人不忍直视。

帕拉萨克斯。  
帕拉萨克斯。  
帕拉萨克斯。

不复存在的水晶之城，他再也无法回去的故乡。  
Bluestreak告诉自己，这不过是主恒星的光芒迷住了自己的眼睛。  
他低下头，试图遮住自己的光学镜头。然后，就看到了墓碑后整整齐齐摆放着的几块用锡箔纸包装的方形物体。  
“Skyfire……”他小心翼翼地叫墓碑的主人，仿佛是在呼唤一个游荡的亡灵。真滑稽。  
“唔？”墓主习惯性地作无辜状。  
“似乎之前有人给你带来了祭品。”  
锡箔纸被手忙脚乱地剥开，滚落出各种颜色的能量块。都是一个Bluestreak不认识的牌子。  
航天飞机怔了怔，然后开始低低地笑，笑得几乎喘不过气来：“天哪，天哪。这家公司居然还没倒闭……”  
Bumblebee好奇地翻看能量块底部的标签。  
“帕兰斯能量，清新每一日。”孩子念着广告词。  
“要尝尝吗？”Skyfire剥开另一块，递给小TF。  
Bumblebee犹豫着接了过去。  
墓主已经大大咧咧地坐了下来，嗷呜一口，咬去大半截能量块。  
“真难吃。”他喃喃说，“真难吃。”  
而这个回到自己墓前的亡灵业已泪流满面。


	5. 番外篇一

**航天器的明媚的忧伤与侦测机的忧伤的明媚**

 

“噢，我那壮烈的，惨烈的，酷烈的青春。”  
——题记

对于某架白色涂装的航天器来说，他的青春似乎从未开始。  
大学时代即将结束的时候，他光荣地成为寝室里惟一一个尚未脱光的“壮士”——当然，这不仅仅是字面上的意思。学校里的那些纤细小巧的美人们都会对他灿烂地微笑，然后说，对不起，我并不想找一个机体有我的两倍大的bondmate。蹲在墙角种了若干天的蘑菇之后，他慨然而起，决定报考赛博坦中央科学院的地质研究所。  
那座白色建筑看起来很大，说不定里面会有大个一点的美人吧。  
（话说回来这种逻辑到底是从哪里得出来的啊混蛋。）  
真正的青春，从现在才刚刚开始。  
该壮士大言不惭。  
闯过了三次笔试，他居然真的进入了最终测试。他在模拟考场的小房间里转来转去，转来转去，撞到了六次天花板后，最终决定坐下，然后壮烈地一屁股压塌了椅子。于是他一脸戚戚然状，蹲在地上完成了全程模拟实验。  
结果公布。他的名字赫然在录取名单上。  
——Skyfire。  
在毕业生经验宣讲会上，他一本正经地对那些想要报考中央科学院的孩子们说，想进入科学院吗？考试的时候，请蹲着。  
系主任的脑袋咚地一声撞到了墙上。

 

到科学院报到之日，某架白色的航天飞机意得志满，顺着那座恢宏的建筑的大理石台阶向上攀登，一步，两步，三步，仿佛在向着自己那还尚未开始的青春行进。  
这一年，他芳龄二百二十万个主恒星循环。单身。处机。  
所有刚被录取的新人都须在第一区报到，然后在某位老得连面部装甲的螺丝都开始生锈的德高望重的研究员的带领下，集体参观科学院。  
然而，那一天，老研究员大概是找不着自己的螺丝钉了，半天不见人影。  
于是新人们一哄而散，开始自主参观。确切地说，开始为非作歹。  
Skyfire和同校的几个哥们流窜到了第七区，生物研究所的地盘。其中一个叫Solaritis的深黄色越野车颇为兴奋，宣称待他来日成为生物学界的大牛，第七区的大好江山，将尽是他的天下。其他人则一致认为，他去当当试验品还比较有前途，说不定哪天试验操作失误，火种分裂出无数个小试验品，攻占下第七区，指日可成也。  
未来生物学界的大牛作掩面奔走状，叫道你们都是坏人都是坏人，拐了个弯，消失在走廊尽头。  
两分钟后，他又掩面奔回。  
其他几个家伙随即大惊小怪道，你怎么又自甘堕落回归坏人队伍了？  
“哎哟我的流水线，”他连连抚胸，“第七区果然充满了各种各样奇妙的造物……”  
“你看到了什么？异星生物么？”  
“还是说，你看到了你的导师？”  
“其实我觉得他大概是看到了生物所的所长……”  
“喂，你们猜够了没有。”未来生物学界的大牛一头一脸的黑线。  
然后他深深地吸气，用一种十分欠扁的语气宣称道：“同志们，第七区是有美人的！大美人！”  
所有人都默不作声，开始认真地考虑把生物学界未来的希望之星掐灭在萌芽的阶段。  
然而那家伙仍在滔滔不绝地描述，那个“大美人”，是怎样拿着数据板，怎样徘徊在某个办公室门前，怎样的若有所思，仿佛正在等待自己的导师，云云云云。  
“看样子，那美人应该也是刚进科学院不久，”那家伙啪地击掌，“我得先去打个招呼，介绍一下自己……”  
于是他在众人足以把他的装甲灼出个洞的恶狠狠的目光中飘然而去。  
两分钟后，他再次掩面奔回。  
“不行……”他的头顶仿佛悬着一个小型低气压带，“我一见美人就紧张……”  
忽然他又振作了起来：“嘿！以后第七区还是我的天下呢！一个小小的研究员算什么！”  
他再次出发。再次掩面奔回。  
这回他的头顶上悬着的已经不是低气压带，而是飓风中心了。  
Skyfire觉得这时候应该站出来说句话，于是他说出了这辈子让他最后悔的一句话：“哥们儿，实在不行的话，我去帮你打招呼如何？说不定还能顺便帮你要个联系方式什么的。”  
未来生物学界的大牛一听这话，当即感动涕零，紧紧握住大白航天飞机的手：“兄弟，你是好人，大大的好人，小弟他日定当奉上三元钱以示感谢。”  
Skyfire笑得像抽筋。喂，刚才是谁一路叫嚣着你们都是坏人绝尘而去的？  
其实某白色航天器的动机绝对说不上是纯洁。  
（既然是美人，而且是“大”美人……嘿嘿，嘿。）

 

在走廊尽头往左拐，就能远远地看到那个银灰色的背影。  
嗯，是美人没错，可惜一点也不大嘛。当然，这仅仅是字面上的意思。  
Skyfire叹了口气，蹭蹭蹭地走过去，有点失望地“嗨”了一声。银灰色的TF转过身来，看到他，精致的脸庞上有什么表情一闪而过。然后，冷冷地问：“什么事？”  
“呃，我有个朋友……”Skyfire挠着脑袋，努力思考着用词，“他想……对你表示他的，呃……敬意。”  
还不够大的美人面无表情地看着他。“敬意？”  
Skyfire暗暗骂了自己一声，然后手忙脚乱地解释道：“那个，其实他是刚到第七区报到的新人，初次见到你，就深深感到，生物学界有你这样的研究人员，实在是非常不可思议……”  
“哦？”对方略微挑了挑眉，“为什么不可思议？”  
某白色航天器的后背上已经悄然渗出了无数滴冷凝液——“因为，因为，你能在生物学的领域坚持不懈地耕耘……”  
“我不认为这有什么值得自夸的。”  
“不，不，这真的很难得，”一不留神，那句话居然就这么溜了出来，“其实怎么看你都不像是做学术的……啊，我是说，你能够抵制外界的种种诱惑潜心学术，令我的朋友深为佩服，因此他希望能够进一步认识你所以你能不能留下联络方式比如私人通讯频道号码什么的谢谢。”  
Skyfire十分想找块软性矿石拍死自己。  
银灰色美人盯着他。蓝紫色的光学镜头盯得他直发怵。  
“拜托了……”他作可怜兮兮状小声嘀咕道，“我朋友已经答应我，一旦成功就给我三元钱以示感谢。”  
对方仍然是那副面部神经系统瘫痪的表情，一言不发地，把手里那叠数据板扔给Skyfire。  
“拿着。”  
“唔？”某大白航天飞机习惯性地满脸虔诚状。  
“等那个炉渣生物所所长遛跶回来的时候，请务必用这些数据板砸死他。”  
“啊？”  
“另外，替我转告你那朋友，下次他想要搭讪的时候，别再找这种CPU生锈的帮手。”  
“哦……”  
“还有，我的通讯方式在最后那张数据板上。”  
Skyfire愕然地看着那个银灰色的美人离去。然后慌忙翻看那叠数据板的最后一张。  
喀嚓。  
是什么破碎的声音。

 

Skyfire在报考中央科学院地质研究所之前，始终十分忐忑。  
倒不是因为惧怕那些过五关斩六将的残酷考试，而是听说地质研究所除了有一个老得成天在办公桌边打盹的所长，还有一个喜欢成天蹲在荒山野岭敲敲打打矿石并且对所有学术会议深恶痛绝的副所长。不幸的是，当他被科学院录取时，他的Curriculum Committee上的第一位，赫然就是那个矿石自闭症副所长。  
于是某大白航天飞机听天由命地开始去搜集自己导师的信息，却发现除了连篇累牍的学术文章以外，他找不到更多的资料。  
好吧，其实常常蹲在荒山野岭，有利身心健康；不参加学术会议，可以避免学术腐败。总之矿石自闭症是件好事。好事。好事。  
Skyfire就这么自我催眠着，踏进了中央科学院的大门。  
同样地，他也这般絮絮叨叨地自我催眠着：“那一定只是巧合只是巧合只是巧合世界上同名的人多得去了……”迎来了他的首次导师见面会。  
于是，当他的导师平静地问他“你后来拿到那三元钱了吗”的时候，他只能默默地，悲愤地，在芯里把普神诅咒上一百遍啊一百遍。  
其实那一天，地质所副所长不过是把前几次勘探的资料拷贝给生物所长送过去而已。然而就是这个看似平常的举动，直接导致了两位大好青年对科学院的幻想彻底破灭——  
“那个大美人是地质所副所长？！”未来生物学界的希望之星正在逐渐变成绝望之星，“哎哟我的流水线，那他该有多少岁了，多少岁了啊……”  
Skyfire的面部装甲在抽筋。“喂，喂，这不是问题的重点吧。”

（还有比这更骇人听闻的吗？进入科学院的第一天，我居然就搭讪了自己的导师。  
完了。彻底完了。  
我那壮烈的、惨烈的、酷烈的青春。）

 

事实证明，他苦难的青春仍远未终结。  
他的导师要求他先交上一份研究计划，于是某大白航天飞机几天几夜不眠不休神勇无比地整出了一篇洋洋洒洒的计划，从参考文献实验方法前景展望直到申请专利投入生产的可能性一应俱全，誓要挽回自己在导师心目中的形象。  
（我真的不是只会搭讪的混混啊啊普神在上老师你要明鉴啊啊啊。）  
导师拿着那份篇幅蔚为壮观的计划看了五分钟，然后，面无表情地抬起头。  
“Skyfire。”  
“嗯？”大白飞机满脸闪闪发光的期待。  
“在第九区，F03区域，有两间实验室。”银灰色的TF慢悠悠地说。  
“是那两间有矿石精密测定仪的实验室吗？”Skyfire小心翼翼地问，有点摸不着头脑。  
“是的。”导师仍然不紧不慢。“你去右边的那一间，搜索编号为21-H的陈列架，从系统里取出一块标签是R-0544的标本。并不难找。就是最大的那一块。”  
“请问，老师，这块标本对我的研究有什么重要意义吗？”Skyfire仍然云里雾里。  
“当然。”导师啪地放下数据板，望着他。蓝紫色的光学镜头意味不明地闪烁了一下。  
——“请你慢慢地，一头撞死在那块标本上。”  
……  
……  
……  
老师，我还是一头撞死在您的办公桌下算了。某大白航天器忧伤地想。

 

可以预料得到，那份神勇的研究计划，是如何被导师批得体无完肤的——选题毫无新意，实验方法看似新奇实则完全不具可行性，参考文献洋洋洒洒一大堆不相关的没用文献也是一大堆，功利主义的铜臭味极重，什么申请专利的可能性什么市场销售的前景你到底是学地质的还是学经济的，云云云云。批得Skyfire只恨自己为什么是架航天飞机而不是辆挖土机好现场打个地洞一头钻进去。  
这还只是噩梦的开始。  
导师开出了一串长长的书单，把他踢回去让他自己补课。他在艰难地啃了那张书单列出的四分之一的书之后泪流满面仰天长啸——流水线的，老子是学地质的，不是自动化也不是热力学更不是空间物理啊混蛋！当然这些豪言壮语他只敢在自己那个小房间里咆哮两下，见到导师后，马上就乖乖蔫了下来，作无比虔诚状。  
那架银灰色的星际侦测机的CPU一定是用铅做的。  
两个月后，Skyfire得出了这样的结论。  
被导师使唤着把矿石搬来搬去什么的已是家常便饭，被支使着在高温煅烧炉前守上几天几夜不得休息也是司空见惯，更不用说那些没完没了的成分测定和切割操作了。Skyfire已经练就了一边切割原石一边打盹的功力，有一次不慎把手指切掉了一截，他目光呆滞地捡起自己的断指，隔着几个操作台，对实验室那一头正忙着记录结果的导师说：“报告老师，我的手指掉了。”  
银灰色的侦测机头也不抬，说：“焊枪就在那边，自己拿去。乖。”  
于是某大白飞机在芯底默默地流泪，把手指焊了回去，然后继续目光呆滞地切割，打盹。

 

然而，这还不是最令人发指的。  
某次外出地质考察之前，导师忽然吩咐他去弄一点I型矿石的亚属种的结晶体，放到培养皿里。他有点摸不着头脑，但没有多问，反正那架星际侦测机让他摸不着头脑的地方多得去了。于是他整来了一些结晶，精心地挑选出成色最好的那几块，放进培养皿，调整好皿内温度，每隔两小时就记录一次结晶生长的状况。  
他非常努力地试图理解导师的这项指示的深意。可惜无论他怎样盯着那些结晶看，它们都只是普通的结晶而已。好吧，它们是很漂亮，是那种微微泛紫的亮蓝色，可是漂亮又有什么用？  
不，这其中一定隐藏着什么重大的学术研究命题。他猛力地摇头，然后更加用力地盯着那些结晶。  
三个星期后，导师结束考察回来了，Skyfire的关于那些晶体的纪录也满满当当放满了几个文件夹。他反复在系统里翻看这些纪录，绞尽脑汁地思考——这些普通的晶体里到底隐藏着什么奥妙？最终，他还是憋出了一份论文，题目是《论I型亚属种的六种结晶模式之异同》，交给了导师。  
导师大人看到他的这篇论文时，露出了某种怪异的神色。  
“Skyfire，你从流水线下来，到现在应该有二百二十万个主恒星循环了。”  
“是的。”某大白航天飞机忐忑不安地回答。  
“那么你应该早就高中毕业了。”  
“呃，没错。”他有不祥的预感。  
“这篇只有高中生才写得出来的论文又是怎么回事？结晶模式？而且还有六种？I型亚属种的结晶有模式这种东西可言吗？你是不是在梦游的时候把这篇论文写出来的？”  
果然。Skyfire在芯底无语泪长流。  
“可是，是您让我培养这种结晶体的……”  
导师愣了一下。“什么时候？”  
——老师居然把这茬给忘了。噢噢。  
Skyfire继续人生长恨水长东。  
“算了，老师，”他沮丧地说，“那些结晶长得很好，就都送给您好了。反正它们和您的光学镜头的颜色很像。”  
他失魂落魄地走出了导师的办公室。  
如果他回头看一眼，他大概就会看到，那个面部神经持续性瘫痪的银灰色美人，悄然露出了一抹笑意。

 

——科学啊，多少罪恶假汝之名以行！  
这是明目张胆的压迫，这是赤裸裸的剥削，这是惨无TF道的虐待童工。  
Skyfire向其他研究所的哥们哭诉道。于是被众人群起而殴之。  
你还童工咧。幼生体要是都你这副德性赛博坦就没有明天了。  
只有生物所的Solaritis比较厚道，拍着他的大腿说兄弟我理解你啊理解你。Skyfire感动万分，正要把蹲下身来把眼泪都蹭到那家伙的肩甲上，却听到了他的下一句——  
“成天对着这样一个大美人却吃不到，真是太惨了，啧啧。”  
于是某航天飞机彻底地，绝望了。

（喂喂，我不被那罹患矿石自闭症的研究狂吃掉就不错了。  
噢，我的青春。我那尚未开始就已经结束的青春。）

偌大一架飞机，就这么变成了一团低气压云，阴沉沉地向四周辐射一种名为“怨念”的物质。  
即使是那帮损友也看不下去了，大呼小叫地拖着他出去灌高能量饮料。两三瓶下来，一群人就喝高了，哼哧哼哧地说要去进行“同伴教育”，于是又一起跑到了生物所那哥们的住所，团团挤在凌乱的小房间里。  
某架搞不清到底什么是“同伴教育”的航天飞机，仍蹲在角落抱着酒瓶闷头灌酒。  
Solaritis从他的充电床底下拖出一整箱不知道是什么的东西，翻出了一张全息影像碟片。  
“这是我前段时间从铁堡黑市找来的好东西。”他嘿嘿嘿地笑得很猥琐，“一定要给Skyfire看一看……”  
他把那张碟片放进了全息投影机。  
电子音乐响起，低沉而魅惑。隐隐有诱人的呻吟声传了出来，饱含着愉悦。  
围在全息投影机旁的一群年轻人的散热涡轮开始高速转动。  
画面忽地变亮。  
Skyfire一口高能饮料磅礴喷出。  
“这这这这……”他哆嗦着指着那香艳刺激的全息影像，“这这……”  
“不错吧？瞧那银色的机体，啧啧啧。”  
“这、这明明就是、就是……老、老老……”  
——“你的老师，是么？”黄色的越野车表情诡异地朝他眨了眨眼。  
忽然，Skyfire蹭地从角落站起，朝全息投影机虎扑过去，啪地关掉了机器。看得正入迷的其他人齐齐“哎”了一声。  
“伙计们，千万别看，”大白航天飞机神经兮兮地抱着那台机器，“这绝对是恐怖片，R级，不，Z级恐怖片，看了以后会被诅咒的……普神啊我居然以为自己的导师是拆卸片的主角，哈哈哈这是诅咒吧谁来打我一下……”  
生物所的哥们哭笑不得地把他从机器旁拽开。“嘿，冷静点，兄弟，这不是地质所的那个大美人。”然后他又小声加上了一句，“虽然我很希望是……”  
大白飞机可怜巴巴地抬起头：“真的不是？  
“当然，不是。”对方的嘴角在抽搐。“我说，你真的什么都不知道吗？你的导师的过往史。”

 

多年以前，中央科学院曾经承办过一个由国会全额资助的名为“能源之星”的科研项目，旨在为赛博坦探索新的能源，其下有一个分项目，专门负责研发新型的星际侦测机。经过艰苦的研究，一种全新的机型被设计了出来。这就是74-A型侦测机。  
然而在投入实际生产的时候，研究人员遇到了一个严重的问题。由于74-A的逻辑线路过于繁杂，直接导致生产的合格率极低。经过无数次失败的尝试，才最终得到了首件成品。但这件成品也很难称得上是完美无缺。原因在于，复杂的逻辑演算系统需要消耗大量内存，使得其他系统无法有效运作。也就是说，这架星际侦测机除了在学术方面比较擅长之外，其他事情全都一窍不通。  
之后，研究人员尝试着适当削减弱74-A的数据处理功能，调整其他系统的功能。这回他们的运气不错，得到了三件成品。这三架侦测机正是他们理想中的版本，发达的数据处理能力，完备的星际航行功能，以及，无可挑剔的美丽的银灰色机体。  
但是，这个项目也就到此为止了。  
74-A型星际侦测机就此成为绝版。  
“呃，为什么？”Skyfire趴在门外走廊的栏杆上，表情呆滞地问。  
刚才那部Z级恐怖片的冲击力实在太大了，他一时半会还缓不过来。  
“很简单，”Solaritis耸了耸肩，“那些星际侦测机根本就不屑于去搞什么能源探测。他们都是出挑的美人，又是稀有的机型，只要朝公众笑一笑，就会有大把大把的塞币抛过来。所以除了首件成品——也就是你的导师Galacrown，留下来从事地质勘探工作之外，其他三个全都跑得没影了，不是去了商界就是去了演艺圈，把能源之星项目的负责人气得鼻子都歪了，马上叫停了74-A的生产。不过有个叫Silverrain的，还真混出了名堂。刚才我们看的就是Silverrain早年拍摄的情色片，直到今天都还是经典。后来他逐渐窜红，直至大红大紫，咳，不过这都是三百多万个主恒星循环之前的事了……”  
Skyfire继续表情呆滞。  
“你是从哪里知道这些的？”许久后，他才开口问道。  
“我们的所长。”深黄色的越野车诡异地笑着，“唉，可怜的所长，他暗恋地质所的冰山美人已经很长时间了，可惜始终追求未果。上次他好不容易逮到一个和Galacrown见面的机会，结果等他兴冲冲从外面赶回来的时候，发现是你拿着数据板站在他的办公室前……”  
Skyfire开始用脑袋撞栏杆。  
完了，这下他连生物所的所长都得罪了。  
撞到一半，他突然停了下来。  
“等等。刚才你说，Silverrain的走红，是在三百多万个主恒星循环前……”  
“没错。”  
“而Galacrown又比Silverrain还要年长。”  
“当然了，你的导师是初代的74-A型。”  
——天哪！老师到底多少岁了啊？

 

Skyfire走进导师的办公室的时候，房间里正回荡着震天响的“普莱姆斯万福，啊，万福”。  
（这么没品味的老掉牙的歌都放得出来。老师您果然是老头子吧一定是吧。）  
银灰色的侦测机没有从堆积如山的数据板中抬起头来，只是朝他作了个手势，示意他坐下。直至音乐结束，才放下手中的数据板。  
过两天在卡隆有个学术会议。导师平平地说。你知道我是从来不参加这种活动的。所以，你替我去。  
Skyfire欲言又止。  
他的脑海中忽然闪现过那部经典情色片中的镜头。

（那横陈的修长优美的银灰色躯体。  
是Silverrain，却也是Galacrown。  
天哪，真是恐怖的噩梦。我不要回想起来啊啊啊。）

他忽然有点明白为什么老师从来不在学术会议上露面了。这不仅仅是矿石自闭症的问题。  
“好的。”Skyfire闷闷地答应道。  
然而这以后就一发不可收拾了。老师每次接到学术会议的邀请函，都直接扔给他。结果他除了得在实验室里没日没夜地蹲点，还得在不同的城市间飞来飞去参加会议，忙得简直脚不沾地。  
这样下去会出人命的啊混蛋。他默默地诅咒着。  
可是很快他就发现，自己居然在学界混出了点名气。有的学者似乎以为他就是那个神秘的Galacrown，现在终于使用真名Skyfire出山了，于是用那种敬慕的眼神看着他，问一些让他如坠云里雾里的问题。于是他也云里雾里地胡诌一通，居然还能赢取一片掌声。  
大概是托了那些学术会议的福，他的几篇论文得以发表在业界最权威的地质学期刊上。  
“这些文章可以让你提前拿到学位。”他的导师看完那几篇论文后，淡淡地说，“虽然它们得以发表的事实让我开始怀疑现在的学术杂志的质量已经严重下滑。”  
“嘿嘿，谢谢老师夸奖。”Skyfire对那些刻薄的冷嘲热讽已经百毒不侵了。  
“你下一步的打算是什么？”导师抬起头望着他，蓝紫色的光学镜头一如既往地冰冷，“去工业界谋取一个职业？或者是去某所大学当教授？又或者是，留在地质所？”  
“我想，”Skyfire小心翼翼地说，“我大概会选择最后一种……”  
“砰”地一声，导师重重地拍了一下办公桌。吓得Skyfire往后蹭了两蹭。  
“为什么不选择前面两种？在工业界我有认识的人，地方的大学更加没问题，随便哪一所都可以，只要有我开具的推荐信……”  
“老师，您好像很希望我离开似的。”Skyfire有点沮丧。  
“没错，你走了世界就清静了。”银灰色的TF几乎是咬牙切齿了。  
某架大白航天飞机继续在芯底默默流泪。

 

当然他最后还是没走。  
他提前拿到了学位，成为了中央科学院地质所最年轻的研究员，继续成天在所里晃来晃去，不时拿着自己新写的论文满脸虔诚状送去给以前的导师看，美其名曰一日为师终生为父。  
副所长最终可忍孰不可忍了。  
“哈？客座教授？”Skyfire一脸茫然。  
“在普莱姆斯纪念大学的地质学系，时间是一年。”Galacrown用手撑着额头，略显几分疲惫，“我来上开学后的那两节课。其余的课就由你负责。不得缺席，不得敷衍了事，敢误人子弟的话你申请的项目研究经费就别想拿到手了，好你可以滚了。”  
（喂，老头子，剥削劳动力也不是这么赤裸裸的啊而且误人子弟的到底是谁啊啊。）  
于是某架大白飞机就开始了在研究所和大学之间飞来飞去的生活。  
渐渐地，他在大学校园待的时间越来越长。那些刚刚脱离磨合期的孩子让他操心的事情太多了，实验、考试、野外勘探，每一件事都能让他吐机油三升。  
“您知道有的孩子在实验报告里写了什么吗？把3-R型矿石切片‘适当地烧一烧’，他们大概以为这是在烤吐司口味的能量片吧……”Skyfire哭笑不得地对自己以前的导师报告道。  
老师安静地听着。“所以，现在你应该明白我当年看到你的研究计划时的感受了。”  
Skyfire乖乖地蔫了下去。  
——“说句实话，在我眼中，你和那些孩子没有什么区别。”  
老师忽然说。冷冷的声音中，似乎隐藏着某种意味。  
是，是。Skyfire漫不经心地应道。您都这么一大把年纪了，自然看谁都是小孩子了。当然这话他只敢在芯里嘀咕。  
“没有任何区别……”  
银灰色的侦测机脸上掠过了一丝陌生的神情。  
多年以后，Skyfire才读懂了那丝神情的含义。

 

某天，大白航天飞机领着那群孩子去野外进行勘探。小鬼们嘻嘻哈哈闹闹哄哄把地质勘探当成了集体远足，于是Skyfire不得不像只大白母鸡，把他们从这头赶到那头，再从那头赶到这头。  
“看！是Galacrown教授！”忽然有个孩子指着天空叫道。  
喂，你这小鬼，想用那老头子吓我还早了一百万个主恒星循环。  
银灰色的星际侦测机居然就真的降落了下来。  
那帮孩子哗地拥了上去，一口一个“老师”地叫着。地质所副所长被他们簇拥在中间，有点手足无措的模样。  
老头子的矿石自闭症又发作了吧。  
Skyfire忍着笑意走上前，挥舞着胳膊把那群孩子赶散——“回去回去！该挖坑的挖坑，该定标的定标去！”  
Galacrown如释重负地松了口气。  
“老师，您来这里做什么？”Skyfire低头望着银灰色的侦测机，觉得他刚才慌乱的表情很有趣。  
（嘿，那个面部神经持续性瘫痪的老头子也会露出那种表情哎。）  
“只是来看看你有没有好好带学生，”老师恢复了平时的那副冷冰冰的模样，“顺便带点勘探的数据资料回去。”  
说白了就是来免费剥削劳动力的吧。Skyfire无奈地笑了笑。老师啊您连地质系的孩子们都不放过应该说姜还是老的辣吗可恶。  
他们两人就站在那里，注视着那群孩子忙上忙下。原野上拂过阵阵微风，温暖而和谧，仿佛在呢喃某种隐秘的低语。  
“我在想，”老师忽然低声说，声音清冷而明澈，“如果当初地质所没有破例录取你，事情又会是怎样。”  
“破例？”Skyfire努力地思考这个词语背后的含义，“您的意思是……”  
“其实你在考试中的最终排名是第八名。”老师平静地说，“按照惯例，是没有资格被录取的。”  
Skyfire沉默了片刻。“那么，我被录取该不会是因为……我把椅子给压坏了吧？”  
那架银灰色的侦测机抬头看着他。  
然后，精致的脸庞上，隐隐展现了一丝笑意。  
“从某种程度上来说，是的。”  
Skyfire听到了自己的自尊心破碎的声音。  
“那时候地质所正好需要一个能在远途星际侦测中搬运大型矿石标本的研究员，”老师的笑意更浓了，如果那能够被称之为笑意的话，“所以经过审查委员会的讨论，你中选了。”  
Skyfire很想找个角落蹲着种蘑菇。  
“原来老师您当初只是想找个劳工而已。”他可怜兮兮地说。  
“是啊，只不过是要找个劳工而已。”Galacrown轻轻地叹了一声，有意无意地朝他靠近了一些，“结果却找到了你。”

（笨拙的你。愚钝的你。故作无辜的你。睡眼惺松的你。笑得像幼生体一般白痴的你。暗自悲愤郁闷却从未有过任何怨言的你。）

 

那帮孩子折腾了一整天的地质勘探，到傍晚的时候又大呼小叫地开始扎营点篝火，那架式似乎要把这块荒郊野岭变成通宵派对的舞场。  
某架大白航天飞机再次像只老母鸡，在鸡仔群中奔来跑去——  
“Skyfire，帮我把这个帐篷支起来吧！好重！”  
“Skyfire，我们组的篝火怎么也生不起来啊救命！”  
“Skyfire，这个能量罐头为什么打不开呢好奇怪！”  
“Skyfire……”  
喂你们都是成年人了吧这点小事都做不好是怎么回事啊还有为什么你们叫“Skyfire”叫得这么顺口好歹也加个“老师”啊混蛋。  
然后就是肆无忌惮的狂欢。  
那些孩子牵着手，围着大白航天飞机跳着，唱着。某架航天飞机呵呵地笑得很傻，低头望着那些孩子，仿佛自己也变成了他们中的一分子。  
其实，我的青春还是没有开始嘛。  
什么惨烈的苦难的经历都让它见鬼去吧，什么刁钻的刻薄的老头子全都见普神去吧，什么往昔的伤感的时光全都忘了吧。  
那架银灰色的侦测机远远地坐在篝火旁，淡淡地微笑着，望着那群且歌且舞的孩子们。

 

夜深了。  
Skyfire精疲力竭地爬进自己的帐篷，连睡袋都还没有钻进去，就已经迷迷糊糊地进入了充电状态。  
帐篷的门帘被掀开了。一阵悉悉索索的动静之后，似乎有谁在他的额头上吻了一下。  
他把光学镜头挤开一条缝。  
“嘿嘿。”他傻笑了两声。  
老师，我知道您很讨厌我，不过也用不着要咬死我吧。  
他这样含混不清地咕哝着。很快就睡了过去。

 

——“晚安了。孩子。”


	6. 番外篇二

**Ave, ave Primus**

 

他不能飞了。  
自从那次地质勘探事故之后。  
起初他对此浑然不觉，只是机械地跟着其他勘探队员打点行李，整理考察记录，规划返程路线，以及，着手准备已故队长的葬礼。  
葬礼。仓促的葬礼。简约的葬礼。因突发意外而亡故的能源探测小队的队长的葬礼。普莱姆斯纪念大学地质学教授的葬礼。那个说话粗鲁喜欢拿新人开涮还总是呵呵大笑的老家伙的葬礼。  
他在语言系统里将若干修饰的形容词一一排开，试图为它们排序，但是，最终排序的结果始终不曾改变。总有那么一个形容词，牢牢地占据着语言系统的最优先序列，充斥着CPU的空间，甚至溢满了所有的梦魇。  
——因我而亡的死者的葬礼。  
亡故。死者。我。这三者交叠着，凝结成了牢不可破的意象，以致于他再也分不清这三者的词性，词义，语境。这三者有何区别？他问。蓝紫色的光学镜头微微发灰。  
那一年，他正式脱离了磨合期。赛博坦开始了大规模向外星系探测能源的过程，Þ星系大动乱爆发，被放逐的流民在诸多小行星带逡巡徘徊。繁华盛世的钢铁外壳之下，已是支离破碎。

 

站上空间发射台的时候，他遏制不住地颤抖着。  
银色的发射架高高耸立，指向无垠星空。勘探队员顺次出发，启动空间穿梭推动器，直冲浩淼宇宙，然后疾速地消失在广漠的黑暗之中。  
Galacrown，轮到你了。排在他后面的队员小声催促。  
他忽然转过身，一本正经地说啊我忘记把这些天的科考日志带上了，然后就轻捷地跳下发射台，飞也似地跑得没影了——除了不是用飞的以外。  
余下的勘探队员面面相觑，五个塞秒之后，才齐刷刷地发出一声“啊？”  
那个新人再也没有出现在发射台上。他们等了许久，始终未见那银灰色的身影，只能带着满满CPU的问号离开。  
返回赛博坦后，他们哭笑不得地发现那个新人居然已经先到了——坐着公共飞行器回来的。银灰色的小家伙故作镇定地说我们应该支持公共交通的发展，结果被众前辈咣地敲头。  
喂，有谁见过坐公共飞行器的星际侦测机啊？  
小家伙捂着脑袋，一言不发。折叠起来的细长的银色翅膀似乎在微微颤抖。  
于是众多前辈慌忙点头，齐声赞同应该大力发展公共交通。  
但是新人仍然低垂着头，蓝紫色的光学镜在阴影里闪烁不定——什么公共交通，都是借口。  
他不能飞了。

 

小螺丝头。小螺丝头。  
那老家伙这样叫他。  
刚开始，他像一头被激怒的小兽，气鼓鼓地怒目相视，却被某只粗重的手掌砰地拍到了脑袋上——“哈哈，这样扭一扭，会不会把小螺丝帽扭下来？”那位德高望重的地质学家，塞博坦能源探测计划的总设计师，也是先锋勘探队的队长Niobite，居然就这样兴致盎然地摁着他的脑袋，拧来拧去，拧来拧去。  
可恶。  
他一声不吭地掰住了那个厚重的手，嘿咻嘿咻地用力扯着。  
好啦，小螺丝头还挺倔。Niobite又使劲拍了拍他的后脑勺，拍得他差点脸朝下一头栽到地上。  
这孩子能行么？老家伙说。看着太不结实了，被一两个小行星撞一下就没啦。  
您不必担心。这是“能源之星”项目的研究人员耗费了多年心血才研发出的新机型，星际远航能力也是目前最先进的。他们说，然后刻意压低了声音，几近耳语——若是他无法胜任这项任务，那么这种型号的侦测机也就没有必要继续存在下去。研发他们的经费已经过于高昂，超出了国会能够承担的范畴。  
他低着头站在角落，安静得一如往昔。

 

孩子，知道星际航行是什么感觉吗？  
老家伙问他。  
他摇了摇头。  
那是一场战争。地质学家说。  
与行星、恒星乃至星系的引力的阵地战，同时还穿插着与小行星带、陨石群、空间漂流物的游击战。你的武器就是你的空间推动器，还有你对敌人的充分了解。它们的具体方位是什么？质量有多大？运行规律如何？你必须对这一切了如指掌，否则就会在战争中败下阵来，被星体引力所牵制，被吸进星体的运行轨道，更糟的是与星体相撞，被碾成齑粉。  
他静静地听着，精致的面部装甲上看不出什么表情。  
——这不仅仅是和星体的战争。  
这是74-A型星际侦测机的首次远航。如果失败，他就丧失了存在的意义。甚至那些孩子们，也不再有继续存在下去的意义。  
孩子们，孩子们。Silverrain，Icelan，Argentite。

 

他失败了，在地质勘探队深入µ星系最大的小行星带的时候。  
取消编队飞行。Niobite下令道，分头行动，0.25个主恒星循环后在规定坐标集合。  
还有，小螺丝头，跟我行动。  
银灰色的侦测机沉默地喷射着炽烈的蓝焰。  
进入那一片巨石的海洋的时候，他踟蹰了片刻。所有的空间里都充斥着异质的星体，充斥着他的敌人。  
别让你的测算系统睡大觉。Niobite在内部通讯频道叫道。这些星体的距离，数量，质量，轨道，全都给我算出来！  
他的CPU开始轰鸣作响，上百亿个数据在飞速地跳动，汇聚成令人晕眩的数据流。  
他必须存在下去。  
那些孩子必须存在下去。  
他们背负着整个时代的期待——能源之星。可笑而又沉重的名号。  
小螺丝头！Niobite的声音忽然变得粗哑。  
他一惊，引擎猛地加速，蓝焰轰然喷射，划出长长的明亮蓝线。  
尽管失控只持续了不到0.7赛秒，却足以造成无可挽回的后果。  
他本已略微偏移了方向，因为这次引擎失控，他直直地朝着两颗小行星的中间地带冲去。更糟的是，其中一颗小行星因为众多星际侦测机的进入，忽然加快了运行速度，眼看着就要与他的运动轨迹相交接。  
他慌忙开启反推动力，但越是慌乱，反推动力的启动就越慢。  
那颗褐黄色的小行星疾速地向他逼近。庞大，荒凉，斑驳，有如死亡。  
它的质量太大。离得愈近，愈是无法调转方向。  
——黑暗骤然降临。

 

几乎是连冲带撞，踉踉跄跄，他冲出了碎石群，机身在不断颤抖，翼尖咔咔作响，危险地保持着仅有的平衡。  
记忆系统里，只留下了骤然绽开的眩目火光，寂静无声的爆炸，还有一声尖唳的嘶鸣。  
许久之后他才意识到，那声嘶鸣来自于他自己的音频处理器。  
老家伙居然就这么死了。  
在他撞上小行星的前一秒，Niobite斜冲了过来，抓着他的机翼，将他扔到了相对空旷的碎石区。然后，那老家伙就被小行星的引力给吸了过去。碰撞，扭曲，折裂，粉碎，爆炸。干脆利落的死亡。  
最后哑着嗓子喊的那句“小螺丝头”，就此成为了这个粗鲁的地质学家的遗言。  
遗言。却更像一个咒语。  
他在边境线上的军用医院躺了两天，只是睡，睡得天昏地黑。直至医官半是好笑半是生气地用病历铛铛铛地敲他，喂年轻人，你好得很，别再装死占用床位，赶快给我起来。他才茫然地爬起来，用那种梦游者般的神气喃喃着说，他死了。  
是的，Niobite先生已经殉职，但你还活着。是时候返回赛博坦了。医官又拍了拍他的脸颊，以确认他还在线。  
哈，在母星等待着我的又是什么？失望的“能源之星”项目的研究人员？怒目以对的地质学界的同行们？他无声地摇头，试图钻回充电床，却被医官揪着背部装甲拎了起来。  
回去，年轻人。医官说。  
至少，你得参加Niobite先生的葬礼。

 

葬礼。  
因我而亡故的死者的葬礼。  
那一日，主恒星的光芒异常耀目。数架星际侦测机在葬礼的会场上空缓缓盘旋，尾焰划过紫灰色的天幕，划出“敬爱的老师”，划出“长眠于星海”，划出“永志不忘”。  
他本应是他们中的一员。他本应用他的飞翔，来为这位可敬的，有时也许会有些可恶的地质学家送上最后一程。  
——但他不知为何，已不能飞了。  
他站在密密麻麻的前来悼唁的人群中，试图隐藏自己那尖峭细长的银色翅膀。可惜他的努力徒劳无功，无数复杂的目光从四面八方投射过来，惊异、愤恨、龃龉，还参杂着几丝真诚的或不真诚的爱慕。  
葬礼是在露天举行的。他们说，作为星际侦测机，Niobite比谁都热爱天空。  
事实上，葬礼也只能在露天举行，因为吊唁者实在太多，普莱姆斯纪念大学地质系的学生都来了，中央科学院的研究员也赶过来了，甚至与地质学界无甚关联的官员、平民、退役军人也来了。那么多张面孔，熟悉的或陌生的，带着悲伤的神色。  
每一张面孔都是一次无声的控诉。  
他低下头，颤抖着。  
死者生前的挚友一一上台，宣读悼词。悼词中的Niobite显现出了一个正直的地质学家所应有的形象：勤奋，严谨，专注，而又不失爽朗。  
最后宣读悼词的，是一个墨绿色涂装的家伙。年轻的面庞上还透着点稚气，嘴角微翘，天蓝色的光学镜扑扑扑地闪烁着，与其说是流露忧伤，不如说是有点不怀好意。  
“我，Windhover，在这里谨代表所有Niobite的学生，悼念我们的老师。”他说，清脆金属音质的声音透过扩大器，传遍会场。  
吊唁的人群屏息以待。  
“三个主恒星循环前，我正式成为了他的博士生。”墨绿色涂装的家伙继续说道，“要成为这位所谓的德高望重的老家伙的学生可真不容易，笔试和面试其实都算不上什么，最要命的是，他还会另外加出考题。起先他让我去找块纯度在90%以上的R-E型雏晶，我当即就CPU崩溃了，既然是雏晶纯度又怎么可能在90%以上？他却满脸无辜地哦呵呵地笑，这就看你的本事啦。于是我就一边崩溃一边满荒山野岭地找，好不容易找到一点纯度在60%以上的，自己偷偷炼了炼，磨了磨，弄得差不多像个样子就交了上去。老家伙倒挺高兴，嘿，小子，你造假还挺有一套嘛……”  
咳咳。葬礼的主持人，普莱姆斯纪念大学地质系的主任开始咳嗽。  
人群中漾起了小小的骚动。  
“哦，别着急，这还只是开始。”他不慌不忙地把双手往演讲台上一搁，接着滔滔不绝，“那老家伙的命题怎么可能会那么简单？接下来又要我搞三组异星矿石的成份解析。本着解析得了就OK，解析不了就解构的原则，我在实验室泡了几天，总算把成份表全弄出来了，还顺便弄了个元素对比。结果那老家伙把我那份实验报告抛着玩了半天，说Windhover啊你还是去写小说算了，这么有想象力，我太佩服你了。我就嘿嘿地笑着说要当您的学生没有点想象力怎么行……”  
咳咳咳。地质系主任继续努力地咳嗽。  
就连在葬礼会场上空盘旋的星际侦测机们也有点忍不住了，引擎断断续续地轰隆作响，仿佛在憋着笑意。  
人群中，那架银灰色的侦测机默然不语。  
——成份解析这种高难度的东西不是玩着玩着就能玩出来的吧？你这家伙是在炫耀吧？是在炫耀吧？  
“……所以！”Windhover猛地一拍演讲台，“要成为如此人品的教授的学生，就要有将自己变成人品的生物的觉悟！在被Niobite录取的那个晚上，我被那老家伙拉去灌高能饮料。那老家伙一喝高了就会满口胡话，一满口胡话就会来几句特文艺的，比如，人生啊，就是混得过就混，混不过就跑啊。我连连点头，老师您真他流水线的哲理！”  
地质系主任马上如释重负地点头，“很好，Windhover同学的发言到此结束……”  
“您别急，还有呢。”墨绿色的家伙理直气壮地瞪了葬礼的主持人一眼，继续泰然自若地说下去，“但是，老师的哲理其实远非这么简单……”  
然后他开始详细地讨论“混得过就混，混不过就跑”的伟大道理。  
大约三十个赛分之后，他终于结束了长篇大论。但是，他的话锋骤然一转，说：“最终，这个哲理却被老师推翻了。他在最后的那一刻，并没有逃跑，而是选择了冲上去，然后死去。在我看来，老家伙用生命完成了一个二律背反的论证——他的人生哲理只有在最后被推翻，才具有终极的意义。Niobite，你这个自相矛盾的老家伙，人品的生物，无良的学者，你在生命中的最后的自我推翻与自我论证都被我们看到了，我们将会牢牢地记住你，一直记到我们重复你的生命轨迹为止。”  
——“我们，将不会放过你。”  
底下鸦雀无声。  
那个墨绿色的家伙深吸了一口气，抄起音频扩大器，放声说：“为此，我决定将这首歌献给你，Niobite老师。”

 

普莱姆斯万福，啊，万福。  
本是神圣的颂歌，却被某些流行乐手改编成俗不可耐的pop曲风，再经由Windhover那根本就五音不全的音频处理器的演绎，岂止是不忍卒听，简直是魔音穿脑。  
“Ave, hey! Ave Primus! Hey！”  
他起劲地唱着，踩着压根就对不上的节拍，每隔几个音节还要自作主张地加上一个“嘿！”，让人实在忍不住要把他一拳砸进演讲台里。  
台下的听众们不约而同地露出了牙疼般的表情，而会场上空的星际侦测机们已经飞得歪歪斜斜，随时都有坠毁的危险。  
赶紧把这家伙拖走。葬礼的主持人冷汗涔涔地下令道。  
于是那墨绿色涂装的家伙就和他紧紧攥在手中的音频扩大器一起被地质系的大学生们拖走了，一边拖还一边悲痛地说，啊，你们这些孩子真是不了解先师的精神！这首普神万福才是他的精神的精髓之所在！  
好，好，师兄，我们了解，非常了解。学生们嗯哼哼地应着，捂上了他的嘴。  
此刻，真正的颂歌响了起来。  
人群哗然。  
Galacrown站在人群中，茫然地望向天空。  
数架星际侦测机一齐开启了音频扩大器。仿佛是在对Windhover那堪称惊世骇俗的演讲致以敬意。  
普莱姆斯万福，啊，万福。  
——那一刻，主恒星依旧在照耀。


	7. 番外篇三

**Mon Demon**

 

我愿为之献身的，是销魂的境界，是最痛苦的赏玩，是被迷恋的憎恨，是令人心旷神怡的厌烦。我的小我将扩大成为它的大我，最后将像这个大我一样一败涂地！  
——题记

 

他有一件引以为傲的藏品。  
来自µ星系编号为R-447小行星的珍稀晶体，纯度超过99.999%。在普通光线下状似无色透明的石头，但只要接受到紫色氖光的照射，就会流溢出灼灼光华，瞬息万变，却又纯澈得不可思议，仿若无物。于是固体的质感被抽除，冰冷的触感被幻化，晶体仿佛变得柔软若水，飘忽迷离，荡漾不定。  
就像嗜酒之徒迷恋潘趣酒的醇香一般，他迷恋着这种晶体的纯澈与多变。  
他说，它始终在等待着一些形象，一些语词。  
在没有定义之前，它兀自而盲目地美丽着。  
——它就是空。  
他引领每一个宾客去观赏他的藏品。看哪，他说，它毫无杂垢，犹如无所欲念；形无所定，又如有所欲求。  
它，就是我的政治理念。他的声音低沉，尾音略略拖长，别有深意。  
宾客们或是瞠目结舌，或是颔首附和，更多则是含笑不语。  
尔后不出三两天，就会有价格高昂的礼物私下悄悄送来。  
他只是不动声色地收下，姿态简直可以称得上优雅而磊落。  
那一年，Foggae Swinger正式成为元老院常任议员，列席第十四位，掌柄赛博坦的最高立法权。

 

藏品的数量，随着他的地位的攀升，而日见滋长。它们孽生的速度如同有机体，起初只是细碎的晶粒，然后渐渐累积成柱状晶簇，最后密密麻麻地铺陈了整个收藏室，在荧荧紫光下泛出幽魅光泽。  
“绝妙的造物，”一位宾客说，“虽然我本应啧啧赞叹，全赛博坦再也找不出能与之媲美之物，但有悖事实的言辞，譬如晨露，鲜明光亮，而虚幻易逝。”  
“哦？”Foggae Swinger鲜黄色的光学镜头微微眯起。扬起的音调里既有好奇与质询，又带着微微愠怒。  
宾客从容地躬身，朝元老院常任议员行礼。“原谅我的无礼，阁下，”他低垂着头颅，看不清表情，只听得到声音中的隐隐几分笑意。  
——“请容我，为您证明。”  
Foggae耐心地等待着那位狂妄宾客证实他的言辞的时刻，或曰，证伪。  
四个次恒星循环后，收藏室多了一件新藏品。  
鲜红色的seeker略显局促不安，站在R-447小行星的晶簇丛中，仿佛立于荡漾不定的水面之上，粼粼波光映亮了他银白的机翼，像是要将那纤细的机体都溶化于这光影迷离之中，消散了轮廓，抹销了形象，只留下飘忽的光，空茫茫地刺目着。  
在收藏室的入口处，Foggae远远地注视着那仍然稚嫩的背影。  
应该如何给予这件新藏品定义？  
隐喻开始丧失，语词变得松弛，他就站在那里，拘谨，生涩，矜持，仿佛从未被书写。  
那孩子什么也没有证实，更无法证伪。  
元老院议员叹了口气。  
“你知道你为什么会在这里么？”他斜倚在厚重的门扉上，用贵族惯有的慵懒语调，问。  
红色seeker转过身，直视着他。鲜红色的光学镜头明亮得超乎他的想象。  
“我知道。”明显还没过磨合期的孩子扬起下颌，回答道，“我因为一项不公的制度而来。一项强迫军品放弃自尊和骄傲，匍匐于民品贵族脚下的制度。”  
孩子的声音出乎意料地沙哑，隐隐藏着尖锐的挑衅——自尊，骄傲，公正。那些过于庞大的语词从他的音频处理器里传出，因幼稚而严肃，因严肃而可笑。  
于是Foggae哑然失笑。瞧瞧，那个狂妄的宾客究竟挑选了怎样一件礼物。他们在选择seeker的时候，除了机体设计和各项性能，难道就没有考虑过中央处理器么？然则这个在管制森严的科库拉军校接受教育的孩子，又从哪里得来的激进与偏执？  
“既已来到了这里，你的自尊与骄傲又从何谈起？”他声音里没有怒意，却带上了些许戏谑的意味。  
红色seeker只是沉默地站在晶簇丛中，扬起头，注视着他，肩膀僵硬，两手不自然地下垂，置于机体两侧，指尖弯起，似乎正在寻找一种能够使自己显得足够勇敢的姿势。  
“好吧……”Foggae若有所思地说。他的面部装甲上缓缓浮现起几丝促狭的笑意。他转身，离开收藏室，停在距离门口几赛尺的地方。“从现在起，只要你自己走出这个房间，我就会把你送回去。Sponsorship这种制度并未通过法律正式授权，我身为立法院的成员，不应助纣为虐。”  
Seeker愕然地望着他。  
“如果他们没有给你选择的机会，那么就由我来给予。”Foggae在门外朝孩子伸出了手，“只要走出来，你就不必屈膝于任何权威……”  
——他会走出来么？  
元老院议员望着红色seeker。  
没有人知晓，在那一刻，他其实已下定决心，要将那个孩子送回去——无论那孩子走出来与否。这件新藏品已然过于昂贵，贴满了别有用意的标签，sponsor的身份，隐晦的暗示，政治上的把柄。一旦收下，就意味着他默认了那些标签，将自己降为那些贪恋美色的高层议员的一分子。他深知，在政界高层，若要转圜自如，就不应与任何特定群体捆绑在一起，更何况还是这样一个分享着难以启齿的隐秘快乐的群体。  
某种残存的，几乎称得上是矜高的东西，不允许他的政治生涯出现如此不齿的污点。  
但是，他仍在耐心地等待。等待着那个孩子自己一步一步地走出来。此刻他更像个口味刁钻的观众，斜睨着舞台，傲慢，焦虑，又按捺不住好奇，等待着一出新剧的启幕。  
来吧。选择吧。  
红色seeker踟蹰了片刻，迈出了第一步，起初步伐缓慢，然后越来越快，越来越快。  
很好，孩子，就这么回去，继续保持你的空白，未被书写，未被定义，盲目而纯澈。  
然而，幕布只掀开了一半，便凝敛不动了。他所翘首等待的新剧，将启未启。  
红色seeker停了下来，在收藏室的门边。  
那孩子竟然就站在门口的交界处，迟疑着，慢慢抬起手。浅蓝色指尖碰触到Foggae仍然停留在空中的手。但那手指实在过于细幼，根本就无法握住整只手，只能环过食指和中指，然后，小心翼翼地握住。  
Foggae惊讶地注视着站在交界处的seeker，感觉到那幼嫩的指尖异常冰冷，还在微微颤抖。  
“我回不去了。”孩子低声说，“军校已经和他们签订了协约，就算把我送回去，他们还会另找一个sponsor……”  
Foggae沉吟片刻，开口道：“如果你还有所顾虑，我可以要求他们将你从名单中划掉。”  
“划掉了以后又怎么样？”红色seeker的声音开始上扬，稚嫩的尾音愈显沙哑，“让别的seeker来顶替？然后同样的情节再次发生同样的故事再次上演？”  
孩子的言辞生硬，语气激进，纤细的手指却越来越紧地攥着Foggae的手，暴露出仿佛行将溺毙的脆弱，只能抓住手边一切所及之物。  
Foggae低头看着红色seeker。  
孩子仰起头来望着他。  
“我有两个室友……”孩子咬了咬嘴唇，说，“一个有奇怪的道德洁癖，另一个笨得只知道吃和睡。我无法想象他们中的任何一个成为我的替补，或者其它seeker的替补。只要sponsorship这项制度仍然存在，他们随时都有成为牺牲品的危险……”  
“很遗憾，对此我无能为力。”元老院议员摇了摇头。意识到自己的腔调未免过于官方，他又用一种哄小孩子似的语气补充了几句：“要取消一项制度远非那么简单，孩子。它的背后有太多的利害关系，像柔韧而又复杂的有机纤维团，不可能一下子就斩断……”  
“那就告诉我，到底怎样厘清这些利害关系。”红色seeker突然说，紧紧攥着Foggae的手指，又拽着晃了两下，神色几乎是恳切而纯真的。  
——告诉我。告诉我。

（用最精妙的话语，最繁复的修辞，最隐晦的暗喻，对我诉说。  
权力的实质，权力的奥妙，最后，即是篡夺、倾覆、毁灭权力的技巧。）

“怎么可能，你还没过磨合期，而且还是量产的军品。”元老院议员笑着，鲜黄色的光学镜头却是冰冷的——他的耐心已经快要消磨殆尽——“够了，你应该可以……”  
他的声音戛然而止。  
红色seeker忽然攥着Foggae的手，猛地后退。Foggae因为猝不及防的拉力而趔趄了几步，跌进收藏室的晶簇丛中。漾动的荧光在他身下遽然散裂，晶簇的碎屑飞溅开来，绽裂出具有明亮质感的清脆声响。  
满目流光中，有什么，笨拙地吻上了他的唇。

 

回想起来，那段对话也许都是他的政敌事先精心策划好的。他们制造出了一个无辜而又偏激的孩子的形象——一个盲目地寻求着出路的孩子，既对不公的制度深恶痛绝，又决心将这项制度利用到底，甚至不惜亲吻自己所憎恶的唇。  
多年以后，当Foggae Swinger回想起自己与Starscream初次见面的情形，他仍会如此怀疑。但Starscream只是笑着说，以那些政客的智商，还不足以谋划这样一出戏剧。红色seeker的笑容明亮，刺目得几乎足以剥夺任何话语或是定义。Foggae沉默不语，注视着他，一如多年以前远远地注视他稚嫩的背影。  
假使没有任何幕后策划者，这场骗局岂非更令人感到恐惧？  
那个孩子的拘谨，生涩，盲目，激进，与惊人的勇气，是否都只是高明的伪装？  
在那张稚气的精致面庞之下，是否始终隐藏着一抹恶毒的笑意？  
他却已不再追问。那莫名其妙的笨拙一吻，犹如施了咒的契约，瞬间即已烙下不可抹销的毒誓。即使明知那些誓言只会慢慢侵蚀他的声望，他的良心，乃至他的火种，他仍然甘之如饴。  
——他将那孩子留了下来。  
没错，他是曾经暗下决心，无论那红色seeker走出来与否，他都要把那孩子送回去。然而他万万没有料到的是，是他自己走了进去，跌落进晶簇丛，整个世界骤然倾覆，仅留满目细碎光华，流转不息。  
仿佛某种奇妙的巧合，此后他与Starscream度过的多数时间，都是在那间收藏室里，在R-477小行星的晶簇丛中，充满隐秘的爱抚，以及，更为隐秘的话语。  
他对那孩子说了许多。他说，权力的实质，既非武力，亦非财力，而是话语。  
每一个词语之中，都潜藏着演化成权力的力量，在必要的时刻，就会喷薄而出。  
你瞧，我们是多么奇怪的一个种族，少数者用一些词语统治着多数者。他们将这些词语像食物一样抛掷给大众，而大众就会不加挑选地争相捡拾。  
那孩子安静地躺在晶簇丛中，聆听着。流光在他身下漾动，鲜红色的光学镜头明亮如同珍稀晶体的灼灼光华。有时候Foggae甚至会产生错觉，他不过是在对着自己的藏品自言自语，Starscream只是那些晶体幻化出的一个形象，被他所塑造，所定义。他将自己的话语赋予那个形象，并将自己所有的梦境，都献给那个形象。

 

岁月就这样流逝而去。他惊异于自己与那个孩子所分享的一切——起初只是随意零散的语句，渐渐地，他开始对那孩子谈起自己的年轻时代。他带点好笑地回忆起自己在普莱姆斯纪念大学政治学院的日子，组织一些名字长得连自己都记不住的地下社团，跳上中央庭院的喷泉发表公开演说，甚至偷偷收藏违禁的出版物……  
“违禁出版物？”Starscream歪着头问，“你都收藏了哪些？”  
怎么，难道你想把那些出版物都搜集一遍？他故作严厉。  
当然不是。红色seeker泰然自若。我只是想看看你的收藏和我的收藏有什么区别。  
元老院议员哭笑不得。  
结果他还是把自己当年的收藏一一清点了出来，看着那个孩子时而兴奋时而沮丧：  
“哦，这个我也有！”  
“渣的，这篇文章怎么听都没听说过？”  
“喂，那个是从哪里弄来的？”  
——不出所料。Foggae摁着额头，觉得自己的处理器再次过压了。那孩子却一脸无害地望着他：出版禁令从来都是最好的导读，你早就应该深谙其道。  
话虽如此。他沉默了下来，无声地抚摸着红色seeker的翅膀。  
后来便有了第九号出版令的修正案。新法案规定，所有出版物必先经过审查，审核的程序由半公开转为非公开，递交审核的材料一律不予退还。若是泄露审核结果，以泄露国家三级机密论处。  
多数者永远都无法知道应该如何选择。他们盲目而饥渴，吸收一切能够使他们餍足的话语。为了守护他们，少数者应当肩负起为他们选择的职责。他说。  
“守护”这个词用得还真妙。Starscream耸耸肩说。  
别那么偏激，孩子。Foggae笑着。总有一天你会明白。  
总有一天是什么时候？像你一样老的时候？红色seeker问，表情天真得令人无从发怒。  
大概吧。议员漫不经心地点了点头，想了想，又有点不确定地问，我有那么老么？  
嗯。孩子咯咯地笑着，往他脸颊上啄了一下。  
他知道。他知道那孩子根本就等不了那么久。他们谈话的时间越来越长，彻夜彻夜地谈论着思想史，本体论，博弈论，谈判术，公共治理，几乎无所不包。他发现，那孩子急切地吸收着他说出的每一个词语，再迅速地将它们转换为自己的话语，尤其是关于权术的话语。每每谈到如何争取盟友与削弱对手，那孩子的光学镜头都会明亮异常。  
“怎样才能组建起自己的阵营？”Starscream不断地发问，“为什么有时候通过不平衡的权力交易，也能争取到盟友？如何让他们为你效命并且心甘情愿？”  
你并不需要知道这些。Foggae想说。但是他很清楚，他无法拒绝那个孩子，从那个笨拙的，如同契约的吻开始。  
于是他说，我所能告诉你的，不过都是纸上谈兵。权术的运作远比理论要复杂，每一句似是而非的言辞，每一个看似无意的眼神，每一次若有所指的表情，都有可能决定政治上的敌友。  
那就教我如何在实践中运用那些理论。孩子说，上身微微前倾，指尖摁在他的膝部装甲上。  
实践？对于一个普通的军品而言，权术的实践从何谈起？他摇着头。  
他感觉到那些纤细的指尖正在逐渐收紧。  
“不，总有些办法……”孩子喃喃道。  
——的确总有些办法。只是Foggae不屑于尝试，或者说，不敢尝试。国会议员们定期举办一种地下聚会，其性质类似于收藏爱好者聚会。然而参会者带来的藏品，既非珍稀的矿石，亦非罕有的异星系生物，而是美丽的seeker。事实上，聚会的目的远非展示藏品那么简单。觥筹交错之间，往往隐藏着秘密的结盟，难以启齿的私下交易，甚至恶毒的积怨。议员们在这充满感官享受的特殊场合暗中角力，试图为自己搭建起另一层关系网。有时他们还会邀请政府高官或军界将领参会，以声色笼络人心。  
这是一种非正式的社交，更是一场异变的纵横捭阖。Foggae原先对其敬而远之，只因他更热衷于将宾客带到自己的收藏室，向他们展示R-447小行星晶体的奥妙。他认为通过这种安静玄妙的方式建立起来的盟友关系，远比共享声色犬马之乐的关系网要牢固。  
然则，他的理念在那个红色seeker的面前，迅速地坍塌殆尽了。  
“带我去那里。”Starscream说。

 

Foggae初次参加聚会的时候，全体参会者起立鼓掌，别有用意地朝元老院议员微笑着，仿佛在说，欢迎加入我们。Foggae不自然地向他们点头致意，Starscream站在他的身后，注视着这个国家最高层的统治者们，鲜红色的光学镜头中闪过一丝复杂的神色。  
（多年以后，他会将此称之为，仇恨。）  
——看，角落里那个蓝白色的议员，近日因为能源管制新议案的辩论而得罪了多数派，在国会中处于失势。他在急切地朝所有人微笑，动作略显僵硬，频繁地抚摸着自己的杯沿。  
至于会场中央的那位议员，虽然与他人谈笑风生，但是笑容里隐藏着几分焦灼。他刚当选为立法院成员，还没有加入任何阵营。此刻他正在试图寻找自己的落脚点。看来他选择了保守派，这个选择比较稳妥，但要赢得那些顽固的老家伙和强硬分子的信任，也绝非易事。  
再看看那个应邀前来的政府官员。他在好奇地打量着会场里的各色seeker，不时啜饮手中的高能饮料。从他消耗的能量来看，这位官员的胃口大概不小。如果要获取他的信任，很简单，就是满足他。各种意义上的满足。当然，对其讨好逢迎之前，必须谨慎考虑他究竟能够给你带来什么。一味的谄媚只会惯坏那些政府的蛀虫。  
Foggae悄声对那个孩子说着，语气快而紧密。  
记住，观察他们，了解他们，然后抓住他们的弱点，精巧而准确地出击。  
事实证明，那红色seeker总是能够逾越他的想象力的边界。  
数次聚会之后，那孩子已经会在议员、高官或将领面前，无所顾忌地用一种近乎刻薄的语气来谈论时政。然则这种刻薄又恰到好处，偶尔插入几个恶毒而精妙的比喻，还带着涉世未深的孩子特有的纯真——抑或是，刻意为之的纯真。  
议员们会为他的比喻而击节叫好，放声大笑。在他们看来，Starscream本来只是个漂亮的玩具，竟然还会说出一些漂亮的词藻，很值得赞赏，应该奖励一些糖果。  
Foggae站在角落，看着那个红色seeker在聚会上游刃有余地吸引着惊叹和目光，瘦削的面部装甲上挂着若有若无的促狭笑意。  
他何尝不是在展示自己最为骄傲的藏品，亦是最为骄傲的作品。  
闪耀着灼灼红色光华的，绝妙的造物。  
忽然他恍惚了一下，觉得这些话语似曾相识。然后他明白了过来——  
那狂妄的宾客的言辞，已在此刻，得以证实。

 

他很清楚，那个红色seeker将会成为他的政治生涯中最刺目的污点。然则他不曾料到的是，一旦沾上污点，就无法抹销，只会不断扩大。谁人不知赛博坦那条古老的谚语？彻底清除白色纤维板上的墨渍的唯一方法是，将白色纤维板全部涂黑。  
他太醉心于展示自己的藏品，竟忘了一个显而易见的事实。注视着那个“绝妙的造物”的目光，往往不怀好意。很快他就从科库拉军校那里收到了秘密通讯——军部总参联席一等上将Constank，要求成为Starscream的sponsor。  
起初他对此难以置信。哈，难道我还得在那孩子的翅膀上贴个标志，以声明我的所有权？他对神色紧张的军校负责人说。  
不不，阁下，您应该明白，负责人的面部装甲上渗出了冷凝液，一个seeker同时有两个甚至更多的sponsor，是很平常的……  
我不明白。Foggae冷冷地说。  
阁下，请您再多加考虑。负责人几乎是在哀求了，Constank上将是军部高层决策至关重要的人物，国会每年的军费议案必须经过他这一关。更何况，我们军校受辖于军事教育部，而总参联席对教育部门有人事罢免权……  
也就是说，如果你不能满足Constank，你的位子就保不住了。Foggae说。  
军校负责人尴尬地笑了笑。  
——如此可耻的，不名誉的，肮脏的交易。  
某种名为“暴怒”的程序在他的中央处理器里飞速地运转起来。他已经有多少个主恒星循环不曾体验到这种滋味？各种能想象得到的最激烈的语言数据在不断衍生，占据了所有的逻辑系统，甚至波及到了感知系统，灼烧着神经中枢的管线。他一声不响地关闭了私人通讯，将自己扔进办公椅。  
可耻的，不名誉的，肮脏的，可耻的，不名誉的，肮脏的，可耻的，不名誉的，肮脏的……  
他的中央处理器重复着这些字眼，起初是恶狠狠的诅咒，然后渐渐低了下去，越来越低，越来越低，最后，倒更像是一声空虚的叹息。  
他无力地抬起手，指尖在空中游移了片刻，然后，摁下了通讯频道的开关。  
“根据教育法第三条第十二款，国有教育机构应当履行对未过磨合期的量产军品的监护权。”他干巴巴地对军校负责人说，试图让自己的声音听起来更为权威公正，“因此，科库拉军校在此项事务上拥有最终决定权。”

 

Starscream得知这个消息的时候，沉默了许久。  
——真是相当生动的一堂课。最终他开口道。  
关于如何把难缠的对手变成朋友，如何有效利用手头现有的资源，如何在必要的时候出卖一切的，生动的课。  
孩子沙哑的声音在颤抖，但他仍然将脊背挺得笔直，直视着Foggae。  
不，并不是这样。元老院议员摇了摇头，刻意地避开那鲜红色的目光。这只是一堂关于如何作出妥协的课程。别忘了，适当的妥协有时候比斗争更为重要。  
“你把这个称为‘适当的’妥协？”孩子扬起嘴角，硬生生扯出一个笑容。  
我以为你至少能够为我提供仅有的一点庇护。  
（我以为我至少还能抓住谁的手。哈哈。）

 

有什么正在悄然改变。  
他精心塑造出的那个流溢着珍稀晶体光华的形象，正在逐渐脱离他的话语，他的定义，变成一个他所难以阐释的谜团。红色seeker仍然会朝他微笑，彻夜聆听他的叙述，并不时用尖锐的言辞来挑战他的言论，但他意识到，有什么已然无可挽回地碎裂了。  
如同R-477小行星的结晶，一旦碎裂，即不可拼合。  
从那以后，Starscream的微笑愈发甜美和虚伪，词藻也愈发浮华和圆滑，声线却愈发嘶哑、冷硬、艰涩。每当他碰触那孩子的机体，他总会感觉到一瞬间的僵硬，然后从指尖传来丝丝不易觉察的颤栗。  
从那孩子某些隐秘部位的累累伤痕，他大概能够猜测到究竟发生了什么。然而他拒绝去想象任何细节，他无法容忍中央处理器根据逻辑推断而自动演算出的一幅幅画面——红色seeker拒绝在一等上将的面前低下头颅，因而被强压到地面，机翼以怪异的角度弯折了起来，装甲被灼烧，内部暗锁被一个个地撕扯开，软性金属遽然崩裂，发出尖锐的声响……  
他试图用最恶毒的词语来诅咒Constank，那个曾经数次无视军费议案而自主扩张军备，在国会中臭名昭著的硬派将军，但他从未像现在这般，深感话语的无力。  
于是他只能沉默下来。  
他的叙述变得越来越少，他说，我已经无法告诉你更多了。  
我已经倾尽了所有的话语，塑造出了你。  
Starscream平静地望着他。  
“你这么做是明智的，Foggae。”红色seeker首次直呼他的名字。“你不应该告诉我更多了。因为你所给予我的，会毁掉你自己。”  
真是惊人的预言。元老院议员疲惫地笑着。  
红色seeker也笑了，趋过身来，揽住他的颈脖，在他的音频处理器旁边低声说，这不是预言。  
——这是仇恨。这是在地下聚会目睹着统治者们将军品当作赏玩的工具的时候，从剧痛的昏迷中醒过来的时候，拖着伤痕累累的机体独自返回军校的时候，把从sponsor那里得来的高精纯能量块砸到那个只知道吃和睡的笨蛋室友的脑袋上并逼着他全部吃下去的时候，滋生而出的仇恨。  
我从未如此痛恨你们。  
孩子悄声说，有如呢喃。  
（我将永不宽恕。）  
然后他闭上眼睛，感觉到吻在自己唇上的冰冷与局促。

 

有时候Foggae会感到惶恐，自己那强烈的赎罪心理究竟是从何而来的。仿佛年轻时代那些悲天悯人的理想主义都从旧数据库里蹦了出来，在中央处理器里叫嚣着，你出卖了那个孩子，你出卖了那个孩子，他当初之所以没有走出收藏室，仅仅是希望寻找一个庇护者，你非但没有给予他任何庇护，反而将他推到了Constank那里，把他作为权力交易的筹码，哈，好一个庇护者！  
他原先对Starscream的种种怀疑和猜忌，也都在理想主义的叫嚣声中，消散得无影无踪了。他怎么会愚蠢到去怀疑那个孩子？那孩子所做的一切，不过是出于本能罢了，因为无法选择自己的命运，只能紧紧抓住当下能够抓住的一切，比如，他朝那个孩子伸出的手。  
讽刺的是，Starscream越是露骨地表现出对民品贵族的仇恨，就越是显得清白无辜。  
一个可敬的，受害者的形象。  
在Foggae看来，这个受害者的形象契合了年轻时代的他对所谓的“遭受苦难的人们”的想象——出身卑微，鲁莽，盲目，试图从一无所有中寻求希望，甚至还带着点值得怜悯的粗俗。  
年轻时他曾经宣称，要为这世上所有苦难的人们谋求救赎。如今身为元老院议员的他，并不知道自己是否实践了当初的誓言，他知道的只有，至少他还能救赎眼前的这一个——这个痛恨军品与民品的阶层划分，并试图打破这道无形界线的孩子。  
他开始想尽一切办法补偿那个孩子。最佳的补偿方式，就是给予其地位。不同于普通军品的，能够赢得尊敬的社会地位。  
起初，他尝试着将红色seeker带到一些半正式的社交场合，将他认为值得信任的政界人士引见给那个孩子。然而他所得到的，只是冷淡的草草应酬与善意的提醒。  
切勿玩物丧志。他们私下里悄声对他说。  
玩物丧志。Foggae竟无言以对。  
Starscream很快就觉察到了他的意图。  
没用的。那孩子笑着，唇角带点讥诮，你能指望那些民品贵族把一个量产的军品当作什么？  
他叹息着，伸出手，轻抚那个孩子的面颊。  
红色seeker只是别过脸去，在他宽大的手掌的阴影下低声咕哝，没用的。  
（别以为我会这么轻易就宽恕你们。你们，所有人。）

 

而他从未如此渴求得到宽恕。  
他们之间似乎在进行一场永无休止的拉锯战。他在不断尝试各种手段来补偿那个孩子，那孩子则越发肆无忌惮地表达自己的仇恨。他们在仇恨中亲吻对方，交换能量，R-447小行星的晶体在他们的身下碎裂，溢出纷碎的流光。  
随着时间的流逝，这种仇恨也被积淀得愈发透彻，刻骨，甚至甘美。他发现，自己竟已经开始习惯于欣赏这种甘美，如同欣赏碎裂的小行星晶体。  
就算这种仇恨持续下去，那又怎么样？他有时会模模糊糊地想。  
但机遇往往不期而至。他万万没有料到，得到宽恕的机会竟然会这么快就到来。  
——卡隆。军品暴动。  
政府职能全面瘫痪，脱离官方控制的军品充斥着整座城市。军品袭击民品。军品相互攻击。一场所有人对所有人的战争。  
暴动发生初期的六个小时，铁堡政府与卡隆的联系完全被切断。直至卡隆非常时期委员会紧急成立，各种关于损失和伤亡情况的报告，才源源不断地传来。由于元老院名义上有监督政府的职能，二十四名常任议员也得到了全部报告的副本。  
如此，惊人的无政府状态。  
Foggae读取着委员会传送来的连篇累牍的数据，为内耗所造成的巨大伤亡而惊异。没有任何正义可言，法律失效，秩序废弛，生命被毫无理由地攙夺，无论民品或是军品。  
没有任何正义可言……他喃喃自语。  
他鲜黄色的光学镜头忽明忽灭。  
在正义沉睡之地，对与错的评判标准是否也会失效？  
在所有人对所有人的战争中，牺牲是否也会变得自然而然，微不足道？  
如果在这场盛筵中剥夺一个生命，是否也会显得合情合理，就像为死亡所啜饮的高脚酒杯里再斟上一滴佳酿？

 

那个念头在他的中央处理器里逐渐成形的时候，他竟异乎寻常地平静。像策划一个再平常不过的议案，他冷静地估算着可行性与可操作性，井井有条地规划着各项步骤。  
做吧。他对自己说。  
飨宴的启幕铃已经敲响，若不踏足这场狂欢，就会错失良机。  
他开始仔细筛选接收到的所有报告，最终选定了一份标号为35-67003的文件。文件中提到，暴动发生次日，有十二个民品向卡隆环轨行省西南边境的戍守所请求庇护，包括七名在边境游览的游客，三名野外作业的电缆维修工，一名正在进行侦测的地质学家以及他的向导。对此请求，当日深夜委员会已经予以批准。  
——很好。这正是他所需要的。  
首先，地点足够偏僻，不会有其他的见证者。其次，那十二个民品没有装备任何武器，无法组织起有效的反抗。最重要的是，军部可以绕过政府直接对边境戍守所下令，毋须通过签发文件-批准文件-交由中央审核的程序。如此一来，就不会留下任何书面文件，成为日后的把柄。  
只要制造一些理由，将这些民品从戍守所转移出去，那么转移途中究竟会发生什么，谁也预测不了，不是么？  
他调出那十二个民品的资料，一一分析他们的职业和背景。最终，他的系统牢牢地锁定了那个名字。Galacrown。  
74-A型星际侦测机。相当陌生的机型。  
他循着机型的编号搜索下去，直至在国会的秘密档案库中发现一个名为“能源之星”的科研项目的资料。该项目由国会全额赞助，目的是在外星系搜寻新能源。而74-A型星际侦测机正是这个项目的一项重要成果。据资料显示，现存的74-A仅有四架，Galacrown是最早的完成品，其逻辑处理性能也是四个成品中最为出众的。  
手头的所有资料足以证明，Galacrown符合一个理想的牺牲者的全部标准。这架星际侦测机已经活了足够长的时间，即使把他送到普神身边也可以问心无愧；他没有任何bondmate，这就保证了在他死后不会有什么烦人的火伴来哭哭啼啼地寻求真相；最值得赞赏的是，这位严谨的地质学家一生清贫，鲜有交际，更没有什么后台或靠山。即使就这样在暴乱中死去，也不会触动到政界或军界的高层，人们顶多将其视为地质侦察中的意外事故罢了。因公殉职，再合理不过的解释。  
——牺牲者就这样被选定了。  
不知为何，74-A这个数字总会使他想起自己那引以为傲的藏品，R-477小行星晶体，光华灼灼，流转不息。然后浮现在记忆系统中的，竟又是那孩子鲜红色的光学镜头，带着明亮的仇恨，与异样的甘美。  
快了。他喃喃道，很快，我就会为你带来救赎。

 

真正将计划付诸行动的时候，他却遇到了一些难以启齿的困难。他需要一个能够从军部直接下令，让戍守所将那些民品转移出去的高层将领。  
——恐怕只有普神才知道他拨通Constank的私人通讯的那一刻的心情。  
“哦？”总参联席一等上将在通讯的全息影像里不怀好意地笑着，“议员阁下，我向来不知您有如此闲情逸致，去讨好区区一个量产军品。”  
“我从前也不知您有如此闲情逸致，去弯折一个未成年seeker的翅膀。”元老院议员反唇相讥，“也许我可以请您的参谋们喝喝下午茶，顺便跟他们谈一谈您那风雅的爱好。”  
Constank在通讯频道另一头沉默了片刻。  
“你明明知道我也握有你的把柄，Foggae Swinger。”最终他说，扔掉了所有敬语，声音里挤出了几分咬牙切齿的意味。  
“没错。所以现在我们被拴在同一条线上了。”Foggae把手摁在通讯频道的开关上，笑容却出奇地温和，“你是做，还是不做？”  
一等上将最终还是勉强地点了头。  
“但是，我要用我的方式来做。”他说，“计划完成之前，你不得干涉。”  
Constank的全息影像消失了。  
Foggae松了口气。他后退着，摸索着想要坐下来，却毫无原因地趔趄了一下。仓皇中他匆匆抓住了桌沿，然后，他似乎再也无法支撑起自己的重量，慢慢地，顺着桌脚滑落下去。  
某种大概可以称之为“良心”的东西，猛然溢满了他的火种，并且还在不断扩张，膨胀，牵扯出连绵不绝的隐晦的痛楚。  
他跪倒在地面，松开抓着桌沿的手，掩住了面庞。  
“原谅我……”他低声说，“原谅我，原谅我，原谅我……”  
（这又是在乞求谁的宽恕？Galacrown，还是Starscream？）

 

那枚黑色芯片最终从Kalis防务部转到他的手中的时候，他的手始终遏止不住神经质般的颤抖。  
这不仅仅是一枚芯片。这是让那个孩子摆脱军品身份的捷径，是他的救赎，是他的宽恕。当然，若是他知道Constank是采用什么手段得到这枚芯片的，他大概会失声惊呼——  
这是他的梦魇。  
计划的施行全然不像他想象的那样，玩弄一些小伎俩，找几个轻巧的借口，快捷了当的完事，最后还要加上几滴装模作样的眼泪。事实是，Constank从Kalis城防务部调来了两位高级军官，命令他们采用军部非常时期六号令一级处理方案。这是军部能够授予军人的最大特权，无需任何逮捕或审判的程序，他们能够就地将那个地质学家的火种掐灭，然后肢解，毁尸，将一个生命在世上存在的证据抹杀得干干净净。  
显然，那两位军官迷恋于这种将他人的生杀予夺大权掌握在手中的感觉，他们不愿这么干脆利落地就完成任务，而是自作聪明地玩了个民主的把戏——他们让那十二个民品自己选择，谁将成为牺牲者。  
七名游客，三名维修工，一个地质学家，一个当地向导。还能有什么样的结果？  
多数人的暴政。  
少数人的牺牲。  
民主的基本原则。  
他不知道，最后Galacrown是被自己的同胞们推选出来的，还是自己站出来的。如果要他选择，他宁可相信地质学家在那一刻是自愿地走出人群，平静而淡定地将生的希望留给他人。  
他宁可如此相信。  
相信这一点就足够了，他不想再去追问过多的细节，追溯过多的疑点，比如，那枚芯片比预定的时间晚了两个小时到达Kalis防务总部；又如，Galacrown的名字仍然留在官方庇护的民品的名单上——可敬的地质学家成为了一位永远得不到庇护的被庇护者。  
无人知晓，那两个小时之内发生了什么。  
呕哑的声线。断裂的机翼。紫色的能量液。急促的喘息。被弯折的银灰色机体，修长而优美，仿佛就要遽然折断的绝望。微弱的诅咒。垂死的喉音。黑暗。持续的黑暗。  
暴虐不可书写。不可饶恕。只可被铭记。

 

他曾经试图想象Starscream看到这份礼物时的神情。他把这爿黑色的小东西盛在精致的银盘里，盖上了昂贵的暗蓝色丝绒，然后在那个红色seeker面前小心翼翼地捧出来，揭开，呈上，紧张得像初次登台的演员，或是初次辩护的律师，更确切一些，像初坠爱河的少年。  
那一刻，他意识到，所有的想象都不及现实的万分之一微妙。  
即使他穷尽系统里存储的形容词库，也难于形容那个孩子看到这个礼物时的神情，先是不知所以然，继而兴奋，然后猜忌，再而惊异，最后缄默不语。长久的缄默不语。Starscream隔着暗蓝色丝绒缓缓地摩挲着那枚芯片，仿佛那个黑色的小东西有着生命，有着热度，有着火种在无声地搏动。  
“你会被普神诅咒。你的灵魂会遭到永罚。你将永远得不到安宁。”那孩子低声说。  
“是的。”Foggae平静地说。  
“我也一样……再没有什么是清白无辜的了。”孩子摇着头，精致的脸庞慢慢漾出了一缕笑意——“再也没有了。”  
然后孩子就变得高兴了起来，像一个收到了生日礼物而开心得团团转的真正的孩子那般，笑着前趋过身，在他脸颊上啄了两下。  
单纯得出乎意料的吻。幼生体对监护人才会有的那般亲昵。  
他满足地叹息着。够了，够了。  
那一天，离Starscream脱离磨合期，只有不足四个月的时间。  
在那个孩子长大成人之前，他终于得到了宽恕与救赎。

 

——他大错特错了。  
仇恨既因罪行而起，更多的罪行又怎可洗刷仇恨？  
他从未被宽恕。从来就没有。  
他曾经建议让专业的机械师来安装芯片，但是遭到了断然拒绝。不应让更多的人卷进其中，Starscream说，更何况，我知道一个值得信赖的合适人选。

（一个罹患道德洁癖的家伙。  
如果这世上还有谁因为羞耻而不敢面对罪行，那就是他了。  
如果他学不会为自己抹上污点，并承受这些污点，他将无法在军队里生存。  
这是我最后的机会。  
Thundercracker，你不可能和你那可笑的良心一直生存下去。）

Foggae起初对此表示怀疑，但那个孩子再三保证，不会出任何差错——不会出任何差错。这些词语被不断重复，几乎像是一种誓言。  
誓言果真得到了践行。若干天后，Starscream好整以暇地重新出现在他的面前，鲜红色的目光仍是不变的明亮。  
但是有什么已经不一样了。  
那孩子在安装芯片的时候，不知是出于故意还是无意，并没有删除芯片里存储的原有数据。漫长悠远的记忆，连篇累牍的知识库存，以及，临终前的诅咒与愤恨，就这样原封不动地保存了下来。  
于是那两个小时的暴虐被见证，遗憾被传承，仇恨被铭记。  
Galacrown的仇恨，叠加上Starscream的仇恨。反反复复，永无休止。

 

他仍然毫不知情，只是满意地看着那个孩子顺利地进入了中央科学院，看着他在两个主恒星循环之内迅速地在地质学界取得了地位，看着他开始正大光明地在上层社交界出入——以年轻学者的身份。  
他说，他最引以为傲的藏品最终完成了。  
他倾注了所有的话语，所有的心血，乃至所有的清白，最终完成了它。  
它已不再形无所定，飘忽不可捉摸。——它已不再是空。  
他乐于展示自己的藏品，甚至在首席执政官的面前也毫不避讳。在Sentinel Prime举办的假面聚会中，他牵着那个孩子的手，将他引领至这个国家的最高统治者面前。  
Prime，这即是我有生以来最好的作品。他说。  
首席执政官在黑白面具之下，不失礼貌地微笑着，蓝色的光学镜头中透出温和的怀疑。  
于是年轻的地质学家从容地鞠躬：“假使您需要我证明的话，Prime，我将乐意而为。”  
那孩子证明自己的方式真可称得上是惊世骇俗。  
——他在众多来宾的面前，摘掉面具，驯服了一个狂躁的囚徒。  
他没有使用任何武器。纤长、鲜艳、优美的机体就是他的武器。  
所有宾客皆因他的胆大妄为而震惊，却又无法将视线从他们身上挪开。那又是怎样的一番景象！挣脱了锁链禁锢的银色囚徒，与红色的seeker交缠在一起，尖叫与喘息，无情地刺激着他们的音频接收器。  
停下。Foggae在面具下说。给我停下，Starscream。  
无人听见他的声音。就连他自己也无法捕捉到那微弱得几不可闻的愤怒。  
这就是Starscream与Megatron的初次见面。  
多年以后，这个国家将被他们所颠覆，所打碎，就像从Megatron手臂上纷纷跌落的碎裂的铁环。

 

年轻的地质学家开始渐行渐远。  
浩渺无垠的宇宙才是一个地质研究者的归宿，而不是这间窄小的矿石收藏室。红色seeker如是声称，嘴角却挂着一丝再明显不过的，虚假的笑意。  
Foggae感到失望，恼怒，却又无可奈何。  
那孩子已经离开了军校。那孩子早已不再是孩子。  
Starscream敷衍般地吻了吻他，说这段时间可真长啊，几乎就是一生。  
他对此表示赞同，然后搂紧了那个seeker。  
Seeker没有动，只是望向收藏室里遍地铺陈的R-477小行星晶体，鲜红色的光学镜头折射出晶体的灼灼光华，有如波澜散动。  
之后他们就失去了联络。Foggae竟对此莫名地感到一丝安慰。  
救赎者终究会被遗忘。他在给予的时候就料想过，这将是一次没有任何回报的拯救。然而，也正因为被遗忘，这场救赎才具有了最终的意义。  
这是他的最后一点理想主义。

 

这也是为什么他再次接到Starscream的通讯时，会如此惊讶。  
全息影像中的红色seeker显得慌乱而憔悴，声音也比往常要更为嘶哑。  
——他猜到真相了。他猜到了。  
他是谁？Foggae眯起了鲜黄色的光学镜头。  
Skyfire。  
仿佛过了很久，那个词语才从红色seeker的音频系统里挤出来，艰涩而生硬。  
从seeker说出那个名字的那刻起，Foggae就隐隐约约意识到了什么。尽管Skyfire这个名字对他而言仍然十分陌生，但他本能地厌恶这个名字，以及与它有关的一切。  
阻止他。Starscream说，必须阻止他得知事情的真相。否则你的名誉，还有Constank的名誉，都会被毁掉。  
恐怕我们的名誉不是你最关心的问题罢。元老院议员不出声地摇了摇头，伸出手，仿佛要抚摸全息影像中seeker那憔悴的面庞。  
但Starscream是对的。任何对真相产生好奇心的人都是潜在的危险，更何况Skyfire还是Galacrown的学生。一个顽冥的、不开窍的学生。

 

他失败了。  
他没能阻止那架白色的航天飞机在通往真相的路上走得越来越远。他派人进行监视，在文件审核的程序中设障，甚至不惜调动城市治安官去恐吓那个地质学家，然而令他百思不得其解的是，种种手段都没有产生预想中的效果。  
假如他知道被派遣去的城市治安官是Prowl和Jazz的话，他就会明白，为什么所谓的“恐吓”没有产生任何效果了——被笑容满面的警官轻轻敲一下脑袋大概会是一次不错的体验。  
随着Skyfire一步步地接近真相，他们也愈发恐慌。  
如果他知道了事实的真相，就只剩下一个选择了。Starscream说，咬着嘴唇，声调几乎是决绝的。  
元老院议员很清楚最后剩下的那个选择是什么，但他佯作兴致勃勃的模样，支着下颌，侧过头问，是什么？  
Starscream抬起了眼睛。  
Foggae惊异于他的光学镜头的黯淡。鲜红色的光芒尽然褪去，呈现出了凝重的深红的色调，深得像要把人吸进去。  
——地质侦察事故。因公殉职。  
旧有的悲剧，不变的情节。

 

要科学院中央委员会的那帮老朽听命于他，简直是易如反掌。他只需旁敲侧击地暗示一下国会来年拨给科学院的经费完全取决于他们对国家的贡献程度，他们马上就唯唯诺诺地连连点头。至于国会为什么突然要求科学院开展能源探测行动，为什么要去到如此遥远的星系，为什么如此重大的科研项目却仅仅指定两位地质学家去完成，他们也不再追问。  
一套仓促编就的地质侦察计划就这样出炉了。  
目的地，0572X星系，341号小型星系，第三行星。  
目的地是由天文研究所在Starscream的强烈要求下选定的。用那位年轻地质学家的话说，这个行星的两极可能储藏着丰富的能源，更重要的是，其地表还覆盖着数目庞大的氢氧化合物结晶，如果运气足够好的话，这些氢氧化物很可能成为液态氢的提取源。  
其实，那还是一个异常美丽的星体。  
在激光天文观测镜中，它呈现出晶莹得几近剔透的蓝色，沉静而安谧。  
年轻的地质学家在天文观测镜前长久地注视着那个星体。长久地，注视着。  
多美。最终他叹息了一声，说。  
（为你而准备的墓地。）

 

四十个次恒星循环之后，科学院发布了地质研究所所长的讣告。  
Foggae阅读着那段简短的讯息。死者比他想象的还要年轻许多，天蓝色的光学镜头里透着青年才会有的干净和透明。他憎恶那种干净，一如他憎恶Skyfire这个名字。  
该结束的时候，终会结束。他告诉自己。  
他们试图以一个死亡来终结另一个死亡，正如他试图以一桩罪行来刷洗另一桩罪行。  
一个周而复始的怪圈。  
Starscream在讣告发布后三周才返回赛博坦，活像一个在外星系游荡过久的幽灵，外装甲黯淡而且皲裂，涂装被异星的气体腐蚀至片片剥落。他闯进了Foggae的收藏室，就像多年以前骤然出现在R-447小行星的晶簇丛之间那般，他站在那里，仿佛立于荡漾不定的水面之上，粼粼波光映亮了他的机翼，像是要将那纤细的机体都溶化于这光影迷离之中，消散了轮廓，抹销了形象，只留下飘忽的光，空茫茫地刺目。  
Foggae注视着他，忽然没来由地感到一阵恐慌。  
时光流转着仿佛回到一切的开端，时间与世界永远在无限的循环中。话语开始丧失，形象开始坍塌，他们所共有的那些时间都丢失了。  
他们又回到了原点。他们其实一无所有。  
不，甚至都没有“他们”。只有“他”。他一个人。  
那个红色seeker，不过是晶体幻化出的一个形象。现在这个形象已经剥落了鲜艳的色彩，显露出憔悴而斑驳的内里，并且很快就会消失殆尽。  
Starscream说，结束了。什么都结束了。  
然后他就毫无顾忌地倒了下去，在半固半液的晶簇丛中蜷缩着，进入充电状态。  
几乎再也分不清哪些是晶簇，哪些是他的身体了。Foggae俯下身，轻吻昏睡中的seeker，深知这将是最后一个吻。

 

这的确已是最后一吻。  
卡隆角斗场起义暴发了。那个叫做Decepticon的地下组织，竟已在看不见的黑暗之中，扩张到了如此田地。  
国会的众多政客为之愤慨。调动军队，剿灭叛党，他们叫着，让那些卑下的军品们尝尝苦头。  
起初Decepticon遭到了重创，重要的头目皆被军方所俘虏。但百足之虫死而不僵，这个组织的势力仍然在卡隆城内蠢蠢欲动，制造混乱。  
所幸Decepticon内部很快就出现了叛变者。我将为你们提供所有关键的信息，秘密据点的地址，高层成员的名单，弹药的来源。即使只是通过无线电通讯传送而来，这些语句都浸满了奉迎的笑意与甜蜜的谄媚。  
议员们欣喜若狂。他们认为这是一个绝佳的报复时机。他们决定对这个组织进行大张旗鼓的公开审判，而这位谄媚的叛变者，将会是最重要的证人。  
——审判开始。  
证人被带上了审判席。深红色的灯光打在鲜红色的装甲上，异常刺目。  
Foggae故作镇定地坐在元老的议席里，双手交叉，放在膝上。  
证人抬起眼睛，望了他一眼，然后移开视线，坦然地注视着众多的法官们。  
他认识他们中的绝大多数人，他目睹过他们在道貌岸然的伪装下的不为人知的一面。他既是Decepticon的证人，也是这些议员的腐朽与堕落的见证者。  
议长开始宣读这位证人的身份。更确切地说，是一长串的罪名。他微笑着。  
多年以后，也会有人在他的名字前加上如此多的前缀，只是到了那时，他们将会使用最为辉煌的字眼。

 

——时间到了。  
那位可疑的证人，那美丽得过分的红色seeker，缓缓抬起了手臂。  
“再见了，可敬的议员们。”  
氖射线干脆利落地洞穿了政客们的火种舱。一场毫无悲悯的大屠杀。  
人群惊号着四处逃窜。Foggae Swinger坐在元老议席上，叹息着。  
他相信那个孩子会再多看他一眼。  
的确，证人转过身来，鲜红色的光学镜头闪烁了一下。有那么一瞬间，Foggae以为他就要开口了，说出那么几个词语，道别也好，讥讽也罢。但他只是扬起下颌，笑得一如初见的纯真。  
然后元老院议员感到胸前一阵剧痛。  
从议席倒下去的时候，他拼命挣扎着向上看。高悬于国会大厅之上的屏幕正在火花四溅，一个粗糙的Decepticon徽章，渐渐被篆刻到屏幕上。红色火花纷纷扬扬地飘落下来，继而弥散开来，那么多，铺天盖地，仿佛整个世界都被明亮的，星星点点的红色所充斥。  
红色的灼灼光华。  
这就是他所看到的最后的东西。


	8. 番外篇四

**Figlio Perduto**

 

初次进行空间跳跃飞行的时候，孩子什么也看不见。  
磁场以怪异的角度扭曲了起来，所有的颜色开始弥散，所有的方位开始缺失，重力松弛，天空倾覆。孩子隐隐感觉到恐惧，他感到自己的机身在迅速地分解，散裂成无数碎屑，仿佛被高压喷枪冲刷的岩石，飞扬起一片片的粉尘。  
他最后看到的，是满目纷繁流溢的色彩，倏然穿越了自己。  
多年以后，当孩子已经不再是孩子，他仍会回想起那个时刻。  
他清楚地记得，自己在那一刻有多么恐惧。  
我就要消失了。  
我也许会迷路。  
他的首次瞬间移动，把自己送到了一个陌生的荒凉平原。  
孩子在旷野上空徘徊着，盲目地打着转转。冰冷的气流划过幼嫩的机翼，隐隐带来几分酥痒的寒意。  
（如果有谁能够……有谁……）

 

孩子总是说自己很幸运，然后咧着嘴，露出一个没心没肺的傻乎乎的笑容。  
作为seeker，他被赋予了特殊的能力——瞬间移动的能力。正如他的名字一般，天空被他所扭曲，翻转，丧失宽度与广度。  
如果不是因为拥有这项能力，孩子大概就会成为那成千上万的被淘汰掉的军品中的一员，在进入军校之前，就被扔进熔炉重造。孩子的能量消耗实在太惊人了，普通的配给根本就无法满足他的需求。从某种意义上来说，他并不是合格的军品。  
为了逃避被扔进熔炉的命运，孩子开始尝试着使用自己的特殊能力。  
还有谁能够比得上一个会瞬间移动的seeker更适合成为窃贼？更何况，孩子只是想要多拿一点能量块而已。  
然而，对于幼生体来说，这项能力已然过于沉重。轻薄的机身还远未能承受瞬移过程中原子分解的过程；不完备的导航系统，也无法在空间扭曲的时候有效地指明方位。  
可是孩子必须活下去。  
首次瞬移失败之后，他又尝试了第二次，第三次。  
他在不断地迷路。  
每一次瞬间移动，似乎都在离目标更远。孩子已经完全分不清方向，只是靠着本能飞行。  
第四次瞬移的时候，他终于失去了意识。  
小seeker说，自己的运气总是很好。他没有坠落到锈海，也没有掉进鼎沸的竞技场，而是直直地栽进了一家生产工厂外的废品处理池。无数交缠的残肢与管线接住了他，然后再轻柔地淹没他，轻柔得让小seeker在醒过来的时候，以为自己已经成为了它们的一部分。  
（好吧，我已经死了。）  
（嗨，亲爱的普神，您好。可是您在哪里？）  
大约过了十二个赛秒，孩子终于明白，普神大概是不会来了。他翻了个身，把自己蜷缩成很小的一团，小得几乎看不见。  
一只残破的机械手，正好横亘在孩子的眼前，遮住了他的光学镜头。那只手的指尖纤细，有着美好的形状。关节微微弯曲，仿佛正要碰触他的光学镜片，轻缓而温柔。  
于是孩子闭上了眼睛，笑着。  
（如果有谁能够……有谁……）

 

几乎所有人，都对孩子能够被科库拉军校录取而深感不可思议。  
这孩子是那种注定就要早夭的类型。他们摇着头，说，他的能源补充几乎永远处于不足的状态，而他对瞬间移动的能力的运用又是那么没有节制，普神保佑，他不在飞行的时候解体就已经是万幸了。  
可惜他们的预言没有得到印证。孩子非但没有夭折，反而愈发生机勃勃。要让那台黑紫色的seeker去见普神，大概还得花上几百万个主恒星循环的时间。  
孩子进入军校的时候，已经能够熟练地进行瞬间移动了。他会在眩目的光电磁场中骤然消失，然后出现在指定的地点，令其他seeker惊羡不已。  
无人知晓，在瞬间移动的刹那，孩子所看到的一切。  
机体分解，意识游离，存在感逐渐变弱，他不在此处。他无处不在。  
（所有的风景，都将穿越我。）

 

进入军校的第一天，孩子就迷路了。  
没有了事先指定好的坐标，孩子在那些林立的钢铁建筑中晕头转向地打着转转，一如当年在旷野上逡巡徘徊。也许是过早使用瞬间移动能力的缘故，孩子的导航系统常常失效，若没有输入精确坐标，就完全找不到方向。  
于是孩子自暴自弃地随便挑了个看起来跟自己差不多大的seeker，一直跟在他的后头，他去哪里自己就去哪里，讲堂，模拟训练场，配给处，甚至是充电间。最终，那个天蓝色的seeker爆发了，转过身一把揪起黑紫色的seeker，冷冰冰地说你小子到底想做什么。  
孩子愣愣地瞪着眼前的seeker，忽然，嘿嘿傻笑了两声。  
——“哎，你真好看。”  
就像孩子常常说的那样，他是幸运的。  
天蓝色的seeker已然自暴自弃了。他认命般地带着孩子在军校里转来转去，俨然专属导盲仪一般。随后相继自暴自弃的是天蓝色seeker的室友们，其中一个浅黄色seeker因为受不了孩子成日跑到自己寝室窗前呵呵傻笑而逼着孩子和自己交换了房间，而另外一个红色seeker则越来越频繁地彻夜不归。  
于是孩子顺理成章地搬了进来。  
回想起来，在军校的那些日子，仿佛老式计时器中的透明液体，一滴一滴地坠落，清澈而沉滞。  
孩子终日跟在天蓝色seeker的身后，偶尔讲些并不高明的小笑话，被瞪了以后就会乖乖地缩回去。更多的时候，孩子只是长久地注视，注视着那浅蓝的纤细机翼，略显单薄的背影，沉静的若有所思的仪态。有时候，蓝色seeker也会露出气急败坏的模样。  
你这笨蛋。他低低地骂道，然后咬牙切齿地替孩子完成战术理论课的全部作业。  
孩子趴在桌子上，歪着脑袋看他，一脸无害。  
一切都很好。  
孩子说，心满意足的模样。尽管军校的配给仍然无法填补他那能量消耗的黑洞，尽管他仍然不得不在深夜冒着风险使用瞬间移动去盗取能量块，尽管在启动空间跳跃之前，幼时的恐惧仍然会从阴冷的记忆间隙里，无声地爬出来。  
我会不会就这样消失？  
孩子想着，视线落在了沉睡的天蓝色seeker上。  
也许，只要你在这里，我就能够回来。  
于是，每当他在深夜偷偷地溜出去，无论在外面是否会迷路，他最终总能回到自己的房间，悄无声息地落到天蓝色seeker的充电床边，然后低声说，晚安。

 

如果没有那个红色seeker的存在，生活大概就会一直像清澈而沉滞的液体，一滴滴地坠落，日复一日，年复一年。  
起初孩子并不太喜欢这个骄傲、跋扈、行踪不定的室友，尤其不喜欢他那扎眼的成绩单。好吧，孩子老老实实地承认，他对自己另一个室友的了解也就只限于成绩单而已。他与红色seeker交谈的次数屈指可数。那家伙似乎永远都被什么东西驱赶着，匆匆忙忙，不作过多停留。有时候孩子甚至会为他惋惜，也许当初普神把瞬间移动的能力给他，会更适合一点。  
有时候，孩子会弄点恶作剧，就像那些成绩不太好的孩子对优等生常做的一样。Seeker们每周领取一次能量配给，孩子总是最早消耗完的那个。一次，孩子趁着红色seeker不在，顺带着把他的那份配给消灭了大半。  
红色seeker回来后，看到那些稀疏散落的能量块，一言不发，直接一拳狠揍到孩子的脸上。孩子也毫不示弱，狠狠地回击。  
于是两个小seeker打得遍体鳞伤，气喘吁吁。最后红色seeker一把捏住孩子的脸颊，恶狠狠地说，你，那些能量配给难道还不够你吃的吗？  
呜噜呜噜，呜噜噜，噜。  
孩子的脸被揉得圆鼓鼓的，却还是理直气壮的模样。  
根本就不够。从来都不够。哼。  
红色seeker愈发用力地捏着孩子的脸。  
你这个只懂得吃的笨蛋。他凶巴巴地说。  
（咦，为什么他好像在偷笑？）

 

这以后，红色seeker的能量配给还是摆在老地方，于是孩子也就心安理得地每周都把他的那份配给顺便消灭掉一部分。这已经成为他们之间默认的规则。  
天蓝色seeker知道了这件事情以后，轻叹了口气。  
你不知道，自己正在吃的是什么。他说。  
是能量块啊。孩子迷惑不解地回答。  
天蓝色seeker却不再言语，只是转过身，离开。  
孩子挠了挠脑袋，急急忙跟了上去。  
之后的某个清晨，红色seeker忽然跌跌撞撞地回到了寝室，把一大袋高精纯能量块砸到睡得迷迷糊糊的孩子头上，恶声恶气地说，喂，给我把这些全都吃完。  
孩子莫名其妙地抱着那一大袋能量块，望着他。  
然后，孩子惊恐地发现，他那恶劣的室友，机翼边缘有几处骇人的凹痕，装甲上散布着被灼烧的焦痕，里面的暗锁也都被扯坏了好几个，碎裂的软金属搭扣，松松地垂了下来，露在装甲外面。  
哇，你是怎么……  
闭嘴，你到底是吃还是不吃。  
其实孩子夜里已经悄悄地去偷了些能量块，现在并不饿。但他还是小心翼翼地打开袋子，拿了一块塞进嘴里。  
天哪。这么醇浓的香味，他还从来没有体验过。  
真好吃。孩子含混不清地咕哝。  
红色seeker就这么瞪着他，突然松了口气似的，一头扑到自己的充电床上，很快就进入了充电状态。  
孩子满头问号，抱着那袋能量，看了看红色seeker，又扭头看了看另一边的蓝色seeker。蓝色seeker已经醒了，坐在床上静静地望着他们。眼底藏着一丝陌生的神色。  
吃吧。他说，笑了笑。  
孩子却开始觉得，那些甘醇甜美的能量块，带着微微的苦涩。

 

那天以后，红色seeker总会时不时地从外面带回价格高昂得令人咋舌的能量块，连哄带吓地逼着孩子都吃下去，最后拍拍孩子的脑袋，说，乖。  
而蓝色seeker眼底的那一丝陌生的神色，并没有随着时间而消散，而是变得愈发沉凝，再也化不开了。  
孩子仍然日复一日地跟在天蓝色seeker的身后，重复着那些不怎么高明的小笑话，然后再心满意足地，被蓝色seeker瞪上几眼。  
时间依然在不紧不慢地流淌，清澈而沉滞。  
孩子告诉自己，真的，一切都很好。  
可是他们最终都会长大。  
渐渐地，孩子出落得修长而挺拔，黑紫色的涂装大气而利落。在瞬间移动的刹那，他会被眩目的光电磁场所环绕，灿烂得令人叹为观止。  
但孩子仍一如既往地笑得肆无忌惮没心没肺。  
所以也不会有人知道，那个蜷缩在废品处理池里的小小的seeker，其实从未离开。  
孩子在空间跳跃之前，总要踟蹰片刻，四处张望，习惯性地寻找那天蓝色的身影。  
（只要你还在，我就能够回来。）

 

可是他似乎不在了。  
临近毕业的时候，孩子有些恐慌地发现，蓝色seeker正在刻意地疏离自己。  
你已经快要脱离磨合期了。他安静地对孩子说，不能一直这样下去。  
孩子却只是摇头。  
迷路的时候，又该怎么办呢。  
你总得学会自己去找一条路吧。天蓝色seeker疲惫地用手撑着前额。我已经背负得太多。  
（我再也背负不动你的注视了。）  
——孩子似乎明白了什么。真的，他早就该明白了。  
那夜，临近破晓的时刻，蓝色seeker抱着红色seeker，悄无声息地回到了房间，小心翼翼地将怀里的seeker放到充电床上，然后俯下身，长久地，吻着那沉睡的seeker。  
孩子没敢动。他躺在自己的床上，僵硬得像一块强化的钛合金钢板，还要刻意地制造出正在酣睡的各种音效。  
那一夜，竟是如此漫长。

 

孩子还在笑着，闹着，甚至开玩笑似地对红色seeker说，毕业后，我还要来蹭你的能量块。  
红色seeker咣地敲上他的脑袋。  
只有白痴才学不会自食其力。红色seeker训斥道，唇角却溢满了笑意。  
（算了，你就尽管来蹭吧。）  
孩子开始试着自己去找路。只是，看不到那个天蓝色的背影，他仍然会恐慌。  
我总得自己长大。  
（可是如果有谁能够……有谁……）  
在毕业的最终考试上，孩子迎来了他最厌恶的抗重力加速飞行测试。孩子一直想不明白，为什么只要是seeker，就得从高空一头栽下来，还必须把速度推至最高值，在快要撞上地面的瞬间，骤然拉起机头，腾空而去。  
根本就是在模拟自杀现场嘛。  
孩子嘀咕着，飞到了指定的空中高度。地面响起了发令枪的声音，于是孩子听话地一头往下栽。冰冷的气流呼呼地划过机身，过高的加速度，让孩子出现了短暂的失明。  
孩子什么也看不见了。  
他本可以在撞到地面前的一瞬间使用空间跳跃飞行。但他没有。  
一声巨响。  
万籁俱寂。

 

光学镜头恢复正常的时候，孩子有些歉疚地看到，天蓝色seeker坐在自己的床边，一副无奈的表情。你啊。你啊。他叹着气。  
于是孩子笑了。伸出一只还没有完全修复的手，拽着天蓝色seeker的胸甲，把他拉了过来，艰难地支起上身，仰起头，吻他。  
这是孩子生平的第一个吻，僵硬，而且有些苦涩。  
天蓝色seeker沉默不语。眼底那丝陌生的神情，无论如何也化不开。  
究竟怎么样，才能让那丝神情消失？  
可惜孩子想破了脑袋，也没有得出答案。  
做我的舞伴吧。  
最终，孩子说。

 

毕业舞会上，他们安静地在舞池里旋转着，灯光是烟一般的灰蓝。  
然后灯光大亮。那个红色seeker跳上了主控台，高声吼着“Till all for one！”  
所有seeker都涌进了舞场。一时间，孩子被洪流挤到了舞池的另一头。他有些恐慌，拼命地拨开人群，想要寻找那个天蓝色的身影。  
找到了。在光怪陆离的灯光下，天蓝色seeker的脸庞被映得晦暗不明。  
孩子猛地把他拉进了怀里，然后，轻轻地把手覆在他的光学镜头上。  
许多年以前，曾有这么一只机械手，横亘在孩子的眼前。那只手指尖纤细，有着美好的形状。关节微微弯曲，仿佛正要碰触孩子的光学镜片，轻缓而温柔。  
只要看不见，就不会再悲伤了。  
——别看。孩子说。  
他想，他终于找到了答案。

 

然后岁月轰然流走，孩子却似乎从未长大。  
他仍然会没心没肺地笑，说自己真的很幸运。天蓝色seeker就这么留了下来。他们依旧在科库拉的军队里，日复一日地共同生活，孩子依旧在重复着他的小笑话，蓝色seeker依旧会低低地骂着你这个笨蛋，然后淡淡地笑。  
而红色seeker，却更像他们年轻时代的一个狂妄的梦魇。梦醒了，也就该结束了。  
其实，孩子偶尔会怀念红色seeker带回来的那些能量块。后来，孩子终于知道，那些能量块都意味着什么。  
那是sponsor们给红色seeker的礼物。  
他拒绝了其他所有的昂贵礼品，说，只要给我能量块就行了，越多越好。  
当然，后来他还接受了另外一个特殊的礼物。  
这个礼物，让他付出了一生的代价。  
孩子当然无法知晓这么多，更无法背负这么多。孩子只能紧紧地跟在蓝色seeker的后面，他去哪里，自己就去哪里。  
于是他们加入了Decepticon，他们再次遇到了红色seeker。再然后，内战爆发了。

 

他们在卡隆起义，一夜之间攻陷下了这座南半球最大的城市。他们开始向北推进，起初势如破竹，但在Optimus Prime掌权之后，他们的推进遭到了严重阻力。  
他仍然记得进攻铁堡的日日夜夜。  
密集的炮火，成批成批的被击坠的战斗机，焦土，废墟，残骸，嘶哑的呼喊。全都是战争，无休无止的战争。  
作为特种战队的负责人，他对手下那批同样拥有瞬移能力的seeker说，我能够理解你们在进行空间跳跃飞行时的感受。我知道那很不好受。你们可能会迷路。可能会落到敌方的手里。但是，你们要相信，你们最终能够回来。  
因为，我在这里。  
他顺次紧紧拥抱那些忐忑不安的seeker，在他们的耳边说，我始终和你们在一起。  
（可是，谁又和我在一起。）  
他从未如此想念过蓝色seeker。  
他率领着特种战队在前线不断地跳跃作战，完全无暇休息。每一次瞬移，都令他感到精疲力竭。他的机体在不断地分解，再重新组合。他越发感觉到，自己的存在越来越弱。那些喧嚣的宏大声色，遽然穿越了他的身体。

 

他再次见到蓝色seeker的时候，是在距离铁堡攻陷战的前线不远的空中运输线上。那时，蓝色seeker正在指挥着一支空运队，往铁堡前线运送装备。  
他顾不得自己的任务，兴奋地冲了上去。对方宽容地微笑着，把那孩子般任性的特种战队指挥官揽入怀中。  
他们没有来得及说上更多的话。  
很快，他就不得不离开。可是他的战队才飞出了不到几赛里，就听到身后传来交火的声音。  
他的心猛地往下一沉。  
空运队遇袭了。  
他急匆匆地往回赶，却只来得及看到，蓝色seeker高高地从天空中坠了下去，机舱上赫然一个被炮弹击穿的巨大黑洞。  
他不顾一切地瞬移，跳跃到蓝色seeker的身边，然后紧紧地抱住他。  
让我们离开这里。去什么地方都好。  
他暗暗念着。  
然后磁场开始以怪异的角度发生扭曲，儿时所有的记忆，仿佛都在此刻骤然甦醒。所有的颜色开始弥散，所有的方位开始缺失，重力松弛，天空倾覆。他再次鲜明地感觉到自己的身体在迅速地分解，犹如被高压喷枪冲刷的岩石。蓝色seeker的身体也是。  
奇妙地，他却不再担心自己会迷路。尽管他根本就不知道自己下一步要移动到哪里。  
他们坠落到了一个已经被Decepticon攻占的城市的郊区。  
他在落地前拼命调整角度，最终让自己的背部重重地撞到了地面，而他怀里的蓝色seeker则没有受到过多的撞击。  
他惊恐地发现，蓝色seeker的火种舱已经暴露了出来，隐约可见里面的火种，正在渐渐地黯淡下去，行将熄灭。  
他张皇失措，紧紧地抱着蓝色seeker，不知道应该怎么办。  
怎样才能点燃火种？他不是普神，无法思考如此高深的问题，他只是本能地掀开了自己的火种舱，然后将其与蓝色seeker的对接。  
燃起来啊，燃起来啊。他祈求着。  
普神回应了他的请求。  
——却也回应了他的另外一些尚未提出的请求。  
蓝色seeker所有的欢乐与悲伤，沉思与苦痛，都在火种相互交接的瞬间，源源不断地传来。  
在那一刻，他因为巨大的幸福而颤栗着。  
他知道，他不会再迷路了。  
总会有谁，在某处等待着他。他的存在就此变得充实、饱满而坚稳，他的火种里，始终充溢着另一个火种的热量。  
（所有的风景都将穿越我们。）  
（我们，将共同穿越所有的风景。）

 

数天后，蓝色seeker在战地医院里醒了过来。  
得知消息后，他匆匆地交待了一下任务，就直接瞬移到了战地医院。  
一次精准得无可挑剔的瞬间移动。  
他悄无声息地落在蓝色seeker的床边，如同当年在军校时的那般，俯下身，低低地说，晚安。  
蓝色seeker睁开眼睛，对他笑了笑。眼底却仍然潜藏着那抹挥之不去的悲伤。  
于是他抬起手，轻轻地遮住了爱人的眼睛。

 

他说，也许，他一直都是最幸运的那个。  
然后他只是笑，笑得如同那个曾经不断迷途的孩子。


	9. Acte Ⅲ

狱门缓缓开启。  
铁链转动的刺耳噪声，在夜尽将明的时刻，仿佛一声微妙的启幕铃。  
一道惨白的光带投射到囚犯的脸上。他艰难地扬起脸，露出一个胜利般的，残破不堪的笑容。几个军品站在狱门前，他们背着光，五官湮没在沉沉的阴影里，却依稀可见他们的装甲上的鲜紫色标记。  
很好。在历史的语境中，刽子手的面孔从来都是一个缺失的符号。  
我将死在黎明。晨与昏。明与暗。行刑队的枪声将是我的丧钟。他默念着。  
然而，丧钟并没有敲响。  
——“执政官要见你。”

 

Mortificasse，青丘省立政治学院的教授，传统的地方小贵族，寡言，拘谨，而且神经质。  
内战爆发后的第三个主恒星循环，青丘省全面陷落。Mortificasse因在课堂上公然批评Decepticon新政权的言论管制政策而被罢职，此后便投入了秘密的地下抵抗运动，并迅速地成为其核心成员。起初，他们的组织曾试图联络Autobot，双方却因政见不合而决裂。从此这个地方抵抗组织陷入了孤军奋战。  
然而，在新的青丘省执政官就任之后，整个地下组织开始分崩离析。  
领导人怀疑组织内部出现了叛徒，于是召集核心成员，在一处秘密据点召开会议。会议进行到一半时，他们头顶的遮蔽物突然间被炮弹掀飞。透过被撕裂的犬齿参差的屋顶，可以看到一个中队的seeker正在上空缓缓地盘旋。美丽而又恐怖的景象。  
抵抗组织核心成员全部被捕。  
第一轮拷打后，那些军品问Mortificasse有什么要坦白的，他抬起头，扯动破损的嘴角，硬生生挤出一个鲜血淋漓的骇人笑容。  
很快他就再也笑不出来了。  
他的同伴在不断死去。显然，死者是最为幸运的。活着的成员中，有的疯了，有的迫不及待地要将Decepticon的鲜紫色徽章烙在自己火种舱上——若能直接烙在火种上则更妙。最终只剩下他——这个顽固到底的政治学家，不肯妥协。  
“枪毙我。”他说。实际上他的音频处理器已经发不出任何声音。  
他所期盼的那个黎明果然来临了。  
他却没有等到行刑队的枪决。相反，他被押进了一辆军用卡车，驶向市中心的执政官邸。那座恢宏的纯白色建筑出现在稀薄的晨光中的时候，他遏制不住地颤栗了一下。  
（如此，庞大的，墓碑。）  
空旷的门厅里，有一个军医在等候他们。他几乎是粗暴地修复了Mortificasse的发声系统，然后草草地往囚犯破损的面部装甲上抹了些再生剂。政治学教授沙哑地说了声谢谢，这个举动似乎让那个军医很震惊。  
“这些民品……”Mortificasse被卫兵推搡着离开门厅的时候，听到身后传来一声更像是诅咒的咕哝。  
穿过长长的走廊，他们停留在一扇雕刻着华丽饰纹的钛合金属门前。卫兵们齐刷刷地对着那扇厚重的金属门立正行礼，他们肃然的神色让Mortificasse觉得很可笑。  
“让他进来。”门边的通讯装置上的橙色指示灯闪烁了几下，扬声器里传来一个尖锐而又沙哑的声音。  
富丽的门扉轰然洞开。政治学教授在门边踟蹰了片刻，然后，蹒跚着走进了这个呈半圆形的，有着奢华的落地窗的房间。镣铐在他的脚下锒铛作响。  
“欢迎您的到来，教授。”那沙哑的声音里掺杂着几许笑意，仿佛某种危险的违禁高能饮品，辛辣，醇美，足以让音频系统和消化系统像火烧一般灼热起来。  
Mortificasse注视着那个鲜红色的seeker从堆积如山的数据板中站起身，绕过办公桌，朝他走来。  
青丘省新任执政官，Starscream。  
他比Mortificasse在公共频道中看到的那个意气风发的执政官要略显憔悴，也许是因为彻夜工作的缘故。然而这种憔悴却不可思议地增添了某种生动的美，更为深刻，也更为真实。  
他朝政治学教授走来，姿态优雅地伸出了手，却发现他的客人还戴着手铐和脚铐。  
“那帮废物永远都不知道什么时候该做什么事。”他蹙着眉，略略抬高了手臂。一阵蓝光过后，Mortificasse发现自己身上的镣铐已经碎裂成了几截。执政官泰然自若地收回了氖射线枪，然后用方才开枪的那一只手，握住了客人的手。  
他的指尖冰冷而滑腻，活像某种隐藏在阴暗潮湿的巢穴中的生命体。  
于是政治学家就这么笑了出来：“怀柔政策是行不通的，执政官先生。”  
“您的人格使我对这此确信不疑。”鲜红色的seeker微微侧过头，唇边露出一抹意味不明的笑意，“如您所言——‘权力会用它的铁腕把我们的额头按向地面，而普神创造我们，是为了让我们昂首阔步，凝视星空’。请您相信，我不会愚蠢到要重复将一个人的额头按向地面两次的错误。”  
Mortificasse怔愣了片刻。那个句子从眼前这红色seeker的唇齿间流淌而出，熟悉，却又陌生。  
——那是他的博士学位论文的题记。

 

“我向来对政治学理论家深怀敬意。在如此语境模糊、概念庞杂、体系缺失的学术领域进行耕耘，必定需要超乎寻常的耐心与洞察力。”  
坐下来后，执政官微微前倾，用一种好奇而又专注的目光，注视着他的客人。  
Mortificasse不自然地轻咳了两声。他并不习惯被恭维，尤其是来自于这样一个美得让人不敢直视的seeker的赞美。太危险了。下一秒钟，他很可能就会像个CPU过热的磨合期小鬼，全然忘了自己究竟是谁，开始滔滔不绝信口开河。  
他强迫自己保持沉默。  
他的窘迫似乎没能逃过执政官的眼睛。那个seeker勾起嘴角，笑了笑，然后略微换了个姿势——很不幸，这样让他看起来更为诱人了——“我拜读过您的全部著作，包括学生时代在学术刊物上发表的四篇论文，教授先生。不得不说，您对自由主义理论以及权力的合法性问题的研究令人印象深刻。今天之所以邀请您来到这里，只是因为一个外行想与您探讨几个重要的概念。”  
“……请便。”Mortificasse干巴巴地说。  
他已经没有力气去惊讶了。  
然而，眼前这个seeker最使人忌惮的并不是那份夺目的美丽。  
很快，Mortificasse就意识到了这一点。  
——是话语。  
语词本身就已经足够危险，它们的背后潜藏着如此多的暗喻、吊诡、意识形态，让人无所适从。而当语词被这个seeker所复述的时候，它们又具有了某种奇怪的意蕴，仿佛一个深不见底的迷宫，重重旋转着，要将人整个吸纳进去。  
此时此刻，Mortificasse觉得自己仿佛又变成了那个拘谨生涩的博士生，面对着苛刻的学位审查委员会，结结巴巴地为自己的论文辩护。不，现在甚至还要更糟。年轻的执政官对政治学的一些基本假设完全视而不见，只是尖锐地针对某些涉及本体论的观点进行质问——  
“如果说，个体选择的意义在于能够选择其偏爱的方案，那么，个体又该如何得知，什么才是自己偏爱的选项？个体的理性是如此有限，在信息不足、目标不明的情况下作出的选择往往是盲目的，不值得信任的。那么，这样的选择是否还有意义？”  
“这里的‘偏爱’只是一个相对的概念，”Mortificasse疲惫地回答道，“我承认，在外部信息充足和个体喜好明确的状况下作出最优选择，仅仅是一种理想状态。但是，个体始终会保留着某种倾向，驱使着他们在复杂的条件下尽量按照自己的倾向而行动，不受外界的强制或支配。”  
“也就是说，只要他们能够按照自己的意愿行动，那么自由就是成立的。”Seeker说。  
“确实如此。”政治学教授深吸了口气，仿佛正要往一潭深不见底的湖水里跳。  
“如果他们自身的意愿是成为奴隶呢？”Seeker十指交叉，手肘抵在膝上，微微侧头，望向面前的客人。明明是如此偏激的话语，从他的嘴里说出，竟有了几分甜美的意味。  
Mortificasse轻叹了口气。这个悖论，早已成为缠绕着所有自由主义理论家的梦魇——如果个体自愿地成为奴隶，那么他是否还是自由的？是否存在“自由地被奴役”这样的命题？  
“不可否认，的确存在着自愿放弃自由的极端案例……”  
“比如您所在的抵抗组织的大部分成员。”Seeker微笑着补充。  
“谢谢提醒，”政治学教授苦涩地说道，“但是，这种自由是不合法的。所谓的‘法’，既包括一整套完善的法律和制度，也包括不容侵犯的道德底线。一旦权力越过了这条界线，个体的自由实际上就已经受到了侵犯，而无论他的意愿是什么。”  
“噢，这么说来，您已经为自由划定了一道不可逾越的界限。”红色的seeker将下颌抵在指关节上，表情几乎是好奇的、探询的，简直与政治学院的那些刚刚脱离磨合期的孩子们的神色如出一辙。  
“是的。”  
“也就是说，只要权力不越过这道界限，个体就是自由的。”  
“从某种程度上来说，的确如此。”  
“可是这不就和您先前的定义构成了悖论么？容我引用您的《重申自由主义》的第二章的起始段的内容：‘自由主义根本的基石在于，个体有采取某种行动的能力，而这种行动能够达到他们所预想的后果，或者至少在没有不可测因素发生的情况下接近他们的预想’。也就是说，您认为个体是否自由，在于个体‘能够去做什么’，而非‘免于去做什么’。然恕我直言，您为自由所划定的界限，很明显与个人的行动或意愿没有什么关系，只不过是用凭空编造的理论筑起了一面逃避强权的消极的壁墙。最终您究竟证明了什么呢？是要证明个体因为其所为而自由，还是因为其所不为而自由？”  
真是不留情面呵。Mortificasse暗暗自嘲道。  
这个seeker并不比审查委员会的学者们更敏锐，却远比他们更无畏。他揭穿了政治学界的众人心照不宣的潜规则——所谓的原则，公理，范式，不过都是编造出来的东西罢了。为了让理论自洽逻辑圆通，学者们必须不断地为自己的理论设置边界，限制范围——在这里适用，在那里不适用，在这种条件下成立，在那种条件下不成立。最终的结果是，他们为自己树立起了重重壁垒，与外界完全隔绝，既无法证明自己的理论正确，也无法证明其错误。  
他的自由主义理论其实也不例外。本来是以个体自主选择的能力作为自由的基准点，却不得不落到了要依靠法律和制度来确认自由的境地。简直就像一出绝妙的反讽剧。  
Mortificasse笑了笑，就像一个面对年轻人的咄咄逼问的好脾气的长者。然后陷入了沉默。那个seeker静静地注视着他。

 

“且让我们稍微放松一下，换个话题如何？”长久的沉默后，seeker开始看似无意地舒展肢体——纤细的腰肢忽地绷直，然后又懒洋洋地松弛下来，软性金属在拉力的作用下，发出某种悦耳的细微的磨擦声，有如隐秘的低吟。Mortificasse却越发僵硬，十指拘谨地放在双膝上，紧紧地抠着自己的膝部装甲，那架势似乎是要把它抠出几个坑来。  
执政官瞟了他一眼，无声地勾起嘴角，笑了一下，接着就站起身，走到办公桌前，扫开那些堆积成山的数据板，端出一盘零点和两杯饮料：“让我们来谈谈早餐的问题。”  
真是个好话题。Mortificasse长长地舒了口气。  
然而，当他从执政官手中接过杯子时，他的表情再次僵住了。  
杯身上，俨然贴着他们的抵抗组织的宣传标语——“砸碎能量配给制！”就在口号的后面，还有一枚小小的Decepticon的紫色徽章，上面打着一个鲜明的红叉。  
“多么铿锵有力的口号，简单，激情，”执政官捧着杯子，慵懒地靠在椅子的扶手上，“每次摄入能量之前看上一眼，就会觉得生活充满了趣味。”  
Mortificasse忽然觉得那个杯子灼热得烫手，尽管里面的饮料已经凉得差不多了。  
“其实我一直觉得好奇的是，同样都是制度，为什么能量配给制被称作‘对公民权利的侵犯’，而原先的能量交易制度就被视为理所当然的呢？”执政官从盘里取了一些点心，优雅却又迅速得不可思议地将它们尽数消灭干净。  
“因为配给制减少了人们选择的自由……他们不能自己选择能量块的种类、数量甚至是摄入次数……”Mortificasse解释道，却没有什么底气。  
“噢？”那个seeker微微扬高了声音，尾音被延长，拖曳出某种危险的讯息，“真抱歉，对于我们这些一直生活在配给制之下的军品来说，能够选择能量块的种类、数量和摄入次数的生活，是一个过于抽象的概念。看来您所使用的衡量标准，对社会中至少百分之五十的群体并不适用。”  
“好吧，姑且不使用自由这个模糊的标准，”政治学教授狠狠心说道，“至少，能量配给制没有经过正式的立法程序，在法律上并不具有效力，而只是一个单纯依靠强权推行的政策。”  
Seeker放下杯子，交叉着双手，用指尖轻点着腿部，发出断断续续的，清脆而微妙的金属敲击声：“有意思……您现在又成了法律主义者。那么，就让我们来看一看，一项走过正式的程序并获得立法机构批准的法案吧。您知道内战爆发前两年元老院颁布的7793号军品管理办法修正案么？”  
“恕我孤陋寡闻。”  
“您未曾听闻也很正常，因为元老院从未将其正式公布于众。在该法案涉及到军品教育问题的章节中，一项名为Sponsorship的制度得到了法律的认可，国会每年还必须从财政收入中拨出部分款项，以维持这项制度。”  
“请问，Sponsorship制度的具体内容是……”  
“很简单，上层贵族与军校签订契约，由学校提供学生名单，然后贵族从中挑选出合适的人选，与其建立起资助与被资助的关系。”  
“在我看来，这似乎并没有什么不妥之处。”  
“是的，是的，我本来也这么以为。”Seeker甜美地笑着，笑容中却潜藏着锐利而冰冷的意味，像淬了毒的明亮刀刃，“直到我被带到一个贵族的豪宅里。接下来发生了什么，也毋需多加描述了，教授先生，如果您的想象力足够丰富的话。”  
Mortificasse不解地皱了皱眉头。然后，他像是意识到了什么，猛地震了震，整个身体变得僵直了起来。  
Seeker微微歪着头，带着某种有趣的表情，盯着他——“很有意思，不是么？这是一项完全符合立法程序，并通过正式渠道颁布的法律。请问，这道法律的壁墙究竟保护了谁？又限制了谁？”  
政治学教授颓然地陷进了椅子里。“不，”他喃喃道，“这根本就不是法律，这已然是恶法了……”  
执政官叹了口气，鲜红色的光学镜头里闪烁着一种几乎可以称得上是悲悯的神色：“真遗憾，教授，按照您对‘恶法’的定义，战前近60%的法律条例都可算得上是十恶不赦，当然，它们大部分是关于军品的，且不向民品公开。”  
Mortificasse只是缓缓地摇头。表情沉重。  
“所以，”seeker接着说道，音频系统里开始出现静电干扰的杂音，沙沙作响，“我看不到，您所说的那道划定自由的界限究竟在哪里——是那些应该被诅咒的法律？还是那些毫无公平可言的制度？如果那条所谓的‘不容逾越的界限’并不存在，自由又从何谈起？您又该如何证明，自由这个虚妄的幽灵，能够在那堵森严的高墙之后存在？”  
“如果，只是如果……现实中的制度已经不能保证自由，那么，我们至少还能保有内心的自由……”政治学教授深深地吸了一口气，低声说，“我可以选择不向你们妥协。而这就是我最终的自由。”  
“现在您又从一个消极的自由主义者变成了积极的自由主义者了，也许我应该向您致敬，教授先生。”执政官讽刺地笑着，“即使保障自由的界限不复存在，也要忠于自己的意愿吗？可是，您的意愿，您的不肯妥协的原因到底是什么？”  
“很简单。”Mortificasse机械地说——他已经被追问过无数次了，“我不能向一个没有取得任何合法性的强权低头。”  
“哦？这倒是很奇怪。为什么您能够在另一个强权下安分守己心满意足，却对现在的这个政权横加指责？”  
“就像我所，你们缺乏合法性。民众不认同你们的统治，事实上，他们憎恶你们……”  
面对如此激烈的指责，那个seeker却没有显露出任何不快，只是微微地笑着——  
“您所说的民众，到底是指谁？”  
政治学家哑然。  
他想起了那些军品肃穆的神色。  
（那并不仅仅是对权力的崇拜。）  
他早就该意识到这一点。只是，他始终无法面对这样的事实——这个被他的同伴们蔑称为流氓集团的政权，竟然得到了几乎所有的军品，以及为数不少的民品的支持。无论他们如何指责、批判、甚至诅咒，他们怨毒的声音都被湮没在了狂热的欢呼之中。  
整个时代都在发疯。至少，至少，他必须保持清醒。  
于是他固执地沉默着，一如面对着以往不可计数的严刑拷打。沉默是他剩下的唯一的武器。  
那个seeker忽然就这么，咯咯咯地笑了出来，笑声中浸满有害的甜美。  
“不，教授先生，”他说，“不，您并不是为了什么民众，更不是为了他流水线的什么自由，您只不过是为了未来而活着。”  
Mortificasse低着头。他的双手在膝上神经质地微微颤抖，指关节突兀地耸起，看起来坚硬而又脆弱。  
“为了您那虚无缥缈的光明未来……”seeker仍在笑着，他嘶哑的声音，就像某种能够侵蚀金属的腐殖物，会在尸身上开出大片大片的绚烂的红瘢，“您相信，在战争结束后，您的遗骸将会被放进圣德广场的先贤殿堂，在祝圣节接受信徒们的祈祷。街道、学校、甚至广场，会以您的名字而命名，而您的形象将会被塑成黄铜雕像，被后人所赞颂和景仰。您今天的牺牲，不过都是为了换回明天的荣光。多么精明的投资，想想看，您写的那些书大概不出五十个主恒星循环就会被人们彻底遗忘，然而只要以一个至死都不妥协的抵抗分子的身份被处决，您就能流芳百世。怎么看都是后者更划算一些，不是么？”  
Mortificasse的指关节绷得那么紧，让人怀疑，下一秒它们就会被喀嚓绷断。  
“简直是一派胡言，我只是，只是……”忽然，他的声音硬生生地梗在了音频处理系统里。  
——那个seeker不知是有意还是无意，在桌下悄悄地交叉起了双腿，脚尖略略抬高，正好碰触到Mortificasse的大腿外侧。更糟的是，那个鲜红色的恶魔竟然还在轻轻晃动脚尖，若有若无地拨撩着可怜的客人的触觉接收器。  
该死的。这张茶桌为什么这么小？Mortificasse绝望地诅咒着，试图挪动自己的椅子，却更为绝望地发现，椅子是焊在地面上的。  
“噢，教授先生，让我们更诚实一些，”那个seeker笑得越发甜美，“我，作为青丘省的执政官，可以明确地告诉您，后人将永远都不会知道您的抵抗组织的存在。我们已经抹销了所有证据，干净得就像生活在能量配给制下的人们的午餐盘。您的牺牲将永远都不可能演变为明日的荣耀，而是会湮灭在历史里，不留一点痕迹。”  
Mortificasse一边尴尬地躲避着那个seeker的拨撩，一边断断续续地说：“不……你们可以掩盖真相，但你们绝不可能扼杀它，终有一天它会得到澄清的，会的……”  
“或者，我们可以让真相从来就没有发生过。”执政官双手放在茶桌上，身体微微前倾，微笑着。他的脚尖无声地探到了政治学家的大腿下方，碰触到了内侧的敏感点。Mortificasse打了个激灵。  
“您以为您走进了执政官邸之后，就能清清白白地走出去么？”Seeker的语气几乎是很温和的了，而他的脚尖却仍在桌下悄然地游移，一直探到客人的大腿根部，轻轻地摩挲着。  
Mortificasse拼命地往后缩，但所有的努力都是徒劳的。在如此窄小的椅子里，他根本就没有任何转圜的余地。  
“您知道吗？我不会处决您，不会……”执政官又向前倾了一些，精致的面孔上露出让人眩晕的笑容，“相反，我会嘉奖您，感谢您为Decepticon做出的贡献——多亏有您，我们才能得知您的组织的秘密据点，并将所有核心成员一网打尽。”  
他的脚尖甚至已经探到了能量接口上。  
政治学家慌慌张张地撑着桌面站了起来，却打了个趔趄，差点被绊倒。他逃也似地后退，一直退到落地窗边。他瞪着这个鲜红色的seeker，惊恐地喘着粗气：“你、你这个……”  
Seeker似乎是觉得他的反应很有趣，歪过头，望着他。  
然后，仿佛刚才什么都没有发生般，执政官站起身，泰然自若地朝客人走去。主恒星的光芒透过落地窗直射进来，洒在他红白两色的机翼上，再在地面投射下形状锐利的阴影，如同一抹轻佻的隐隐笑意。  
“恭喜您，教授先生，”他用念戏剧对白般的语调，抑扬顿挫地说道，“从现在起，您不用通过自我牺牲这种极端的方式来换取千古流芳了。不用担心，您仍然会被后人铭记——只不过，是以一个叛徒的身份。”  
“你明明知道那个叛徒不是我……”Mortificasse绝望地说。  
“是的，我知道。”Seeker平静地说，“事实上，那个叛徒是我安插进去的。他是Falstiny。”  
政治学教授瞪大了眼睛。“这不可能，”他喃喃道，“他明明在拷打中死去了……”  
“为什么不可能呢？”Seeker反问道。  
Mortificasse忽然意识到了什么。他的肩膀松弛了下来，整个人靠着落地窗，颓然跌坐到地上。  
“哈哈，”被捕后，他头一回笑出了声，“哈哈，干得好，Starscream，你这个该下地狱一百次的军品……我还有其他选择么？”  
那个seeker安静地望着他，表情几乎是很诚挚的，就像政治学院里拿到全年级最高的GPA的那个乖孩子，让人不忍拒绝。  
——“当然了。”执政官说，“您还有另外一个选择……”

 

富丽的门扉再次轰然打开。  
省执政官略带疲惫地走了出来，将一叠新刻的数据板扔给卫兵——“把这些供词送到档案室去。马上。”  
像是想起了什么，他又不耐烦地下令道：“对了，把那没用的民品给我扔进熔炉。炉渣就该回归炉渣。”  
然后，他惬意地伸了个懒腰，穿过长长的走廊，消失在尽头。  
七个次恒星循环后，青丘省执政府向Decepticon总部递交了关于抵抗组织事件的绝密报告。报告将此次事件定义为“一次有预谋的、颠覆性的活动”，而该抵抗组织的幕后主使并非那些昏昏碌碌的学者们，而是Decepticon内部的一位重要成员——Soundwave。事实上，政治学家Mortificasse正是受到了他的指使，在省内进行颠覆活动，目的在于搅乱青丘省的政权。  
Mortificasse对此事实供认不讳，承认自己是Soundwave安插到抵抗组织中的密探，并利用各种政治宣传手段迷惑民众，蛊乱人心。此人现已被处决。  
在报告末尾，青丘省执政府要求总部对Soundwave进行审查，追究其责任。

 

——报告的数据板在他的手里碎成齑粉。  
他一拳砸开了私人通讯频道，对着立体影像里出现的鲜红色seeker恶狠狠地吼道：“你他流水线的在搞什么鬼！Starscream！”  
“正如您所看到的，”那个seeker不出声地笑着，甜腻而又明亮，甚至还带着几分得意，“我正在陷害Soundwave，我们伟大的首领。”  
他真想把这个小seeker的翅膀生生拧成一个结。  
“要玩弄权术，你还早了几百万年，臭小子。”他攥着拳头，从鼻腔挤出一声低低的冷哼。  
“噢，对您的话，这点小把戏就足够了。”那个seeker仍然笑得肆无忌惮地明亮，语气里居然多出了几分黏连的糯软，仿佛对方不是Decepticon的最高首领，而只是个刚过磨合期的莽撞小鬼，可以好好调戏上一番——“不是么？嗯？”  
他遏制住把全息投射仪砸成铁饼的冲动，缓缓抬高下颌，傲慢地斜睨自己的属下，就像许多年前，在角斗场上斜睨着即将被撕碎的对手那般，暴欲而又色情。  
“到卡隆来，Starscream。”他说，“然后，跪在我的面前。”  
Seeker的鲜红色的光学镜头闪烁了一下。  
——“遵命。”

 

暮色渐渐沉郁。  
卡隆的街灯接二连三地亮起，仿佛这座城市的筋脉和骨骼，穿透了黑夜的皮肤，灼灼地闪耀。随后亮起的是各色的霓虹，五光十色，光怪陆离，粘坠在城市的筋骨上，像一串串沉重松弛的血肉。这城市在夜色中不断延伸、扩展，最终扩张成一具硕大无朋的躯体，涨满了明亮的丰腴。  
他们坐在执政官邸的天台上，居高临下地注视着这座城市。  
他们也曾这样并肩俯瞰着卡隆城，钢铁之都烈焰灼灼，在他们的机翼下舞蹈。他们曾相信，他们会共同拥有这整个世界。  
——“我在想，”Starscream懒洋洋地用手撑着下颌，手肘支着精致的雕花圆桌，望向Decepticon的最高首领，“如果Sentinel看到你坐在曾经属于他的位子上，会是什么样的表情。”  
“不准在我面前提起那炉渣的名字。”Megatron生硬地说，从桌上满目琳琅的菜肴中随便捡出一样，放到自己的餐盘中。  
Seeker的唇边漏出一抹若有若无的笑意。“你把那个炉渣的脑袋钉在墙壁上欣赏了五年，却不敢听到他的名字？”  
“闭嘴，Starscream，否则我把你那颗小脑袋钉在他的旁边。”他从牙缝里挤出几个词，开始埋头对付盘中的食物。渣的，那些一辈子都为贵族服务的厨子永远不知道什么叫正常的烹饪，他们总要想方设法地将食物弄得极其复杂，这里需要长出一个角，那里得多出几条触须，普通的能量块绝对是要被唾弃的，上好的食物应当来自遥远的河外星系，用那些闻所未闻的异星生物制成，有着诡异的口感，以及更为诡异的气味。  
眼前这份食物显然也是如此。它看起来似乎是某种甲壳类生物，然而那厚厚的甲壳的开口在哪里，是一个相当可疑的问题。  
他悻悻地用刀叉划拉了几下。“流水线的，这回我一定得把这厨子扔进熔炉烧成渣，教教他到底什么才叫烹饪。”  
Starscream噗嗤一声笑了出来。那轻佻的声音让他愈发恼怒。  
“啧啧，亲爱的首领，那样可不对，”seeker含着笑摇了摇头，伸出手，越过桌子，从他的盘里拈起那个甲壳类生物，“看着，应该像这样……”  
纤细的浅蓝色指尖在厚厚的甲壳边缘摸索着，停留在某个不易被觉察的突起处。然后，指尖忽然绷紧，用力向下摁，那块甲壳就啪地弹开，分成几爿，露出内里暗紫色的肉块，以及浓稠淋漓的鲜红色酱汁，犹如怒放的骇人花朵。  
“3134R星系的特产，每一块的价格都抵得上一克拉的纯色宝石。”Seeker把分开的甲壳递给他，然后将蘸满了酱汁的手指放在唇间，轻轻地舔舐着，蹙了蹙眉——“真的，别再用什么熔炉威胁那个厨子了，他现在做的菜里面都有股精神焦虑的味道。”  
酱汁沾染上了seeker的唇齿，湿润，粘稠，一抹触目的猩红。  
他的呼吸声开始变得粗重。  
“哦？你这只懂得用熔炉来统治行省的家伙，居然要求我不要使用它？”他讥讽地说。  
“我只在必要的时候才会使用，而不像你，我们伟大的首领，动辄恐吓给自己做菜的厨子。”Seeker平静地说，然后极其自然地拽起了他的左手，“瞧瞧，你的手指上也沾到了酱汁。”  
还没等他反应过来，Starscream就将他的手指整个含到口中。温热湿润的触感从指尖的传感器传来，一直到达他的神经中枢系统，激发起一阵微妙的电流紊乱。  
“什么叫必要的时候？嗯？”他鲜红色的光学镜头开始变得狭长。  
Starscream抬起眼睛，望着他，目光里流转着某种炽烈而又危险的意味。没有过多的话语，那个鲜红色的恶魔开始熟稔地舔噬他的指尖，指关节，手背，腕骨，然后是前臂，手肘，臂弯——seeker居然在他的关节的管线上咬了一口，引发了他一声遏制不住的呻吟。  
“是你把那倒霉的替罪鬼扔进熔炉的时候？还是，玩弄那些拙劣的政治把戏，企图诬陷Soundwave的时候？”他微微喘息着，问道。  
Seeker正吻到他的肩膀，忽地停了下来。  
“不，首领大人，这个小把戏可不像你想象的那么简单，”那个seeker趴在他的肩上，沙哑的声音里竟然还带着笑意，“如果你不对Soundwave进行审查，其他成员就会对他怀恨在心，因为他竟然能够得到首领的宽赦；如果你对他进行审查，这又会成为他的政治把柄，很容易被他的敌人所利用……呵，你究竟会怎么做呢？”  
他的手紧紧地揽住了seeker纤细的腰肢。Seeker顺势跨坐到了他的腿上，一只手绕到他的后颈上，另一只手顺着他的胸膛缓缓抚摸上去，指尖仿佛某种冰冷腻滑的生物，无声地蠕动，游走。  
“别以为我不知道你在打什么小算盘，Starscream，”他的呼吸声愈发急促，“我早就销毁了那份报告，没人知道你的那些炉渣计划……”  
Starscream忽地支起腰，将自己的脸埋在他的颈脖里，声音从黑色的管线间传来，如同隐秘的，吞吐信子般的嘶嘶声——“是啊，多么英明，我们的首领。只是，在把报告递交到中央之前，我已经把相同的拷贝发给各个行省的执政官了……”话音未落，就开始激烈地吻他颈间那些柔软的管线，激烈得似乎是要把它们生生咬断，直至鲜血四溅。  
他颤栗了一下。他的手向上移，停留在那个seeker红白两色的机翼背面，然后，用力地扳住了机翼的边缘。Seeker颤抖了两下，松开了他的颈脖，紧紧地贴到了他的胸前，脸颊靠着他的脸颊，嘴唇微微翕动，发出了介于痛苦与愉悦之间的呻吟。  
“Starscream，Star……scream……”他诅咒般低吟着。  
生硬的音节被缓缓地吐出，气流摩擦着唇齿，嘶嘶作响，粗粝，冷涩。  
他曾在什么地方听过这个名字。  
远在他认识那个名为Starscream的恶魔之前。

 

——“来，看看我的新收藏。”Sentinel对宾客们说。  
内战前，卡隆，执政官邸的地下室。  
空气里弥漫着迷幻剂、高纯度能量饮料与纵欲的气息，高雅的社交用语和粗俗的俚语在这个封闭的空间里奇异地并存着。所有人都戴着面具。抽象的黑白面具之下，潜藏着政客、富商、高级将领的脸。  
华丽的银蓝色幕布轰然揭落。  
低低的惊叹声，在人群中层层漾开。  
暗蓝色的激光囚笼中央，跪着一个银白色的囚徒。粗重的黑色铁链缠绕着强健的躯体，在极富光泽的装甲上蜿蜒出交错盘结的黑线，仿佛在银色冰面上游走的蛇。他的双手被捆绑着吊起，头颅却低低地垂下，让人看不清面孔。  
“一个在矿井被捕获的反叛者……”Sentinel在面具下笑着，缓缓走到囚笼前，伸出手，穿过暗蓝的激光束的间隙，捏起了囚徒的下颌，“看吧，看吧……多么不可思议的造物……”  
人群中再次漾起一阵惊叹，掺杂着咝咝的倒吸凉气的声音。  
那是一张残破的面容。一道道或深或浅的划痕，贯穿过眼际，鼻梁，唇角。  
却美得如此惊心动魄。  
囚徒的光学镜头显现出黯淡的红色，微弱地闪烁不定，仿佛正茫然地望着囚笼外的戴着黑白面具的一张张脸孔，又似乎只是望向并不存在的虚空。  
“用了一点必要的镇定剂……否则这些铁链根本就锁不住这头野兽……”主人解释着，指关节在囚徒精致的下颌缓缓地摩挲着——囚徒迷茫地仰起了头颅，嘴唇微微开启，扯动了下唇的几抹深深的划痕，触目惊心——“是的，一头诱人的野兽……”  
宾客们沉默着。有什么，开始在这个封闭的空间里疯狂地滋长。  
是欲望。  
主人似乎意识到了客人中间产生的微妙的变化。“来吧，”他带着低哑的笑意说道，“凑近点看，但是，别打开囚笼……这野兽还未被驯服，很危险……”  
一双双手开始从激光束的间隙伸了进来。被枷锁重重束缚的身体，疲倦地松驰着，任凭碰触、拨撩、抚摸。那具雄健的躯体之下潜藏着的巨大的力量，流转着，旋转着，都被冻结在了银白色的装甲下，被物化，被塑成立体，以一个被禁锢的形象，展现在宾客面前。  
致命的危险，致命的狂暴，致命的，美丽。  
“啪”地一下，暗蓝色激光束消失了。  
Sentinel震了震。“是谁？谁动了开关？”  
不知是谁的面具下，传来一阵咯咯的轻笑。沙哑，而又甜美。  
——“更危险点，不是更有趣么？”  
有人惊惶地后退，试图远离那头没有了囚笼束缚的野兽，有的却试图靠得更近一些。宾客们相互推搡，一片混乱。  
然后，一个身形纤细的，戴着一副画着诡异笑容的面具的宾客走了出来，径自走向那个跪着的囚徒。在Sentinel来得及阻止他之前，他就已摘掉了面具，捧起囚徒的脸，猛力吻了下去。  
很快，那个宾客的鲜红色肢体就已经与囚徒的银白躯体完全交缠在一起。被束缚的囚徒剧烈地喘息着，直起脊背，向后仰去，扯动着粗重的铁链，咔咔作响。  
所有的骚乱都停止了。宾客们静静地注视着这一幕。空气仿佛已经凝结，只剩下喘息声，以及散热器高速转动的声音。没人知晓他们面具下的表情。  
“让他从这里出去……”那个宾客几乎是在呻吟道，“让他出去……”  
Sentinel冷冷地看着。他认出了那个肆无忌惮的宾客。元老院常任议员Foggae Swinger带来的漂亮的小东西，没有什么实质地位，不过是个寒碜的地质研究员罢了。  
于是首席执政官在面具下笑了起来，用外交辞令式的语调说：“哦，不，恐怕不行。他曾生生撕碎了一个矿井的守卫，把他放出去，他也会面临被枪决的命运。”  
“让他……继续……撕碎别人……”那个漂亮的红色seeker断断续续地要求道，“让他……成为角斗士……”  
然后，他发出了一阵尖利的呻吟，嘶哑的声音在地下室里层层回荡，刺激着所有宾客的音频接收器。  
囚徒被捆绑着的双臂遽然绷紧，在暧昧不明的光线下，流转出暗银色的光。右手的铁链铿然绷断，碎裂的铁环砸在这两人的身上，发出微妙的脆响。那已经自由的右手，本能地摸索到红色seeker的腰间，环过那纤细的腰肢，紧紧地箍住。  
呻吟声渐渐低哑了下来，红色的seeker大口地喘息着，将嘴唇贴在囚徒的音频接收器边，低声地呢喃，仿佛在念动某种咒语——  
“记住我的名字……记住……我是Star……scream……”

 

他猛地站起，将膝上的那个seeker摁到餐桌上。满桌昂贵的异星食物被撞落在地，或被碾碎、搅乱。Seeker的红白双色机翼被涂污，沾染上了各色黏稠的酱汁。  
他从上方望着那个seeker。那个seeker侧过头，眼神迷离地斜睨着他。  
“我受够了你那些幼稚的政治阴谋。”他低声说。  
“哦，真抱歉，这个庞大的帝国就是建立在一系列幼稚的政治阴谋之上的，”seeker懒洋洋地说，随手撷起一爿贝壳，将里面的鲜紫色酱汁缓缓抹到他的胸前，画出一个潦草的Decepticon徽章的模样，“若没有这些小小的阴谋，您当初大概还在Sentinel的地下室，做一头供人观赏的野兽……”  
“永远、也不要、提到那个名字……”他咬牙切齿，揪起那个seeker的胸甲，狠狠地吻他，似乎这样就能吻掉所有的刻薄的话语。  
（“Star……scream……Star……scream……”）  
Seeker的身体被弯折了起来，被进入。  
性爱是他们的一场革命。作为革命者，他们永不餍足。  
撕裂般的叫喊，从执政官邸的天台传出。在这座巨大的城市上空，在那些枯瘦而又明亮的筋骨里，在那些沉赘松弛的五光十色的血肉里，在这具涨满了明亮的丰腴的硕大躯体中，一声声地，回荡。

 

Starscream这个名词，开始具有了更多的含义。  
许多修辞与隐喻，渐渐从这个词语中生长了出来，相互缠绕着，印证着。人们开始习惯于在Starscream的前面加上重重前缀，比如“CPU构造诡异得不可思议的军品”，或如“史上出身最为低微的空军总指挥”，又如“创下熔炉使用率的纪录的执政官”。而现在，Starscream这个名词，又多出了一个前缀——“野心勃勃的排除异己的阴谋家”。  
因为青丘省执政府的秘密报告，Decepticon内部发生了微妙的分化。一部分高层干部开始在明里或暗地表达对首领袒护Soundwave的不满——“将这么一个角色留在身边是危险的。伟大的首领。”他们的笑容一如既往地谦卑，却又多了点别的意味，难以捉摸。  
Megatron不作声，只是铁青着脸，捏碎了雕花钛合金椅子的扶手。然而他能够轻而易举地摁碎强化合金，却碾不碎孽生出来的流言蜚语。很快，就有数份类似的报告呈上，宣称找到了Soundwave借情报工作之名，在各行省策动反叛团体的确凿证据。  
这下可好了。不仅高层干部，甚至是中下层的成员也开始质疑最高首领的权威。  
“首领是否定期清理他的光学镜头？”一份地方发行的公共刊物用这样的标题作为刊首。  
“噢，不，他清理了他的镜头，却忘了洗一洗音频接收器！”另一份公共刊物如是说。  
这简直不可理喻。Megatron恼怒地把那些文件统统扫落在地。  
就像整个Decepticon都在喃喃着诅咒，诅咒着他们的最高情报官，并满心期盼他的离去。他们的逻辑线路难道烧坏了吗？没有了Soundwave，谁来刺探敌方的情报？谁又来监控地方上的那些贪婪的政客？  
忽然，最高首领僵住了。  
哈，真是好极了。那个红色seeker看似漫不经心地在权力制衡的天平上扔了一块小石子，然后，天平轰然倾斜。他怎么会愚蠢到以为Starscream不过是想争宠，而一顿“特别招待”的晚餐就可以解决这个问题？他怎么会没有想到那些政客早就视最高情报官为眼中钉，恨不得拔之而后快？最要命的是，他居然会没有觉察到，在这个临时组建的政权中，最高情报官已于无形之中扮演了被所有当权者憎恨的——监察者的角色？  
那个小seeker居然就这样把他给玩弄了。用轻佻的笑容。慵懒的语气。游戏般的姿态。  
搁在桌面上的银白色指关节渐渐绷紧。他本能地攥起了拳头，却意识到，除了空气，他什么也抓不到。  
如果现在还是紧急战争时期就好了，这样他就可以直接把所有执政官都踢到最前线，架空他们的权力，让他们成为高级炮灰。他痛恨现在这种与Autobot僵持不下的局面，痛恨这种若即若离的微妙的和平，更痛恨他不得不依靠那些连废物都不如的政客来统治行省的窘境。他已无法随心所欲地屠戮，无法率领大军直冲敌阵，无法只用一道命令就撤掉他所厌恶的下属。他砸碎了身为角斗士所背负的枷锁，却又为自己套上了另一重枷锁。  
——权力的枷锁。  
他牵扯起嘴角，挤出一个斜斜的弧度。  
“Starscream，我不会让你得逞的，不会……”

 

当Soundwave单膝跪在他面前的时候，他说，我知道你是无辜的。  
那个深蓝色的TF没有过多的表情，红色的光学镜头一如既往地冷静，沉凝，波澜不惊。  
“不，我不是。”最高情报官回答道。  
Megatron眯起眼睛，盯着他。  
“虽然Starscream的指控是伪造的，但是后面的那几份报告所说的都是实情。我的确，是在策动地方的反叛团体。”电子合成的声音仍然没有什么感情，仿佛某种永恒不变的吟唱，来自远古的悠远回响，“所以，为了不损害您的权威，请解除我的职务。”  
“听着，Soundwave……”Decepticon的首领开口道，声音却粗哑而艰涩，“不管事实的真相是什么，解除你的职务，就等同于挖去我的光学镜头，再烧毁我的音频接收器。你知道这意味着什么？”  
最高情报官缓缓抬起头。  
“这意味着，那些执政官可以为所欲为。这个帝国还太年轻，拴不住那些老奸巨滑的政客，尤其是拴不住Starscream。”  
最高情报官的光学镜头微微闪烁了一下。  
“青丘省执政官确实是一个重大的威胁。我的首领。”吟唱般的语调，自音频发生器深处传出，漾起一阵又一阵柔软的共鸣，“但是，请不用太担心。那个时刻，就要到来了。”  
那个时刻？Megatron望向自己的情报官。  
有时候他会产生自己是在与一个传达神谕的祭司对话的错觉，他必须学会解读那些简略而又深远的语词，品咂、摸索、猜测其中的意味。  
“我，会尽力促成那个时刻的到来。”  
最高情报官重新安静地垂下了头颅。  
——“到了那时，我将重新回到您的身边。我的首领。”

 

次日，最高情报官离职，由首领直接指派新的情报官上任。  
Soundwave的离去，被执政官们视为扩张权力的绝好机会。新任的情报官远不像他的前任那样得力，能够抓住各省长官的把柄，让他们动弹不得。事实上，这个上了年纪的情报官始终战战兢兢，畏首畏尾，给了贪婪的政客们以可乘之机。毫无疑问，青丘省的执政官是他们当中最善于抓住时机的。本来他就是那群民品执政官中惟一的军品，累累的政绩，再叠加上内战时期立下的显赫战功，令他在Decepticon内部的权威几乎无人能及——除了Soundwave。  
现在，最后的障碍也除去了。已经没有谁能够阻挡这颗鲜红色的新星，肆无忌惮地绽放灼灼光华。  
青丘省的军费开始不正常地攀升。用执政官的话说，该款项用于建造必要的军事防御设施。当Megatron对这个理由大发雷霆的时候，他只是低哑而甜美地笑着，用自己的唇堵上了首领的唇。  
以一个甜美的吻开场的，政治闹剧。

 

Starscream看到办公桌上那张醒目的邀请函的时候，不禁哑然失笑。  
“扔到回收处理机里去。”他懒洋洋地用指尖拈起了那张轻而薄的高级材质数据板，“这东西使我发笑。”  
“可是，执政官阁下，”行政助理小心翼翼地提醒道，“这是您的母校发来的校庆邀请函……”  
“是呵，出产职业炮灰的好地方。”Starscream用另一只手托着下颌，歪过头，看着手上的数据板——“瞧他们用的那些形容词！如星辰闪耀的，无可比拟的，卓越的，史诗般的……普神在上，他们怎么不回去翻翻他们当年给我的毕业鉴定？”  
助理似乎花费了很大的功夫才忍住笑意，将那封邀请函收了起来，恭敬地退出了办公室。富丽的门扉闭合之前，他像是记起了什么似的，说道：“恕在下冒昧，据可靠消息，军部总参联席的Thundercracker阁下以及空军特种作战司令部的Skywarp阁下，已经接受了此次邀请。”  
执政官抬起了头。

 

当那个黑色seeker嚷嚷着“Screamer！”哗地扑到他身上的时候，他绝望地发现，那个家伙即使早就过了磨合期，即使历经了残酷的内战，即使高居空军特种作战司令官之位，还是，记得自己的饲主的。  
比他更为绝望的，恐怕是那些专程前来迎接他们的地方官员。看到空军司令官飞扑过去，对着青丘省执政官来了个树熊抱的那一刻，他们的表情瞬息变幻，最后不约而同地形成了Decepticon徽章般的表情——远目，迎风默默流泪。  
“嘿，Warp，够了……”天蓝色的seeker低声说，走上前，试图拉开终于那头乐呵呵的忠犬。但他的声音很快就戛然而止。  
Starscream伸出了手，将他一并搂入怀中。  
于是他们三个就这样，相互拥抱着，紧紧地。  
（所有话语都失去了效力。权威被侵蚀。身份被剥夺。时间被遗忘。一切其实都从未发生。）  
Thundercracker感觉到，Starscream将前额抵在他的肩上，嘶哑的声音，低低地传来——“能见到你们……真的太好了……”  
天蓝色的seeker轻叹了一声，抬起手，轻抚着旧友的机翼。  
“其实我们一直都在这里，一直都在。”他呢喃道，用低得几乎听不见的声音，“只是你已经离开得太久了。”  
黑色seeker趴在红色seeker的肩头，却嘿嘿嘿地笑得很坏。  
“Screamer，你真官僚。大官僚。”  
Starscream噗嗤了一声，也不知道是不是在笑，把他搂得更紧了。  
“闭嘴，你这个混蛋军阀。”  
一旁的众多地方官员们的表情再次不约而同地瞬息万变。  
最后，他们的表情定格成了Autobot徽章的模样。

 

——“他们用他们的才华，照耀了整个时代，犹如暗夜的星辰，从未停止散发光芒……”  
军校演讲大厅的后台，“暗夜的星辰”之一正为这句话很没形象地窃笑不已：“他们真应该在‘星辰’这个词前面加上‘会尖叫’的……”  
被影射的某人毫不犹豫地伸出了魔爪，一把捏住了他的脸颊。  
他呜噜呜噜地抗议，试图作出大义凛然义正词严的模样。  
显然，被捏得圆鼓鼓的脸没有任何说服力。  
官僚完胜。军阀完败。  
天蓝色seeker捂住了自己的光学镜头，作不忍目睹状。虽然看起来更加像是偷笑。  
——“他们曾经是，并且仍然是这个激烈、动荡、慑人心魄的时代的最令人眩目的角色……历史将会铭记他们的功绩，而我们将会见证他们的创造……一个真正的，完全的，平等的世界……”  
Thundercracker安静地听着。“这个应该入选赛博坦年度十大笑话。” 他说。  
“呜噜呜噜。”Skywarp表示赞同。  
Starscream专心地捏着黑色seeker的脸。  
——“现在，就让我们请出内战时期的空军总指挥官，现任青丘省执政长官，卓越的空战理论家，富有远见的政治活动家，Decepticon最早的成员之一……”  
“哇，Screamer，我都不知道你的头衔有这么长。”终于逃脱了魔掌的黑色seeker揉着脸颊，咕哝道。  
Starscream耸了耸肩。“我也不知道。”  
听到“优秀的地质学家”的时候，他略略愣了一下。  
“哈，他们连这个头衔也翻出来了……”他低低地笑着，笑容里却多了点苦涩的意味。  
——“Starscream！”  
掌声雷动。  
鲜红色的seeker从容地起身，朝前台走去。  
所有的水银灯，瞬间聚焦于一处。  
他缓缓地走到了水银灯下。红白相间的机翼瞬间反射出夺目的亮银色光泽，仿佛要融化了一般。

 

演讲结束后，Starscream回到后台，正要离开，却被校长毕恭毕敬地叫住了。  
那个新上任的军品激动得语无伦次，Starscream大概花了一个赛博坦纪年才搞清楚，他是想请求青丘省执政官多停留半个赛时，参加一个模拟空战的公开演示会。观众将是清一色的seeker。  
Starscream皱了皱眉。这并不在日程安排之内。  
校长忙不迭地结结巴巴地解释道，本来并不打算烦扰执政官，但迫于学生们的强烈要求，有的seeker甚至宁愿放弃一个月的能量配给，也要得到与执政官见面的机会……  
“一个月的配给？那些小家伙是想见我，还是想见普神？”Starscream带着好笑的神情说。  
“Screamer！你也一起来吧！我和TC都去！”Skywarp再次哗地扑了上来。  
于是Starscream不得不把那头黏得很紧的树熊给掰下来。“好，好，我去就是了！你、给、我、下来！”  
没有任何例外地，校长的脸，也变成了Autobot的标志的模样。

 

当军部总参联席议长与空军特种作战司令官进入空战模拟室的时候，那群小seeker中间漾起了一阵压抑的、低低的尖叫声。  
“为什么他们看起来都这么小？现在seeker的机型缩水了吗？”Skywarp对Thundercracker耳语道。  
天蓝色的seeker宽容地笑。你以前比他们更小。小笨蛋。  
当然，他没有说出来，只是对着坐在前排的那个蓝紫色涂装的seeker眨了眨眼。小seeker即刻一副激动得CPU过载的模样。  
当青丘省执政官走进来的时候，那些小家伙尖叫的声浪，简直要掀翻模拟室的屋顶。  
“Starscream！Starscream！”他们欢呼着，在位置上拼命地跺脚，挥舞双臂，完全无视老师的高声警告。  
执政官一副古怪的表情。“我走错会场了吗？这什么地方？毕业舞会的舞池吗？”  
小seeker们轰地笑了出来。Thundercracker的笑意却渐渐地消散了。

（“别看。”他说。  
乐声大噪。所有seeker洪流般涌入舞场，疯狂地踩踏，跃动，推挤。  
——“别看。”）

隔离的玻璃幕墙降了下来。他们各自走进了模拟舱室，戴上了操作装置。  
灯光暗了下来。在模拟室的正中央，出现了一座虚拟城市的立体影像。他们将要演示的是一次袭击这座城市的基础设施军事行动。Starscream扮演的仍是空军总指挥的角色，Skywarp负责率领最先突袭的特种分队，Thundercracker则领导后续的飞行纵队，等待调动。  
演习开始。  
起初一切顺利。按照计划，Skywarp的分队最先潜入敌区，破坏敌方的地面侦察装置。然后重新组编队形，暂时后撤，与主力攻击部队会合。但是，此时敌方派遣出了三倍于突击分队数量的敌机，意图赶在突击分队与主力部队会合之前拦截并剿灭。  
另一方面，主力部队正在向这个城市推进。接到突袭分队的信号，主力部队开始改变阵型，分流出一部分空中力量，准备从侧翼攻击敌机。  
突袭分队开始与敌军交火。根据总部命令，分队须将敌方的阵型打散，把一部分敌机引开，好进行两面夹击。  
小seeker们发出一阵阵惊叹。  
突袭分队采用了牵制战术。他们从未见过如此惊人的追逐战。一架飞机同时被三架敌机所追逐，挑翼，虚晃，躲避导弹，形形色色的空战技巧，在他们面前一一展现。  
敌军的阵型逐渐被分开，就像被尖刀生生割裂一般。  
主力部队的分流迂回着，渐渐接近敌军的侧翼。  
两军的正式部队即将交火。  
小观众们屏住了呼吸。  
骤然间，全息影像砰地消失了。  
其中一个模拟舱室的扬声器中，幽幽地传出一段古怪的旋律。  
——“普莱姆斯万福，啊，万福。”  
另外两个模拟舱室的门打开了。Skywarp敏捷地跳了出来，冲向那个紧闭的舱室。而Thundercracker因为过于震惊，仍留在座位上，怔怔地注视着黑色seeker捶打着模拟舱室的门——“Screamer！Screamer！”  
“切！”Skywarp抬起手，对着门连发了几枪，然后一脚踢开了舱门。执政官安静地坐在操作椅上，头上和手上还套着厚重繁杂的操作装置。Skywarp解下了那些装置后，他就缓缓地侧身滑了下去，倒在黑色seeker的怀里。  
他的光学镜头闭阖着，唇角似乎还残留着一丝若有若无的笑意。  
一如多年以前的那个夜晚。

（那个夜晚，他们笨拙而慌乱，围在红色seeker的身边。  
他们低声地呼唤他的名字，一遍，又一遍。Starscream，Starscream。那个词语生涩地从他们唇齿间流淌而出，犹如某种原始的谶言，因为被不断重复而具有了不可思议的力量，并在多年以后，一语成谶。  
时间开始倒流，裹挟着那些生涩的呼唤，那些隐秘的不可言说的欲望，那些微小的沉默的忧伤，朝他们轰然袭来。）

 

Thundercracker迷迷糊糊地从充电状态醒了过来。他似乎做了个梦，却记不太清内容，只记得梦中铺天盖地的银灰色，Starscream就站在那里，朝他甜美地微笑，说，来吧，TC，对我说一句话吧，足以铭记一辈子的。  
然后那银灰色就抽离成柔软而绵长的银线，顺着红色seeker的身体，安静地向上生长，扩大，蔓延，一点点地，湮没全部的空间。  
（他却始终，叫不出他的名字。）  
他坐在卡隆中央医院的等候室里，神色恍惚，望着窗外。远处的地平线泛出了赭紫色的光，凝厚，浓稠，雕刻出鳞次栉比的钢铁建筑的剪影。他略略活动了一下僵硬的脖颈和肩膀，发出喀喀的声响。于是趴在他膝上睡得正香的黑色seeker含糊地咕哝了一声。他轻轻地拍了拍那个家伙的脸颊。  
“Warp，天亮了。”  
“唔……”黑色seeker睡眼惺忪，“那边还没消息吗？”  
“没有。”Thundercracker低声说，语气中有一丝恶毒的阴冷，“一群庸医。”  
他在里面，他们在外面。  
将他们隔开的，不仅仅是那堵苍白的壁墙。  
那群医生在病室里进进出出，神色各异，或慌张，或惶恐，或肃穆，却全都无所作为。院长诚惶诚恐地对他们说，由于执政官的情况非常鲜见，许多医生都对此深感棘手，还请总参联席议长和空军特种作战司令官谅解。  
谅解，谅解个渣。Thundercracker咬牙切齿地揪起那个民品，恶狠狠地说你知道军部非常时期六号令么，我随时可以一枪轰掉你的脑袋，再把你的火种碾碎在脚下。  
一旁的几位主治医师，不安地注视着愤怒的总参联席议长。然后，其中一位开口道，恕我直言，照现在的情况来看，执政官的记忆芯片已经不能继续使用了。  
Thundercracker的身体略微震了震。他没有放开那个倒霉的民品，只是侧过头，冷冷地问，这是怎么回事。  
医生露出了为难的神色。因为……他努力地搜寻着合适的词语，因为某些非常规的原因，执政官的记忆芯片长期在系统不兼容的状况下运行，损耗十分严重，现在已经完全老化，无法正常读取，并直接导致了系统强制关闭、数据存储功能紊乱、CNS活动停滞等一系列问题。我们正在努力寻求解决的方法，比如使用外部程序激活那枚芯片，迫使系统重新运转。但是很遗憾，由于芯片过于老旧，从外部读取几乎是不可能的。目前看来，最好的方式就是直接摘除那枚老化的芯片，格去原先所有的数据资料。然而，我们没有任何权力实施摘除芯片的手术，因为事关青丘省执政长官的安危，我们必须承担起重大的，呃，政治责任。  
医学的术语，交缠着权力的话语。  
天蓝色的seeker只觉得头晕。他发现这一切都很滑稽。不是么？一群医生，两个高级军官，居然在为一枚老化的记忆芯片，一个多年以前由两个孩子安装上去的小东西而心力交瘁。  
小东西。那美丽的，躺在暗蓝色丝绒中的小东西。哈哈。  
他松开那个民品，后退了两步，却不自主地趔趄了一下。一直在旁边默默注视着他的Skywarp伸出手，扶住了他。  
别这样，TC。黑色seeker在他耳边低声说。  
天蓝色的seeker却只是无声地笑。  
为什么？原来不是好好的吗？为什么一次空战模拟演习就会弄成这样？  
空战模拟演习恐怕只是诱因。另一位医生谨慎地回答，执政官的记忆芯片在大概三个主恒星循环前就已经出现了严重的问题。我们在芯片的某些接口上发现了明显的松动，这主要是由非专业的安装以及尺寸不合的配件而引起的。接口松动会导致许多问题，比如，牵动中枢神经系统的管线，引发剧烈的疼痛。  
Thundercracker能够感觉得到，Skywarp的手，慢慢地变得僵直。  
那个Starscream，那个冷酷决断的执政官，那个恶毒而又甜美地微笑着的当权者。在他的笑容背后，究竟潜藏着多少痛苦？  
我们现在只能等待。医生说，等待执政官什么时候自己醒过来。  
愿普神赐福。他们叹息着。

 

Skywarp翻了个身，坐了起来。然后，他吐了吐舌头。  
糟了。总指挥发来的通讯把我的私人频道存储空间给挤爆了。他说如果我再不回去复命就让我在明天的军事演习上当众表演抗重力加速飞行。渣的，算他狠。  
天蓝色seeker哑然失笑。  
那老家伙还真了解你。  
切，他就会这点把戏而已。黑色seeker气鼓鼓的模样。如果Screamer还是总指挥的话，如果……  
他的声音渐渐低了下去。  
——TC，如果Screamer永远都不会醒过来，你会怎样？  
天蓝色seeker愣了愣。  
“Warp，怎么……”  
而后他所有的话语就被吻去了。Skywarp如同多年以前那般，小心翼翼地，探寻般地，却又热切地吻着他，唇齿长久地交缠着，分而又合。  
Thundercracker的目光却飘忽游移着，投向了窗外。主恒星正在冲破赭紫色的晨霭，喷薄而出。灼灼的鲜红色光华，刹那间灼疼了他的双眼。  
Skywarp习惯性地抬起手，轻轻地覆上他的光学镜头。  
（TC，我在这里。一直都在这里。）

 

Skywarp不得不返回空军总指挥部复命。次日的军事演习中，他率领的特种战队将要承担重要任务，而Thundercracker留了下来。  
再等十个小时。他告诉自己。然后就离开。必须离开。  
次恒星也冉冉升起了，淡黄色的光芒穿过落地窗，洒在天蓝色seeker的身上。  
他仰起头，望向紫灰色的苍穹。长久地凝望。  
时间一分一秒地流逝。两个小时。四个小时。六个小时。  
他默默地数着，却逐渐丧失了对时间的概念。接下来应该是第七个小时，还是第七个纪元？  
等候室的门被推开了。  
总参联席议长阁下，主治医师气喘吁吁地说，执政官醒了。  
Starscream安静地躺在那里。  
病床周围，环绕着各式各样的医用监控器，以及一整套庞大的生命维持装置。监控器面板上的数字在不断跳动，间或发出嘀嘀的声响。他的光学镜头仍然闭阖着，机体上连着许多细细的管线，有如柔软的枝蔓，从他的身体里生长了出来，向周围不断扩张，蔓延。  
Thundercracker踟蹰了片刻。他不确定那红色seeker是否真的已经醒过来了，一时间，他甚至分不清梦境与现实。  
直至那红色的seeker忽然骂了声流水线，他才回过神来。  
“渣的，那CPU生锈的家伙居然擅自把文件处理了……”红色seeker喃喃着，撑起上身，似乎是要坐起来，却牵动了连着机体的管线。他打开光学镜头，看到了那些精密的装置，露出了古怪的表情。  
他的目光落在了Thundercracker身上。  
“这是怎么回事？”Starscream问，语气冷漠，“刚才我的行政助理向我报告，由于这两天他无法联络到我，因此不得不以我的名义将文件签发下去。真可笑，他为什么不干脆说一个星期？还有，这些乱七八糟的玩意是什么？”  
“是两天。”天蓝色seeker平静地说，“你的助理说的是实话。”  
Starscream的神色变了变。然后，某种恶毒的表情悄然攀上了他的眼际与唇角。  
“哈，我就知道这是个阴谋……”他喃喃着，挤出一个近乎扭曲的笑容，“那空战模拟系统肯定被人动了手脚，整场演习也都是事先设好的圈套……”  
Thundercracker只是静静地看着他，眼神几乎是悲悯的。  
（为什么所有的政客都如此多疑？连你也不能例外？）  
“别这样看着我，TC。”红色的seeker恼怒地咕哝着，又躺了回去，“如果你在这个位子上，你就会知道，要对付那些政敌有多不容易。”  
“你树敌太多了，Starscream。”天蓝色的seeker低声说。  
“我倒不认为这是什么坏事。通往权力顶层的阶梯是由敌人的尸体堆积起来的。敌人越多，尸体堆得越高。”Starscream抬起手，疲惫地遮住了光学镜头，“我大概知道是谁搞的鬼了。那个家伙，亏他想得出在模拟系统里做手脚这一招，可惜只是愚蠢的计划，毫无意义……”  
Thundercracker缓缓地摇头。  
“不，事情比你想象的要严重得多。”  
红色seeker顿了顿，移开了遮着眼睛的手。鲜红色的光学镜头异常明亮，直视着天蓝色seeker。  
“给我解释清楚。”他用命令的口吻说道。  
Thundercracker宽容地笑了笑，伸出手，轻轻地抚上了红色seeker的面颊——“这三个主恒星循环间，你一定过得很辛苦……”  
Starscream冷冷地望着他。  
“拜托，TC，你的那点同情对我来说已经过于廉价。”  
黑色的指尖顺着他的脸颊向上移动，掠过他的眼角，眉际，然后耐心地一点点抚过他的头部装甲，直至停留在他的后颈，指尖轻缓地摁在那些柔软的管线上。  
“这里……是不是一直都很疼？”天蓝色seeker低声问道，“记忆芯片的接口松动的话，牵动的就是这里的神经……”  
Starscream哑然失笑。  
“用不着大惊小怪。老毛病了。”他漫不经心地说，“天气变化的时候会疼得更厉害一点，比气象探测仪还要灵敏，正好提醒我注意飞行状况。”  
天蓝色seeker深吸了口气。“Starscream，你不应该……”  
“TC，我说过你唠叨起来活像一台活了五百万个主恒星循环的民品，”红色seeker的语气中带着点讽刺的意味，却又溢满了笑意，“没想到你当上总参联席议长以后居然还变本加厉了。”  
Thundercracker无奈地望着他。  
“Starscream，Starscream，”天蓝色的seeker轻声叹息道，“你知道么？你的那枚记忆芯片，已经不能继续使用了。”  
红色seeker的笑容褪去了。  
“这话是什么意思？”他的脸上闪过了一丝惊恐。鲜见的惊恐。  
于是Thundercracker忠实地将主治医师的原话转述给他。那些医学术语从他的音频系统传出，冰冷、缜密得让他自己都觉得滑稽可笑。  
“鬼话连篇。”听完后，Starscream说，从齿缝间一个个地挤出那些词语，仿佛是在念动诅咒，“这早就不是第一次系统无法读取芯片而强制关闭了，以前都没什么问题，现在给那群庸医糊弄了几下，就变成什么天大的问题了，真荒唐。”  
然后，他坐了起来，开始拔除身上的那些管线。随着管线不断脱落，监控器发出了尖锐的警报声。Thundercracker没有阻止他。  
医护人员冲了进来，红色seeker干脆地举起氖射线枪，指着他们。  
出去。他恶狠狠地说。不然我在你们的火种舱上开几个洞。  
那些民品左右为难地停在原地，望向总参联席议长。后者几乎不被觉察地朝他们摇了摇头。于是他们谨慎地退了出去。  
Starscream从病床上跳了下来，落地时有些不稳，摇晃了几下。Thundercracker想要搀住他，却被一把推开。  
“开玩笑，”红色seeker喃喃道，“怎么能让他们把那枚芯片摘除……”  
“如果不摘除，以后还会出现像这次的状况……”  
“无所谓。反正也不是第一次了。”  
“也许还会更严重，其实这次如果没有生命维持装置，你恐怕就已经……”  
“那是他们居心不轨。你知道使用这种炉渣装置的费用有多么高昂吗？那群庸医估计已经迫不及待地拿着长长的账单去向政府要钱了，哼。”  
“Starscream，你这是在拿自己的生命开玩笑。”  
“没错，很多年以前，我就已经拿自己的性命当赌注了，别忘了，你也是共犯。”  
终于，Thundercracker彻彻底底地，哑口无言了。  
Starscream看了天蓝色seeker一眼，然后转身离去。  
然而只走了两三步，他就又倒了下去。Thundercracker在他坠到地面之前搂住了他。他拼命挣扎，想要重新站起来，但是天蓝色的seeker把他抱得那么紧，让他简直无法动弹。  
“你这不可理喻的疯子……”Thundercracker跪在地上，紧紧地箍着红色seeker的臂膀，把头埋在他的脖颈间，“为什么要对自己这样……”  
红色seeker最终还是放弃了挣扎。他安静地躺在天蓝色seeker的怀里，目光越过蓝色seeker的肩膀，长久地停留在某处并不存在的虚空。  
“够了。TC。”他说。

（只是不想遗忘。  
所有的一切。  
你，Skyfire，还有，Galacrown。）

 

速生。速死。  
尽管自认为对旧友有着足够的了解，总参联席议长仍然为他面对死亡时的决绝而感到惊愕。仿佛那个在军校毕业舞会上嘶吼着“Till all for one！”的激进青年的形象，从未从他的身上剥离，并且在多年之后，演化为近乎不可理喻的、荒凉的自毁倾向。  
如果你不自救，那么即使是普神也救不了你。天蓝色seeker对他说。  
是啊，普神万福。他回答。  
临别之际，他们再次拥抱，然后Thundercracker吻了吻他。简洁，短促，但是相当直接。  
进步了不少。红色seeker中肯地评价道。  
天蓝色seeker笑得苍凉而又愉快。别了，别了。  
他想他现在终于可以离开了。  
还有谁在某处等待着他。他的Skywarp，他的bondmate。  
（永远，都别自以为你能够从时间的洪流中抢救出什么东西。）  
不幸的是，总有那么一群人，永远都在重复着从时间洪流中抢救逝去之物的无用功。他们共同的名字是史学家，而他们叙述历史的方式，被称作“宏大叙事”。  
他们道别的这一日，也将会被后世的史学家纳入宏大叙事的框架。不是因为那个进步了不少的吻，而是因为，这一天，就此成为Decepticon统治区动荡期的开端。  
因模拟空战公开演示会中的意外事故，军校的主要负责人皆被解除职务，继而锒铛入狱。各行省的执政官紧张地关注着事件的进展，各自心怀不安，揣测着Decepticon二号人物接下来的行动。  
沉寂数日之后，波澜再起。起先是不易被觉察的涟漪，与军校有关的几个行政人员被军部带走，美其名曰要对军校事故进行彻底“调查”。调查持续了一周，此后那几个被带走的民品就音讯全无，犹如蒸发了一般。而调查的结果，也不为外界所知。  
流言开始孽生。Decepticon内部权力的大调整恐怕要开始了，人们如是猜测道。张惶失措者有之，幸灾乐祸者有之，跃跃欲试者有之。所有人的目光，都集中于同一个焦点：那个以军校演习事故为借口，高举起裁决之刀的红色seeker。  
——手起，刀落。  
最早成为刀下牺牲者的，是Kalis行省的执政官及其幕僚。军部安全部门指控他们涉嫌参与军校演习事故的策划活动，对他们展开审讯。审讯的过程是绝密的，人们知道的只有，他们很快就承认他们与军校演习事故有关，并供出了一串长长的同谋名单。  
名单上究竟有多少个名字？  
谁也说不清楚。  
一时之间，“你在名单上”，成为了“准备好去见普神吧”的同义语。大批的民品执政官纷纷遭到拘捕，被秘密审讯，然后消失得无影无踪。取他们而代之的，是军部的高级军官，或者是级别较低的年轻官员。这些替代者的相同之处在于，他们都与Starscream有着密切的关系，不是内战时期的直属部下，就是曾经向Decepticon二号人物秘密效忠的激进派。他们的理念十分明确：军品的国家应当是由军品统治的国家。  
那份标志着死亡的名单，也被人们称为“回归名单”。一个温暖得讽刺的名字。  
回归火种源，回归中央集权，回归军品专制。  
后世的史学家谈及回归名单的时候，将会给予它这样的定义：它铲除了Decepticon内部庞大的民品政客的势力，将地方的军权和政权集中化，加强了中央对地方的控制。但是，这远非“回归”的最大意义之所在。  
这是Starscream对地方军政权的全面攫取。  
如果哪个历史学家有心做一个时间表，他会发现，Starscream的日程表与政治动荡的进程有着奇妙的关联：入院——政界骚动；苏醒——军校负责人被捕；再次昏迷——事件暂时平息；再次苏醒——行政人员被捕；调养——持续一周的审讯开始；会诊——Kalis行省执政官被捕；复诊——“回归名单”出炉；二次复诊——大规模的政治迫害全面展开。  
我们确实对此无能为力。最后一次会诊中，医疗用民品们诚惶诚恐。  
红色seeker却只是无声地微笑。  
（那就，让整个时代一起陪葬。）  
他随性地往那张致命的名单上添加名字，仿佛在玩一个简单的码字游戏。猜猜今天的牺牲者会是谁？是你，还是其他人？  
答案始终是不确定的。确定的只有，名单上的名字越来越多，增加的速度越来越快。他加快了节奏，无论是活着的节奏，还是死亡的节奏。  
一切都在匆匆地扑向一场盛大的死亡。  
事实上，这场奔赴死亡的庞大旅程中，曾有过若干次停滞。比如，Kalis的执政官被捕后两天，曾经得到秘密释放，但不出十二个小时，又被重新拘走。是谁在试图阻止这场清洗运动？答案不言而喻。  
但令史学家深感不解的是，为何唯一有能力对此加以阻止，也应当加以阻止的人，会选择袖手旁观？Starscream如此明目张胆地攫取地方政治资源，势必会威胁到Megatron的权威，甚至会架空最高首领的权力，使其成为没有臣民的君主，没有领土的帝王。但最高首领确确实实地沉默了下来，除了几次刻意拖延政治清洗进程的行动，延缓军事法庭开庭时间，将名单上的受害者从狱中保释出来又再送回去，再无大的动作。  
——一次耐人寻味的政治失策。  
无人知晓，在清洗运动开始之初，在首席执政官与青丘省执政官之间，曾经有过一次简略的对话。  
小炉渣。Megatron说，别太得寸进尺。  
哦，我的首领，这可全都是为了您啊。红色seeker靠在病床上，笑得可恶地无辜。  
银白色的TF眉头深锁，望着全息影像中的昔日下属。——什么身患重疾、什么垂危、什么病弱，全是屁话。他想，那小炉渣就算假惺惺地装病也比Autobot装备精良的军队要危险十倍。  
“我的首领，请考虑一下，”Starscream敛起笑容，用一种几乎可以称得上是诚挚的，又略带虚弱的声音说，“这是一个绝妙的机会。那些民品官僚先前私自扩张地方势力，对您的权威构成了极大威胁。若以此次事故为借口，将他们赶下台，并将他们扩张的成果直接接收过来的话，您统治的根基将会更为牢固。属下愿为您贡献一切力量，即使……抱病在身……也在所不辞……”  
他的声音渐渐低了下去，夹杂着断断续续的喘息，并挤出一连串装模作样的咳嗽作为结尾。然后全息图像适时地开始闪烁，啪地切断。  
这出戏到底演够了没有。  
Megatron恨不得直接拿融合炮往那小炉渣的脑袋轰上一炮。  
——就让他这么演下去。Soundwave却在他的耳边低语道。  
最高首领沉默了片刻。  
“这些都是你策划的。”他说，“包括在军校的空战模拟系统里动手脚。”  
是的，我的首领。  
深蓝色的TF回答道，声调依然没有什么变化，沉凝而柔软。  
这样做的理由是什么？给Starscream一个进行政治清洗，整合地方权力的好借口？  
Megatron皱了皱眉，却没有继续追问下去。  
“你曾宣誓，为Decepticon献上永恒的忠诚。现在我命令你重新起誓。不是向Decepticon，而是向我效忠。我。别无他者。”最终，他开口道。  
遵命，我的首领。  
Soundwave后退了两步，单膝跪下，垂下头颅。  
首领身体前倾，伸出手，猛地捏起了前任最高情报官的下颌。  
“看着我。”他一字一顿地说，“对我起誓。”  
深蓝色的TF安静地仰头望着他。而后，那些吟唱般的誓言，缓缓地流淌而出，犹如乐音。  
请耐心等待，我的首领。Soundwave低吟道。  
我们所要做的，是尽量拖延时间。Starscream最匮乏的资源，就是时间。  
应该怎么做？首领问，压低了声调。  
希望。前任最高情报官平静地说，给他一线生的希望。但不宜过多。  
绝望使人匆匆赴死，希望使人流连徘徊。他一旦流连，就会放慢速度。我们就有更多的时间，来争取胜算。  
¬——然后，那个时刻，终将到来。

 

希望。  
愤世嫉俗者会嘲笑它的虚华，现实主义者会考虑它的可行性，批判主义者会指责它的意识形态性，而Starscream会把它写进那张“回归名单”——如果可能的话。  
他每枪决一个民品，就像在枪决仅存的那点希望。他感到自己剩下的时间，就像那些逝去的火种一样，一点一点地熄灭，流走，毫无挽回余地。他将名单做得越来越长，被害的民品也越来越多，余下的时间也越来越少。  
一场对希望的日复一日大屠杀。  
岂料竟还有幸存者。  
——“阁下，有一个消息，有必要告知您。”卡隆中央医院的主治医师在私人通讯频道中气喘吁吁地说，“我们通过情报部门，得知铁堡科学院正在秘密研发一项新技术。”  
然后他就开始不厌其烦地描述这项新技术的原理：通过所谓的活化过程，改变构成芯片的活性金属的原子结构，使其恢复其原有的读取速度，并且不会影响芯片内存储的所有数据。这是医学界一次划时代的革命，它意味着无需摘除破损的或老化的芯片，就能解决系统无法读取，数据库紊乱，CNS活动停滞等一系列问题。  
Starscream不耐烦地打断了医师的科普讲座。  
你们能否将这项技术复制过来？他直截了当地问。  
恐怕不能。医师的声音低了下来。  
真应该把这个民品也列入回归名单。他想。  
但科学院第七区已将这项技术应用于机体试验。医师又兴奋了起来，据情报部门的消息，他们已经治愈了一个在内战中视频神经遭到永久性损坏的军品。  
第七区。那个名词仿佛冰冷的锋刃，倏然划过厚重沉赘的记忆，起初只是一丝刺痒，尔后却是绵连不绝的钝痛。  
迷宫般的第七区。充斥着他的声音的第七区。

（“咳咳，第七区的入侵者请注意，请注意……”  
“那个，我想，你应该先往左拐……”  
“啊，这里好像应该右拐，抱歉我也弄不清了，哈哈……”）

够了。执政官摁着额头说，声音嘶哑。我会想办法让那帮家伙过来。  
我相信第七区的同仁们应该会发扬科学无国界的精神。医师乐观地说，更何况，这个项目的负责人还是您曾经的同事，Solaritis。  
通讯已结束了许久，他仍然站在落地窗边。  
将沉未沉的主恒星，低低地悬垂在地平线，牵扯出一线惨淡的猩红色光亮。深紫的暮霭铺陈了大半苍穹，厚重地堆积了视野所及的一切，翻滚涌动着，形如夜之将临的野兽。  
他长久地注视着广袤的天幕。目光越过林立的钢铁建筑，停留在铁堡的方向。  
电子门忽然开始鸣响，规律的三声音节，嘀嘀地请求进入。他被猝然惊醒，转过身，那声“进来”却没来得及完全说出口。  
深紫色暮霭骤然倾覆。  
办公室门扉轰地开启的时候，行政助理手中的数据板掉落了一地。那个年轻的民品慌忙奔向倒在地上的执政官，小心翼翼地抱起，感觉到了那红白色机体惊人的冰冷。  
冷得让他不禁打了个寒噤。  
他甚至忍不住伏下身，将面部装甲凑近执政官的火种舱，试图寻找最后一丝火种搏动的温度。幸运的是，他听到了内部涡轮机微弱的转动声。年轻的民品长长地松了口气，直起身，却冷不防对上了执政官那已经开启的光学镜头。黯淡的红色。  
他吓了一跳，口齿不清地连声道歉：“阁、阁下我我我我只是……”  
你。执政官开口道，叫什么来着？  
行政助理愣了一下。定了定神，他回答道：“Crocetin。阁下，我的名字是Crocetin。”  
对话过程中，他仍然环抱着红色seeker，手臂僵硬。  
好，Crocetin，我命令你，别动。执政官再次闭合上了光学镜头，略略侧了侧身，几乎像是蜷缩在助理的怀中。  
太冷了。年轻的民品想着。难道军品的温度都这么低么？仿佛是出于下意识，他将怀中的人搂得更紧了一些。  
即使是残留的一点热度，也弥足珍贵。  
时间无声地停滞了下来。

 

在Decepticon内部政治清洗的进度放慢的同时，Autobot的统治区开始从边境燎起了熊熊战火。铁堡战役后签订的临时休战协议被打破，Decepticon的数支空中力量侵入了对方领空，进行间歇性的轰炸。Autobot认定协议已经作废，迅速展开了反击。  
Decepticon统治区的政治动荡，最终演变为了对外战争。尖唳的防空警报在北半球的天空嘶鸣。二度的全面内战，一触即发。  
又有谁能料到，Decepticon的二号人物，竟在此刻伸出了橄榄枝。  
这将是一场划算的交易，亲爱的Prime。红色seeker说，嘴角扬起，漏出一缕若有若无的微笑。  
——是和平，还是中央科学院第七区？  
高大的红白蓝三色TF注视着荧幕，叹息了一声。  
“你本可不必采取这样的方式。孩子。”

 

铁堡。中央科学院第七区。  
防空警报终告结束。电力供应恢复了正常，地下临时实验室的通风口再次开启。  
研究员们不约而同地松了口气，正准备再次埋头于实验，却听到了一个比警报更为惊悚的声音——  
“嘿，哥们！为何不上去透透气？”  
那台深黄色的越野车站了起来，诡异地笑着。  
普神啊，饶了我们吧。所有研究员在心底齐齐发出了一声悲鸣。  
结果他们还是被连哄带骗赶到了地面。地下实验室的出口直通科学院的后庭，主恒星的光芒仿佛泻了一地的水银，明亮而坚硬，一如那个深黄色的TF的笑容，唇齿间溢满了自鸣得意的粲然，却似乎不太真实。  
在这个时代，笑容始终是奢侈品。  
“亲爱的第七区的同仁们，”他站在后庭中央，踌躇满志地宣布，“为了大家的健康起见，我又研发出了一套体操，能够最大限度地发挥机体的柔韧性，培养良好的节奏感和韵律感，当然最重要的是，观赏性也大大增强了……”  
全体研究员开始认真地考虑毒杀他们的所长的第九套方案。  
“准备好了么？”生物所现任所长Solaritis高举双手，斗志满满，“那么，大家跟我一起来，一、二、三！”  
开场动作就是一次彻头彻尾的灾难。  
扭动着胯部完成三个连续原地转圈，右脚尖骤然点地，双手从脸颊一直缓缓抚摸而下，抚过脖颈，胸部，腰部，直至大腿，最后啪地敲击大腿外侧之后，刚加入第七区不久的几个年轻研究员崩溃了——“所长！这就是您说的‘观赏性’？”  
深黄色的TF似乎玩得很开心：“当然不是！更精彩的还在后头！”  
还是今晚就下毒吧。  
年轻人们绝望地想。  
就在这时，所长忽然面露震惊之色。然后他猛地下蹲，朝地下实验室入口蠕动而去。  
这个就是更“精彩”的新动作？研究员们云里雾里。  
那一刻，Optimus Prime及其副官正沿着科学院的阶梯拾级而下，朝后庭走来。

 

当众多研究员合力将他从实验室里揪出来的时候，Solaritis正藏在一个可移动的标本架后面。请无视我，先生们。他肃然宣称，我只是个标本而已。我只不过是个不小心动了一下的标本而已。请让我尽一个好标本的职责。  
经鉴定，此活体标本已不具研究价值，建议作弃置处理。副所长没好气地说，抓小鸡般把他揪出来，一把扔到Prime面前。  
小小的蓝色光学镜头对上了大大的蓝色光学镜头。大眼瞪小眼。  
“啊啊Prime您今天真是容光焕发。”生物所长热情十足地说，然后扭头就逃窜，然后毫无悬念地再次被揪回来。  
还有什么比“冤家路窄”更适合描述此刻的情景，又有什么比“天要亡我”更适合描绘生物学家的心情？  
铁堡政府曾不止一次要将第七区研发的活化技术项目纳入名下，聘请Solaritis为政府高级技术顾问，但都遭到了断然拒绝。那个深黄色的TF大大咧咧地宣称：“我要当上高级顾问的话我们亲爱的Prime一定会神经系统衰弱消化系统失调这种天怨人怒的事我做不来谢谢以及再见。”  
——所有的科学都应当远离政治。他如是坚信。  
于是，每当接到Prime亲自传来的通讯，他都干脆利落地挂断。Optimus算什么？生物学家向政府官员吹嘘道，就算是Megatron来威胁我也不干！  
（等等，也许是色诱的话可以考虑一下？）  
“很高兴见到你，Solaritis。”高大的Prime温和地笑着，朝他伸出了手，“请放心，你应该不会让我神经系统衰弱消化系统失调，所以，我们能否好好谈一谈？”  
Solaritis听到了希望轰然碎裂的声音。

 

他曾不止一次听到过希望碎裂的声音。  
内战爆发初年，Sentinel Prime战死疆场，铁堡一度陷于极度混乱的无政府状态。叛军密集的轰炸，将科学院周围建筑全部夷为焦土，切断了所有供应。走投无路之下，绝大部分研究人员带着自己的研究成果和重要设备，开始四处流散的历程。仅有几个执拗的老科学家，顽固地守在那些无法被转移的仪器旁，等待着炸弹什么时候落到自己头上。  
这就是赛博坦中央科学院史上空前的“大流散”。在此时期，约40%的科学家死于战火，佚失的研究资料不可计数。据粗略估计，“大流散”使赛博坦的科学水平至少倒退了五个赛博坦纪元。直至Optimus Prime临危受命，重新组织起有效的抵抗力量，将叛军逐出铁堡，并将其势力压制在南半球，大流散时期才暂告一段落。  
临时休战协议签订后，铁堡政府开始着手重建科学院，召回流落各地的科学家们。战争的幸存者们，回到了已经空空如也的宏伟的白色建筑中，笑着，哭着，相互拥抱。他们举杯，笨拙地念着祝酒辞，敬那些再也未能归来的伙伴，敬那些为守卫铁堡而阵亡的战士，敬他们的Prime，敬这个动荡的残酷时代，直至所有语词都变得干涸。只留下高纯度能量萃取液令人迷醉的芬芳，在他们中间环绕盘旋。  
——“敬Starscream！”不知是谁醉醺醺地喊了一声。  
于是所有人又高举起了酒杯。  
“敬叛军的空军总指挥！”他们齐声说，愉快而又苦涩。  
无论如何，在叛军铺天盖地的轰炸中，科学院被那个红色seeker留了下来。这就足够了。  
“……敬Skyfire。”  
有谁在低低地说。  
Solaritis仰头将杯中佳酿一饮而尽，然后笑得一如既往地灿烂，灿烂得仿佛他战前的研究心血都还保存完好，仿佛他的导师还在日复一日孜孜不倦地追求地质所的冰山美人，仿佛昔日的挚友还在身边，絮絮叨叨地倾诉自己被那个面部神经瘫痪的老头子虐待的惨痛经历。  
生物所重新成立之后，Solaritis组建起了特别研究小组。因在战争中目睹太多严重损毁而无法修复的机体，他试图寻求一种全新的治疗方式，让金属组织进行自我修复，他将其称为“活化技术”。研究首先在低等生物体的实验中取得了奇迹般的突破。很快，Solaritis就被擢升为生物所长，带领界内最为精锐的研究力量，继续推进对活化技术的探索。  
他又怎么能料到，本为救死扶伤而诞生的技术，竟会成为战争的导火索？  
——“您的意思是，Starscream之所以打破休战协议，是因为……我？”  
Solaritis一脸呆滞。  
那个小seeker开始怀旧了？可是怎么看也应该是把第九区的人送过去啊而且卡隆这种香艳的地方怀旧氛围到底好在哪里啊混帐。  
Optimus沉默着。沉默得那么久，差点让Solaritis以为他进入了充电状态。  
忽然，他打破了几近凝固的沉默：“Solaritis，对我说‘不’吧。”  
哈？生物学家继续和Prime小眼瞪大眼。  
“无论如何，政府不能剥夺你们选择的自由，更没有权利把你们作为筹码来换取一纸停战协议。如果你们拒绝前往卡隆，我就有义务将这场战争继续下去，不管还要付出多少牺牲。”Optimus坚决地说。  
Solaritis一时不知该用什么表情来面对他亲爱的Prime。  
他把手轻轻地摁在生物学家的肩膀上，指尖温热。  
“我知道，”他诚恳地说，“科学不应成为政治的工具。所以战争的代价，就让我们来全部承担。”  
喂，这样叫我还怎么拒绝？  
生物学家欲哭无泪。

 

——卡隆。  
人们说，如果你年轻的时候在卡隆住过，卡隆就会成为你生命中不固定的圣节。以后每次你再看见它，它都会是不同的样子，但它再也不会是你第一次看见它是的样子。那时候你年轻，愚蠢，渺小，幸福，卡隆将在你的生命中永不结束。  
可惜他已经不再年轻，也难以称得上是愚蠢。他自觉渺小，却难以感觉到幸福。  
Solaritis有点沮丧地发现，他只来得及在高速轻轨上匆匆一瞥这座城市的奢靡繁华，就被扔进了位于环轨行省边缘的生物工程基地。等待着他的，是一堆混乱、庞杂的有机金属成分分析表。  
“唔，令人印象深刻。”他摸着下巴，对着堆积成山的数据板严肃地点头——“这到底是什么？”  
这就是您的任务，先生。Decepticon的高级军官彬彬有礼地回答，您所要做的，只是修复一枚记忆芯片而已。  
这是“一枚”芯片的分析表？生物学家满脸无辜地指着那堆足以淹没一个幼生体的数据板，这些够我记录十次异星智能生物解剖的。不，十五次。  
四下里寂静无声。医师们可怜巴巴地望着他，军官们只是默默点头。  
Solaritis忽然觉得悲壮无比。  
噢普神我不过是年轻时拆卸片看得多了一点你也用不着这样捉弄我吧。

 

无名芯片。非法改装。军品对民品的知识垄断权的篡夺。  
着手准备修复工作的时候，这些名词不断在他的CPU中闪现。  
军方没有提供任何与这枚芯片来源有关的资料。它的型号，设计者，生产时间，全都是谜团。私下交谈中，医师们不断地暗示他，还是不要对这枚芯片的来源多加追问的好。总参联席议长Thundercracker曾经放出话，谁要是追根究底，就按军部非常时期六号令对其进行处理。  
六号令，这可不是开玩笑的。他们打了个寒噤，低声说。  
内战时期那点污秽的事，就任当权者们遮掩去吧。更何况在大动乱年代，非法改装已是见怪不怪。  
可是，如果不知道芯片型号，又怎么知道它原初的金属结构？又怎么重组结构？生物学家郁闷地蹲在那堆数据板前。  
医师们继续可怜巴巴地望着他。  
Solaritis简直悲壮得要引吭高歌了。  
可惜的是，尽管他的歌声可用摧枯拉朽来形容，却无法延迟首次修复工作的到来。生物工程基地的大型分析器根据现有数据模拟出了上千套修复方案，而第七区带来的高强度离子场发生仪也在审慎检查过后，安装到了特别治疗舱之内。  
一切准备就绪。尽管准备远远称不上是完美。  
他们焦灼地等待着那未曾谋面的芯片的主人。  
滑动门缓缓开启。全体研究员纷纷起立，神色略带不安，同时在心底发出一声惊叹。纯粹的，惊叹。  
Solaritis顿了顿，然后走上前，将右手放于前胸，左手背在身后，上身微微前趋，按照旧式的礼节，向来者郑重地行礼。  
——“很荣幸能够再次相见，第九区的美人。”  
Starscream平静地注视着他。

 

首次修复比预想的要顺利得多。  
他们选择的四处芯片接口，在高强度离子场的作用下，已经可以无障碍地传导数据，原先因老化而松动的问题，也得到了一定解决。  
红色seeker走出治疗舱的时候，看到舱外严阵以待的众多医生和生物学家，哑然失笑：“怎么，你们就这么没自信？”  
“你感觉如何？”Solaritis紧张兮兮地问。没等他反应过来，那个红色seeker已径直朝他走来，弯下腰，扶着他的肩部装甲，轻轻地在前额印下一吻。猝不及防，又倏忽即逝。  
“一点小小的奖励。”执政官的声音中透出疲惫，却不减那丝沙哑的甜美。  
然后他松开生物学家的肩膀，匆匆离去。指尖悄然滑过深黄色越野车的装甲，冰冷，滑腻，难以捉摸。  
许多年前，他也曾碰触过相同的装甲。深黄的涂装，粗糙的质感。  
Solaritis就是他初到科学院迷路的时候抓来质问，并扔到墙上的那个研究员。  
多么讽刺的轮回。  
而生物学家的CPU中已是一片空白，直到兴高采烈的嘘声四起——“所长！请客！你得请客！”“下回换我站在舱门外吧！”“不行，这种好事得大家轮流来！”他才反应过来。  
他呆呆地抬起手，摸了摸被吻到的装甲片。方才瞬间的触感仿佛还残留在那里，柔软而冰凉。  
嘿嘿。他傻笑了两声。  
说不定，这是个好兆头。

 

在生物工程基地之外，在这座规模庞然的白色囚笼之外，空气正在逐渐变得焦灼。  
政治大清洗已暂告一段落，战争也已偃旗息鼓，恐慌的气息却愈发浓重。——是时候了。政治异己皆被铲除，军事资源也在对外战争中得到充分动员。是那个红色seeker将锋刃指向最高当权者的时刻了。  
猜猜看，“回归名单”上的下一个名字是？  
几乎所有人都心照不宣。  
权力天然具有扩张的倾向，更何况是握在Starscream手中的权力。  
席卷半个赛伯坦的大规模动荡，必然会形成无可遏制的激烈漩涡，围绕着那个红色seeker，将一切吞噬殆尽。  
而第七区的研究人员对此浑然不觉。在他们眼里，漩涡的中心，不过是个沉默的、略显虚弱的军品罢了。他会在深夜悄然来到实验室，在破晓时分冲破长空而去。  
鲜红色的三角锥飞行器，高高地刺入稀薄的紫灰色晨霭。  
第五次修复后，他终于打破了沉默。  
——“太慢了。”  
众研究人员愕然。  
这可不是闹着玩的，美人儿。生物学家哭笑不得。离子辐射范围和强度过大会使偏差率直线上升，会产生什么副作用我们可不敢保证。  
“无所谓，只要能撑到那个时候就行。”  
什么时候？Solaritis满CPU问号地抬起头，却冷不防被执政官咣咣地拍了拍脑袋，再摁一摁：“下次修复给我加快进度。时间不够了。”  
（喂喂你们这些飞机都要仗着身高欺负TF么？Skyfire那家伙也这副德性，那家伙也……）

 

他却再也没有等到下一次修复。  
那个深夜，研究人员一如既往地备好了治疗舱，调整好高能离子场，只待飞行器尖锐的轰鸣再次撕破夜空。  
然而直到晨曦初露，他们都未能见到那鲜红色的身影。  
这很罕见。卡隆中央医院的医师们神色凝重。执政官以前从没有缺席过。  
当行政助理Crocetin还带着几分睡意的声音从通讯频道传来的时候，他们的表情越发沉重了：“阁下前日曾因突发头痛昏迷数次……”  
为什么不通知我们？他们责问道。  
阁下不允许。浅青色的TF似乎从睡梦中清醒了一些，黄色的光镜频繁地闪烁着。他说没有再次入院的时间。  
医疗民品们竟一时哑然。  
“他什么时候离开的？最后他有没有说些什么？”Solaritis叹了口气，拿过通讯器，问。  
Crocetin努力地思考着。“他说……”  
年轻民品的声音沉了下来——  
“他说，我得回去了。”  
回去？他还能回去什么地方？  
他们对此深感不解。  
答案始终未能揭晓，即使在边境线上找到被击坠的红色seeker之后。左机翼遭炮弹损毁，碰撞和刮擦的深深浅浅的伤痕遍布机体，他安静地蜷缩在荒野上，嘴角还带着一丝若有若无的笑意，仿佛在被击中前的那一刻仍满怀欢欣。  
（我就要，回去了。）  
是Autobot的地对空迫击炮击中了红色seeker。  
凌晨时分，他出现在边境上，无视边防戍守所的警告，朝敌方领空飞行。戍守所士兵认出了他，不敢轻举妄动，生怕这是高层的一次秘密行动，只能看着Decepticon的二号人物被击坠，掉落到边境线上。  
Solaritis见到他的时候，他正在生物工程基地的外伤治疗舱里沉睡。为了避免再次引发政界骚动，行政助理Crocetin建议对外界封锁消息，在生物基地设置封闭的治疗室。医师们采纳了他的建议。  
舱中，红色seeker闭合的光学镜头被橙红色离子液染上了一层奇异的色彩，不可思议地柔和，仿佛散失了焦距的目光。  
假如这一切都未曾发生。生物学家忽然异想天开。假如没有战争，没有分裂，没有大流散，没有逝去的亡者，没有老化的芯片——  
没有假如。  
两天后，红色seeker恢复了意识。一旦清醒过来，他就说，让我回去。  
您要回到哪里？医生们在主控室里，通过扬声器小心翼翼地问。  
与你们无关。他不耐烦地回答，开始一一拔除连接在机体上的维生装置，并且试图强行打开舱门。他们连忙开启应急系统，红色seeker的腰很快就被钛合金支架锁住，继而手脚也被牢牢固定。  
他震惊地注视着那些支架和扣锁。  
哈，你们知道你们在做什么吗？起先，他十分冷静地提醒他们违背Decepticon的二号人物会有什么下场。但此刻他所说的一切，于医生而言，不过是重伤者的呓语罢了。然后他开始变得暴躁，歇斯底里，用各种各样想象得到、或想象不到的恶毒字眼诅咒他们，让那些受过高等教育的医疗民品充分领略到了社会底层俚语的丰富性。  
最终，红色seeker还是精疲力竭了，光学镜头一点点地黯淡下去，头颅低垂，腰肢也松弛了下来，仅靠着钛合金支架在勉强支撑。  
主控室里所有人都松了口气。  
医生们摇了摇头。执政官恐怕是不行了，外伤可以治愈，而精神的损伤却不知应该如何修复。Solaritis蹲在角落，看着他们用艰涩难懂的医学术语讨论，双向心境，后像，阈限。他郁闷地挠了挠脑袋，手指却有意无意地停留在那片曾被吻过的装甲片上。  
这场内战已经吞噬了许多人。那个红色seeker却殁于内战之后，就像某架厚脸皮的航天飞机，不声不响地卒于内战之前。不知这是他们的幸运，抑或是不幸。  
他却无法继续思考下去。那片残留着冰凉柔软触感的装甲片，竟开始变得灼热，牵扯出隐隐的疼痛。  
他们的修复已经宣告失败，他也该离开卡隆，返回铁堡了。  
然而那时，从治疗舱里，断断续续地传来了呓语。音节残破，语句黏连，逻辑缺失。  
众人面面相觑。Solaritis歪着头，侧耳聆听着，脸色忽然就变了。他冲到主控台前，调高音量，手指摁在操纵杆上，微微颤抖。  
——他知道那些呓语是什么。他知道。  
支离破碎的词句，来自于一部尚未完成的地质学著作。  
那是，Galacrown生前最后的作品。

 

当日深夜，Solaritis躺在充电床上，望着天花板。内置CPU在高速运转，通讯系统悄然开启。  
遭遇拦截信号。Decepticon军方在生物工程基地安置了干扰器，目的在于限制第七区的科学家与Autobot的通讯。但是对于Solaritis来说，这些干扰不足为道。年轻时浏览非法信息的丰富经验，使他能够轻而易举地破解拦截信号，通过自己加密的路径，跳跃过若干个信息平台，抹去访问痕迹，最终连接到Autobot的首领的私人频道。  
Prime，他直截了当地说，我需要您的帮助。请帮我从国会档案调出关于“能源之星”项目的资料，尤其是74-A型星际侦测机的设计资料，越详尽越好。  
Optimus沉默着。令人不安的沉默。  
“我可以帮你，Solaritis。”他说，“但请不要把自己卷入危险之中。我们还在铁堡等着你们回来。”  
只是一个古早的能源项目的资料而已，有什么危险的？生物学家大大咧咧地说。  
“74-A……”Prime欲言又止，最终还是开口道，“如果我没记错的话，Skyfire，前任地质所所长，在内战前也来调查过关于74-A型星际侦测机的资料。”  
Skyfire？生物学家震了一下。  
那个不屈不挠的，古怪的年轻人。Prime的声音变得模糊了起来，仿佛沉入了那些已逝的岁月之中。  
——在他前来调查资料的七十二个次恒星循环之后，中央科学院就发布了他的讣告。  
Solaritis深深地，吸了口气。  
请尽快将资料传给我。Prime。最终他说。

 

初次看到那银灰色的身影时，他仓皇掩面逃窜，可怜兮兮地对自己的哥们儿说，完了完了，我一见美人就紧张。很快他就明白，这紧张的毛病是治不好了。至少，在那冷淡高傲的银灰色美人面前，永远都别指望会治好了。  
在Galacrown去世之前，他几乎从来没有对他说过一句话。  
无论有多少话，全都变成了含混不清的嗫嚅，和越升越高的面部装甲温度。他曾无数次想象自己向银灰色美人表明心意的情景，每当想象刚刚开了个头，CPU就开始轰鸣作响，制造出一连串令人沮丧的杂音。  
于是他始终只能躲在某个角落，偷偷地张望，偷偷地想象，偷偷地做梦，偶尔和哥们吹吹牛，却从未有勇气把那吹得上了天的大话付诸行动。  
然后，Galacrown死了。  
他的仓皇他的嗫嚅他的大话他的想象他的梦，全都被那星际侦测机裹挟而去，一去不返。  
仅有某些残存的纪念物，来提醒他那段躲在角落的日子。  
比如，Prime在次日深夜传过来的那些机密档案。  
他悄悄地扫描关于74-A记忆芯片的资料，并将其与他初到卡隆时收到的那些庞大、混杂的金属分析表进行对比。  
记忆开始复苏，逝去的形象开始变得鲜明，真相在庞大的数据流中，隐约若见。  
——天哪。天哪。  
（他们。我们。承继。交错。重叠。真相。谎言。死亡。重生。Galacrown。Starscream。）

 

Solaritis悄无声息地溜下了床。  
时间是凌晨一时三十九分。他蹑手蹑脚地从随身行李中取出一枚微型存储卡，放进读取槽。然后他镇定地走出房间，穿过走廊，走进了主控室，一路注意着监控摄像头的位置。主控室里值守的一名军官和一位医生看到他，露出了稍许惊讶。  
我似乎把存储卡落在这里了，他尴尬地挠挠脑袋，然后神秘兮兮地眨了眨眼——从铁堡带来的最新全息拆卸图像。于是两个伙计露出恍然大悟的模样，真有你的！军官甚至用手肘捅了捅他，哥们什么时候资源共享一下？当然。他满口答应，开始积极地在角落里摸来摸去。  
他用心地聆听着动静。五、四、三、二、一。时间到了。  
咣。咣。值守的军官和医生倒在了控制板上。  
Prime给的内置声纳干扰器还挺管用啊。Solaritis站起来，走到控制台前，开始手忙脚乱地搜索刚才监控器记录下的影像，删除，并把原先编辑好的片断拼贴上去。  
他只有半个赛时的时间。声纳干扰原是第七区用于暂时麻痹大型异星生物的技术，但在内战后期被应用于对敌作战，干扰器的型号也越来越小，小到足以安装到机体内部，躲过安全检查。他本对这种由生物技术转化而来的武器嗤之以鼻，但Prime还是坚持为每个研究员都安装了一个内置干扰器。学会保护你们自己。他说，一定要平安回来。  
Solaritis将监控频道调到了治疗室。治疗舱中，红色seeker静静地低垂着头颅，腰部和手脚仍被钛合金支架固定着。橙红色的修复液在黑暗中缓缓荡漾，闪烁着流光。生物学家试着解除应急系统，但摸索了半天，却只是放空了修复液，打开了舱门，却没办法解开那些锁住红色seeker的支架。  
什么破渣系统。他哼哼着打了控制面板一下。  
时间不够了。Solaritis咬了咬牙，直奔治疗室。  
黑暗中，seeker纤细的身形隐约闪烁着丝丝缕缕的红色幽光。那是残留在机体表面的修复液。生物学家在舱门前不由放慢了脚步，抬起头，望着被悬在空中的seeker。  
——一个受难者的形象。  
是谁的迫害，又是谁的苦难？  
他踮起脚，伸出手，努力地想要碰触seeker的面颊。  
“Star……”声音梗在了音频处理器里。  
应该呼唤哪个名字？Starscream，还是Galacrown？  
红色seeker的光学镜头闪烁了几下，缓缓开启。他安静地低头望着眼前的生物学家，却一言不发。  
然后Solaritis意识到，红色seeker已经认不出他是谁了。  
“我知道，你要回去。”生物学家艰难地开口道，声音干涩。  
“是的。你能帮我解开这些该死的锁吗？”红色seeker问。  
恐怕不能。他无奈地摇了摇头。  
Seeker的光学镜头很快黯淡了下来。  
“不是现在。还不是现在。”他低声重复着那些词语，虔诚而审慎，仿佛在对一个逝去已久的幽灵念动咒语，“但是总有一天，你会回去，你会回去，回到赛博坦中央科学院。”  
听到最后几个词的时候，seeker的光学镜头闪了几下，明而复灭。  
“赛博坦……中央……科学院……”他喃喃道。  
你曾迷失的地方。你曾欢笑的地方。  
“不，他在那里……”红色seeker微微摇了摇头，下意识地挣扎了一下，手脚上的扣锁咔咔作响，“Skyfire还在那里……我得回去……”  
生物学家僵了一下。Skyfire，那个名词从他的音频处理器里发出，生涩而低哑。丧失的岁月从声音的裂隙中悄无声息地爬出。  
然而，那又是谁的声音？  
“听着，Skyfire不在那里。”生物学家努力解释着，小心翼翼地挑选词语，“他已经在内战前的地质勘探事故中去世了。”  
可是，我是否也还活着？红色seeker的嘴角竟硬生生地牵扯出了一缕微笑。  
Solaritis仰首凝视着他。然后长长地叹了口气。  
没有时间了。他从读取槽中取出了那枚微型存储卡，定了定神，然后踮起脚，指尖触到了seeker的面部装甲，然后顺着装甲边缘慢慢向后摸索，艰难地碰到了seeker的读取槽。强制开启，放入存储卡。  
“听着，这很重要。”他认真地说，“原谅我只能用这种方式，因为军方严禁对芯片来源进行任何追查，否则就要按非常时期六号令惩处。而这些资料又与你的芯片息息相关。”  
——这是74-A型星际侦测机的记忆芯片的官方资料。  
红色seeker迷惑地望着他，CPU开始轰鸣，光学镜头频繁地闪烁着，忽明忽暗，眼看着就要黯淡下来，并最终闭合起来。  
“不，”生物学家赶紧伸手捧住seeker的面庞，强迫他看着自己，“再坚持一会儿，别昏过去。这些只是核心部分的主分析表，还不是全部资料。你能行的，记下来。记下来。”  
我们恐怕很快就要离开了。但是，只要有这些资料，你就可以用高强度离子场进行自我修复。  
你会好起来。一定会。  
读取过程持续了六个赛分。却漫长得像是六个主恒星循环。Solaritis只剩下不到十个赛分的时间。  
红色seeker的CPU的轰鸣缓和了下来，头颅渐渐低垂。然而，他忽然又挣扎着，抬起头来——“那是什么……”  
“那是Galacrown生前的影像资料。”生物学家平静地回答道。  
红色seeker嘴角绽开了模模糊糊的微笑，仿佛发黄的、陈年的失真影像。  
“这是我第一次，看到他的侧面，翅膀，背影……”  
“你果然从未真正见过他。”Solaritis叹息着。  
那就是他。那就是他。冷淡，恶毒，面部神经瘫痪，从不拿正眼看人，年纪一大把，偏偏却又惊人地美丽。  
红色seeker的光学镜头又闪烁了一下：“那场景是……”  
“他的葬礼。许多人缺席了，包括他自己。”生物学家说，咬了咬下唇。  
他已经故去了很多年，但你还活着。  
你不是他。也将永远不能成为他。你是Starscream。  
读取结束。Solaritis啪地拔开读取槽，取出存储卡，然后后退了几步，干脆利落地关上舱门，重新往里面注入修复液。橙红色的透明溶液灌进舱室，迅速地淹过了红色seeker的膝盖，腰间，胸部。  
在溶液即将没过面庞的时候，红色seeker看到，舱外那个深黄色的越野勘探车用前额抵着透明的舱门，某种既陌生又熟悉的银白色液体，顺着他的面部装甲蜿蜒而下。  
“孩子，你为什么要难过……”他开口道，但很快就被溶液淹没，失去意识，只吐出一串橙红色的气泡。  
孩子。孩子。  
Solaritis的额头抵着舱门。  
他本以为他能够和Galacrown说上一句话。哪怕是一句话。  
多么天真的想法。

 

可惜天真的人始终是天真的，无论他们懂得自嘲与否。  
当Solaritis发现，那晚他利用剩下的八分钟冲回主控室，修改了治疗室的监控影像，顺便把值班的两个伙计在被干扰前五分钟的记忆资料也给抹去，并在他们重起前一分钟溜回充电床伪装成挺尸模样的策略取得了出乎意料的成功之后，那点对他来说极为罕见的沉默和忧郁，也就都呼呼地飘走了。  
他又打回了原形，继续在实验中大讲拆卸笑话，在就餐时偷偷把实验剩下的废料放到同事的餐盘里，在开会时肆无忌惮地磨牙和抠音频处理器。只可怜了第七区的研究员们，他们本来已经为所长的改邪归正而感动涕零，却万万没有料到，那些因感动而流下的冷凝液，只有不到两天的保质期。  
别总是愁眉苦脸的，要及时行乐！年轻人们！深黄色的TF大声说，挥舞着叉子，隔着餐桌，把能量块的碎屑都溅到了郁闷的年轻研究员们脸上——显然，生物所长的那点忧郁，全都转移到那些年轻人们的身上了。  
可是又怎么行乐，在这该死的生物工程基地？他们低声咕哝，小心翼翼地不让被守在门口的Decepticon军官听到。  
放心。生物所长自信满满地说，总有放我们出去的时候。  
——只是他没想到，那个日子竟会来得那么快。  
那晚之后的第三个清晨，当他还在充电状态下津津有味地啃着保暖膜一角的时候，青丘省行政助理的通讯就将他从飘满了粉红色能量块的梦境中拽了出来。  
Solaritis先生，首先要对您这些天的辛勤付出表示感谢。浅青色的年轻民品在全息影像中宣布道，鉴于卡隆中央医院的医师已经掌握了活化技术的关键部分，而下一阶段治疗的重心也以精神治疗为主，所以经政府高层商讨，一致决定，将第七区全体研究人员送返铁堡，明日即可启程。  
哈？明天？生物学家仍然咬着保暖膜，半天后才哼了一声。  
也就是说，您可以回家了。行政助理笑了笑。  
家。这个字眼此刻听起来竟分外亲切。  
（那是他即使付出被击坠的代价，也未能返回的地方。）  
临走时，Solaritis向会诊组的医生们道别，而敌对区的医疗民品们赠与他的送别礼，是全体起立，鼓掌长达五分钟。我们将始终对你的慷慨馈赠心存感激，一位医生说，如果没有你，我们恐怕再用五个主恒星循环也无法攻克下活化技术的关键部分。  
生物学家尴尬地挠着脑袋，嘿嘿傻笑——那个医生正是那天晚上他用声纳干扰器放倒的哥们。嘿，再会啦，伙计。他有点心虚地给了对方一个热烈得有扼杀嫌疑的拥抱。  
那一刻，他的视线有意无意地落在了主控室的监视屏上。红色seeker仍然在治疗舱中安静地沉睡着，头颅低垂，脸庞在粼粼波光中呈现出模糊而神秘的风貌，但用于固定腰部和四肢的合金支架已经除去。  
如果那次胆大妄为的冒险没有被发现的话，如果他所作的努力没有白费的话，如果那些非法安装的记忆里残存的一些良善与念想都得以留存的话，一切都会好起来……大概吧。  
他赶紧低下头，把脸贴在那个被勒得只剩下半口气的医疗民品的肩部装甲上，作依依惜别状。某种不祥的预感却在悄然滋生。  
Starscream可能永远都走不出那个治疗舱了。  
所谓的精神治疗，其实就是没有任何治疗。  
若谁要除掉Decepticon的二号人物，还有比现在更好的机会么？  
——“不可能。他们不会有任何机会。”  
青丘省行政助理Crocetin斩钉截铁地回答道。此次事件被当作绝对机密，对外界进行全面封锁。除了会诊组的医生和极少数执政官直属的军官，无人知晓该事件。期间青丘省执政府的一切事务照常运行，文件被签发，命令得到执行，没有露出任何执政官缺席的破绽。  
生物学家半信半疑地望着坐在面前的年轻民品。  
沉默在两人之间蔓延，只有高速轻轨规则的咔嚓声，在这偌大的豪华车厢中回响。  
“听着，年轻人。”Solaritis舔了舔嘴唇，开口道，“我从来就搞不懂政治的那些鬼东西，对你们组织内部的权力争夺也没什么兴趣，最后是谁坐在第一把交椅上，是谁牛皮哄哄地统治半个赛博坦也都无所谓……”  
Crocetin忽然笑了起来，清秀的眉眼间竟带上了点暧昧的意味：“恕我冒昧，接下来您是否要说，只要执政官阁下安然无恙就行？”  
这小家伙，在想什么？Solaritis暗暗诅咒道。  
“不。”他干脆地否认道，“根本就不用指望那个能折腾的小飞机会安什么无恙，我只是希望，我们第七区的人这一个月的辛苦没有白费——至少，要让Starscream从那个治疗舱里出来。之后他要做什么，找死也好，自救也好，我们就都管不着啦。”  
行政助理没有即刻回答，只是那样笑着，望着他。  
“Solaritis先生，容我再问一句，这不仅仅是出于生物学家的职业道德和昔日同事的情谊那般简单吧。”  
生物学家下意识地绷紧了身体。  
——他是否知道了什么？那晚的事情是否已经被发现了？  
之后，浅青色民品的举动更令他瞠目结舌。那个年轻人忽然伸出手来，上身向前倾，将手摁在生物学家的膝上。这原本过分亲密的突兀举动，在他做来竟如此自然而然，仿佛事情本该如此。他的掌心温热异常，印象中，似乎只有Prime的手心才会具有这种不可思议的平和的力量。  
“我向您允诺，Solaritis先生。”  
我不会给任何政敌以乘隙而入的机会。  
（我会守护着他，直至他真正醒来为止。）  
车窗外忽地掠过了斑斓的霓虹，七彩的夜光流转着倾注入车厢内，浓烈得仿佛具有质感，沉坠而松弛。  
“欢迎来到卡隆。”Crocetin放开手，笑容更灿烂了一些，“距离登机还有八小时三十六分钟，您和第七区的研究员们可以利用这段时间，好好地品味这座城市。相信我，您肯定不会只品出一种滋味。”

 

——“如果你年轻的时候在卡隆住过，卡隆就会成为你生命中不固定的圣节。”  
他们兴高采烈地跳下了高速轻轨。即使只有一夜，亦已足够拥抱这座广漠的万恶之都。角斗场，地下赌场，异色酒吧，红灯区，每一个名词都足以让严谨的生物科学家们血脉忿张。  
走吧！错过了今晚可就没机会啦！就只能等着Decepticon占领Autobot统治区那一天的来临啦！他们在卡隆灯红酒绿的街头嚷嚷着一些听起来政治不正确得过了头的话，惹得市民们频频驻足观望。但总有那么几个政治正确的家伙，认为Autobot终究会光复南半球，所以懒洋洋地对夜游卡隆提不起什么兴致，更奇怪的是，生物所长居然也在其中。  
你们去吧。Solaritis挥挥手，给我带几份新出版的全息拆卸图回来就行。  
研究员们面面相觑，望着那辆深黄色的越野车拖着滚滚尾烟一路远去，朝着与红灯区截然相反的方向。——郊区的方向。  
在环轨行省的边缘，他猛地刹车。引擎仍在断断续续地轰然作响，在空旷的夜空下激起层层回声，仿佛粗重的喘息。  
流水线的。他低低地骂了一句。  
记忆中的公墓已面目全非。不，与其说是面目全非，毋宁说是在内战之后，遽然膨胀成了惊人的庞然大物，大大小小遭战火焚毁的焦黑的坑，全都赤裸裸地袒露着，间或可见死者的断臂残肢。新的墓碑叠加着旧的墓碑，拥挤不堪，各色的材料，各种的造型，全都在空间里拼命延展着，像是自夜色中伸出的挣扎的手。那些高高低低的，或残缺或完好的墓碑，有如起伏不定的深黑色海面，朝四面八方铺陈出去，无穷无尽，无休无止。  
卡隆这座城市，其实是被庞然的墓地包围着。  
他不得不变形，徒步走入墓地，小心翼翼地避让那些早已锈蚀了的尸体，还有那些断裂的，横亘在地上的墓碑。  
凭着那点微薄的印象，他几乎是徒劳无功地寻找着。  
内战前，他只来过一次。这仅有的一次悼念，还是在某次学术会议之后匆匆作出的决定。他从邻省乘着公共飞行器赶了过来，手忙脚乱地在碑丛中找到银灰色侦测机的墓碑，然后，一声不吭地蹲在碑前。蹲了半小时后，他觉得自己要是再不离开，大概就得这么一辈子蹲下去了。他就这么走了，一路揉着蹲麻了的双腿，什么也没留下。  
其实Skyfire那家伙也是这样吧。来扫墓的次数根本就屈指可数，不，甚至不需要屈指也能数得清。  
（真是不可原谅啊可恶。）  
两个多小时后，他精疲力竭地靠着块不知名的墓碑坐下。  
到头来还是没有找到。他自嘲道——这就是报应啊。他还活着的时候你不敢说出口，死了以后也不敢去祭奠，现在呢，干脆连墓碑都找不着了。  
生物学家把头埋在了胳膊里。  
忽然，他的音频处理器捕捉到一阵异常的响动。他警觉地抬起头，四处张望，但目光所及之处，除了黑漆漆的墓碑，还是墓碑。  
他慢吞吞地站起，装作什么也没有发生过一般，继续往墓地深处走。咣啷，咣啷。脚步叩击着坚硬的石质地面，发出清脆的回响。但他的音频接收器没有闲着，早已暗自调节到了最大功率。  
没错。有人在跟踪他。  
虽然跟踪者已经采用了特殊手法对自己的脚步声进行消音，也相当善于利用墓碑来隐藏身形，但他无法隐藏自己的体重。每次踏在地面上，他都会造成微微的震动。震动会形成一种特殊的闷响，平时不注意的话，根本就无法觉察。  
Solaritis不由自主地加快了脚步。  
跟踪者的目的是什么？为什么要跟踪他这个一穷二白的学者？  
——任何人不得追查芯片来源，否则以非常时期六号令处置。  
军部高层的那道命令，竟在此时此刻，出现在了他的CPU里。总参联席议长Thundercracker，那个蓝色seeker的威胁，仿佛就在耳边盘旋，挥之不去。  
难道说，他之前偷偷破解网络拦截，与Optimus Prime通讯的行为，已经被军部高层发现了？  
他的心猛地抽紧。脚步变得更快了，他一头钻进最密最深的碑丛间，走着迂回的路线，试图甩掉跟踪者。但跟在身后的那位不速之客相当有耐心，始终若有若无地跟着他，保持着一定的距离，  
糟了。他在碑林间穿梭着，暗暗叫苦。对方似乎精通此道，看来十有八九是军方的人了。  
喂，军部非常时期六号令，这可不是开玩笑！  
他的脚步越来越快，越来越快，最后已然是在狂奔了。  
甩掉跟踪者！他只剩下这么一个念头。  
但对方仍然死死地缠着他。已经没有必要用墓碑进行掩护了，跟踪者的身影在夜色中时隐时现。他回头时，发现跟踪者已经离他很近了，近到足以使用小型枪支……  
对了，小型枪支！他还装备有辐射范围相当于小型枪支射程的声纳干扰器！  
Solaritis一边奔跑着，一边开启了声纳干扰器。为了保证声纳干扰的效果，他狠狠心放慢了速度，好让追踪者更接近自己。  
近了，更近了。他默数着时间，五、四、三、二、一。  
时间到了。但预想中的轰然倒地的声音竟迟迟没有出现。  
他奔跑着，疑惑地回头，却正对上了追踪者那红色的光学镜头。近在咫尺。  
普神在上！他本能地想要逃走，但理智告诉他，这时候把后背留给敌人是愚蠢的。于是他强迫自己转过身，直视着追踪者。  
声纳干扰器失效了。最后的武器也没有用了。  
“请问，您有何贵干？”生物学家问，竭力遏制声音中的一丝颤抖。  
他觉得使用敬称有些滑稽，因为追踪者比他想象的要矮小得多，若不是个小型TF，就是个还没过磨合期的孩子。  
对方没有回答，只是抽出一把造型诡异的武器，比划着，用闪着紫色寒光的尖刃对准了他的火种舱。  
“是军部的命令？”  
追踪者无声地点了点头。  
生物学家深吸了一口气——果然。  
“好吧。”他说，“那么，至少等我找到他的墓碑之后，再来解决问题。”  
“就在那里。”  
追踪者忽然开口了，指向他身后的某块墓碑。  
Solaritis猛地回过头，当他的视线落在不远处一块破旧的碑石上歪歪扭扭刻着的名字的时候，他发出了一声满足的叹息。  
Galacrown。Galacrown。  
刀刃从背后悄然贯穿了可敬的生物学家的火种舱。  
碑上歪歪扭扭的名字开始倾斜。那些已经被岁月磨平的丑陋字迹迅速地变淡，变暗，像要隐匿在这个卡隆的深夜里，最终溶解进广袤的天幕。

 

如果你年轻的时候在卡隆住过，卡隆就会成为你生命中不固定的圣节。以后每次你再看见它，它都会是不同的样子，但它再也不会是你第一次看见它是的样子。那时候你年轻，愚蠢，渺小，幸福，卡隆将在你的生命中永不结束。  
永不结束。


	10. Epilogue

他始终在黑夜中追逐着那个形象。  
沉重，艰涩，支离破碎，却又无可抗拒。  
整体丢失，脉络松弛，惟有细节变得臃肿而浮胀。他仅能捕捉到那些残留下来的影像，尖削的下颌，细长简洁的银翼，素净的手。那手，尽头的末端是轮廓分明的指尖，安静地抚过陈年的数据板，抚过粗砺的黑页岩切片，抚过谁的脸庞。  
是谁在低声呢喃，别了，别了；  
是谁在含混不清地请求，即使有一天，你会遗忘一切，记住我，记住我；  
又是谁在咄咄质问，你是谁？究竟是谁？  
然后所有喧嚣遽然退去，只留下一个声音在悄然重复，周而复始。  
你不是他。也将永远不能成为他。

——你不是他。  
也将永远不能成为他。

 

修复舱轰然开启，治疗室苍白的光线无声地渗入，半透明的橙红色离子液喷涌而出。他甚至能够听得到背后的维生装置在逐一旋转，抽离身体的那刻，“铮”的一声微妙的回响，仿佛某种隐秘的低语。  
最后一个接头抽除之后，他的身体不受控制地向前倒下，但很快就被几双手扶住。那些手，或冰凉，或温热，小心翼翼地摁在鲜红色装甲上，支撑着他的身体。有人托起他的下颌，用小型的医疗激光仪照他的眼睛，黯淡的红色骤然被穿透的刹那，他低吟了一声，合上光学镜头，别过脸去。  
似乎有许多声音在四周窃窃私语，细碎而紧张，一些陌生的名词在言语间被不断交换，CNS，反噬，干扰，固化。  
他艰难地喘息着，强迫自己抬起头，将目光的焦距锁定在面前那手持激光仪的医疗民品身上。后者正密切观察着他的反应，仿佛这红色seeker即将说出的每一个词，都将具有决定性的历史意义。  
他觉得这场面颇有几分滑稽，甚至还有几分熟悉。

（“惟有疯狂者方得享有真正的正义；惟有饥饿者方得享有真正的权利。”  
那是战前的一出时事讽刺剧。主角在剧末最终走向疯狂。拘束锁中，那个年轻人如是高声宣称，声音在破旧且空空落落的剧院里回荡，本身就像一个反讽。  
数年后，内战爆发。  
那个占领卡隆，摧毁帕拉萨克斯，攻陷南半球的叛乱组织的口号是：我们的饥饿，就是我们的权利。  
岂料谵语也可成为真理。  
现实岂不比戏剧更为讽刺。）

是停止现实对戏剧进行拙劣模仿的时候了。他无意于用疯狂来换取正义，更无意于在此刻，就笨拙地向寥寥无几的观众们谢幕。  
他深深吸了一口气。“让青丘省行政助理过来。我要见他。”  
对面的医疗民品愣愣地注视着他。两秒钟后，医师露出了一个笑容，如释重负的模样。  
“遵命，执政官阁下。顺说，欢迎您回来。”  
浅青色的民品前来的速度比预计的要快得多。他有条不紊地将执政官缺席的这些天的所有文件都呈上，并详细叙述了文件处理的过程，然后一一报告近日各个行省的执政官以及首席执政官的动向。  
“你确定他们对此次事件一无所知？”红色seeker皱着眉头问。  
“我向您保证，我们已经尽力做到不让任何消息外泄。”浅青色民品回答道，“但是……”  
“但是什么？”执政官抬起了眼睛。  
“私人通讯。”年轻人咬咬牙回答道，“我们无法在这个方面作出完善的伪装。曾有三名执政官及十一位高层军官前来询问，为何您的私人通讯频道无法接通。我以阁下公务繁忙搪塞了过去，并在此后定期以您的名义用执政府的公共通信设施向他们发送私人通讯，但仍有几位对此表示怀疑，尤其是……”  
他顿了顿，似乎在踌躇着是否应该说出那个名字。  
“Thundercracker阁下。”那个名字最终还是从浅青色民品的口中挤了出来。  
“总参联席议长阁下曾给我发来一份通讯，大意是，不要试图对他进行任何隐瞒，他总有办法，知道事情的内幕……”行政助理的声音渐渐地低了下去。  
TC知道了又会怎么样？红色seeker哑然失笑，挥挥手示意那浅青色民品退下，Crocetin却只是站在那里，手足无措的模样。“对不起……”他突然开口道，声音明显地颤抖着，仿佛做错了事的孩子，在心惊胆战地等待监护人的惩罚。  
为何要道歉？执政官有点哭笑不得。但下一秒钟，他的表情就凝固在了脸上。  
——“第七区的研究员昨晚全部遇害。Autobot为此发来了战争警告，就在，今天上午。”

（旧有的悲剧。不变的情节。  
历史其实永不重复，它只是在微妙地不断循环。  
死者匆匆。生者默默。）

强烈的眩晕潮水般袭来。他闭上眼睛，向后靠去，后背重重地撞在椅背上，发出一声闷响。  
年轻的民品单膝跪了下来，小心翼翼地伸出双手，攥住红色seeker的右手，慢慢捧起，将他的手背贴在自己的面颊上。  
这一幅几乎可以称得上是温情的画面的底色，是战争的阴霾。

 

阴霾的中心却出乎意料地平静。  
Autobot首领在全息影像中注视着青丘省的执政官，湛蓝色光镜中透出温润的神色，就连那种略带谴责的意味也显得内敛，很难将其与六个赛时之前发出咄咄逼人的战争警报的那个政治领袖联系起来——“我们将保留在适当时机对Decepticon占领区开战的权利，只因和约一旦被打破，违约的一方必须用全部代价来偿还。”  
红色seeker昂起头，以挑衅般的姿态，望着敌方的首领。  
“我并不认为，以目前Autobot军队的战力，会对我方构成什么威胁。你们的空军力量几乎为零，地面部队的机动性也低得可怜，你们最擅长的，不过是死守着那点领地打巷战罢了。”他冷笑着说，尾音嘶嘶作响。  
Optimus缓缓地摇头，目光中流露出的与其说是谴责，毋宁说是悲悯：“这种傲慢迟早有一天会让你付出代价。我说过，是‘适当的时机’。很显然，你正在创造这个时机。”  
“真荒谬，你将十几个科研人员的死亡称为‘适当的时机’？”红色seeker用双手撑着通讯台，冷笑慢慢漾开，直至化为一个恶毒的笑容，“你以为你的军队因为这样就会战力陡增，无往不胜？”  
“很遗憾，我不会抱持如此幼稚的想法。”Optimus悲悯的表情仍然没有改变，“但必须承认，我犯下了一个严重的错误——我以为你作为一个前科学家，至少会放过第七区的科研人员们……”  
“从来就不存在什么中立的科学，亲爱的Prime。”红色seeker很快就打断了Autobot的首领，嘴角那一抹恶毒的笑意也未见任何消退，“你真的认为我会将这些掌握重要技术的人放回去，让他们继续为敌方军队效劳？”  
Optimus几乎不被觉察地叹息了一声。  
“相信你的良心确实是个错误。多年以前我曾经试图相信过一次，因为那个年轻的地质学家Skyfire。但很快我就在科学院的公共频道里读到了他的讣告。而现在，我又收到了更多的死讯。对一个Decepticon所谓的良善之心抱持任何希望都是愚蠢的，谢谢你教会我这一课，尽管学费已经过于高昂。”  
没有谁注意到，青丘省执政官的手指在通讯台上开始无声地收拢，浅蓝色指尖摁在银色的金属板上，似乎就要这么一直嵌进去。

（“真高兴你还活着。而我就快要死了。”  
是谁在远远地说，混杂着漫天呼啸的风声。）

“Starscream，我正式警告你，在和约被打破的情况下，Autobot可以在任何时候宣战，或者不宣而战。何谓‘适当的时机’，你自己最清楚。若在Decepticon内部动荡的时候发动进攻，我们将会毫无疑问地取得优势。你的任何篡权或政变的计划，都是在为我们收复失地而铺路。”Optimus的语气逐渐变得冷硬起来，“你说得对，第七区的科研人员的死讯，并不会使我方军队变得战无不胜，但只需等到Decepticon被你的野心搅乱，成为一盘散沙的时刻……”  
“你不会等到那个时刻。”红色seeker一字一顿，咬牙切齿地说。  
已经有卫兵注意到执政官的手在隐隐颤抖，指尖和通讯面板有意无意地碰撞着，发出一连串微妙的金属质感的颤音。  
“那么就拭目以待吧。”Autobot的首领不动声色地回答道，湛蓝色光镜里似乎有什么一闪而过。全息影像熄灭了，几乎是在同时，青丘省的执政官垂下了头颅，松开一直支撑着身体的双手，不受控制地倒了下去，先是撞到通讯面板上，然后再滑落到地面。  
执政府的主通讯室里发生了一阵小小的骚动，离得最近的行政助理Crocetin奔了过去，像先前那般，小心翼翼地扶起红色seeker。  
——“让所有卫兵都离开。”他听到执政官用低得几不可闻的声音命令道。  
命令得到执行后，他仍然惶恐地抱着自己的长官，注视着红色seeker抬起左手，手背靠在前额上，遮住黯淡的红色光学镜头，声音异常嘶哑地说：“对第七区的科研人员的死因进行调查。不要用情报部门的人，那里十有八九是Soundwave的卧底，军部高层的人也不值得信任……”  
“那么，您的意思是？”年轻的民品试探着问。  
“只能用新进的军人。”红色seeker的手从前额上垂了下来，目光漫无边际地停留在天花板的某个角落，“如果执政府里有年轻能干的公务员，也可以考虑让他们进入调查组。调查必须在绝密状态下进行。我会让那个谋害第七区科研人员的炉渣不得安生……”  
浅青色的民品迷惑不解地望着他。“请原谅我的冒昧，阁下，然而为何您要承认那些罪责？您其实是清白的……”  
“没有谁是真正清白的。”执政官干脆地否认道，然后索性闭上了眼睛，“不能让Autobot知道Decepticon内部已经出现了分裂，否则只会对他们更加有利……”  
就连那嘶哑得几不可闻的声音也逐渐低了下去，最终，只听到散热器在嗡嗡旋转的空洞回响。浅青色的民品手臂僵硬地环抱着执政官，维持着半跪的姿态，不敢挪动半分，仿佛那个“Crocetin，我命令你，别动”的命令仍然具有效力。  
也不知过了多久，就在那个可怜的年轻人几乎就要进入充电状态的时候，他听到了怀中传来呓语般的呢喃——  
“二十四个赛时后……召集秘密会议……商议政变。”  
森严的幕布骤然扯落。  
这出从“回归名单”开始，酝酿至今的庞然戏剧，从一声近乎梦呓般的呢喃开始，正式敲响了启幕铃。  
即将登台的演员们的名字被红色seeker一个个地念出，Crocetin忙不迭地记录着，深知自己读取到系统的每个名字，都将成为日后历史上的某种符号——无论是光耀的符号，抑或是耻辱的符号。  
念完军部的与会者名单之后，执政官停顿了片刻。  
“给我去掉，总参联席议长的名字。”

（声音在暮色里沉下去，陈旧的仓库封锁了关于年轻的全部记忆。  
谁的谴责谁的恳求谁的道德洁癖，谁的诅咒谁的背叛谁的一去不返。）

 

临时成立的由新进军人和公务员组成的调查小组，在秘密会议召开前半小时，递交了首份报告。“军部非常时期六号令”在报告中被反复提及。根据对十八名被害者的遗骸的调查，被害者的记忆系统均遭到格式化，但有两位于闹市区遇刺的被害者因被发现得较早，系统内仍保留部分影音资料。  
残余的资料表明，暗杀者在行刺之前说出了“六号令”的字眼，并宣称这是军部高层的命令。另外，根据对医务人员进行的访谈，总参联席议长Thundercracker曾警告所有参与秘密治疗任务的医师，不得追究那枚老化芯片的来历，否则以非常时期六号令处置。  
目前，所有证据均对总参联席议长不利。  
报告结尾提出一个假设：追究芯片来历的科研人员很可能只有一至两名，但暗杀的指使者下令将所有人一并处置。这样调查人员就无从得知，究竟是谁触犯了禁忌。  
Starscream面无表情地注视着一幅幅图片在全息影像里掠过，残破的机体，凝固的能量液，喧哗的人群，光与影在暗色的面部装甲上流转不息。  
他当然知道触犯禁忌的那个被害者是谁。当然。

（“你会好起来的。一定会。”  
同情被浪费，善意被嘲弄，牺牲被亵渎。）

——“继续调查。”他关掉了仍在播映的全息投影，低声说，“二十个赛时后必须递交第二份报告。给我拿出更多确凿的证据。不要惊动军部高层，否则那些调查员的下场就会和他们调查的对象一样。”  
离开之前，他似乎想起了什么，有些艰难地转过身，挪回办公桌旁边，掀开钛合金桌面上暗藏的面板，输入几个数字。桌内的子空间缓缓打开了，一个不大但相当精致的彩色方盒被自动操作的机械臂托送了出来。  
Crocetin有些不解地看着执政官俯下身，拿起那个盒子，嘴角边还隐隐露出几丝笑意。  
然后执政官抬起头，看到了年轻民品的目光。“这是——”他将盒子夹在胳膊下，仿佛夹着数据板似的，“宠物饲料。”  
饲料？年轻人满CPU都是问号，但他没有这个权力，也没有时间去加以询问。  
秘密会议即将开始，演员马上就要粉墨登场。

 

Crocetin始终觉得不可思议。明明在走向地下会议室的途中还是摇摇晃晃，仿佛随时都要倒下的执政官，进入会议室之后突然变得精神焕发，神采奕奕。出现在向他效忠的行政官与军官面前的，还是那个内战时期的空军总指挥，面对着三维战略模型，意气风发地指点沙场。这场景仅有些许微妙的不同，那就是他肘下夹着的那个彩色方盒。  
他就这么泰然自若地夹着那个精巧花哨得与会议气氛格格不入的盒子，接受全体与会者的起立致敬，然后把盒子放在长桌上，坐下来。  
“Autobot昨日发来了战争警告。”这是他的第一句话。  
“那么是时候了。两日后，发动政变。”这就是第二句。  
“Megatron统治Decepticon的日子马上就要结束了。”这即是第三句。  
然后他就往椅背上一靠，带着几乎是恶作剧般的神气，看着与会者们的表情在短短的几秒内千变万化。  
“长官，两日之后……是否过于仓促？”离他最近的空军机动司令部的副指挥小心翼翼地提出异议。在秘密会议上，大部分参会者还是按照内战时期的习惯，将他称为“长官”，而非“阁下”。这使他们觉得内战还远未结束。在某种意义上。  
然而未等青丘省执政官开口回答，一场关于政变时机的辩论就已经展开了，有人认为利用Autobot的战争警告进行“政权接管”是一个绝妙的主意；也有人认为匆忙政变可能会遭到敌方军队和Megatron残余势力的两面夹击；还有人主张将政变的日程往后延一延，以留出整顿军备的时间，作好打另一场内战的准备。  
“渣的，你们这帮家伙到底不明白哪个部分！”原先一直坐在角落发呆的某个黑色seeker突然站起来，伸出手，毫无顾忌地指向二号人物，“Screamer的意思是，越快越好！”  
青丘省执政官侧过头，用手支着下颌，望着自己军校时代的室友，红色的光学镜头闪烁了一下：“Skywarp，这是我第九十七次提醒你，在正式场合不要使用绰号。”  
显然，空军特种作战司令官对这个提醒不以为然，转向其他参会者，大声说：“轮胎发出了战争警报，Megatron肯定会有所反应，要把地方的军事控制权重新收回手里，而轮胎那边也有更多的时间往边境调动部队。政变这种东西，一个步兵团，一支空军小队就够了……”  
“您的乐观主义确实十分振奋人心，”机动司令部的副指挥反驳道，“要控制首席行政官邸确实不是什么难事，但之后的动乱该如何应对？如果卡隆城出现大规模暴动，我们要怎么控制？”  
“那就在政变后宣布全城进入三级戒严状态。封闭所有出口，实行空禁。”黑色seeker满不在乎地说，“像当年轮胎对我们做过的那些事一样。不过我们可不会把叛乱者关起来审判，直接往火种舱上来一枪。”  
如此典型的Decepticon式的发言令在座的几位民品行政官噤若寒蝉，军队出身的青丘省执政官露出了一个不易被觉察的笑容。“够了，Skywarp。”他直起后背，将双手放在长桌上，十指交叠。  
决定不会改变。政变仍将在两日后进行。他说。  
然后他有条不紊地开始分配任务，先是从挑选攻占执政官邸的先头部队，再是指定后援的部队，其后是更为详细的对整个卡隆城及周边的防备力量进行重新分配，最后是对各个行省的军队的部署。  
令与会者再次哗然的是，青丘省执政官宣称，先头部队全部由他直接指挥。“太冒险了！”一位民品执政官硬着头皮说，“万一出了什么意外……”  
但他的声音很快就低了下去。在Decepticon军政权中，民品出身的政客的底气始终短了一截。军品对于战火和杀戮的渴求，于他们而言，就像河外星系一样陌生、刺目、遥不可及。  
“算了吧，老兄，”空军特种作战司令官隔着两个人，用力地拍那位民品执政官的肩部装甲，咣咣直响，“我看要是他不自己上阵，就算坐上首席执政官的位子也不舒坦，是吧Screamer？”  
“禁止使用绰号。第九十八次。”红色seeker有些愠怒。  
秘密会议就此结束。政变就这样匆匆决定下来。  
与会者在行政助理的引领下分别进入四个不同的秘密通道，离开地下室。青丘省执政官留在原位，维持着十指交叠的姿势，低着头，目光停留在彩色的方盒上。就在Skywarp准备离开会议室的时候，他开启了内部通讯。  
——“喂，那边那个笨蛋，留下来。还有，暂时别转过身。”  
于是黑色seeker停下了脚步，脸上带着些许疑惑的表情，但他很听话地没有回头，只是在原地蹭来蹭去，装作寻找什么的模样。  
与会者尽数离开后，只留下两个seeker在空荡荡的会议室。空军特种作战司令官松了口气，转过身，不料迎面就被一团软绵绵的东西砸个正着——“啊哟！”他本能地捂住鼻子，却发现手上黏糊糊的，一看全是亮蓝色的糊状物，“喂！你想干什……”  
话没说完，另一团软绵绵的东西又径直飞了过来，啪地打到他的头部装甲上，再啪地掉到地上。不远处，罪魁祸首正举着第三团东西，笑得满脸恶意。放在长桌上的彩色方盒被打开了，里面整整齐齐地摆放着同样的亮蓝色团子。  
“炉渣！”Skywarp捂着脑袋叫道，“你叫我留下就是要用团子砸我吗！”  
“不，”对于被称作炉渣早已习以为常的某人坦然地说，“这是在喂食。”  
第三个团子也飞了出去，但这回黑色seeker学乖了，侧身闪过，伸手接住团子，嗅了嗅，突然露出了奇怪的表情——“这个是……”  
“铁堡的Tinkling糕点店的招牌甜点。没错，就是那种，”炉渣从盒子里捏起第四只团子，有点疲惫地说，“你说长得像TC的团子。”  
Skywarp把团子放在嘴边啃了一口，呜噜呜噜地说：“哇那是多少年前的事了？来卡隆后就再也没吃过铁堡的点心了……你怎么整到这玩意儿的？”  
“上次跟轮胎谈判的时候要求他们寄过来的。”炉渣懒洋洋地把第四只团子也扔了出去，然后就像用光全部力气似地整个靠到椅背上，“停战的附加条件。”  
Skywarp叼着尚未啃完的第三只团子，灵活地接住了第四只，开始在CPU里想象着青丘省执政官向Autobot首领详细描述糕点的种种特征的情形，以及轮胎首领在面罩之下的精彩表情。  
“啊哈他该不会以为你打破和约就是为了这盒糕点吧。”黑色seeker随便拉开一张椅子坐了下来，把双脚大大咧咧地都架到桌子上，开始啃第四只团子。  
——似乎什么都不曾改变。多年以前，他们也曾这样挤在狭小的充电室里，蓝色seeker在努力将注意力都集中到眼前的数据板上，黑色seeker在忙着吃室友带回来的高级甜点，而红色seeker则懒洋洋地趴在充电床上，不时地用甜点砸那个只懂得吃的小笨蛋。  
唯一不同的是，蓝色seeker在这幅重现的场景中缺席了。  
“你不问为什么TC不在吗？”红色seeker忽然说。  
黑色seeker却只是呼噜呼噜地咬着团子。“天晓得你这炉渣打的什么算盘，”他含混不清地说，“反正我乐得TC远离这码子事。”  
Starscream仔细地看着他，就像在审视全然陌生的某种事物。  
“Skywarp，”红色seeker开口道，“有bondmate是什么感觉？”  
正在把剩下的团子全部塞到嘴里的某人忽然噎住了。“咳咳，咳，”他一边拍打着胸口一边半笑半喘地说，“你怎么突然问这个！”  
“回答我。”红色seeker用命令般的口气说道，虽然之后的语句听起来全然不像命令，倒更像磨合期的小鬼在试图窥探只属于大人的世界——“那是什么感觉？能够感受到对方的喜怒哀乐？探知对方的一举一动？不需数据传输也能了解对方CPU里的所有程式？”  
“Screamer，你还是继续用团子砸我算了，”空军特种作战司令官完全是哭笑不得的模样，“不是说现在是喂食时间么？为什么会变成青少年拆卸经验咨询会？更何况你不是早就应该知道这些了么？喂！”  
——“回答我。”仍是命令的语气，并且愈发强硬。  
“好吧，”黑色seeker露出了一个奇怪的表情，把手摁在火种舱上——“这里。答案都在这里。”

 

那个深夜，在那场隐秘的对话之中，低声交换的词语之间，一个名字被频频提及，Thundercracker。清脆而利落的音节，被两个截然不同的声音念出，时而柔和糯软，时而生硬冷冽。  
他们不断地述说着逝去的时光。有时他们的语境会重叠起来，然而更多的时候他们只是在叙述，用着截然不同的语言。Starscream的语言，Skywarp的语言。  
谁又能预想到这两种语言，会在政变的前夜交织在一起？他们的叙述究竟是引向和解，妥协，抑或是更多的误读？无人知晓。  
当次恒星开始在地平线撕裂出一丝暗红的光亮时，熟睡中的蓝色seeker感到有谁在他的前额装甲上印下一吻。别闹，Warp。他迷迷糊糊地呢喃着。然而那个吻从他的前额延伸至他的鼻梁，嘴唇，脖颈，于是他仰起头，仍然闭合着光学镜头，伸出手，揽过自己的bondmate，低声说：“不要怕，我在这里。”  
黑色seeker将头颅靠在他的胸前，咧开嘴笑了。“这次我可没有迷路。”  
“但我一直在这里。”他用黑色的指尖轻轻地摁着Skywarp的头部装甲。  
嗯。对方应了一声，安静地趴在他的充电床前，如同多年前的那个孩子。  
也许要直到两天后的黄昏，他才能明白那个吻的含义。

 

——一个与平日全然无异的黄昏。  
猩红与深紫交错缠绕的天幕，沉沉地倾覆下来，笼罩着这座广袤的钢铁之城，一切都犹如浸在一汪颤动的血水之中，军部总参大厦宛如躺在这汪血水中的一枚钻石。  
多么讽刺，藏匿着无数机密军情的处所，却是全透明的钢化玻璃结构，一座在内战中未被摧毁的前贵族的官邸。主恒星的残照之下，它的外墙折射出令人晕眩的七彩光圈。  
“这能让你们更好地看到天空。”内战初期，将这座透明的宅邸选为参谋总部的Starscream对参谋们说，嘴角挂着一丝讥诮的微笑。他从来就不信任这些军人，他只是在利用他们。至于他们的领袖Megatron，普神在上，他只需要英勇无畏的士兵，以及密探，更多的密探。  
Thundercracker在内战中期坐上了总参联席议长的位子。人们已将他视为Starscream的棋局中必不可少的一枚棋子，他与红色seeker的特殊关系，使得所有重要军事情报都置于空军总指挥的掌控之下。从那时开始，一切仿佛都在为Starscream的最终夺权而铺垫。  
那个时刻马上就要到来。仅有极少数人知道它究竟何时到来。  
Thundercracker不是他们中的一员。  
在最后一刻，总参联席议长的名字从名单中被无情地划掉。没有谁知道原因，包括他自己。  
当然他已经隐隐觉察到了什么。大动荡的前夜，会弥散着充满腥甜味道的燥热，他是当年卡隆起义的成员，他对暴动和鲜血的气息有着本能的嗅觉。只是他仍未收到讯息，他一直在等待。  
他会在站在Starscream身边。他会。  
年轻时仓库里的低语从未像此时那般清晰。  
——直至毁灭。他在他耳畔低声说。  
他坐在办公桌前，强迫自己将注意力集中在眼前的全息投影屏，各个行省军备增减的冗长数据仍在持续不断地掠过。然后，屏幕突然熄灭。  
他站起来，有点茫然地注视着空白的屏幕。此刻办公室的照明也被喀嚓切断。从玻璃幕墙倾泻而下的血色夕照变成了唯一的光源。  
这很蹊跷。军部的供电系统之前从未出现过问题。总参联席议长摁下桌面的通讯键，试图联络后勤部门，但传来的只有电流的嘶嘶声。——通讯系统也被切断了。  
他迅速开启了内部私人通讯。  
“长官，我们被包围了……”副官的声音似乎从很远的地方传来，“人数不详……空军特种部队……”  
信号再次中断。他只来得及听清“特种部队”几个词。  
蓝色seeker陡然变得僵硬，他朝紧急出口冲去，但身后传来了熟悉的磁场被强力扭曲时发出的刺耳咔咔声。他停下脚步，慢慢地转过身。  
“Warp，告诉我这是怎么回事。”他竭力使自己听起来一如既往地平静。  
黑色seeker站在逐渐散去的灼目电光中，露出了惯常的大大咧咧的笑容：“嗨，TC。”  
“是你的人封锁了军部总参大厦。”他说。  
嗯。Skywarp应了一声，走上前，将他揽进怀里，然后习惯性地用脑袋蹭着对方的脖颈和肩膀。  
——“Megatron的命令？”蓝色seeker深吸了口气，仍然向后仰起头，好让黑色seeker的脸颊接触到自己颈间柔软的管线。  
他的爱人吻了吻他的脖子，低声回答道：“是Screamer的命令。”  
那个他们都十分熟悉的外号所引发的颤栗是极细微而几乎不可见的，但黑色seeker的双唇仍然感觉到了管线中流过的一阵颤抖。  
“真有趣，他打算把整个参谋总部都列入‘回归名单’么？”他的声音几乎没有什么变化，仿佛他对于朋友和爱人的背叛已经早有心理准备。  
“不，他只是要软禁你们一段时间。然后你们就会自由。”Skywarp仍然拥抱着自己的bondmate，火种舱贴着火种舱，就像他们当年在毕业舞会上相拥着起舞。  
“我有预感提出这个问题将是愚蠢的，”他抬起手，轻轻地抚摸着黑色seeker的翅膀，“为什么Starscream要这么做？”  
“他认为你涉嫌谋杀铁堡中央科学院第七区的研究人员。”Skywarp相当直接地回答道。  
“……铁堡中央科学院？”他的声音最终还是变得颤抖。  
“都是胡扯，不是吗？”Skywarp咧开嘴笑着说，“你连他们到卡隆来了这件事都不知道。”  
“这一次换你成了Mr. Know-All.”他也笑了，捏了捏黑色seeker的翅膀，对方咕噜了一声，再次把脑袋靠在他的肩上。  
——“说真的，我希望你什么都不知道，TC。”  
Skywarp的声音从他的肩上传来，听起来有点发闷。  
蓝色seeker叹了一口气，他太熟悉自己的bondmate这种语调了，每当困惑，迷茫，或是肚子饿得咕咕叫的时候，那个似乎永远长不大的家伙就会用这种发闷的语调说话。  
可是此时此刻，应该感到困惑的，难道不是被软禁的总参联席议长吗？他背负起了一桩闻所未闻的谋杀罪的指控，被从即将开始的政变行动排挤出去。多年以前，他曾经与那两个他称之为朋友的seeker一道，点燃了暴动的卡隆夜空，俯瞰着辉煌的钢铁城市在他们的机翼下燃烧，他本以为那个时刻将永不结束。  
现在，红色seeker是他的指控者，而黑色seeker是他的执行者。他们在他缺席的情况下，完成了一场看似温和的残酷审判。至于他的罪名，他对其一无所知。  
不，你知道些什么。有个微小的声音在提醒着他。你知道铁堡中央科学院那座宏伟的白色建筑下埋藏着的秘密，关于Starscream，Skyfire，以及那位你从未谋面的银灰色星际侦测机，Galacrown。你曾经试图用军部非常时期六号令来封锁这个秘密，尽管你并没有真正考虑过将其付诸实施。  
（别忘了，你也是共犯。）  
——“我也希望我其实一无所知，Warp。”他说。  
黑色seeker抬起头，光镜映射出玻璃幕墙外血红色的夕照。他忽然意识到他从未看到Skywarp的眼睛如此红得夺目，而他总是透过他的眼睛，看到镜面所映射出的其他事物。  
“不管怎么样，我会保护你。”黑色seeker的语调开始变得急切，左手的紫色手指摁在他的肩部装甲上，右手揽过他的后颈。就在他以为这将会演变成一个深吻的时候，他感到后颈传来一阵痉挛，巨大的晕眩蔓延上来，他甚至只来得及地抓住黑色seeker的胸甲，未能吐露出只言片语，就倒了下去。  
Skywarp如同那个狂欢结束的深夜，小心翼翼地接住了倒下的蓝色seeker。藏在指间的干扰器被他掷到地面，他几乎是厌恶地看着这件曾经属于情报部门的微型武器，然后低下头，将前额贴在失去意识的bondmate的面颊上。  
只要过了今晚。只要能够远离这场政变。  
他的内部通讯器在此时开启，传来了Starscream略显疲惫的声音：“完成了么？”  
“TC是无辜的。”黑色seeker回答道。“你明明知道他做不出那种事。我是笨蛋，你比我还笨。”  
“你却从来没有这么聪明过，Skywarp。你很清楚，TC不能插手这件事。目前所有指控均对他不利。而你是他的bondmate，他会通过你们之间的感应知晓政变的发生。”空军总指挥的声音平静而沙哑，“让总参联席的人都好好睡上一觉，明天迎接他们的，会是新的世界。”  
“哎，Screamer，过了那么多年，你说话的口气还是会让人拳头痒痒呢。”空军特种作战司令官摇着脑袋，就在他准备关闭通讯器的时候，他听到Starscream在另一头哑声说，替我道声，晚安。

 

晚安。吐出这个词后，红色seeker沉默了许久。厚重的暗紫色暮霭堆积在铅灰色的天穹边缘，他曾透过这扇落地窗，无数次地注视两颗恒星的相继坠落，次恒星总是盘桓在地平线上，迟迟不坠，延亘出一线刺目的霞光，犹如一道划破脸颊的灼亮泪痕，哀悼着那已经沉没的主恒星。  
但黑夜终究会来临。晚安，孩子们。  
他缓缓转动合金座椅，站起身来。浅青色民品Crocetin朝他俯身。都准备好了，阁下。这个年轻人仍用报告日常公文般的语气，轻声说道。  
他略颔首，目光在年轻人身上停留了片刻。“我没有给你什么选择阵营的权利，Crocetin。” 这是他第二次直呼年轻人的名字，“你是参与秘密会议的级别最低的人员。你应该知道，如果政变失败，Megatron会将你的火种舱生生挖出来——他没有赦免将军级别以下的叛变者的兴趣。“  
似乎没有预料到执政官会在此刻对自己表示关切，尽管这种关切显得如此残酷。浅青色民品怔愣了片刻，然后他笑了笑。“我是参与秘密会议的级别最低的人员。”他重复着执政官的话语，“这就足够了。”  
Starscream望着他鲜黄色的光学镜片。“你还太年轻。”最终，执政官说。一个干净的、背景空白的年轻民品，年轻得不知道快慢，只知道活在当下，活在一场疯狂的、近似于赌博的政变的幻梦中。  
——而他自己又未尝不是如此。Till all for one。  
走吧，孩子。他说。  
夜色在他们身后流转着吞噬了次恒星最后一缕霞光。

 

卡隆，赛博坦南半球最繁华的都会。  
无数街灯与霓虹随着夜幕的降临接连亮起，膨胀着这座庞然城市的丰腴躯体，扩张出明亮的欲望与甜美的罪恶。三个赛时后，丰腴的躯体，遽然陷于黑暗。  
一切都来得那么突然。  
自休战协议签订以来，卡隆没有再遭遇过如此大面积的停电。一时交通瘫痪，喇叭鸣声震天。随后防空警报尖唳的啸声刺破了夜空，公共航道上的众多飞行器纷纷被拦截下来。今晚实施禁飞政策。军人们将他们全部驱赶到了地面。远眺黑暗的天幕，市民们只能用夜视功能隐隐看到，有数十架战机在缓缓盘旋。  
又一场战争即将爆发？很快，从高处传来的零星枪炮声和爆炸声证实了他们的惴惴不安，因为停电而被困在市中心街区的人群开始在黑暗中惊恐地尖叫，四散奔逃，寻找庇护所，恐惧着不知何时会落下来的炮弹。一阵骚动过后，他们却再也没听到大的动静，只有夜空中盘旋的战机的轰鸣声，在单调地嗡嗡作响。  
惊魂未定的人们抬首望向夜空。仅有少数人辨认出了爆炸的真正方位。  
——首席执政官邸。  
就这么结束了吗。Starscream望着被炸得面目全非的焦黑大门，以及倒在门后庭院里的寥寥几具抵抗的警卫尸体。第一批先头部队冲进了官邸内部，旋即有士兵登上顶层的天台，向第二批先头部队打出信号——官邸内部没有任何防守，首席执政官已经逃走。  
红色seeker眯起了深红色的光镜，挥手下令道，再次进行搜索。切勿漏掉任何安置在官邸内的陷阱。  
同时他用加密通讯联络了驻守卡隆城内各大军库的军官，确认军械储备都平安无事。他甚至还呼叫了负责占领国会的军官——一个对当年的国会大屠杀怀有宗教般狂热情结的年轻军官，Starscream呼叫他的时候，他正忙着在国会大屏幕上用激光绘制Decepticon的徽章，尽管那面屏幕已经多年未曾使用，尽管当时被屠杀的议员们一直没有被后继者填补上——以确保Megatron不会逃往国会发表反政变演讲。巡逻的seeker向他报告道，这两日没有发现任何飞行器从首席执政官邸起飞。  
他确实是已经逃走了。  
那个曾经好斗勇狠的前角斗士，也许是通过密道，也许是通过其他方式，逃得无影无踪。  
毫无疑问，政变的消息已经被提前泄露了出去，但此时此刻，Starscream无意于去追查泄露消息的叛徒。他抬起手，示意第二批先头部队也进入官邸搜查。  
他很清楚，他已经掌控了对整个卡隆城的控制权——能源供应系统，军械库，国会，公共航路。城外还有效忠于他的军队在待命，随时准备把重型装甲车开进卡隆。在几大重要的行省，他已经部署好了军队，一俟卡隆政变成功，就夺取当地政权。在他势力没有完全覆盖的行省，那些较为孱弱的地区，断然顶不住其他地区的压力，很快就会归顺新的政权。  
首席执政官还能逃到哪里？逃往北半球，奔向Optimus Prime的怀抱么？  
红色seeker弯起嘴角，唇边悄然漏出一抹恶毒的笑容。  
又一轮搜查过后，顶层的士兵再次打出安全的信号。没有再下第三道命令，Starscream直接启动助推器，轻捷地飞上了官邸的天台。这是他走出治疗舱后的第一次飞行，长久以来折磨着他的病痛，仿佛都已被遗忘。  
（即使这就是最后一次飞行。即使这就是最后一次。）  
落地的时候他晃了几下，幸而他很快扶住了栏杆，不让自己作为新执政官踏入最高权力之地的第一步成为蹩脚的趔趄。陷于黑暗中的卡隆城，被剥夺了丰腴的明亮肉体，犹如无望无际的幽森枯瘦的钢铁丛林，展现在他眼前。他记得他也曾从这个角度俯瞰万恶之都，那时他吻上了Megatron的唇，任由自己的身体被弯折起来，被进入，情欲的气息与深紫色的酱汁混合在一起，那是鲜血的颜色。  
——也是权力的颜色。  
准备好设备。半个赛时后，我将在这里对卡隆城发表演说。他下达了命令，然后摒退所有士兵与守卫。他告诉自己需要留出时间酝酿早已酝酿了无数次的夺权宣言，他知道他根本就无法说服自己。他只是无法容忍仍然残留在这里的情欲的气息，为他人所分享和揣摩。  
（呼啦，Starscream，你将他赶下了政权的宝座，然后你开始想念他的身体和气息。）  
他为自己击节叫好，然后恶毒地加以嘲笑。他半侧着身子，坐在曾经坐过的那张雪白而精巧的扶手椅上，脊背微微弯曲，手肘支着桌面，右手掌心覆过了光学镜头——假使这是一幅画，画匠也断然不会将其命名为“胜利者”，虽然画中人的美貌无可置疑。  
因为政变的狂热而暂时沉寂下去的病痛，再次缓慢地、耐心地袭来。他支撑着自己的额头，感觉到那种撕裂般的剧痛正在一点点地复苏。  
安静点，Galacrown。他低声说。  
从前他绝对不会在任何场合提到这个名字。如果说Starscream还存在着什么无法破除的禁忌，那么，这个名字就是他的禁忌。但是不知从什么时候开始，他把这种剧痛叫做Galacrown。他念出这个名字，仿佛那是一个病理学名词，一种铝合金的器具，被打磨得光亮可鉴，闪烁着银河般的色泽。仿佛只有这样，他才能够区分自己与那个名字之间的界限。  
够了，Galacrown。他摁着前额，声音嘶哑，如同一声呻吟。

 

——“呼唤这个名字，理论上并不会使疼痛减少几分。”  
夜风推送来轻得几不可闻的叹息，他听到一个陌生的声音在不远处响起。他的脊背陡然变得僵直，涡轮遽然高速旋转起来，原本温度偏低的手部机甲却越发的冰冷。他缓慢地移开覆在光镜上的手指，从指间缝隙看到一个银灰色的影子。  
颅内的剧痛猛烈地袭来，他痛得弯下了腰，胸甲碰撞到桌子边缘，发出巨大的金属撞击声。但他还是踢开椅子，踉踉跄跄地站了起来，左手仍然绝望地抓着头部装甲，右手颤抖着抬起，用氖射线枪瞄准那个他几乎没有看清的影子。  
你是谁？他近乎歇斯底里。  
正如你所看到的。对方平静地回答道。  
——“我就是你。”  
银灰色的星际侦测机注视着刚刚夺权的执政官，略微泛紫的蓝色光学镜头里带着些许悲悯，就像在注视着一个永远长不大的孩子。

 

他开枪了。第一枪，第二枪，也许是他颤抖得太厉害，也许是那个银灰色的影子本身就并不存在，他没有命中。能量的急剧消耗让他接近于虚脱，在他试图瞄准再开第三枪的时候，他还是趔趄了一下，单膝跪到地上。军品的本能让他强行支起身体，用左手端着右臂，希望给予那个来路不明的家伙最后一击，然后他感觉到纤长的指尖悄然摁在了他的手臂上。  
够了。银灰色的影子弯下腰来，在他耳边悄声说。  
指尖的触感却是温热的。  
他凶狠地拍开那只手，他曾经在黑夜中追逐着的形象，瘦削而素净，然而就是这个动作使他失去了平衡，他摔倒在地面，眼前掠过卡隆的夜空和尖峭的银翼。他喘息着，试图挣扎着爬起来，但徒劳无功。他最终还是放弃了挣扎。  
他知道那个影子一直在安静地注视着他。  
“你比我想象中的要高一些，74-A型星际侦测机。”许久后，他说。  
“你首先关注的是机体型号。”银灰色TF微微点头，“很好，符合一位地质学家应有的观察角度。”  
令人厌恶的学究语气。他想。不，更重要的是，他为什么要与这个影子进行对话？可是某种难以言喻的动机促使他将对话进行下去，他已追寻了那些支离破碎的影像那么多年，他被撕裂般的剧痛折磨着，他有时会分不清自己究竟是Starscream，还是Galacrown。这还是第一次，死者以如此完整的形象站在他的面前。也许自己已经离完全精神分裂不远了，他想。  
“你的神情说明了你的困惑。”星际侦测机低头望着他，精致的脸庞上看不出什么表情，“是的，Galacrown已经死了，即使普神也无法重新点燃一个已经熄灭的火种。”  
“哈，那你是什么？从时空间隙里爬出的粒子幽灵？”红色seeker索性笑了起来，他觉得这样的对话很荒谬。  
银灰色TF摇了摇头。“你也曾是一名科学工作者，你应该清楚这种情况在我们生存的维度是不可实现的。”他顿了顿，脸上的神色略为柔和了一些，对于那个面部神经瘫痪的民用侦察机而言，几乎可以称之为一个微笑——“再次重申，我就是你。”  
（他们。我们。我。你。承继。交错。重叠。谎言。真相。死亡。重生。Galacrown。Starscream。）  
纷繁冗余的数据流在处理器内部轰鸣着，不断地重复着相同的词语，星辰与银河在巨大的喧嚣中旋转着坠落。红色seeker已经疲惫得不想用逻辑分析系统去阐释那句话的合理性，更何况出现在眼前的Galacrown根本就没有任何逻辑可言。他没有去追究星际侦测机自何处出现，是实体抑或是幻影，是否为政敌布下的一场陷阱，他只是长久地、沉默地凝视着对方，仿佛要将那银灰色的影子烙在鲜红色的光学镜头上。永不会散去的阴霾。  
“我们没有任何相似之处。”他低声说，声调末尾却微微扬起，倒更像一个疑问句。多么奇怪，他在Galacrown面前竟然丧失了反讽的力量。  
“是的。”银灰色TF即刻给出了肯定的答复，他环抱着手肘，极其削长的指尖习惯性地轻叩手臂装甲，以一种仿佛在课堂上陈述论点的姿态，从容不迫地说道，“让我们假定两个集合：集合A包含‘高级知识分子’，‘保守主义’，“审美陈旧”，‘宗教情结’等子集，集合B内，只可找到‘社会底层的军品’，‘激进主义’，‘革命’，‘纵欲过度’的子集。从理论上来说，A与B不存在任何交集。”  
——这位如此恶毒的老学究。  
红色seeker再次笑了起来，起初只是不出声地笑，后来越笑越厉害，以至于在地上蜷缩起机体，上气不接下气地喘着气——“也许恶毒是我们唯一的共通性。”他断断续续地笑着。  
星际侦测机放开手臂，仍然低垂着头颅，不出声地看着他。直至他平息下来，才缓缓俯下身，靠近他，用压低的声调对他说：“仅是从理论上而言。”  
他侧过头，望着Galacrown灰蒙蒙的蓝紫色光学镜片。  
“我见证了你所见证的一切，一如你见证了我的一切。”银灰色TF悄声说，声音略为嘶哑。  
“而我如此痛恨你的在场。”Starscream叹息着。  
“你在蓝星的冰海上徘徊的时候，也曾发出过相似的诅咒。”Galacrown的蓝色光镜映出了红色seeker骤然变亮又急遽黯淡下来的眼睛——“那个小行星的大陆为白色氢氧化物结晶所覆盖，冰海在恒星光芒下接近于黑色。你仍然记得那个时刻。”  
“闭嘴。”红色seeker试图以首席执政官的口吻命令，听起来却更像是一声呻吟。  
“Skyfire信号中断后，你曾考虑关闭引擎，坠入冰海。你也确实这么做了。”银灰色TF并未停止叙述，只是声音越发低沉嘶哑，“液态氢氧化物的质感，你说，如同死者的血液。”  
被逼迫着回忆起坠进冰海的瞬间的红色seeker僵硬地抽搐了一下翅膀，然后似乎是用了很大的克制力才没有再次蜷缩起来，他安静地倚靠着天台的地面。“我不知道你如此热衷于叙事，74-A型星际侦测机。若要我作出选择，与其在这里听你怀念过去，我宁可在蓝星的冰海中溺死。”  
“但你在这里。”银灰色TF说，指尖倏然掠过他的面颊，飘忽而不可捉摸的温暖。“你仍然渴望着活下去。”  
这唐突的碰触令红色seeker感到震惊，而他的震惊很快就被更大的冲击所取代。Galacrown的手移到了他明黄色的火种舱，轻轻地覆在上面。星际侦测机的手指比一般飞行器的更为细长，几乎不成比例，加之其机型较大，竟覆过了他一半的舱盖，显得颇为骇人，但手心的温度，还是顺着舱盖传到了火种。他没有挣扎，尽管这个时刻他本应该抬起手臂，给这个过于温暖的幽灵头部来一枪。  
也许他在留恋这最后的温度，当那个Skyfire被他亲手杀死，而他自己冲进冰海的日子悄然爬出时间的间隙。  
“我那时以为，我可以为了Skyfire而死。”他哑声说。  
74-A的蓝色光镜逐渐变得狭长，这使得他的目光变得更为模糊，不可捉摸。有那么一瞬间Starscream以为他要说些什么，但他沉默了下来，只是用长得几乎失去比例的手指，抚摸着红色seeker的火种舱，仿佛是在感受着虚弱的执政官的脉动。最终，他开了口，却简短异常。  
“你爱他。”  
——普神在上！Starscream几乎要大笑出声，还有比这更讽刺的轮回吗？多年前，他曾经在黑白交界的大陆边缘，在呼啸的暴风中，对不知埋在何处冰雪里的Skyfire说过相似的话，但主语与宾语微妙地被调换，被篡改。  
究竟谁是主语？谁是宾语？  
“哈，Galacrown，亲爱的Galacrown，”红色seeker笑着，微微颤抖着，“别告诉我直到现在你仍不愿承认事实，你那被你扼杀和埋葬的爱情。”  
“谢谢提醒。”银灰色TF回答道，神色平静，“但你太高估我了。记忆芯片保留不了任何情感，它仅能留存数据。无论正面信息的数据，或是负面信息的数据，都必须经过你的处理器与火种，方能转化为真正的情感。Gala……”  
他顿了顿，声音里透出几分苦涩：“Galacrown这个名字只属于一个懦弱的亡灵。而我就是你自己。你用你的想象创造出了我。”  
Starscream望着他，仿佛没有料到他竟会给出这样预料之中的答案：“如果这就是真相，那么未免过于无聊。”红色seeker闭合起了光学镜头，似乎是要驱逐眼前的幻象，或者说，要从这个荒唐的梦境中醒来。但当他睁开眼睛，星际侦测机仍然单膝跪在地上，颔首注视着他，银翼微微张开，尖峭如同赤裸的骨骼。  
“你创造出了我。”Galacrown的幻象将细长的手指缓缓往上移，从火种舱移到胸甲，再慢慢地移到脖颈的管线——“是为了推卸。Starscream，你将良善之心，全都推卸给一个已逝的死者。”  
荒诞而严苛的指控。执政官抬起手，试图掰开银灰色TF的手指，但是当他浅蓝色的手指摁在那些银色的细长骨节上的时候，他感到一阵不可遏制的颤抖。  
（他在恐惧。恐惧于Galacrown的控诉。抑或是，他自己的良心的控诉。）  
“只要能够推卸掉所有的良善，你就可以纯粹行恶。”银灰色TF露出了一个真正意义上的笑容，这使得他原本精致的面部装甲以一种奇怪的角度扭曲了起来，令人眩晕的怪异的美丽，“但你从未能够达到纯粹的恶。你本应该秘密处死Thundercracker，那架知道并利用了你的弱点的僚机，而不是仅仅软禁他。你还应该一并除掉Skywarp，因为他必然会实施报复。”  
“开玩笑，怎么可能杀了TC……”红色seeker艰难地喃喃道，仿佛已经喘不过气来，即使事实上星际侦测机并没有用力摁下去。  
“不纯粹的恶。”Galacrown摇着头，轻而易举地摆脱他的钳制，缓缓将手心移到他的面颊，“你将那个顽固的政治学教授Mortificasse摧毁殆尽，却接收他的学生Crocetin为行政助理。你以为这样至少能够给予他些许补偿，连你自己都觉得这样的念头无比幼稚可笑。”  
“一派胡言。那个年轻民品是凭着能力上来的。”他反驳道，尽管他的言辞远没有当初他反驳政治学教授时的雄辩，苍白得何其讽刺。  
“你发誓要为死去的生物学家Solaritis复仇，你告诉自己这只是发动政变的理由。你压根就无法平息自己的愤怒。”银灰色TF仍然接着说下去，犹如宣读审判书的复仇之神——如此奇异的复仇，被书写的不是罪行，而是被隐藏着的善行，“多么可笑，你将这些都归于一枚几乎难以维持正常运转的芯片。”  
Starscream再也没有尝试辩驳。他只是躺在那里，任那些钢铁骨骼般的尖瘦手指，轻抚过他的脸颊。  
“你所爱过的每一个人都有名字。你所杀死的每一个人都有名字。”银色的指尖掠过他的光学镜片，然后覆下来，遮住他的眼睛。  
——“那些生者与亡者的名字。它们都属于你。”  
Starscream在黑暗中叹息了一声。卡隆的苍穹传来了几声零星的微弱枪声，也许是军队在对打破航空管制的民品开枪。  
你也在那些名字之中。他不出声地说。  
“是的。Galacrown也在其中。”星际侦测机的声音听起来像那些零星的枪声一样遥远，“你在这个名字后面添加了太多注解。复仇，爱情，赎罪，道义，良心。你以为你对Autobot政权的仇恨来自于他，你以为你对Skyfire的爱情来自于他，如果有可能，你甚至要把你对这个世界仅存的留恋都推卸给他。你已经不是孩子了，Starscream。”  
他不确定自己是否在那片近乎静谧的黑暗中流了泪。炉渣，他早已不再是个孩子，却如同孩子一般在银色的指尖下哭泣。  
（Skyfire，Skyfire，Skyfire。他的Skyfire。）  
“放手吧。”他那残酷的指控者，用略显疲惫的声音说道，“是放开Galacrown的时刻了。你创造了他，又让他拷问着你自己。都结束了。”  
——幽暗的钢铁丛林之中，遽然腾空而起炽烈的红色焰光。  
爆炸甚至撼动了首席执政官邸的天台。震动使得红色seeker警觉地强撑起身体，他用手扣着银灰色TF腕部的装甲，试图掰开那纤长的手，却被对方拦进了怀里。  
爆炸的轰鸣余音不绝，他以一种怪异的姿势被紧紧地拥抱着。74-A型星际侦测机与seeker微妙的体型差，使得他看起来活像灾难来临之时被监护人抱着的磨合期幼生体，他开始挣扎，却被Galacrown抱得更紧。  
都结束了。银灰色TF用一种决绝的语调说。  
Starscream浅蓝色的手指嵌在银灰色的装甲上，刮擦出细微的金属声，被炽焰烧红的夜空中传来大型飞行器的轰鸣，他隐隐意识到航空管制已被打破。他的部下都在哪里？作为应急的后援部队出动的特种部队在哪里？Skywarp在哪里？  
他试图开启内部通讯，但他的声音被凝固在又一次巨大的爆炸中。  
浅蓝色的手指慢慢地滑落，颜色鲜艳的机体在星际侦测机的怀抱里瘫软下来，他闭合上了光学镜头，黑色的头颅斜倚在银色的臂弯里。他看起来又像那个孩子了，那个在军校毕业的前夜倒在Thundercracker怀里的孩子，年轻得狂妄，傲慢，以为苍穹会在明天，就会在明天为他而倾覆。  
Galacrown却愈发紧地搂住了他，折叠的银翼陡然张开，在夜空中划过锐利的弧度，然后再向前收拢，仿佛是要将他们两个都拢在翅膀的阴影下。然而鲜紫色的液体，仍然从阴影中蜿蜒淌出，细密而粘稠。  
银灰色的星际侦测机悄声说了句普神万福。他纤长的指尖满是鲜血。

 

等待的时光总是无比漫长。  
首席执政官邸内传来了激战的枪声和凄厉的嚎叫声，天台却寂静如常。卡隆的部分钢铁之躯仍在燃烧，军械库方向不断传来断断续续的爆破声。浓烟滚滚的天幕间，隐约可见战机在穿梭追逐，大型的飞行器陆续在高空降临，黑夜中的庞然阴影，如同夜空睁开的瞳孔。  
其中一架大型飞行器开始朝这座建筑逼近，挟着热风，穿过烈焰，直至悬停在执政官邸的正上方。银灰色TF抬起头，望向这具庞然大物，红色seeker仍然安静地躺在他怀中，鲜紫色的能量液已不再从后颈那隐秘的伤口渗出来了。  
然后他们从飞行器舱口缓缓降落了下来。为首的深蓝色涂装TF，以一如往常的审慎的优雅，朝他走来。  
“已经结束了，Soundwave。”74-A型星际侦测机疲惫地再次重复道，“他还活着，我只割断了联接芯片的几根副线。”  
“做得很好。”前任情报官用吟唱般的语调回答，他素来寡言的风格使得他吝于任何一个多余词语的使用，但那个名字仍然被他吟诵了出来，也许是为了确认，或许是为了称颂，音节自身就如同一段韵律——“Silverrain。”  
“这会是我所扮演的最后一个角色。”被称为Silverrain的银灰色侦测机站起身来，抱着红色seeker，将他递交给声波的部下。那些军人们小心翼翼地接过执政官，注意着不碰到他后颈的伤口。他们后面还站着一个浅青色的民品，看起来比周围的军品都要矮上一截，还带着点年轻人的稚气。他自始至终用鲜黄色的光学镜头注视着红色seeker，目光复杂。  
当他意识到有谁在注视着他的时候，他抬起头，望向了与自己同阵营的星际侦测机。然后他露出了微笑：“您一定是Silverrain了，果然如同传言中的美丽。”  
“而你就是Crocetin。为死去的教授复仇的孩子。”星际侦测机回应道。  
“和您一样。”年轻的民品回答道，稚气未脱的脸上带着点孩子独有的残忍。  
银灰色TF只是摇了摇头，一抹称得上是苦涩的笑容攀上他的嘴角：“不，我不是为了他复仇，那个懦弱的灵魂只会诅咒这种复仇。”他的音调与一个演员的身份相称，清亮且明晰。他抬起手，指尖划过自己线条洗炼的面部装甲——“你所看到的是他的面孔，而非我的面孔。”  
这句含义晦涩的话让年轻的民品露出了困惑的神色，但Silverrain已经朝着前任情报官走去，他的步履沉重，远非他的机体看起来的那般轻盈。星际侦测机拖着蹒跚的步子，走到即将登上舱口的Soundwave跟前，犹疑了片刻，还是摇晃着单膝跪了下来。  
“我完成了我的任务。”74-A低垂着头颅，“请把属于我的东西交还于我。”  
他的声音仍然透着浓重的疲惫，却多了几分谦卑。情报官透过深红色的目镜注视着他，不动声色地点了点头。  
“你明天就可以见到他。”Soundwave自机体深处发出的声音柔软且悠长。银灰色的侦测机叹息了一声，朝着他伸出嶙峋的手指。“我还有最后一个请求。”他说道。  
“你已要求过多。”情报官答道，朝着天台上的人缓缓抬起手来，示意他们即刻登上飞行器。  
Crocetin随着军人们重新返回了舰船，他们将昏迷的红色seeker绑在一张窄小的金属床上，他注视着昔日的上司，他所仰视的青丘省执政官，像个疯子一样被捆起来，复仇的快感冲刷着他，让他在处理器内部一阵阵地震颤。他回过头来，看到那个举止怪异的星际侦测机仍在与情报官对峙，前者似是有所请求，而后者只是颔首不语。  
飞行器巨大的涡轮始终在轰鸣，随时准备起飞。Crocetin注视着那个银灰色的侦测机动作僵硬地站起身来，慢慢地走向他们。他看着他径自朝那个被捆在金属床上的seeker走去，脚步拖沓，似背负千钧。  
军人们开始变得警觉，随身配置的武器亮起了红光，随时准备启动。Soundwave抬起右手，手心朝下压去，他们才保持原地不动，只是瞪着那个扮演鬼魂的人慢慢地逼近他们。Silverrain没有看向他们，事实上他蓝紫色的光学镜头只是映出了红色seeker的侧颜。  
他颤抖着，手指在seeker的面部装甲上逡巡摸索，用指尖一点点地勾勒出那细腻的轮廓。  
只有离得最近的人，才能捕捉到那一声几不可闻的叹息。  
别了，Galacrown。


	11. Finale

首席执政官的归来，如同一场荒谬而盛大的庆典。他踏着卡隆城的废墟而来，穿过因为戒严而空无一人的街道。他的机体庞大，神色庄严，他的胜利无需礼炮与欢呼。  
Starscream反叛的痕迹被迅速地抹销殆尽。卡隆城已经过于擅长遗忘，人们可以遗忘政变之夜的宵禁与交火，遗忘与内战时期相比几乎微不足道的伤亡，自然也可以遗忘他们曾经怀着如何忐忑的心情，等待新的统治者对他们发出甜美而又嘶哑的呼唤。青丘省执政官的余党如同砂砾筑造的高堡，瞬间坍塌离析，他们扔下手中的武器，双膝跪地，掌心摁着自己火种舱上的Decepticon的标记，急切地宣告他们对Megatron的忠诚。  
他们中的绝大多数人都活了下来。昔日的角斗士表现出了他在竞技场上从未具备的美德——仁慈。只有顽抗到底的那几个“Starscream党”，如果他们可以这样称呼的话，被干脆利落地掐灭了火种。其中就有那个在国会的大屏幕用激光刻下“Till all for one！”的军官，他在被刑决之前，仍在高呼他所效忠的红色seeker的名字。然而在处决的名单中，缺了两个名字。  
Thundercracker和Skywarp。本应当对Starscream最为忠诚的两个人，他曾经的僚机，竟不在这个简短得出人意料的名单里。事实上，他们只被降了两级军衔，在媒体的报道里消失了一段时间，随后又重新出现在军队里。  
他们究竟用什么方法逃脱了首领的惩罚，或者他们从一开始就不在Starscream的阵营里，仍然是个谜题。但是他们的生死，远非卡隆政权下的人们最关心的问题，街头密如蛛网的监控也无法遏制的窃窃私语，重复的都是相似的词语——  
Starscream在哪里？  
那些低语声，如同被投入深井的细密石粒，发出几不可闻的撞击声，之后便逐渐消散于幽冥。主恒星依然顽固地升起，将那个烈焰映红的夜晚远远地抛在身后，永不复返。  
卡隆知道的只有，Soundwave重新获得了他应有的权力，最高情报官像是内战时期那般，再次沉默地站在了首席执政官之后。他的寡言少语和面无表情，犹如某种不祥的隐喻，让Decepticon政权再次变得令人胆寒和畏惧。更何况，Starscream已经在政变之前以军校事件为名头，清理掉了大部分试图在和平时期侵蚀Decepticon势力的民品执政官。现在匍匐在Megatron脚下的，只剩下那些涉世未深、理念时而激进时而保守的青年军官，任由他差遣。他何尝又不是那张“回归名单”的受益者？  
伟大的角斗士Megatron从未失败。  
青丘省执政官的政变，只不过是他的又一场辉煌的胜利。

 

——如果他能够目睹这样和平的盛景，他会如是说。  
用他那旁人难以理解的刻薄的幽默感，佐以沙哑的声线。  
但他已经许久没有发出声音了。即使在最激烈的性爱之中，他也只是发出无声的嘶喊，抽搐着，无意识地徒劳挣扎着。他的音频处理器并未完全损坏，然而语言程序就像消失在了他的系统一般，如同他彻底消失在了公众的视野之中。  
Starscream不再说话了。他似乎这般认为，既然他在政治意义上已经死亡，那么在生物学的意义上，他也不再有存在的必要。这种作为军品的觉悟，本应是Decepticon奉若圭臬的信条，但在这深广如荒漠的地下室里，所有的准则都失去了效用，只有残酷的性爱，和更为残酷的爱情。  
他们仿佛从未走出Sentinel执政时期的那间地下室，那个他们用恬不知耻的性爱撕扯下社会名流的虚伪面具的时刻。那时候Megatron的雄伟的银白色机体上仍然涂满了华美的花纹，Starscream仍是中央科学院最为年轻的科研人员，“如星辰灼灼闪耀”。  
性爱可以是一场革命。亦可以是一次又一次的酷刑。  
他们皆不言语。那个前角斗士愈是沉默，愈是怒不可遏。他在角斗的时候，将对手的管线缠绕在身上，轻抚着垂死燃烧的火种，如同一场华丽的性爱。他在做爱的时候，又如在进行一场生死角斗，残暴且勇猛的冲撞，似要撕扯开对方的躯体，让身下的人碾为齑粉，化为自己身体的一部分。  
他曾在角斗场将熄灭的火种呈献给他，轻吻那双纤细的，浅蓝色的手。而现在他将他呈于权力的祭坛，这在政治斗争中陨落的鲜红色祭品。无声的嘶鸣如同圣乐，横陈的肢体宛如牺牲。  
在装甲乃至内部管线被生生撕开、绞缠、捏碎的剧痛之中，那祭品甚至会忘记了那枚记忆芯片带来的疼痛。与此相比，他究竟是谁，是Starscream还是Galacrown，确实已经无足轻重。  
一切终究会扑向死亡，纵使这场死亡已不再盛大。

（呕哑的声线。断裂的机翼。紫色的能量液。急促的喘息。被弯折的银灰色机体，修长而优美，仿佛就要遽然折断的绝望。微弱的诅咒。垂死的喉音。黑暗。持续的黑暗。）

 

记不清是第几次在黑暗中重启之后，他看到了Soundwave。  
那个将他送进这黑暗的人，沉默着坐在他的身边，不知已等待了多久。  
说是“看到”并不确切，他的夜视能力已经在残酷的折磨下丧失殆尽，但他毫无疑问地知道那微弱红光来自于Soundwave。情报官在场的信息，与其说是他的CPU的判断，毋宁说是被直接灌输进来的。  
他自喉咙深处发出一丝含糊的无声呜咽，重新闭合上了光学镜。  
无论他怎样封存自己的语言，切断与外界沟通的渠道，Soundwave都有办法撬开他的中枢系统，将词语一个个地灌进来。他从未如此痛恨他的这位擅长读心术的政敌，一如他痛恨着自己仍在苟活这个事实。  
然而他终究是会到来的，进入到这个隐秘的囚室，欢爱场，或是解剖室。就像死亡终会来临。  
告诉我吧。他在CPU里这般对情报官说道，没有发出任何声音，甚至都不曾动那么一下，他静静地躺在那里，残破得如同已经死去。但他知道他全都听得到。  
告诉我，你在哪里找到的演员。你的剧本写到了哪里。  
“那确实是一名出色的演员。”情报官却一反常态地开了口，他柔和的声音如同某种吟唱，在幽深的地下室里回荡，“他的名字是Silverrain。”  
如果他可以发声，他大概会爆发出一阵尖利的大笑，但是现在笑或者哭都并没有多少意义，他也不过是微微侧过头来，睁开眼睛，注视着黑暗里那微弱的红光。  
Silverrain在内战前就已经坠亡了，尊敬的情报官。74-A型星际侦测机没有一个幸存到现在的。  
“这是你所知道的，或者说，Galacrown知道的事实。”他的政敌垂下头颅，耐心地解释道，像是在对一个未过磨合期的幼生体解释数学问题，“Galacrown在内战前就得知了他的兄弟的死讯，一场飞行事故夺走了这当红演员的性命。这之后不久，Galacrown死在了卡隆的军品暴动之中。内战爆发后，另外两架74-A也相继卒于战乱，你曾通过卡隆临时政府的系统查询过仅存的两个74-A的资料，这次查询的记录遭到销毁，但现在已经得到恢复。”  
多么了不起，最高情报官的监控网络。即使被刻意抹去的痕迹也能复原出来，未曾发生过的事情，也能创造出来。他无意于奉承，却只是满怀嘲讽。  
“是的，正因为这监控网络，我才得以找到Silverrain。”最高情报官的声音里毫无波动，甚至可以说相当温和，“他并未在那场事故中真正死去，毕竟死亡对于赛博坦人是一种奢侈品。但是他的演员生涯结束了，他的装甲基本上被撞击和烈火损毁了。你大概比谁都更清楚，这个型号的星际侦测机的零件损毁意味着什么。”  
其他的替代品，都显得拙劣。他不出声地回答道。但他明白的是，根本就没有替代品。  
——要么全有，要么全无。  
Soundwave在黑暗里望着他。他们曾是战友，却更多的是敌人。他不记得他们之前是否有过如此亲近的时刻，他那已残破不堪的记忆。他很确定他听到了Soundwave轻微的叹息。“不，并非没有替代品。只是他们，还有你，都过于骄傲。”深蓝色的情报官的情感表达是如此有限，那声叹息已是他能给出的全部，“Silverrain还是修复了他的装甲，但无法恢复原先的模样，可以说相去甚远。于是他选择了社会意义上的死亡，隐姓埋名，成为一个普通人。”  
一个关于假死的故事。相当有娱乐性。然而这就是你要来这里说的故事吗？我亲爱的政敌？  
“故事不止于此。”Soundwave安静地说，“我找到Silverrain的时候，他全身上下没有一片装甲能让人想起74-A型侦测机。像一块被拼凑起来的破布，这是他的原话。他拒绝扮演任何跟74-A有关的角色。我将关于Galacrown的所有资料都放在了他的面前，包括那道通过秘密通讯频道下达的军部非常时期六号令。”  
然后他就大为感动，誓为兄长复仇，加入到你的剧本之中。这种情节就连最老套的电影都不会再拍了。  
情报官顿了顿，直接读取红色seeker脑海里恶毒的想法显然不是什么愉快的经历。“很可惜，老电影的情节并未上演。”Soundwave回答道，“他仍然拒绝了。直至我提醒他，他的被监护人还在Kalis行省的军队里服兵役，隶属于卡隆的陆军总部。那是他和他bondmate的唯一一个孩子。”  
这才是一个Decepticon会做的事。如果我能坐起来，我会给你鼓鼓掌。  
“谢谢。”情报官表现得十分冷静，对于他的政敌那种古怪的幽默感，他似乎从来都具备免疫力，“演员虽已加入，我们仍然需要一套合适的戏服，一个足以表演的舞台，以及一个上演的时机。戏服是由你提供的，舞台是你搭建的，时机自然也是由你创造的。故事在朝着你期望的方向发展，也许这里面会有你偏好的讽刺剧的元素。”  
红色seeker的手指抽动了一下，“戏服”这个词，让他止不住一阵怪异的颤栗。你说的戏服是什么意思？  
“铁堡中央科学院第七区的活化技术。”Soundwave念出了这个词，发音清晰且机械，仿佛是在念一篇学术论文的题目那般，“让你知晓这项技术的医生，在我的授意之下将相关资料发送给你。你用发动战争的代价，跟Autobot交换得来了这项技术的科研人员，而他们，会是这场演出的戏服的制作者。”  
他们在绝对保密的情况下被送到实验室，全程严密监控，如何能够为你制作那所谓的戏服？  
“无论多么密闭的房间，也会存在缝隙。你的行政助理Crocetin。”这个名字再次让红色seeker的手指抽搐了一下，Soundwave像是全然没有注意到他的僵硬，仍在不紧不慢地叙述着，“那个被你扔进熔炉的政治学教授的学生，利用了你的某种潜在的负罪感，表现出涉世未深的模样来获取信任。第七区的技术组对你的芯片进行分析的资料，他都秘密拷贝了一份，活化技术用于记忆芯片修复也许还未完善，但用于修复74-A的装甲是绰绰有余。甚至根据你的芯片里关于Galacrown的回忆，还可以把演员装扮得更接近你想象中的Galacrown，而非真实存在过的那个地质学家。”  
他的中央处理器里已不再能够拼凑出条理清晰的句子，那浅青色民品的稚气未脱的脸庞不断闪现，像是在熔炉中被煅烧，逐渐变得焦黑扭曲。他开始喘息了起来，涡轮空洞地打着转，他的政敌一言不发地注视着他的挣扎。  
“我告诉首领应当耐心等待，等待你被逐渐修复的记忆反噬的时刻，也是在等待Silverrain成为你想象中的Galacrown的那一刻。当然，还有你的僚机Skywarp最终选择我们的阵营，成为我们攻破卡隆城的内应的时刻。”Soundwave再次开口，虽简短，却精准异常，如当头一棒之后的再次重击，毫无转圜余地。  
这真是太妙了，Warp才是那个叛变者。那夜他们之间关于军校时代回忆的低语，都转化为了背叛的面孔。TC在他的怀里倒下去的时候，又会是什么样的表情？  
“你以Thundercracker涉嫌谋杀第七区科研人员的理由，联合Skywarp将他排除在了政变之外，防止他临时倒戈。但事实是他对此一无所知。”情报官用法官宣读判决书般的语气说道，“不，铁堡科学院的人不能回去。他们的技术如果继续完善，会让Autobot的军队补充速度变快，威胁到赛博坦两极分立的局面。我们为达成今日之和平，已经付出了太多代价。”  
是你干的。是你。Starscream的喘息越发粗重，他开始痛恨自己的音频处理器不能发声，若是声音还在，他要把所有下流恶毒的脏话都砸到这个深蓝色的TF脸上，再撕开他那张道貌岸然的面具，看看底下究竟是什么货色。  
“他们得到的是干脆利落的死亡。”Soundwave显然已经读到了他的CPU里喷涌而出的肮脏词汇，但情报官仍不为所动，他口中的死亡，如同某种被打磨得锃亮的容器，容得下任何时态和语境，“他们虽然可以拯救数百个因为肢体残缺而绝望的士兵的人生，却有可能引发全球范围的战争。他们的死，是为了数百万人的生。你也曾是青丘省的统治者，你不会不明白这个公式。”  
炉渣的。我曾以为将一个人从我的生命里彻底抹除，秩序就会得以复原，这世界就会变得更加美好。但是那个公式只是谎言，彻头彻尾的谎言。  
“Skyfire的死亡是一种必然。”情报官尖锐地答道，他几乎即刻从他那溢满咒骂和呓语的CPU里读出了那个名字，那被一遍遍地重复，以至于模糊和走调的音节，“我曾读取过他的中央处理器，在内战爆发前的那次聚会上。他不能理解军品和民品的对立，也无法接受两者之间的界限。即使他不是因为探寻Galacrown的死因而死，也会因为军品发动的革命而死，如同Galacrown和后来的74-A型侦测机。理想主义者值得去爱，是因为他们的理想如此短暂，然而将生命寄托于对易逝之物的迷恋……”  
“闭……嘴。”红色seeker从音频处理器挤出了沙哑几不可闻的声音，求死的欲望切断的语言回路，却被愤怒重新连通了，他用浅蓝色的手指攥住了情报官的手腕，从充电床，或者更精确地说，解剖台上强行支起身子来。他红色的光镜在灼灼发光，即使管线仍然裸露在外，“闭嘴……你不配……提到那个名字……”  
Soundwave没有移动分毫，垂死的seeker的力量甚至不足以在他的装甲上留下刮痕，那蓝色的手指无力地摁在他的腕上，与其说是在威胁，毋宁说是在摩挲。  
“这出剧本是你写的，Starscream。在政变之夜，Silverrain，Crocetin，还有Skywarp，都不过是你的演出的陪衬。Silverrain披上了他的新戏服，他念出的每一句台词，都是你在治疗舱中的呓语的重新组合。他在饰演被你创造出来的那个Galacrown。”情报官如同吟唱的声音，在荒漠般深广的黑暗里回荡，轰然犹如雷鸣，“他让你放手，是因为你已经想要放弃这枚记忆芯片，你在渴求着结束这一切。”  
那孱弱的蓝色手指攥得更紧了一些，他缓缓地把自己的政敌的手臂抬起，直至对方的手指轻轻地触在自己的火种舱上。“Soundwave，”他唤道，若有一束微光，便可以看到他残缺的面部装甲上逐渐浮起的笑容，如某种砂塑材质的假花，层层剥离开花瓣，艰难无比地绽放，“那么，结束这一切罢。”  
沉默重又回到了他那亲爱的敌人身上。仿佛刚才的对话已耗尽了他此生所有的话语，他任由红色seeker抓着自己的手臂，像是行将溺毙的人只能牢牢抓住一把剃刀。他们以这般古怪的姿势僵持着，似是拥抱，又非拥抱，直至红色seeker再也支撑不住自己的身体，散架的木偶般向前跌落下去，然后情报官接住了他，让那残破的机体倚靠在臂弯之间。  
他们此刻恰如黑暗中相偎的情人。这倒确实是他偏好的讽刺剧的元素，只是他连挤出一丝讥笑的气力都不再剩下。  
你本可以命令Silverrain在执政官邸的天台上就杀了我。不需要什么Galacrown的幻影，不需要什么放手的请求。死亡是最终的放手。  
仅仅是在脑海里拼凑出这些支离破碎的词语，他就几乎耗尽了处理器的内存。他知道自己很快就会陷入下一轮昏迷，直到被粗暴的性爱折磨到苏醒。在Soundwave的怀里晕过去是个再糟糕不过的主意，然而他还能有什么选择。这一出讽刺剧简直堪称戏剧界的杰作，如果他自己不是主演的话。  
“死亡从来不是你的选择。”他的政敌的音频处理器又开始了运作，只是这次的音量更加低沉，如同耳畔的呢喃，“首领需要你活着，以Starcream的意识和认同，而不是Galacrown的。他的爱情也许难以理解，却始终强烈。”  
爱情。在他漫长的生命里，这个婊子以不同的名义横行肆虐。他捉弄过，嘲笑过，亵渎过它，而它又顽固地把他拉至死亡的边缘，让他在黑暗中为它恸哭，或是为它愤怒。他侧过脸去，面颊蹭着Soundwave的臂弯，发出细微的金属摩擦声。他的敌人的体温让他昏昏沉沉，几乎有着他已遗忘了的温柔。如果他能命名爱情，他会说对这种温暖的留恋就是爱情。  
——“这是我的任务。”Soundwave柔和的声调开始发生变化，但这种变化是如此细微，他已经无法捕捉，“制造机会让你与Galacrown的幻影对话，让你重新建立起Starscream的认同。现在到了你与Galacrown彻底告别的时候了。”  
已经陷入半昏半明的seeker甚至没有意识到最后那句话意味着什么，那句他始终未能说出的告别。深蓝色的手指开始轻轻地抚上了他的头部装甲，寻找着金属的接缝。  
多年以前，在军校的旧仓库里，在那巨大的机械投掷手臂之下，落满尘埃的货架之间，也有谁这样用指尖抚摸着他，与他一起，为那枚镶嵌在暗蓝色绒布里的黑色芯片而惊叹。  
隐晦的暗示，能量液的腥味，只属于少年人的悸动与颤栗。他们仿佛拥有所有的时间，他们仿佛什么也未曾拥有过。  
装甲内部暗锁的密码被轻而易举地破解，细密的咔嗒几声后，黑色的装甲片被拆卸了下来。细密的神经管线暴露了出来，被切割和重新连接的痕迹随处可见，他比表面上看起来的更为伤痕累累。  
第一处连接外部芯片的接口开始被拔除。管线的刺痛让他略为清醒了些许，住手，Soundwave，你在做什么。但他只能从喉咙深处发出几声含糊的呜咽，徒劳地抽搐着。  
最高情报官以外科医生一般的精准和冷静，继续操作着。他的指尖不曾因为seeker的挣扎而有一丝一毫的颤抖。第二个接口，第三个接口，拔除。  
不，停下。红色seeker无声地尖啸着，然而他的星辰已经黯淡，他的尖啸也毫无任何作用。  
第四个。第五个。第六个。拔除。  
某种半透明的银色液体，顺着他面颊缓缓流淌下来，甚至悄然濡湿了Soundwave膝部的装甲。在Silverrain的手指覆上他的眼睛的时候，在Megatron撕裂他的肢体的时候，它都未曾流下。这种毫无实用性的功能，此时此刻，在这荒凉的黑暗中，彰显着它的无用。  
Soundwave还是停了下来。厚厚的面具之下，他究竟是什么样的表情，无从得知。他用红色的护目镜注视着自己开始哭泣的政敌，仿佛眼泪于他而言，也是一项值得研究的项目。  
“没有必要恐惧。”他低声说，“我已经保留了你的核心记忆，在摘除的程序完成后，我会把核心记忆重新加载到你的系统里。你仍然还会是那个令人厌恶的，傲慢的seeker。”  
银色的眼泪仍在不断地涌出，仿佛中枢系统已无法遏制。那个被主恒星的光芒染红的傍晚，是谁对他说了这样的话。

——记住我。  
——记住我。

是金属折叠的声音，空旷的黑暗中异常清脆。透过被银色液体模糊的光镜，他看到那个仿佛从未有过面孔的最高情报官，在这一刻，收起了他的面具。  
面具下显露出来的脸庞，远非他想象的那般丑陋，然而那双湛蓝色的眼睛让他再次颤栗了起来。有着与那些死去的理想主义者一般的蓝色光镜的民品，朝着他俯下身来，将吻轻轻地印在了他那已经裂开的唇上。  
“你将不会遗忘。Starscream。”没有了面具的伪装，Soundwave的声音也不再像是祭司般的吟唱，而是更加平和轻柔，“你将会记得每一个名字，除去谋杀和背叛的部分。当主恒星再次升起，你将再次成为Starscream。”  
又一枚接口被干脆利落地拔除。  
“晚安了，孩子。”

 

冰雪皑皑的苍茫大地，只余下黑与白两种颜色。  
暴风雪呼啸着，模糊了远方的地平线。0572X星系，341号小型星系，第三行星。  
这个行星的极点处，主恒星永远不会落下，只会斜垂在地平线的尽头，散射着惨白的光。  
年轻的地质学家在氢氧化物的厚厚结晶里跋涉着，这种结晶可以成为提炼液态氢的原料，赛博坦的能量来源之一。这是他们的科考队此次地质勘探的主要目标。  
但他很清楚，这种氢氧化物对于硅基生物十分危险。它可能会锈蚀他们的关节，造成黏连，让他们逐渐丧失行动能力。  
他在内部通讯频道里呼叫他的队友。这是他的第六次呼叫。  
信号非常微弱，这个小行星的铁核释放出某种怪异的磁场，对通讯的电磁干扰相当严重。他听不到队友的回复。  
氢氧化物已经开始腐蚀他的脚部装甲和关节，他每一步都像是走在刀尖上。  
如果这种状况持续下去，他会被埋在氢氧化物的结晶里动弹不得。趁着他的飞行系统还能运作，他应当尽快飞到这个行星的大气上层，在干燥平静的环境中观察地表，继续寻找他的队友。  
Skyfire，Skyfire，你在哪里。他第七次发起呼叫。  
雪粒恶狠狠地拍打着他的红色装甲，每次撞击都足以引发阵阵颤栗。  
狂暴的风声里，隐约传来一声虚渺的呼喊。Starscream，是谁在远远地叫着他的名字。  
他回过头来，露出了笑容。


	12. 番外篇五

**关于他的一百个片段**

 

1\. 他被赋予火种的确切日期已经不可考。但普神那天必定心情糟糕、火气冲冲。

2\. 他是量产型军品，赛博坦生产标准法第二十二条第四款对这类飞行器的大小和规格有详细规定。

3\. 没有人能够解释为什么他仍然漂亮得惊人。

4\. 他踮着脚才能伸手碰触到我的肩膀。他总是说他痛恨生产标准法。我说感谢普神。

5\. 他鲜有安静的时刻，活像个聒噪的孩子。

6\. 他的声音沙哑，却始终拒绝更换音频处理器。他说这是将他与其他量产军品区分开的标记。我知道只有一个他。

7\. 他沙哑的声线在某些时候确实异常动听。

8\. 做完后他总是最先醒来的那个。他睡得很少。我有些担忧。

9\. 他会嘲笑我还在充电的样子笨拙。但是当我上线的时候，总能发现他还在看着我。

10\. 那时他会用浅蓝色手指支着半边脸颊，微微歪着头，胳膊肘抵着我的胸口。

11\. 如果我笑他看我的样子，他会气急败坏地掐我。

12\. 他嗜飞行如命。如果有可能，他会提议在高空做爱。

13\. 飞行时他难得地安静。他喜欢俯冲和挑翼之类的高难度把戏，他急转弯的角度小得让我目瞪口呆。

14\. 他从不吝于炫耀自己的飞行技术，嘲笑我是笨重的大白机，只能搬运外星的破石头。

15\. 他经不起长途飞行。最后都得由我来搬运他。我说哪个星球的石头有着红白蓝的颜色，他在我的机舱里尖叫着让我闭嘴。

16\. 首次去外星系勘探的前夜，他兴奋得一宿没睡。我听着他的滔滔不绝，打起了瞌睡，结果被他捏住了面部装甲。

17\. 冲进外太空后他给我发来一条讯息，没有其他内容，只有一句“Bang Bang！”

18\. 星际穿梭的时候他说那些恒星看起来很近。他真的会伸出手去摸，然后合拢掌心。

19\. 那时我们在小行星上露宿。小行星太冷，我搂着他睡了一夜。

20\. 他抱怨我太沉，但还是往我怀里钻。

21\. 他在勘探地发现了一种奇怪的黑白生物。他紧紧跟在那小东西后面。之后他开始学着它的样子一摇一摆地走。他玩得很开心，直至被我发现。

22\. 他强迫我和他一起学那个小东西走路。很不幸我学得比较像。他很挫败。

23\. 他喜欢奇怪的小东西。他有时候会收集破旧的螺丝钉，把它们拼成古怪的图案。我问那是什么意思，他说这是未来的方程式。虽然那些图案看起来比较像个赛博坦老头儿。

24\. 他有点洁癖，热衷于把脚部装甲刷洗五遍以上。我担心他会一不小心把自己刷掉漆。

25\. 聚会狂欢的时候是例外。他往机甲上涂颜料，在光镜周围画上红色的纹路，忘了自己的洁癖。他说这样显得比较酷。

26\. 狂欢过后他上蹦下跳地猛刷自己，我有时候会帮他的忙。不过我们总是控制不住，只好做完后再刷洗一次。

27\. 他的味道很好闻，虽然带点儿消毒剂的味道。后来我闻到消毒剂的时候都会想起他。这有点麻烦，因为Ratchet身上也总是一股消毒剂的气味。

28\. 我喜欢吻他的襟翼，产生静电的时候那里会微微颤动。

29\. 他喜欢上下掰动我的机翼，看它滑下来再弹回去。他哈哈大笑，说我翅膀吱呀滑动的样子很傻。

30\. 他的幽默感很不好理解，可是我喜欢看他讲了笑话后一个人咯咯笑得前仰后合的样子。

31\. 他常常手舞足蹈地说起自己的两个室友。讲到Warp有多笨的时候他鼓起脸颊来模仿Warp，讲到TC的道德洁癖的时候他低头作忧伤沉吟。

32\. 我常说他该进普莱姆斯艺术大学表演系，他说这样地质所可就少了个难得的人才，他的观众有一个人就够。

33\. 这位难得的人才喜欢实验和勘探，极其讨厌写论文。他花了很多功夫来研发一个论文自动写作机。写出来的论文像紫色赛博坦的头版文章：“稀有矿石绝赞好评大发现！前世万千情缘如何解读？”

34\. 我只好帮他写论文。他抱怨我大学时代文学选修课肯定只拿了C，其实我的分数是B-，不过我决定保持沉默。

35\. 他厌恶文学，以及一切需要用文字修饰的东西。他说现实已经足够戏剧化。

36\. 他把我收藏的数据板都收起来，不让我看书。

37\. 他倒是很喜欢音乐。他喜欢的音乐类型，在我听来活像重伤员在维修床上的嚎叫。他把这叫做摇滚精神永不死。

38\. 他听音乐的时候从来不会闲着。一边摇头晃脑一边猛敲键盘，或是一边摇头晃脑一边猛刷装甲，把刷子当成把吉他。

39\. 被我抱在怀里的时候他会下意识地用手指轻轻敲击我的装甲，好像是在打击鼓点。

40\. 他留在我家里的重金属摇滚碟片仍然散落各处。我不曾收拾过它们，因为只要找不到碟片，他就会生气。直至现在我也没有收拾过。

41\. 他不挑剔食物。他可以面不改色地咽下最劣质的能量块，也可以用同样的表情咽下铁堡高档餐厅精制的特点。我很沮丧。为那顿大餐我花了将近一个月的薪水。

42\. 他嘲笑我对食物的爱好，说如果我是seeker就会知道食物不过是维持机体运转的能量。两天后他从Tinkling给我捎回一盒甜点，说我跟Warp一样笨，只懂得吃。

43\. 他摄取能量的速度极快，简直像是在战场上。我甚至来不及替他擦去嘴角的能量残屑。

44\. 我总是担心他能量摄取不足，他笑得很邪恶，多做几次不就可以了。

45\. 他说得对。我应该替自己担心这个问题。

46\. 偶尔他会说铁堡的生活太过单调，不及卡隆丰富，总有一天他会到卡隆去。说起那座城市，他的红色光学镜闪闪发光。

47\. 我在铁堡长大，为这个话题跟他争吵过几回，虽然最终都是他赢。

48\. 他安慰我的方式是做两块很难吃的能量块。

49\. 有一次他在pub里吻我，嘴里含着高纯度能量液。重金属音乐震天响，有人在身后拼命踏着地面。我始终无法忘记那个时刻。

50\. 他喜欢一种叫Absence的违禁饮料，颜色翠绿，喝下去却像烈火灼烧管线。他笑我喝完后龇牙咧嘴的模样，说我没过磨合期。

51\. 他酒量很不赖，但偶尔也会喝醉，又哭又笑，说天空只是块庞大的钢铁，明天就会塌下来。

52\. 喝醉后他会勾着我的后颈，手指深嵌进管线。高潮来的时候他也会这样。

53\. 他对我不会跳舞这点很不满意。我曾在舞池里撞倒了十一个人。

54\. 他总是跃跃欲试，要给我进行跳舞特训。我不小心踩凹了他的脚部装甲，他说没事，我只觉得自己的痛觉传感器好像都安装在他脚上。

55\. 我拒绝特训。他很生气，一整个下午不跟我说话，对着实验操作台哼哼奇怪的歌子，大白鹅，大白鹅。

56\. 他哼歌的时候会用脚尖击打地面，微妙而清脆的声响。

57\. 他总是故意唱走调，或者加入奇怪的歌词。有的歌词还挺有新意。这种干劲放在写论文上该多好。

58\. 他并不轻易原谅他人。他说过要在他的字典里找到“原谅”这个词，起码需要三个主恒星循环的时间。

59\. 可是有的时候一个吻就足以获得他的原谅。吻在他的左侧颊，靠近颈部管线。他最敏感的地方。

60\. 那之后他再也没有对我进行舞蹈特训。许多年以后他对我说，他一直为不能与我跳舞感到遗憾。

61\. 一次地质勘探的时候我试着旋转飞行，在外太空里划出花纹。他很快就开始跟我一同旋转着飞行，拖曳出的长长尾焰几近交缠。那也许是我们最接近共舞的一次共舞。

62\. 他不怎么喜欢礼物。他说礼物过于矫情。于是我始终没能找到机会送他些什么。

63\. 他却曾经塞给我一个模样怪异的小圆铁块，说这玩意儿跟我长得一模一样。

64\. 他找借口来检查我是否把那个小圆铁块保存完好。我说这可是我的亲生兄弟，当然要形影不离。

65\. 他想要笑却不希望被看出来的时候，会下意识地把左手背在身后，右手靠在腿侧，食指的指尖轻微晃动。那一刻他即是如此。

66\. 他总是试着把我弄得不那么像一个科研人员，或者用他的话说，书呆子。他曾经相当积极地替我设计新配色，大红和鲜绿的主色调让我有点惊恐。

67\. 他说白色的机体已经过时，最好使用对比强烈的色彩。当我试图抗议的时候，他建议换成鲜紫和棕黄色。

68\. 他曾经真的动手把我涂成鲜紫和棕黄色。他的大作完成后我用光学镜扫描了一番，说您好，从今以后我叫“Skyscrewed”。他用颜料刷柄砸了一下我的脑袋。

69\. 他还是帮着我刷洗掉了那些颜料。他的手指敏捷而灵巧。

70\. 他喜好恶作剧。有些时候无伤大雅，有些时候堪称恶毒。

71\. 他会偷偷藏起地质所长的视频辅助器，看老人家四处摸索，跌跌撞撞，逢人便问辅助器在哪里。他还亲切地帮老人家一起找。

72\. 他把研究所主监控室电脑的开机音乐改成了拆卸片的呻吟声。

73\. 他在一位研究员的背后贴上“老子尾气拯救世界”的小磁铁。更糟的是，当那位研究员变形后，小磁铁正好位于排气管上方。

74\. 他会在我试图责备他的时候大笑着吻我，然后顺便在我后脑勺贴块“小心天花板”的磁铁。

75\. 我跟自己的前监护人互通视频的时候，他会在我身后蹦来蹦去。

76\. 如果他们要跟他说说话，他会挤开我，大谈我们拆卸的种种细节，直至我那两位亲爱的监护人面面相觑，笑着关掉视频。

77\. 他理直气壮地说他们之间当然也有这样的细节。好吧我完全无法想象。

78\. 他说我是被两个民品捧在手心长大的笨蛋民品。我没告诉他我还是幼生体的时候就比我的两个监护人要高一大截。

79\. 他没有监护人。最接近他亲人的是那两个seeker。

80\. 他总在摄取能量的时候想起Warp，笑着说那家伙的燃油机是不是出了故障，永远都处于能量不足的状态。

81\. 我说他提起Warp的语气活像个监护人。他懒洋洋地说那么以后我们就收养Warp吧。老实说我很羡慕Skywarp。

82\. 他有时候会像他所描述的TC那般发呆。抱着膝部装甲，坐在没有开灯的房间里。

83\. 我会陪他一起坐着发呆。虽然最后总是以我开始打瞌睡而告终。

84\. 后来他不再掐我的面部装甲，只是钻进我怀里，蜷成一团继续发呆。

85\. 他热衷于在深夜拉着睡眼惺忪的我在公共航路上飞行，美其名曰散步。

86\. 他在空旷的航道上大叫、俯冲、翻滚，贴着建筑物超低空飞行，即将撞上前一秒再用令人咋舌的技巧骤然拔升。

87\. 为此我们收到了不少违章飞行的罚单。

88\. 再没有人比他更厌恶规章制度了。他说制度只是为了被打破而存在。

89\. 他会偷偷朝铁堡的治安官做鬼脸。一次有位戴着蓝色护目镜的治安官回敬了他一个鬼脸。真不好说到底谁更幼稚。

90\. 在街头涂鸦的事情他可干过不少。他的涂鸦很有抽象主义兼野兽派风格。

91\. 元老院议员演讲的时候，他会朝显示屏竖中指并发出嘶嘶的嘘声。

92\. 他越来越频繁地去卡隆。有时会带着满身伤痕回来。当我问他究竟发生了什么，他只是揪着我的胸甲吻我。

93\. 他对民品和军品的划分有清晰的概念。也许过于清晰了。他总说我无法理解军品的世界。我回答说我爱上了一个军品。

94\. 卡隆又一次军品暴动的时候，他不在铁堡。我给他发了数千条私人通讯。他还是回来了，沉默着与我做爱。

95\. 我在蓝星坠落。我以为我再也见不到他。

96\. 几百万个恒星循环的长眠中，我始终在勾勒着他的形象。

97\. 当他再次出现在我面前的时候，我拥着他，直至他的红色装甲被勒得咔咔作响。我们跪在冰面上拥抱，即使周围全是Decepticon。

98\. 他朝我举起枪的时候，我仍然试图拥抱他。

99\. 他说家园已经沦丧，世界已经改变，失去的时间无法挽回。我说只要我在这里，总不会太迟。

100\. 战斗警报响了。只能写到这里。我最后检查了一遍自己的装甲，知道自己还会在战场上见到他。是的，一切总不会太迟。


	13. 后记

给这篇十年的大坑敲上“Fin”的时候，我有种少年派的奇幻漂流的主角终于登上了海岸的感觉。这篇开始于我最中二且黑暗时期的文章，如同陪伴我在茫茫太平洋之中漂流的那头猛虎，时刻对我虎视眈眈，冷不防什么时候就会突然猛扑过来，用那些尖锐的语言和意象恶狠狠地挠向我。  
十年，对于阅读这篇文章的绝大多数小朋友而言，已是人生的大半部分，当然也足以暴露出我的老年人本质（。）十年前的我，对写作的认知如同兽性那般本能，也相当粗浅，只要把痛苦都宣泄进文字里，就能写出好的文章。古人说少年不识愁滋味，为赋新词强说愁，在残忆里，少年人的这种痛苦表现得如此赤裸，以至于显得粗劣。毫无章法的心理描写在文里胡乱穿插，场景任意切换，人物心态大起大伏，不加修饰的大白话，现在看来都没有什么技巧可言。经常神展开的情节，更是妥妥地可以进入我的黑历史名单，牢牢占据榜首。曾经有很长一段时间，我完全不敢重看这篇文章，恨不得把它扔进废纸篓，装作从来没写过这些不符合我三次元的开朗话痨人设的文字的样子。  
然而黑暗与痛苦，只要不去凝视它们，它们就会消失吗？写下残忆之后，我去过了我之前从未想过会去的地方，斋浦尔的贫民窟，伊斯坦布尔的高中课堂，弗罗茨瓦夫的雪山。我曾在看护罹患癌症的至亲之人的时候，在医院的拐角处用手捂着自己的嘴偷偷哭泣，然后装成没事人的样子回到病房，也曾在喝得烂醉的深夜里，在帝都的大马路上又哭又笑。我经历了比中二时期更多的颠簸与苦痛，然而生活仍在继续，这是生而为人的意义——黑暗始终在那里，即使在最为幸福的时刻。它如同猛虎，时刻逡巡，等待着扑上来的机会。  
去年，一位亲爱的同好找到了我，说她每年都会重温一遍这篇文章，已有四五年了。每次看的时候，都会有些新的感想。不得不说我非常感动，但是也很震惊，那些我引以为耻的文字，却还有人在惦记着。在她的鼓励下，我试着用更加宽容的态度看待自己中二期写下的文字，然后我开始明白了。无论表达的方式有多么粗陋，它的情感是真实的，这种直面黑暗的勇气和撕扯开胸膛给别人看的掏心掏肺，也许是我现在已不再具备的。它远远谈不上完美，它也并非完全没有价值。  
残忆对我来说是一篇很特殊的文章，它陆陆续续经过几个阶段，最终在今日彻底完稿。每个阶段都是我人生的某个转折点。细心的人可能会在文章里发现不同阶段的文风都不太一样，我时而偏好第一人称意识流式的短句，动不动就来几段梦呓般的白描，时而又变成正儿八经的第三人称写实风格，有的时候是校园轻喜剧，有的时候是古典悲剧。说实话，现在的我的确很想一巴掌扇死那个写校园轻喜剧的我，但是我仍然把那些尴尬的片段都保留了下来。说来奇怪，这篇十五万字的文章居然就这么成为了我的时间胶囊，保存着人生的某个阶段最激烈和黑暗的那些念头，以及在写作风格上的种种不怎么成功的尝试。  
总之，希望你们打开这个时间胶囊的时候，能够对那个中二期的作者多点宽容。她还未真正见过这个世界，只是凭借着想象，还有少年人的愤怒与压抑在写作。如果你们看到第三幕的尾声以及终幕，觉得结尾一反前面的神转折，变得如此平淡，乃至有些不合时宜的温情，也请原谅现在这个在你们面前絮絮叨叨的老年人。不过，有意思的事实是，这个结局其实在八年前就已经定下来了。然而八年后，即使我写的是原先都已经构思好的情节，也不复那股子狠劲儿了，也许这就是成长吧。  
最后还是要说，我对这里面的所有人物，特别是我塑造和想象了那么久的小红，都满怀爱意。如果觉得人物OOC了，或者说塑造得太极端了，那只是我的爱意表达方式有点不太对，或者说，写作水平还不到家，虚心接受批评，我自己也把这篇文嫌弃了好多年呢。  
对于那些一直蹲在坑底，并且直到现在还记得这篇文的亲爱的读者们，真的非常，非常感谢你们。

 

完


	14. 设定集

★世界观★

双恒星系统  
《残忆》中的赛博坦，是双恒星系统中的一颗行星，所以天空中会有“主恒星”和“次恒星”，但是次恒星的光芒比主恒星微弱很多，不会出现日夜紊乱的现象。原本主恒星的原型参考的是天狼星α，次恒星是天狼星β。不过在2012年，天文学家发现了开普勒-47，一个与亮度与太阳类似的双星系统，且罕见地带有两颗行星，外围的那颗行星位于宜居带，可能会有生命的存在。所以把赛博坦的主恒星的原型当作开普勒-47A也未尝不可。

 

乌托邦社会  
赛博坦是一个由少数民品统治的高度乌托邦化的社会。每个人自诞生伊始，都会被赋予社会化的功用，其程序和装备也都根据该功用而决定。这种制度铸就了赛博坦的高度文明，使其具备了星际旅行的能力，但也导致了社会僵化，文化停滞，以及严重的能源枯竭。本文故事开始的时候，正是赛博坦暗中涌动变革思潮的时期。中央科学院开始允许少数军品参与学术考试，某些理想主义者相信社会制度赋予的功用不能定义一个人的特质。这种思潮对乌托邦社会的根基造成了冲击，引发了漫长的血腥的内战。

 

政治制度  
在内战爆发之前，赛博坦的政治制度是国会制，元老院掌握了最为重要的立法权。元老院仅由二十四名元老组成，下辖立法院，负责具体的文件事务，以及执法院，负责法律的贯彻和执行。政府部门的最高首脑是Prime，通过选举的方式产生。国会和政府的成员皆为民品。但是军部的力量在内战前已经膨胀到了危险的程度，军队内部有一套自己的立法、执法和行政体系。如果国会和政府试图干涉这个独立的王国，军部就会挑选时机放松对军品的管制，利用军品和民品资源分配不均的事实制造军品的暴动，对民品进行屠戮。文中提到的“军部非常时期六号令”，实际上是军部自己制定出来的法案，而那个无良的Constank将军派遣的两位军官，也有执行就地处决的权力。元老院议员Foggae即使位列最高权力机构的第十四位，也拿军部没有多少办法。军部力量的膨胀导致了最终的失控，由角斗士Megatron领导的Decepticon利用军品暴动的机会，侵占了军部，进而通过内战掌握了南半球的政权。两极分立的局面形成之后，北半球仍然沿用原先的国会制，但Decepticon统治的南半球废除了元老院的制度，将立法权和行政权合二为一，由首席执政官掌握。

 

宗教文化  
“普神祭”是赛博坦最重要的节日之一。在这个阶级森严的社会里，宗教占据着社会生活中的重要地位，主要表现形式为对普莱姆斯神的崇拜。普神祭是崇拜的集中体现，包括角斗，祈福仪式，街头狂欢，焰火表演，万人流水宴席等。角斗是最受欢迎的庆祝方式。在内战爆发之前，北半球的铁堡是普神祭的核心场所，也是赛博坦的政治中心。铁堡许多地点的命名都具有宗教色彩，如文中提到的“圣德广场”，“万神殿”，“普莱姆斯纪念大学”。内战爆发之后，南半球跟北半球割裂开来，成为了Decepticon的地盘，于是南半球的最大城市卡隆成为了第二个政治中心。卡隆比铁堡更加繁华和商业化，然而宗教的氛围没有铁堡的浓厚。这两座城市在南北分立之前就已长期互怼，这是为什么Starscream说卡隆比铁堡好的时候，生于铁堡的Skyfire会佯装生气。

 

能源危机  
能源问题始终是威胁赛博坦文明的最大问题。在《残忆》的故事线开始之时，赛博坦星球本身的自然资源已几近枯竭，高度依赖于殖民地星球的能源输送。殖民地的矿井的工作环境极为恶劣，是Megatron最早煽动起暴乱的地方。文中设定的中央科学院的“能源之星”计划，目标在于大量生产用于远程星际勘探的新机型，拓展新的可以开采能源的星球。但是因为机型设计不合理，以及成本过于高昂，很快遭到搁置，74-A型星际侦测机也就此停产。之后科学院研究的方向不在于如何提升星际侦测机的性能，而在于如何完善星际跳跃平台。这项研究更具备实用价值，也运用到了实际勘探之中。由于星际勘探的风险仍然很大，科学院后期面临人才资源不断流失的状况，所以向军品开放了招收渠道，给了Starscream进入科学院的机会。

 

婚姻制度  
赛博坦的乌托邦化的社会制度，决定了家庭不是社会的基本单位，生育也非通过两个赛博坦人的生殖行为来完成，而是由火种源来产生新火种。所以在本文的设定里，赛博坦没有婚姻制度，也没有人类社会意义上的父母和子女的关系。情投意合的两人可以选择火种融合成为bondmate，来加强彼此的羁绊（理论上来说，三人或者多人的火种融合也是可行的，没有婚姻制度的社会也不会规定一夫一妻制），还可以选择收养幼生体，成为监护人。在幼生体结束磨合期进入社会之后，监护人的职责就自动消失，不再有关联。收养制度只对中上层的民品有效，对底层民品以及军品无效。因为赛博坦政府认为收养制度能够更好地培育出科学文化和艺术方面的人才，对于那些被设定为要从事简单苦累的体力劳动的民品，或是会在频繁征战中变成炮灰的军品，收养制度过于浪费社会资源。文中Orion和Magnus的兄弟关系是在收养制度中确立起来，Skyfire也有自己的监护人（还比他小只很多）。Seeker们没有监护人，他们法律上的监护人是科库拉军校。

 

资助者制度  
资助者制度，原是军部为了培养出优秀的军官，从幼生体军品中挑选有潜力的孩子，由成年军官带着生活若干年，让幼生体熟悉军官的职责并学习军事理论知识，在结束磨合期后成为军官候选人的一种制度。这种制度因军部扩张自身力量的需求而诞生，是对赛博坦的军品无法被领养的制度的一种修正和补充。然而在实践的过程中，这种制度逐渐变质，被选拔出来的幼生体往往被用于满足军官的性需求，而且不可避免地成为了贿赂高层民品的工具。后来这种贿赂演化成军校每年给上层贵族提供学生名单，让贵族从中挑选，然后建立起所谓的“资助关系”。乱象越演越烈，以至于元老院颁布了7793号军品管理办法修正案，试图从法律上规范众多“资助者”，但是在这项法案颁布后两年，内战即爆发。

 

大流散时期  
“大流散时期”指的是内战爆发伊始，赛博坦中央科学院的研究人员带着学术资料和仪器逃亡到各地的时期。为了尽可能保留科学研究成果，他们分散成小组甚至是个人，伪造身份，给科研仪器和资料进行各种伪装，隐藏在不起眼的难民营里，或是深入荒野腹地。但还是有超过40%的科学家在大流散时期殒命，成为了军品屠杀的牺牲品，他们竭力保护的科研成果也毁于战乱之中。大流散时期的结束，以Optimus Prime重新组建科学院为标志。

 

★人设★

Galacrown/星冠  
“能源之星”计划的初代星际侦测机，因初期生产技术的不成熟，情感处理线路有缺陷，导致长期面瘫，眼神凶恶，言辞刻薄。终生从事地质工作，年轻时在星际跳跃平台尚未发展完善的时候，经历过一次严重的星际勘探事故，留下了心理阴影，后来学术研究的方向集中在短程的星际地质考察以及赛博坦本土的深层勘探。  
能源之星的二代机银雨出道成为当红艳星之后，机型基本上一模一样的星冠心态是崩溃的，拒绝承认跟银雨的兄弟关系，也拒绝出席任何学术会议，不在科学院的资料库或者公共空间留下任何影像资料，免得被错认为是艳星本人。因为这个原因，星冠即使学术著作等身，也未能成为地质研究所的所长，只是副所长。一辈子没有bondmate，然则确实有过几段恋爱史，不是被约会对象误认为跟艳星一样床技高超，就是被误以为是万年处机，可谓机生坎坷。  
总的来说，是个相当乏味的人，除了写论文和地质勘探之外几乎没有私人生活，对宗教的态度很虔诚，定期会去宗教场所默默祈祷，也会冒着人群恐惧症去参加铁堡的普神祭。年纪大了之后对小孩子的态度稍微温和了一点，每年在普莱姆斯纪念大学担当客座教授，出人意料地受学生欢迎，大概主要是靠刷脸。  
很多读者好奇星冠的年龄问题，到底是有多少岁才会被叫“老头子”。赛博坦人的年龄计算方式跟人类不一样，如果要拟人的话，星冠在卡隆军品暴动中死去的时候，大概相当于人类的五十岁上下。

 

Silverrain/银雨  
“能源之星”计划的二代星际侦测机，导致这个计划最终搁置的重要导火索。自幼叛逆，不愿接受科学院给他安排的远程星际勘探的使命，但是对艺术和表演有浓厚的兴趣。在星冠初次任务经历了严重事故之后，更是坚定了要逃出科学院的信心。在还未结束磨合期的时候就已开始背地里跟电影公司接洽，寻求新的出路。刚出道便在一部异常大胆的情色片中饰演重要角色，其罕见的机型和出格的演技使其一炮成名。之后拍过不同类型的片子，不乏大制作的主流电影，但仍然还是几部情色片流传的时间最为悠久，影响最广。  
银雨成名后，曾经想去劝说星冠离开科学院，不要再从事星际勘探这种危险、乏味且回报率极低的工作，结果被愤怒的初代机拿着火焰喷射器赶了出来，还上了八卦新闻的头条。此后银雨跟星冠彻底断绝了关系。名声正盛的时候，他经历了一场蹊跷的飞行事故，有人怀疑这场事故是电影行业的竞争公司的阴谋，也有人怀疑这里面有政治的因素，因为他经常公开宣扬个人选择不应当局限于天生被社会赋予的功能。这之后银雨从公众视野里消失，星冠和其他两个74-A被告知他已经坠亡。  
飞行事故严重损毁了银雨的装甲，他无法接受自己东拼西凑的新外貌，更换了名字，以另一个身份开始生活。他找到了自己的bondmate，一个其貌不扬的民品，他们领养了一个更加土不溜秋的幼生体。内战爆发后，银雨领养的民品在Decepticon理念的鼓动之下，加入了Decepticon的军队。后来这个被声波作为把柄，威胁银雨配合他的计划。银雨接受了活化技术的改造，变成了星冠的外貌。任务结束之后，他保留着这样的外貌，见到了他的被监护人和bondmate。他们被突然变美的伴侣和监护人吓得滚来滚去，被一顿胖揍后才找回辣种熟悉的感觉。

 

Icelan/冰锐 & Argentite/辉银  
“能源之星”计划最后的两架二代74-A型星际侦测机。受到银雨的鼓舞，都离开了科学院寻求自己的人生。星冠同样拒绝承认与他们的关系，只有年纪最小的辉银偶尔有机会跟星冠谈谈话，向他报告另外两个兄长的近况。冰锐后来从事的是公共关系方面的工作，辉银则是不动产经营商。前者的性格比较急躁，比起情感更注重逻辑和数字，跟星冠有几分相似。后者看似笑容温和人畜无害，实际智商和情商都很高，是四架74-A中最深藏不露的，也是社会地位爬得最高的那一个。冰锐和辉银都跟银雨保持着良好的关系，辉银尤其喜欢银雨，愿意投资给银雨拍一些小众的文艺片，还会在自己的豪宅里用大屏幕欣赏银雨的情色片，完全搞不懂他看同机型的拆卸片是什么心情。  
他们都未能躲过内战之中的血腥屠戮。冰锐在逃亡战乱的过程中遭流弹击中身亡，辉银则是在内战爆发初始就被叛军没收了全部财产，投入监狱。他只因跟知名艳星的机型相同，在死前经历了残酷的性暴力的折磨。至此，能源之星全部陨落。

 

Windhover/风旋  
“普莱姆斯万福，啊，万福”的万恶之源。普莱姆斯纪念大学地质系的博士生，导师是著名的地质学家Niobite。一次远程星系勘探中，Niobite为了营救初次勘探的新人星冠，撞上了小行星，爆炸身亡。在自己导师的葬礼上，风旋当众演唱了“普莱姆斯万福，啊，万福”，因过于魔音穿脑被拖下了演讲台，并且被地质系主任终生拉黑。  
后来风旋在整理导师留下来的学术资料的时候，遇到了前来归还勘探记录的星冠。他发现这个新人的飞行系统出了问题，而且出于某种优等生的自尊心，还不敢报告给科学院。于是他自告奋勇帮助星冠恢复飞行功能，尝试了各种偏门方法，连绑个热气球这种方法都用上了。最后虽然没有折腾出什么名堂，还是靠科学院的机械维修部门给修好的，但是他们确认了恋爱关系。这也是星冠的初恋。他们没有进行过火种融合，因为在星际跳跃平台还未完备的时代，远程勘探工作的风险太大，每次勘探都如同永别。风旋在一次任务中失踪，下落不明，之后星冠再也没有见到过他。事实上风旋并未殉职，他只是流落在遥远的异星，无法联络上母星，不过这已经不是故事的重点了。  
文中不断出现的“普莱姆斯万福，啊，万福”那首旋律古怪的歌不是风旋演唱的（幸好不是），原版是一曲用流行的唱法改编的圣歌，配乐和编排都品味堪忧，大概类似于每年圣诞节的时候市面上涌现出来的那种垃圾圣诞歌曲。星冠因为对艺术认知有障碍，他一直觉得风旋唱的那首歌的原版挺好听的，这种瞎的程度堪比他觉得银雨的戏演得不好。所以小红的音频处理器里自动播放的，就是这样一首垃圾圣诞歌曲。

 

Solaritis/阳炎  
铁堡中央科学院生物研究所的所长，与天火同期进入科学院的博士生。比起本名Solaritis，更让人印象深刻的是其外号“大牛”，因其年轻时代经常吹嘘迟早有一天会成为生物学界的大牛而得来。后来历经波折，倒是真的成为了赛博坦生物领域最权威的专家，专门研究修复难以用替换零件和装甲来治疗的严重创伤，其成果被称为“生物活化技术”。  
表面上看起来是台成天乐哈哈爱讲黄色笑话的越野车，实际上也的确是个思想黄暴的同志。初入科学院的第一天在第七区偶遇星冠，欲搭讪却被对方的凶残眼神吓跑，后派遣天火帮忙问通讯方式，直接导致天火之后的博士生涯充满了血与泪，充分说明了损友毁一生的哲理。后来大牛从自己的导师，一直在追求星冠的生物研究所的所长那里了解到了74-A的背景以及他眼神凶残的真正原因，出于对能源之星项目研发出来的星际侦测机的好奇和爱慕，他搜到了银雨多年以前拍摄的经典情色片，世界观被彻底刷新。某次“同伴教育”中，他给天火播放了这部电影，再次让天火的博士生涯陷入水深火热之中。  
星冠因公殉职后，大牛深受触动，也才明白自己原先只敢插科打诨，不敢表白心意的行为有多么愚蠢。在“大流散时期”，他假扮成采石场的工人，为Decepticon的军队搬运建筑材料，躲过了被屠杀的命运。在逃亡的过程中，他目睹许多肢体残缺的人无法找到合适的更换零件，或是更换之后不兼容，带来了巨大的痛苦，决心要研发新的修复技术，让破损机体的组织自动再生。铁堡中央科学院重新成立之后，他带领着人数有限的团队，用极为简陋的设备攻克了这项技术，被称为生物学上的奇迹。Autobot政权试图将他的团队纳入政府部门，但是被他果断拒绝。Decepticon为获得这项技术发动了战争，以停战为条件，把第七区的科研人员接到了卡隆城，后来科研人员在返还铁堡的前夜全部遭到谋杀。阳炎死在了卡隆城郊的公共墓地，星冠的墓碑前。

 

Crocetin/克罗西廷  
毕业于青丘省立政治学院的民品，其导师Mortificasse是坚定的自由主义者，在课堂上公开批评Decepticon的言论管制政策，遭到罢职。之后他的导师离开了政治学院，加入了青丘省的地下抵抗组织，在秘密频道里持续发表反对当局的文章。Crocetin一直在关注这个秘密频道，直到某天频道完全中断。不久后，青丘省官方发布消息，宣称Mortificasse是抵抗组织的叛徒，出卖了组织之后自尽身亡。这个声明的死亡疑点重重，Crocetin不愿相信自己的导师会是叛徒，也不相信他会轻易自绝于人世，决心查明真相。  
但是跟天火采用的直接调查档案的方式不同，政治学院的高材生Crocetin用的方式更加巧妙，他公开发表激进的诋毁地下抵抗组织的言论，对Decepticon表忠心，从执政府的行政部门开始，一步步地接近青丘省的权力中心。他调查清楚了Starscream对背景单纯的军品或者民品的偏好，将自己打造成一个心思单纯，工作努力，沉默寡言的年轻人的形象。他的小巧的机型和温和的外表，使得这个形象更具有说服力。他一路晋升，短短时间内便爬到了青丘省执政官行政助理的位置。Starscream在知道他是Mortificasse的学生的情况下，仍然没有对他起戒心。  
他在担当行政助理期间，利用职务之便，了解到了导师被安上莫须有的罪名并且被投入熔炉的真相。愤怒让他选择站在了Soundwave的一方，他开始暗地里联络最高情报官，向Starscream的政敌透露青丘省执政官的行程安排。他说服Starscream参加了科库拉军校的毕业典礼，为军校事件的发生创造了机会。在执政官身体状况每日愈下的时候，他开始进一步攫取青丘省的政权，代执政官发布命令，并且向其他部门隐瞒执政官已不在岗位上的事实。Starscream的政变失败后，Soundwave安排他在另一个行省继续从事行政工作，但是没过多久，就制造出一场交通事故做掉了他。Crocetin设想好的仕途如锦没有到来，他也未能给自己的导师平反，那个顽固的政治学教授仍然被当作叛徒铭记。

 

Benzoin/安息香  
处于赛博坦社会的特殊阶层的神职人员，被视为与火种源和普神直接沟通的桥梁。在赛博坦能源日益衰竭，社会走向僵化，火种源产生的新火种数量不断减少的情况下，占据极少数人口的神职人员的作用越发得到强调，宗教庆典也变得越发盛大。在这种宗教狂热愈演愈烈的情况下，Benzoin被推选为铁堡普神祭的主祭司，成为了众多信徒的精神支柱。  
Benzoin原是一名普通的小祭司，与其他神职人员类似，他的装甲没有任何涂装，只有纯白色，光学镜的颜色也接近透明。神职人员的外甲沉重冗长，且无法变形，只能拖曳着行走，出行需要依靠飞行器或其他辅助装置。讽刺的是，这在赛博坦是社会地位的象征。Benzoin具备很强的读心能力，在聆听信徒忏悔的时候能够读取出对方内心深处的想法，他在星冠处于绝望的时候将他从黑暗中拉了出来，从此74-A成为了虔诚的信徒。他在信徒中的声望，让他一路攀升至主祭司的位置，在普神祭的狂热庆典中引领百万人共同祈祷，可谓盛况空前。  
内战给宗教阶层带来了毁灭性打击，神职人员在神殿或祠堂中遭到暴乱军品的屠戮，圣器被洗劫一空。作为主祭司的Benzoin，有几百名信徒自愿在万神殿守护他，里面既有民品也有军品。然而这些信徒终究没有抵挡住暴民的进攻，被全部消灭。Benzoin恳求离他最近的一名信徒给他干脆利落的死亡，但是后者迟迟无法下手。暴民冲进来后，主祭司被拖到了圣德广场上，当众肢解，最后才被掐灭火种。宗教阶层的覆灭，导致铁堡政权下的文化和信仰的混乱，直到Optimus Prime重新承担起精神领袖的职责，但宗教就此走向式微。

 

Soundwave/声波（私设）  
Decepticon的最高情报官，原卡隆政权的第三号人物，在Starscream政变失败后上升为第二号人物。私设Soundwave原本是民品，但是认清了民品与军品之间不可调和的矛盾，并且预见到军部势力的扩张和理想主义思潮的冲击必然会导致残酷的内战，所以通过面具隐藏起了自己的民品身份，加入Decepticon，负责情报工作。  
与神职人员类似，Soundwave具备读心的能力，说话的语调也如同祭司吟唱，但他是否诞生于宗教阶层，已不得而知。他在初次见到Skyfire的时候，读取了后者的CPU，发现了Skyfire对于Galacrown之死的怀疑。在Skyfire对此事展开调查的时候，Soundwave也在动用自己的情报网络，寻找74-A的死因。他比Skyfire更早知晓了事情的真相，但他仍然按兵不动，决心把这个事情作为Starscream的把柄，在后期的政治斗争中加以利用。  
内战暂告一段落后，最高情报官开始了他的缜密计划。他先是通过煽动地方民品执政官篡权和资助反抗组织，为Starscream创造消灭民品执政官的机会，借其之手削弱民品执政官的势力和地位，让Megatron无需玷污自己的名誉，就能进行政权内部的清洗。其次，他通过在军校的演习模拟系统中动手脚，串通青丘省行政助理，让Starscream的记忆芯片在演戏模拟中出错，激发出Starscream的极端行动，用“回归名单”进行大清洗。同时，他在寻找合适的演员来最后击溃Starscream，而他找到了唯一幸存的74-A型星际侦测机。他指使外科医生将活化技术的相关资料发送给Starscream，从铁堡引入了这项最新技术，用来修复74-A的装甲。在铁堡科学院的研究人员返回的前夜，他派遣小型TF完成了刺杀任务，其中负责刺杀Solaritis的是Frenzy。政变之夜，他与Skywarp里应外合，攻破了封锁的卡隆城，而负责扮演成Galacrown的Silverrain也圆满地完成了任务。最高情报官的计划已全部实现，政敌已经被抹除，妨碍Decepticon政权稳定的民品执政官和部分军品也被消灭，Megatron的统治得到了稳固。在这之后，Megatron命令他摘除Starscream的记忆芯片，还原seeker的原本人格，他忠诚地执行了全部任务。

 

★注释★

1.主标题Toutes les Mémoires Inaccomplies是法语，意为“所有那些不完整的记忆”。“残忆”是其意译。

2.第一幕尾声的开头“年轻男孩们喝着黑麦威士忌/他们唱着：/就是在今天/在今天我将死去”，出自歌曲American Pie，原唱Don McLean。

3.第二幕尾声的开头“等一切都结束了。我站在你的面前。/你会看到我的伤痕，知道所有的创伤，/都痊愈了。”出自泰戈尔的《飞鸟集》。

4.“普莱姆斯万福，啊，万福”灵感来源于天主教的圣歌“万福玛丽亚”。

5\. 《Mon Demon》的题记“我愿为之献身的，是销魂的境界，是最痛苦的赏玩”，出自歌德的《浮士德》，悲剧第一部，书斋（二）。

6\. 第三幕中Starscream引用的“权力会用它的铁腕把我们的额头按向地面，而普神创造我们，是为了让我们昂首阔步，凝视星空”，出自邦雅曼·贡斯当的《古代人的自由与现代人的自由》，原文“普神”为“上帝”。

7\. 第三幕中，Starscream提到的《重申自由主义》一书，其原型为安东尼·德·雅赛的《重申自由主义》。里面提到的自由主义六基石是他们讨论的重点内容。具体如下：

个人能够选择，并且只有个人才能选择（“个人主义”原则）  
个人能够为自己选择，为别人选择，或者既为自己也为别人选择（“政治原则”）  
选择的意义在于选取所偏爱的选择方案（“无支配原则”）  
承诺必须兑现（“契约原则”）  
先来后到（“优先原则”）  
所有权都是私有的（“排斥原则”）

8\. Mortificasse提到的个人自由的最终底线，接近于弗里德里希·冯·哈耶克的自由主义概念。哈耶克对个人自由的定义是“一个人不受别人意志的任意强制的状态”，“任意”是这个定义的中心因素，因此用另一种方式来表述自由的简短定义就是：“不依赖于别人的独断专行。”

9\. 第三幕结尾的“如果你年轻的时候在卡隆住过，卡隆就会成为你生命中不固定的圣节。以后每次你再看见它，它都会是不同的样子，但它再也不会是你第一次看见它是的样子。那时候你年轻，愚蠢，渺小，幸福，卡隆将在你的生命中永不结束。”出自恩内斯特·海明威的《流动的圣节》。原文中“卡隆”为“巴黎”。


End file.
